


Ex convicta

by EdCardozo333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Former convict, Urban Fantasy, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 82,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: Lapis Lazuli o "Faceta-2N1D Corte-1XO", más conocida simplemente como Lapis, sale finalmente de su condena de más de 5000 años de la prisión conocida como El Espejo, sin embargo el mundo de las gemas y humanos a cambiado de forma drástica desde que Lapis estuvo libre alguna vez, así que las autoridades la someten al proyecto de reintegración conocido como "Little Homeworld" en la megalópolis de Beach City.En este proceso Lapis conoce a algunas personas interesantes, Peridot, Amatista y finalmente Steven Diamond Universe.
Relationships: (minor) Peridot/Steven Universe, Centi/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Bienvenida a El Granero. ¿Dungeons&Dragons?

Aquel día Lapis deseaba cuanto antes salir de aquella prisión de muros grises, la gema azul saltaba de un lado para otro en su cuarto, golpeando las paredes con sus pies y manos, Lapis habría extendido sus alas y roto el techo si hubiera querido, pero hacer eso le daría algunos años más en aquella prisión vigilada por Amatistas -Faceta-2N1D Corte-1XO- Llamo una de las guardias de color morado, chocando los barrotes para indicar a Lapis que se calmará, pero entonces aparece aparece Holly Blue Agata. 

-Agata, vieja amiga ¿Como te va?- Pregunto una risueña Lapis mientras ponía su cara entre los barrotes, con una reacción muy diferente a la de las guardias Amatistas, que se tensaron ante la presencia de Agata, cuya rectitud exigía respeto de todas las personas, Agata miro con cierto desagrado a la otra gema azul frente a ella. 

-Faceta-2N1D Cort 1XO, de forma sorpresiva, el directorio considero oportuno aceptar terminar tú condena...inmediatamente. Abran la celda- Explico con seriedad Agata, las guardias no tardaron en abrir la celda y estaban a punto de sacarle las esposas a Lapis pero de un movimiento esta rompe las cadenas, dejando solo los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos -...Vamos a mi oficina- Ordena Agata tras la sorpresa inicial. 

-Oh Agata, invítame a una cena antes- Se burla Lapis haciendo el sonido de un gas al salir solo para molestar, caminando tras la más alta gema azul, que prefiere ignorar el comentario de la convicta, ex convicta ahora -¡Nos vemos Amatistas!- Se despide Lapis girando por unos instantes, las Amatistas sudan un poco por la demostración de fuerza de la gema azul. 

Durante el camino Lapis se aguantaba dar pequeños saltos de emoción, pero eso habría atraído la atención de Agata, cuyas botas blancas llamaban la atención con aquellas fuertes pisadas que daba, finalmente el dúo llego a la oficina de Holly Blue Agata, la cual recibió a Lapis "amablemente", con la ex convicta sentándose en una silla pequeña de madera frente al escritorio azul y ordenado de Agata -Entonces Lapis, a pasado un tiempo desde que estuviste libre- Menciona Agata calmada, pero por su parte Lapis se sobresalta. 

-5.700 años para ser exactos ¡Y espero nunca volver a entrar!- Añade la gema azul prontamente, Agata asiente ante la exclamación de Lapis. 

-Si, yo también espero que nunca vuelvas...Escucha Lapis, las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que te encerraron, así que el directorio y yo personalmente como tu supervisora te inscribimos en el proyecto conocido como "Little Homeworld"- Explica Agata con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Lapis, la gema del océano estaba sorprendida. 

-¿Que significa eso?- Pregunto Lapis algo preocupada. 

-Es un método para reintegrarte en la sociedad, ya sabes buscar empleo, buscar aficiones, una red de apoyo, cosas así. Tendrías que reunirte conmigo cada semana o dos para observar tu progreso, ya hemos tenido algunos casos exitosos con tus compañeras de celda- Informa Agata con detenimiento y lo más delicada posible, pero la gema del océano estaba algo perdida. 

-¿Cuanto puede haber cambiado el mundo en 5.700 años?- Pregunto algo conmocionada Lapis, algo de agua goteaba de su frente.

Agata suspiro -¿Recuerdas a esos primates super desarrollados que descubrieron como plantar y cuidar plantas hace 5.300 años? Antes de que te encerraran por supuesto, ahora son como 10.000 años desde eso- Pregunto con curiosidad Holly Blue, a lo cual Lapis asintió -Bueno, hace 50 años enviaron a los primeros de los suyos a la Luna, a parte de eso la autoridad de las diamantes como tal dejo de existir pero ya puedes leer todo en un libro de historia en cuanto salgas. Solo quiero que sepas que ahora los humanos son nuestros "iguales" como suele decir Pink Diamond- 

La cara de sorpresa de Lapis no tenía parangón, sus ojos estaban demasiado estirados al igual que la mueca que formaba el resto de su rostro. Así de simple Agata la había echado de El Espejo -¿Segura que no quieres ropa nueva?- Le pregunto una Amatista amablemente pero Lapis apenas le hizo caso, en realidad la gema azul miraba el cielo oscuro pero estrellado. 

-No, arruinaría mi estilo de más de 5000 años- Sentencia Lapis con simpleza, quedándose con el mono naranja de la prisión, aunque tenía que dejar los grilletes porque eran propiedad de la prisión, a la gema azul le dieron una dirección con un mapa, una copia de sus papeles junto con una licencia de la iniciativa Little Homeworld, algo de dinero y un viaje gratis a "Beach City". El viaje en aquel vehículo al que las Amatistas llamaron autobús ciertamente incomodo a Lapis, se movía mucho. 

A la lejanía por las ventanas Lapis podía observar entonces kilómetros y kilómetros de edificios, repletos de colores y luces vibrantes que dejaron anonadada a la gema azul nada más entrar, la ciudad llamada Beach City valga la redundancia, estaba ubicada en lo que alguna vez fue una playa casi vacía hace poco más de 200 años -Buena suerte...¿Quieres que te ayude?- Pregunto la Amatista que conducía cuando llegaron a la parada de Lapis, muy cerca del centro de Beach City.

Lapis sin mucha conversación bajo, con las manos en el bolsillo de su mono naranja cuidando su dinero y el papel con la dirección que le habían dado, con los pies descalzos y una mirada hacía el cielo, observando aquellos edificios de cientos de pisos sobre ella, una prisión de concreto mucho más grande de lo que ella nunca habría esperado. Gemas y humanos caminaban por la calle, en su mayoría sin prestar atención a Lapis, pero algunos la chocaban mientras caminaba. 

Una o dos veces habría sido aceptable, pero cuando aquello se repitió más de 10 veces fue el colmo, Lapis finalmente saco sus alas y salió volando de la maraña de multitud -Mmmmm...- La gema del océano leía el papel de su bolsillo buscando aquella dirección, afortunadamente el mapa era claro, marcando las calles principales a seguir desde donde dejaron a la gema del océano, el piso 25 y habitación Número 255 de un edificio de color rojo con temática de granero. 

Una elección extraña de diseño, pero Lapis no era quien para juzgar. Sin embargo en vez de entrar por la recepción y subir un ascensor hacía el piso 25, Lapis directamente voló hacía el piso 25 y abrió la ventana de la habitación 255 -¡Ahhhh!¡Intrusa!- Grito la inquilina de la habitación viendo a la gema del océano entrar por su ventana, se trataba de una gema verde bastante pequeña, con un cabello rubio parecido a un rombo, llevando unos visores y un suéter de color verde sobre su forma física. 

-Llámame Lapis- Se presento la gema azul con tranquilidad, a lo cual la gema verde estaba a punto de tirarle una silla -Espera aquí tengo mis papeles- Se apresuro Lapis deteniendo a la inquilina con una de sus alas, que se torno en la forma de un puño y detuvo en seco a la gema verde -¿Lo ves? Ahora somos compañeras- Sentencia la gema azul con indiferencia mostrando los papeles a la inquilina. 

-¡Oh! Tú debes ser Lapis, Holly Blue Agata me aviso que vendrías...¿Por que tenías que entrar por mi ventana?- Se apresuro a saludar la gema verde, que por su parte sudo algo nerviosa -Si me apunte para ayudar, me convencieron algunos de mis amigos, soy Peridot- Se presento la inquilina acercando su mano a la de Lapis, pero la gema azul no reconocía el gesto. 

-Soy Lapis, volar es más fácil que caminar...Bonito sitio Peridot. ¿No eres un poco pequeña para ser una Peridot por cierto? - Sentencia la gema del océano soltando entonces a Peridot, e ignorando la mano verde que le extendía la inquilina mientras miraba aquel lugar, parecía más grande de lo que era, pero tenía las cosas necesarias y un poco más, una habitación, una hamaca, una cocina, un baño y una mesa que tenía sobre ella un tablero, un plato con aperitivos y algunos dados. 

-Gracias...Muchas gracias, pero no soy pequeña soy del tamaño normal de una Peridot de mi generación. Perdona no haber hecho nada para darte la bienvenida pero es que viniste un poco antes y en realidad yo estaba esperando a algunos amigos- Explicaba Peridot algo apenada mientras que la gema azul examinaba el sitio, había muchas cosas que ella no reconoció, como los dados o las hojas con números sobre la mesa. También había alguna especie de esculturas tiradas por el lugar -Esos son mis Morps- Menciona la gema verde con cierto orgullo, aunque Lapis no entendía que eran -Oye Lapis ¿Por que sigues usando el traje de prisionera?- Pregunto con curiosidad Peridot. 

-No me gusta la idea de cambiarme de ropa- Sentencia con indiferencia Lapis -¿O te gustaría verme sin ropa?- Bromeo atrevida la gema del océano, a la que una nerviosa Peridot se apresuro a negar y gritarle a Lapis -¿Demasiado pronto para hacer chistes?- Pregunt con curiosidad Lapis ignorando la reacción de la gema verde. 

Entonces sonó el timbre. 

-¡Ya voy! Ya voy- Corrió Peridot hacía la puerta mientras que Lapis se metía en la cocina, observo una variedad de frutas que no había visto nunca antes, algunas amarillas, otras verdes y algunas rojas. 

-¡Peridot!- Saludaron dos voces emocionadas apareciendo en la puerta, Lapis por su parte les vio desde la encimera atentamente, similar a un gato de hecho. Los invitados de Peridot eran un humano de 16 años, de cabello negro y esponjado, piel blanca y algo más alto que la Amatista que le acompañaba, que era muy pequeña para ser una Amatista común. El chico vestía una camisa negra con una estrella amarilla, una chaqueta rosa y pantalones azules, llevando unas chanclas también rosas, su compañera Amatista por otro lado llevaba una camisa negra, una especie de pantalones cortos de mesclilla, una alargada melena y unas botas blancas. 

-¡Steven, Amatista! Que bueno verlos, esperen pero quiero presentarles a mi nueva compañera de la iniciativa Little Homeworld- Exclamo la gema verde devolviendo el saludo hacía sus invitados, señalando entonces a la cocina donde Lapis asomo un poco más la cabeza -Lapis, este es Steven y ella es Amatista- 

-Hola- Saludo Steven alegremente hacía la gema del océano, que simplemente le observo. Amatista por su parte solo le asintió con la cabeza. 

-¿Te escapaste de prisión amiga?- Exclamo con tranquilidad la gema morada. 

-Más bien me dejaron salir- Respondió Lapis con simpleza, a lo que tras unos momentos Amatista rió, viendo aquella respuesta como un chiste más que la pura verdad mientras iba a sentarse en la mesa -¿Que hacen?- Pregunto Lapis sin salir de la cocina, pero observando también como Steven y Peridot se sentaban. 

-...Vamos a jugar Dungeons&Dragons....- Sentenció apenada Peridot, pero la gema del océano no entendía a que se refería su nueva compañera -Yo soy la Dungeon Master- Añadió la gema verde, a lo cual Lapis simplemente asintió esperando que ella dejará de hablar. 

-Si me necesitan estaré en la cocina fingiendo que no existen y esperando a que se vayan- Exclamo rápidamente Lapis sentándose en el suelo de la cocina para evitar que el grupo la viera desde aquella mesa en la sala de estar, para los extrañados Steven y Amatista. 

-Ella...ella ¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí?-Pregunto Steven con cierta preocupación. 

-Acaba de entrar por mi ventana hace unos minutos- Murmuro Peridot algo asustada en respuesta, a lo que unos sorprendidos Steven y Amatista observaron algo preocupados hacía la cocina, donde lo máximo que hacía la ex convicta era mirar sorprendida hacía el fregadero que goteaba agua como si fuera la mayor maravilla del mundo. 

-Okey...no esperaba que te enviaran a alguien como compañera tan pronto para lo de Little Homeworld ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo encerrada?- Le pregunto en un susurro Steven hacía la gema verde, que recordaba lo que leyó a gran velocidad de los papeles de Lapis. 

-5.700 años Steven, literalmente ella estuvo encerrada desde la guerra civil de las gemas- Respondió Peridot, a lo cual tanto Steven como Amatista se quedaron anonadados, con la boca abierta -...Vamos a jugar Dungeons&Dragons por favor llevo toda la semana esperando por esto- Sentencia Peridot iniciando la campaña. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> 1) Las gemas en esta historia son simplemente otra raza de la Tierra, como en el Señor de los Anillos donde la Tierra Media esta habitada por humanos, hobbits, elfos y enanos. Pero aquí solo hay gemas y humanos.  
> 2) Los detalles de la historia alterna del AU se explicarán más adelante.  
> 3) También los crímenes de Lapis.  
> 4) Para los que digan que Lapis esta OOC con sus chistes, les recuerdo que ella hacía chistes de pedos XD. Y aquí es una pervertida y una cabrona de cuidado :v


	2. ¡Disfruta del trió!

El tiempo pasaba volando, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Steven y Amatista habían entrado, pero ahora el personaje de Steven había sido asesinado tras momentos de extenuante combate que ahora Amatista tenía que afrontar sola -Iré a servirme un poco de agua- Menciono el híbrido limpiando las gotas de sudor en su frente mientras que Peridot y la gema morada se centraban en sus dados.

Caminando con tranquilidad, Steven entro en la cocina solo para encontrar a Lapis aun sentada en el piso, la gema azul giro un poco la cabeza y observo al híbrido con indiferencia -Hola- Saludo Lapis. 

-Hola, creo que no nos presentamos bien. Soy Steven, Steven Universe- Saludó el humano extendiendo su mano hacía la gema, un gesto similar que Peridot había hecho antes, una vez más, Lapis no entendía el porqué de ese gesto -...¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Steven algo preocupado. 

-Hola, soy Lapis. Si- Dijo con simpleza la gema azul, había silencio, algo incomodo para el híbrido que camino dando un pequeño rodeo hacía el grifo, tomando uno de los vasos y sirviéndose agua, con el chorro de agua saliendo del grifo Lapis estaba impactada y se levanto para casi empujar a Steven mientras veía aquello en primera fila -¡Que increíble!- Menciono la gema del océano chocando su cara como si nada contra el grifo. 

Steven era el único que prestaba atención a aquella acción de Lapis, por lo que cerró el grifo cuando termino su agua, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la gema azul. 

-¿Controlas el agua?- Pregunto curiosa Lapis -Yo también lo hago- La gema añade. 

-No, aunque puedo hacer otras cosas. Puedo flotar- Respondió el híbrido con tranquilidad -Y si, no eres la primera Lapis que conozco, aunque si debes ser la Lapis más vieja que e conocido- Exclamo Steven sorprendido, una vez más hubo silencio entre él y la gema del océano, que simplemente le miraba.

-...¿Te gusta el rosa?- Pregunto Lapis con curiosidad, a lo cual el sonriente Steven asintió -¿Todos los humanos flotan?- 

-No, pero yo soy diferente. Pink es una gema y mi papá es un humano- Explico el híbrido con tranquilidad, no era lo más normal, de hecho lo contrario, pero a Steven no le parecía motivo para presumir -Esto es por Pink, el resto es por papá- Menciono con tranquilidad el humano subiendo un poco su camisa y enseñando una gema rosada en su ombligo. 

-¿Puedo tocarla?- Lapis exclamo con sorpresa, Steven miro extrañado a la gema del océano, que por su parte fijaba sus ojos en la gema rosada de Steven. 

-No- Responde el híbrido, solo para sentir entonces como los dedos de Lapis tocan su gema, un escalofrió pasa por la columna vertebral de Steven. 

-Demasiado tarde- Sentencia una sonriente Lapis mirando fijamente a los ojos del híbrido, aunque esto incomodaba un poco a Steven. 

-Ya veo...-Menciono el híbrido sudando un poco por los nervios -Entonces...¿Que te gusta Lapis?- Pregunto Steven intentando conversar con la gema del océano, que por su parte parecía pensar por unos momentos. 

-Bueno, me gusta la playa, la historia, el agua, los chistes, oh y volar- Contó Lapis con tranquilidad levantando sus dedos, sonriendo hacía el humano que escuchaba atentamente, la gema del océano parecía alguien simple más como una niña que alguien de más de 5000 años, aunque no sería la primera persona que Steven conocía que tuviera ese comportamiento. 

-Dime Lapis ¿No tienes amigos o alguien que este libre? Hay gemas que ya se reintegraron gracias a Little Homeworld- Le pregunta el híbrido, la gema azul por su parte parecía mirar hacía los lados pensando por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente tiene respuesta. 

-No se- Menciono Lapis con simpleza -¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- Le pregunto la gema azul a Steven, que por su parte asintió calmado, hasta que noto que ahora Lapis estaba de pie, ella le rebasaba en altura, y pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Steven -No hay devoluciones- Sentenció la gema del océano con simpleza. 

******

**[22:30]**

Amatista revisaba la hora sacando un reloj de su gema -Ya es tarde, tengo que irme Peridot mi hermana se preocupará si no aparezco para cenar. A estado practicando como cocinar pasteles y quiere que los pruebe...todos- Menciono la gema morada guardando su reloj y levantándose de su silla, la gema verde se despedía de Amatista, quien apenas se fijo en la cocina antes de despedirse de Steven y Lapis, cuyo brazo seguí alrededor del cuello del híbrido. 

-¡Steven! ¿Todo bien allí?- Pregunto Peridot algo consternada mientras veía a Steven y Lapis desde la sala de estar. 

-Si, supongo- Menciono el híbrido un poco nervioso, la gema del océano no se despegaba de él, pero no hablaba o hacía nada pasado de la raya. La gema verde entro a la cocina con preocupación, Lapis veía tanto a Steven como a Peridot pero no parecía que ella fuera a hacerles daño. No por ahora al menos. 

-Steven, en primer lugar...necesito que te hagas un personaje para la siguiente sesión. En segundo lugar ¿Te molestaría...quedarte aquí para pasar la noche?- Exclamo la gema verde, al principió con indiferencia pero rápidamente dejo notar su preocupación, producida pro la presencia de la gema azul, que la miro ladeando la cabeza sobre el hombro del híbrido. 

-Tengo que llamar a mi mamá entonces- Responde Steven sin comprometerse mientras saca su celular, el cual Lapis ve con mucho interés mientras el híbrido marcaba y llamaba, al principió solo sonó música hasta que entonces alguien respondió la llamada -¿Hola?- Saludo Steven. 

-Hola ¿Como esta mi sobrino favorito?- Respondió una cariñosa voz, pero que en realidad parecía distante y con eco. 

-Hola tía White...sigo siendo tú único sobrino- Menciono Steven rápidamente. 

-¿Hola?- Exclamo Lapis curiosa acercándose al teléfono, que Steven alejo un poco intentando separarse de la gema azul sin exito. 

-Lapis por favor- Se apresuro el híbrido un poco nervioso. 

-¿Hola? Steven ¿Estas con una chica?- Pregunto emocionada White, pero por su parte Steven se apresuro a negar. 

-¡No! Bueno, si, pero no en el sentido en el que sé que estas pensando- Explico Steven apresurado mientras tenía que callarle la boca a Lapis con su mano, lo que parecía ser una solución por el momento -Escucha tía White, voy a quedarme a dormir en casa de Peridot, necesita ayuda con su nueva compañera Lapis ¿Podrías avisarle a mamá y Pink?- Preguntó con calma el híbrido. 

-Oh ¿Te vas a marcar un trió? Seguro, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo- Sentencia White colgando el teléfono mientras Steven gritaba de los nervios. Entre tanto Peridot estaba sonrojada, mientras que Lapis apenas reaccionaba. 

-...Lamento gritar, odio cuando ella se pone así- Menciono Steven literalmente de color rosado dirigiéndose hacía Peridot, la piel del híbrido perdía rápidamente aquel color entonces noto su mano húmeda, al mirar entonces hacía su mano, Steven observo como la lengua de Lapis se restregaba por esta. 

La lengua era azul y viperina, pasando por entre los dedos del híbrido, que también observo los colmillos de la gema del océano -...¡Lapis!- Grito otra vez Steven sacando su mano entre asqueado y enojado, el híbrido se fue al grifo para lavar la baba que tenía ahora. 

-Tú mano sabe salada- Menciono Lapis con tranquilidad mientras una gema verde extrañada miraba a su nueva compañera. 

-Lapis, no se supone que lamas a otras personas-Se apresuro a explicar Peridot mientras que Steven buscaba un trapo para secarse la mano, aun mirando hacía Lapis. 

-Okey- Aceptó rápidamente la gema azul -Entonces...¿Steven y tú duermen juntos? Acabo de conocerte Peridot, pero parece que sabes como divertirte- Le pregunto curiosa Lapis a sus nuevos amigos con una sonrisa que claramente no tenía buenas intenciones, los otros dos no tardaron en negar sonrojados gritándole a la gema del océano. 

-Si lo entiendo bien ¿No sabes que es un teléfono, un grifo o muchas más cosas, pero si sabes hacer chistes sexuales?- Interroga Steven con rapidez, a lo cual por su parte, Lapis asiente. 

-Aprendí muchos de ellos en prisión, y antes de entrar ya había visto a animales reproducirse- Menciono la gema azul con simpleza, a lo cual el híbrido comprendió dando un suspiro mientras que Peridot por su parte aun tenía que calmarse un poco más. 

-Muy bien, mañana podemos ir a una biblioteca para empezar a explicarle algunas cosas a Lapis- Finalmente la gema verde es capaz de hablar, Lapis sonrió emocionada por la idea de ir a una biblioteca ya que hace mucho que no iba a una, mientras que por otro lado a Steven le parecía un buen comienzo para iniciar a reintegrar a la gema del océano en la sociedad. 

-Yo dormiré en la hamaca- Pidió Steven con calma -¿Tienes un libro?- Pregunto el híbrido hacía la gema verde, que saco el objeto de su gema -Gracias- 

-Deberías empezar a guardar cosas en tu gema también- Peridot le recalca al híbrido, que sube los hombros con falta de interés. 

-Lo siento, usualmente uso a León para estas cosas. Pero no puedo sacar a un felino gigante a la calle...ya sabes como se pone él con otras mascotas- Menciono Steven con calma dirigiéndose hacía la hamaca de la sala de estar con Peridot al lado, por su parte para incomodidad del híbrido, Lapis le seguía muy de cerca sin mediar palabra. 

-Ehh...tengo un puff en mi habitación si te sirve Lapis, como cama- Exclamo Peridot atrayendo la atención de la gema azul mientras esta observaba a su compañera con duda. 

-¿Que es dormir?- Pregunto Lapis, la gema verde estaba algo sorprendida, pero no es la primera vez que ella escuchaba esa pregunta de alguien. 

-Es cuando estas acostada, te relajas, cierras los ojos y no piensas en nada- Explico Peridot con sencillez, pero ella notaba que Lapis seguía sin entender aquella explicación, no completamente. Por su parte la gema del océano se agacho un poco para ver que leía el híbrido. 

-Yo le dije esa explicación- Añadió el híbrido con tranquilidad mientras leía en la lengua de las gemas, aunque era un poco diferente a como Lapis la recordaba, la gema azul aun podía entender la mayoría de lo que estaba escrito entre las paginas -Creo que Lapis aprenderá a dormir cuando este lista- Exclamo Steven con tranquilidad. 

-...Si tu lo dices- Mencionaron Lapis y Peridot casi al mismo tiempo -Hey Peridot, compartimos una neurona- Exclamo emocionada la gema azul dirigiéndose hacía su compañera de color verde, que se sentaba en su silla mirando hacía Lapis para vigilar a esta. Peridot además preparaba una hoja de personaje para la siguiente sesión de D&D.

******

**[3:40 de la mañana]**

Peridot roncaba dormida en su silla cuando Steven volvió a despertarse, noto en las ventanas que aun era de noche por lo que debía de ser de mañana. El híbrido aparto el libro que tenía entre manos y estaba por bajar de la hamaca para ir por un vaso de agua cuando noto los ojos de Lapis mirándole fijamente con indiferencia -Hola- Volvió a saludar la gema azul. 

-...¿Llevas mucho rato mirándome?- Pregunto Steven serio, a lo cual Lapis asintió, el humano suspiro con tranquilidad -Si, mamá hacía eso. A quien engaño, lo sigue haciendo seguramente- Mencionó el híbrido con indiferencia -¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo?- Pidió Steven amablemente. 

-No me da la gana- Responde Lapis con indiferencia, recibiendo un suspiro del resignado Steven quien se levanta por su vaso de agua, él es seguido una vez más por la gema azul. 

-¿Por que me sigues?- Exclamo con preocupación el híbrido mientras que sentía a Lapis detrás de él. 

-Porque eres mi amigo- Sentencia la gema azul con simpleza, Steven sentía que no había malicia o doble sentido en la voz de Lapis, ella hablaba de manera muy directa, aunque no quietaba que la gema podía llegar a ser muy aterradora por este rasgo -Eres muy bueno para quedarte quieto, no haces ruidos como Peridot, solo respiras- Añadió con una sonrisa Lapis. 

-...Gracias- Steven suspira con la mayor calma que puede mientras escucha a la gema verde roncar en su silla. En pocos momentos Steven volvió a la hamaca del apartamento para dormir, cada vez que cambiaba de lado él encontraba que Lapis se movía para continuar observándole directamente al rostro, llego un punto donde el híbrido calló del agotamiento mientras tenía que mirar fijamente hacía los ojos de la gema azul. Sin quererlo habían hecho un concurso de miradas donde Steven veía a Lapis con seriedad, mientras que ella tenía una sonrisa inocente. 

******

**[9:00 de la mañana]**

Alguien tocaba la puerta, era el único sonido que había atraído la atención de Lapis en toda la noche, Steven ahora dormía en el piso después de haberse caído de la hamaca, mientras que Peridot permanecía dormida en la silla. Desde que Steven se había caído Lapis solo se le quedo viendo durante el resto de la noche, pero con los golpes contra la puerta sabía que alguien había llegado. 

La gema azul solo se levanto y de un giro del picaporte ella notó como se rompió la cerradura, sorprendiendo a la persona que estuviera afuera porque algunas partes del mecanismo del cerrojo saltaron. Entonces Lapis abrió la puerta un poco, encontrando a una alta y larguirucha gema blanca frente a la puerta, vestida con colores celestes, llevaba una esponjosa chaqueta blanca con estrellas rosadas. 

-Hola- Saludo Lapis con la puerta entre abierta, a punto de cerrarla una vez más. 

-¿Quien eres tú?- Pregunto la gema blanca preocupada mientras ponía sus manos entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta misma, solo para sentir como la gema azul le aplastó los dedos, aunque la gema blanca no mostró mucho dolor o emoción por esto. 

-Soy Lapis- Mencionó la gema del océano con tranquilidad.

-Yo soy Perla, soy la mamá de Steven- Se apresuro a decir la gema blanca, a lo que Lapis por su parte estaba aun intentando cerrar la puerta cuando Perla la abrió de par en par, solo para ver que su "bebé" estaba en el suelo -¡Steven!- Llamo preocupada la gema blanca mientras que Lapis permanecía quieta en la puerta. 


	3. Mi padre no es un perdedor

Steven sentía que el día había iniciado bien, él estaba tirado en el suelo y con su mamá gritando su nombre, Perla no había tardado en levantar al híbrido para mirarle de pies a cabeza, asegurándose de que Steven estuviera intacto -¡Peridot!- Llamo entonces la gema blanca, alarmando a la propietaria del apartamento que se levanta consternada en su silla. 

-¿Que?- Peridot pregunta consternada cuando nota la molesta mirada de Perla sobre ella -¡Ah, Sra.Diamond!- Exclama la gema verde sorprendida al ver el rostro de la gema blanca, mientras que Steven se tallaba los ojos e intentaba alejarse de Perla, pero ella lo mantenía agarrado del hombro. 

-Hola Peridot, vamos a hablar un poco- Menciona Perla mientras agarra a la gema verde con aparente tranquilidad -¿Quien es la Lapis Lazuli por cierto?- Pregunta la gema blanca con curiosidad mientras miraba a la gema del océano, que parecía bastante perdida pero saludaba con la mano a Perla. 

-Es mi nueva compañera, salió ayer de prisión. Usted debe recordar que me inscribí en el proyecto Little Homeworld ¿No?- Peridot informa un poco nerviosa. 

-...¿Dejaste que mi bebé durmiera en una hamaca con una ex convicta en tu apartamento?- Perla inquiere molesta, a lo cual la gema verde se queda con la boca abierta sin saber que responder, ella simplemente se deja arrastrar por la gema blanca fuera del apartamento. Perla le echa una mirada a Lapis -Las paredes son delgadas Steven, grita si necesitas algo- Sentencia la gema blanca cerrando la puerta. Pueden escucharse los murmullos de Perla y Peridot, con Perla preguntando por todo lo que paso anoche. 

-...No esperaba que que tuvieras una Perla- Menciona Lapis calmada mientras se ponía al lado de Steven, otra vez ella pasa su brazo por el cuello del híbrido que bostezaba mientras veía el cielo desde la ventana. 

-No es mía, es de Pink- Sentencia Steven con calma, pero una sonrisa de lado le acompaña -Ella es mi mamá- Sentencia el híbrido bastante orgulloso de ello, aunque la gema azul solo miraba con indiferencia a Steven -Si me disculpas, voy al baño- Menciona Steven, a lo que saca el brazo de Lapis, ella no había hecho fuerza pero se veía confusa. 

Cuando el híbrido caminaba hacía el baño, entonces él nota como la gema del océano le seguía -Lapis...- Exclama Steven al ver a Lapis, ambos estaban ya frente a la puerta del baño, con el híbrido empezando a abrirla lentamente. Los ojos entreabiertos de Steven no podían sacar mucha emoción de los ojos de Lapis, ella simplemente le sonreía. 

-Steven, buen día- La gema del océano saluda amablemente, el híbrido suspira entonces entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de él. Encendiendo la luz del cuarto blanco.

En el interior del baño Steven estaba a punto de mear, cuando repentinamente Lapis abre la puerta curiosa para ver que hacía el híbrido -¡Lapis!- Grita Steven alarmado hacía la gema del océano, subiéndose la bragueta e intentando sacar a Lapis lo más prontamente de ahí, tanto el híbrido como la gema del océano oyen entonces como volvía a abrirse la puerta de la sala de estar, con Perla corriendo por el apartamento arrastrando a Peridot. 

La gema verde y blanca no tardaron en arrastrar a Lapis lo más lejos que podían de Steven y del baño -...¿Que planeabas hacer?- Le pregunta Perla autoritaria a la gema del océano, que por su parte miraba en dirección hacía el baño con la intención de irse hacía halla otra vez de no ser porque Perla la tomaba del cuello -No volveré a repetirlo, no entres al baño cuando mi hijo esta ahí- Sentencia Perla con seriedad. 

-¿Que se supone que él hace en el baño?- Lapis pregunta curiosa a la gema blanca, que por su parte no sabía que responder. Una pequeña sonrisa viperina se extendía por el rostro de la gema azul, pero nadie se dio cuenta porque ella la quita rápidamente al oír a Peridot hablar. 

-Créeme después de que te enteras que hacen los humanos allí, se te quitan las ganas de ir a esa habitación. De hecho Steven es el único que usa mi baño...Amatista lo uso una vez pero ella no sabía bien que hacer y acabo roto. Todo acabo roto- Explica Peridot hacía la gema azul, que escuchaba consternada. Un sonrojado Steven finalmente salia del baño. 

-...Te perdono esta vez porque no sabías que hace un humano pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder- Suspira Perla dirigiéndose hacía Lapis mientras la suelta, por su parte la gema del océano se coloca otra vez detrás del híbrido que intentaba hablar con su madre pero Peridot le interrumpe. 

-Steven ¿Podemos ir a comprarle ropa a Lapis?- Pide la gema verde agarrando el borde de la chaqueta de Steven como una niña pequeña, de hecho Peridot imita la expresión de una niña para atraer la atención del híbrido. 

-¿Que?- Preguntan Perla y Lapis rápidamente consternadas por la petición de la gema verde -Hey nosotras también compartimos una neurona- Exclama la gema del océano emocionada, pero la gema blanca solo ve a Lapis con confusión, Perla no entendía a que se refería la gema azul y prefería no preguntar. 

-Bueno no la van a dejar entrar a la biblioteca o cualquier otro sitio decente mientras siga llevando ropa de prisionera con identificación y todo- Razona Peridot de manera calmada, Perla estaba por hablar pero Steven es mucho más rápido en su respuesta, la naturaleza de su hijo encantaba a la gema blanca, pero en este caso no le gusto la respuesta. 

-Seguro, solo deja que vaya por mi billetera y iremos en seguida- Acepta Steven con tranquilidad mientras sale al pasillo de El Granero, acompañado por Lapis y Peridot tras de él, Perla suspira y no tarda en acompañar a su bebé, ella vigila a la gema del océano detenidamente, la madre estaba especialmente molesta cuando ve a Lapis pasar su mano por el cuello del híbrido. 

Bajando en el ascensor la única charla que hay es entre Peridot y Steven, que hablaban sobre D&D y el siguiente personaje del híbrido, entre tanto la música del ascensor atraía a Lapis quien tarareaba animada. Finalmente llegando a la planta interior, el grupo llego al auto de Perla, un elegante descapotable negro. 

-Steven siéntate adelante- Ordena Perla con tranquilidad mientras que Steven aun intentaba separarse de Lapis, quien quería sentarse también en el asiento del copiloto, de no ser porque Peridot y el híbrido lograron rápidamente trabajar en equipo para que la gema del océano soltara a Steven, Perla habría tenido que intervenir. Eso no habría sido bonito. 

-Perdone a Lapis, Sra.Diamond ella es poco...consciente con el espacio personal, si eso suena mejor que otras palabras- Se apresura la gema verde a disculparse por su compañera, que se estiraba por los asientos de atrás disfrutando del viento en silencio. Por su parte la gema blanca solo rechista mientras enciende su auto. 

-¿Por que llamas a Perla, "Sra.Diamond"?- Pregunta consternada Lapis a su compañera, pero quien responde es la propia Perla. 

-Oh, tomé el "apellido" de mi esposa cuando nos casamos. Muchos me llaman Sra.Diamond por eso- Explica la gema blanca con alegría, pero por su parte la gema azul tenía más preguntas. 

-¿Que es un apellido?- Lapis exclama con curiosidad. 

-Es como...una palabra que va después del nombre de las personas, indica cuales son sus padres y otros familiares. Generalmente los humanos toman apellidos debido a un antiguo oficio, región o característica de sus antepasados, algunas gemas han tomado apellidos por las mismas razones- Explica Peridot con tranquilidad. 

-...¿El apellido de Steven es Universe?- Añade la gema del océano una vez más, por su parte Perla parecía querer parar en seco, pero no por las preguntas de Lapis, sino por lo que ella daba a entender. Steven suspiro con molestia cuando notaba la mirada de su madre, sus ojos lo miraban de forma estricta y rigurosa. 

-Steven. ¿Que te dije? No tendrías que usar ese apellido cuando te presentas a las personas- Perla sentencia seriamente, pero ella recibe un chasquido de la lengua de su hijo -No hagas eso- Añade la gema blanca con rapidez. 

-Es el apellido de mi padre, tengo todo el derecho de usarlo- Steven sentencia con calma, solo para recibir un tirón en la oreja por unos segundos proveniente de Perla -Auch- Se queja el híbrido adolorido sobando el lóbulo de su oreja, en el coche había silencio, y la única persona que no estaba incómoda en cierta medida era Lapis. 

-...Puedo cortar la tensión aquí- Menciona la gema del océano, moviéndose un poco hacía delante para tocar con su dedo la mejilla de Steven, una pequeña risa se le escapa al híbrido que tenía la intensión de calmarse pero entonces Perla vuelve a hablar para añadir algo. 

-No hay tensión aquí, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Tú padre es un perdedor- Exclama Perla con obviedad, el ceño de Steven se frunce sentado en su asiento. Ahora la gema del océano no hablaba, se limitaba a seguir tocando a Steven con su dedo, mientras que Peridot sudaba en su asiento y Perla conducía. 

******

Mientras que Lapis jugaba, ella no prestaba atención al centro de Beach City, orientado en lo que alguna vez fue una costa casi desierta, ahora crecían casas, hoteles, negocios y restaurantes que se llenaban principalmente en verano aunque atrajeran personas durante todo el año. Aquel lugar era la parte más rica y poblada de la ciudad, donde el grupo se dirigía a una propiedad privada, una mansión hecha de madera a los pies de una estatua gigante. 

-Lapis ¿Puedes parar?- Pregunta Steven cuando Perla se detiene para estacionar dentro de la propiedad, por su parte la gema del océano solo se ríe ante la petición del híbrido y ella continuaba lo que había hecho dentro del auto, para molestia del híbrido -¿Esta ella en casa?- Pregunta Steven, él suspira resignado ante las acciones de Lapis solo para dirigirse hacía su madre. 

-No. Pero hablaré con ella después- Menciona la gema blanca con tranquilidad, un pequeño gruñido sale del híbrido mientras se dirigía hacía las escaleras, seguido por Lapis. 

-Espera...¿Cuando llegamos aquí?- Menciona repentinamente la gema azul cuando se da cuenta de que subía escalones tras Steven, debido a su reacción Lapis casi se cae de espaldas, siendo sostenida a tiempo por Peridot y el híbrido, que no dudaron en evitar que ella se cayera. 

-Presta más atención Lapis- Recalcan Peridot y Steven preocupados mientras continuaban subiendo, ante esto la gema azul asintió y extendió sus alas para subir rápidamente a la cima de las escaleras, la puerta solo estaba a unos metros desde allí, ante esto el híbrido le dirige una sonrisa burlona a Peridot y flota hacía donde estaba Lapis -Flotas bien- Menciona Lapis sonriente. 

-Gracias- Exclama Steven con calma. 

-No traje nada de metal no es justo, yo no puedo volar de otro modo- Peridot recalca con molestia hacía sus compañeros mientras ella continuaba subiendo las escaleras, por su parte el híbrido aprovecho el momento para sacar una copia de las llaves de la casa, ubicada tras una canasta con sandias.

Entrando en el edificio Steven es seguido por Lapis y Peridot, él se dirige a su cuarto que para sorpresa de la gema azul no tenía paredes o puertas -¿Que es esto?- Pregunta la gema azul tirándose encima de la cama del híbrido, rebotando debido a lo esponjosa que era -Es suave- Añade Lapis mientras empieza a revolverse por allí arriba. 

-Es una cama Lapis, allí se duerme- Exclama Steven mientras abría un cajón para sacar su billetera. 

-¿Por que no dormiste en una anoche?- Le reclama la gema al híbrido, que por su parte se quedo sin respuestas convincentes para darle a Lapis. 

-...Porque no quería- Sentencia Steven con simpleza -Ahora vamos, la tienda de Garnet no esta tan lejos de aquí. Podemos ir caminando- El híbrido cambia de tema de forma calmada, saltando hacía el piso de la casa ignorando las escaleras de su cuarto, Peridot suspiraba por volver a bajar las escaleras pero por su parte Lapis acompaña al híbrido de un salto. 

-¿Pink Pearl, Spinel y Bismuto no están aquí hoy, no?- Menciona Peridot mientras acompaña al dúo. 

-No, se tomaron unas vacaciones bien merecidas- Sentencia Steven con tranquilidad, volviendo sobre sus pasos hacía la playa, en los diversos muelles de la costa destacaba una tienda de ropa con colores rojizos, azules y violetas que combinaba muchísimos estilos en sus murales.

-Bienvenida a la tienda de Rubí&Zafiro, aunque usualmente solo esta Garnet- Steven y Peridot presentan emocionados aquel negocio a Lapis, que por su parte lo observa con indiferencia -No te ves sorprendida- Recalca el híbrido rápidamente, a lo cual la gema del océano ladea la cabeza. 

-¿Tengo que cambiarme?-Pregunta Lapis consternada, a lo que la gema verde y Steven asienten, empujando a la gema azul al interior de la tienda, en el interior estaba la dueña, Garnet quien vestía una ajustada camisa morada, recibe a los nuevos visitantes desde el mostrador. 

-¡Steven, Peridot!- Saluda Garnet dando un salto e impulsándose hacía sus dos amigos para darles un abrazo -¿Y a quien tenemos aquí?- Pregunta la gema rojiza sacándose sus gafas, dirigiéndose hacía Lapis que por su parte gira la cabeza para observar a Garnet de lado a lado. 

-Eres rara. Yo soy Lapis- Se presenta la gema azul con calma, Steven y Peridot se apresuran a intentar que Lapis se disculpe con la fusión pero de manera calmada Garnet aleja un poco al híbrido y a la gema verde mientras vuelve a colocarse sus gafas. 

-Gracias, yo soy Garnet- Exclama la fusión intentando saludar a Lapis con su mano, pero la gema del océano no reaccionaba, Peridot repasaba que había que enseñarle a Lapis lo que era un apretón de manos. 

-De nada- Acepta aquel "agradecimiento" una sonriente Lapis. 

-Garnet, verás, nosotros buscamos un poco de ropa para Lapis, ella acaba de salir de prisión y como veras...ella no tiene más ropa que su traje de prisionera, así que creímos que sería buena idea venir a comprar en nuestra boutique preferida- Exclama Steven con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras se dirigía a la fusión sacando su billetera, y agarrando el hombro de Lapis para asegurarse de mantener vigilada a la gema del océano. 

-Oh, ya sabes que no necesitas pagar Steven no era necesario traer tu billetera. Pero ¿Ella viene del proyecto Little Homeworld? Les mande algunas ropas hace unas semanas para que ofrecieran a los ex convictos- Menciona Garnet maternal mientras agarra una de las mejillas del híbrido, para molestia del propio Steven. Entonces la permafusión se dirige hacía Lapis -Entonces Lapis ¿Que estilo de ropa te gusta?- Garnet pregunta curiosa hacía su nueva clienta. 

-...Este- Dice Lapis tras mirarse así misma de pies a cabezas, le gustaba el traje de prisionera. 

-No puedes re integrarte en la sociedad si vistes como una prisionera, la mayoría pensarán que te escapaste- Reclama Steven seriamente, sujetando a la gema azul ya que esta quería irse, pensaba ella que el trabajo estaba terminado, pero Garnet y Peridot también la sujetan. 

-No hay problema Lapis, estoy segura de que podemos encontrarte un estilo propio rápidamente- Menciona la permafusión emocionada mientras empuja a Lapis hacía uno de sus probadores, en la otra mano Garnet también recolecta diversidad de conjuntos a gran velocidad, con Peridot como asistente. 

*******

[Dos horas después]

Steven estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la boutique, muy aburrido cuando repentinamente nota a Lapis parada a su lado aun vestida con su uniforme de prisionera -¿Lapis?¿No estabas probándote ropa?- El híbrido pregunta sorprendido mientras la gema del océano se sienta a su lado.

-Si pero Garnet y Peridot se pusieron emocionadas, ahora solo están acumulando ropa en el probador- Lapis responde sin mucha emoción, Steven gruñe con un pequeño enfado mientras ve a la gema verde y la permafusión tirar conjuntos cerca de un probador vació. Por su parte entonces el híbrido toma una camisa blanca con rayas azules, pantalones azules y unas botas negras tiradas por ahí.

-Toma- El híbrido ofrece amablemente tras haber perdido prácticamente dos horas. 

-...¿Quieres que me cambie en frente tuyo?- La gema del océano pregunta claramente con doble intención, una sonrisa picara en su rostro solo hace más que confirmarlo. 

-¡No!- Steven responde molesto y sonrojado mientras que Lapis camina hacía un probador vació a cambiarse mientras ríe jocosa. 

Tras unos minutos Steven finalmente ve salir a Lapis, a ella la ropa le quedaba un poco grande pero mientras la gema azul se observaba de pies a cabeza dio una leve sonrisa -Me gusta- La gema del océano sentencia con simpleza, por su parte el híbrido suspira aliviado. 

-¡Garnet! Ya esta le conseguí ropa a Lapis- Steven le grita a Garnet y Peridot, que entonces caen en la cuenta de que Lapis estaba al lado del híbrido, la gema del océano estaba tranquila mientras volvía a pegarse a Steven como una lapa a una roca. La gema rojiza por su parte se acerco a evaluar a Lapis con detenimiento. 

-Es...bastante simple- Garnet finaliza sin decir mucho -Me recuerda a un navegante corriente. ¿Segura que quieres esto? Aun hay otras opciones- La fusión ofrece amablemente, pero por su parte la gema azul ya se estaba yendo del lugar intentando arrastrar con ella al híbrido que agarraba del cuello. 

-Tengo que pagar- Steven insiste mientras tira del lado contrario al que se movía Lapis, ambos hacían mucha fuerza y parecía que el suelo iba a romperse bajo sus pies.

-Oye Steven, tranquilo ustedes no tienen que pagar- Garnet exclama mientras revuelve el esponjado pelo del híbrido, antes de que Steven y la gema azul rompieran los pisos de su tienda -Lapis, ten cuidado con Steven. No lo digo porque él sea fuerte, aunque lo es, sino porque Perla va a perseguirte si se entera que le hiciste algo- La permafusión reclama dirigiéndose hacía Lapis, que por su parte le presta poca atención a Garnet pero finalmente ella deja de intentar arrastrar al híbrido. 

Peridot observaba a la gema azul, aprobando la ropa que Steven había elegido para ella. Entre tanto, el híbrido y la gema roja hablaron un poco, Steven parecía pensar -Garnet...¿Tu piensas que mi papá es un perdedor?- 

-Si- Garnet responde con tranquilidad, la cara del híbrido es de molestia instantánea.

-¿Por que?- Steven pregunta con molestia. 

-Steven, tú padre duerme en una van y trabaja en un auto lavado desde hace más de una década. No se, me parece que considerando quienes son tus madres, Greg es bastante parecido a un perdedor- La fusión responde con simpleza, el híbrido abandona la tienda rápidamente, seguido por Lapis. Peridot se apresura también a seguir al dúo. 

-...Steven- Peridot llama al híbrido que estaba empezando a tomar un color rosa, una mala señal. 

-¿Que?- Steven exclama molesto, pero cuando se da vuelta para mirar a la gema verde, se encuentra con Lapis, que estaba entre ambos. La gema del océano por su parte procede a tocar la nariz del híbrido como si nada. 

-Entonces. ¿Tienes tres padres?- Lapis pregunta curiosa, a lo que Steven suspira mientras asiente -Curioso- Menciona la gema azul, ella recibe una pequeña risa del híbrido. 

-Oigan. ¿Que les parece si vamos por un helado o algo?- Peridot ofrece intentando calmar el ambiente, aunque ella misma estaba muy nerviosa. 

-...No, creo que prefiero ir a visitar a mi padre. Ustedes pueden ir a la biblioteca como planeaste Peridot- Steven responde más calmado intentando darse la vuelta, solo para encontrar a Lapis con la cabeza sobre su hombro, mirándole.

-Creo que ella prefiere ir contigo. Yo ire por unos libros para Lapis, nos vemos Steven- La gema verde se despide tranquila del híbrido y la gema azul, que corresponden la despedida de Peridot, Lapis tenía una sonrisa mientras acompañaba a Steven, quien también tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaban a una parte algo más pobre y pequeña de Beach City. 

-Prepárate para conocer a mi padre, es la persona más genial que conozco- Steven sentencia con alegría. 


	4. ¿Ganamos?

El auto lavado de Greg Universe no era nada del otro mundo, pero a Lapis le encantaba como el letrero del edificio tenía forma de elefante, así que la gema del océano miraba aquella figura mientras sonreía -¡Papá!- Steven llama golpeando la puerta de la van estacionada frente al establecimiento, el único vehículo en ese momento. 

-¿Que pasa?¿Quien es?- Greg pregunta somnoliento mientras abre las puertas de su van, el adulto de talla los ojos y entonces nota al híbrido, ambos se dan un abrazo -¡Steven!- Greg saluda emocionado de encontrar a su hijo -¿Como va todo?- El adulto exclama emocionado. 

-Bien, todo bien- Steven sentencia con tranquilidad, entonces el híbrido nota como Lapis estaba detrás de él, otra vez. La gema azul saludaba a Greg, quien correspondía el gesto con curiosidad. 

-¿Quien es tú nueva amiga, Steven?- Greg saluda con tranquilidad. 

-Soy Lapis- La gema azul se presenta, Steven se siente afortunado de que su padre no intente estrechar las mano con Lapis, ya que ella aun no aprendía lo que era un apretón de mano.

-Lapis es la nueva compañera de Peridot, ella vino gracias al proyecto Little Homeworld. Peridot y yo le estamos enseñando Beach City, y algunas cosas más- Steven explica con calma a su padre, Greg asiente calmado. 

-...Steven durmió con Peridot- Lapis sentencia de forma picara, para sorpresa del adulto y su hijo, él ahora estaba sonrojado. 

-¡Eso no es verdad!...Bueno, en realidad si dormí en el apartamento de Peridot, pero no en ese sentido- Steven se apresura a asegurarle a su padre, que entiende el aparente chiste de la gema azul -Lapis no se supone que digas cosas así frente a los padres de otras personas- El híbrido recalca recuperando su color normal mientras se dirigía hacía Lapis, ella reía levemente por el comportamiento de Steven. 

-Hehe, descuida Steven, puedo entender un buen chiste de vez en cuando- Greg suspira algo nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca -Entonces ¿Quieren beber o comer algo?¿Quizás tocar algo de música?- El adulto ofrece animado, a lo cual Steven sonreía encantado por la idea. El adulto entra a su van entonces por sus instrumentos.

-Mira esto, esta es una de las razones por las que papá es tan genial- El híbrido exclama cuando Greg saca un par de guitarras, que Lapis ve sorprendida y curiosa, Steven agarra su guitarra y se la enseña a la gema del océano -Tienes que hacer que las cuerdas vibren con tus dedos- Steven explica empezando a tocar frente a Lapis, acompañado por Greg. 

La gema del océano estaba maravillada por la tonada del dúo de padre e hijo, sentándose al lado de ellos, mientras que Steven tocaba encuentra entre las cosas de su padre un triángulo con su baqueta, que entrega a Lapis para tocar, la gema azul toca aquel instrumento emocionada aunque bastante errática entonces ella empieza a cantar. La voz de Lapis era un tema muy diferente a las habilidades de ella con el triángulo. 

Sorprendía que Lapis tuviera una voz armoniosa y fina, con un tono agudo como de contratenor, finalizando la canción que cantaban padre e hijo. Steven le dedica un pequeño aplauso a Lapis -No esperaba que supieras cantar, aunque parece que es algo que todas las gemas saben ahora que lo pienso- El híbrido sentencia con calma mientras deja su guitarra al igual que su padre, Greg estaba bastante alegre por el improvisado show que habían hecho los tres. 

-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Puedo tocar una guitarra?- Lapis exclama emocionada dirigiéndose hacía el híbrido, Steven volvió a tomar su guitarra contento solo para que la gema del océano se la quitara de las manos -...¿Ahora que hago?- La gema azul pregunta mientras sostiene el instrumento. 

-Yo doy lecciones de guitarra, deja que te muestre- Greg menciona mientras se coloca frente a Lapis, dando instrucciones para que empiece a tocar la gema el instrumento, con Steven observando atentamente. Lapis no era una prodigio, pero aprendía como tocar lo más básico. 

-No se porque la mamá de Steven dijo que usted era un perdedor, esto me parece muy bueno- La gema azul menciona emocionada mientras seguía tocando la guitarra, mientras que por su parte el adulto paraba completamente. 

-...Así que Perla dijo eso- Greg sentencia aparentemente indiferente, mientras que Steven colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su padre y evitaba que Lapis hablará también de como Garnet había llamado a Greg un perdedor, por su parte el adulto se levanto -Creo que voy a dar un paseo, hay comida y bebida dentro del auto lavado o un poco de dinero si lo prefieren. Sigue practicando Lapis- Greg se despide amablemente del híbrido y la gema.

-...¿Por que tenías que mencionar que mamá lo llamo perdedor?- Steven le cuestiona con molestia a Lapis, el híbrido tenía ahora un color rosado una vez más mientras que la gema del océano seguía tocando, ella solo alzo los hombros. 

-No se, creí que era un buen cumplido- Lapis recalca inocentemente -¿Podemos comer algo? Sea lo que sea que signifique- La gema azul pregunta curiosa, a lo cual Steven suspira mientras se dirige al auto lavado, el híbrido ya tenía una copia de las llaves que usa para abrir la puerta -...¿Estas molesto conmigo?- Lapis le recalca a Steven mientras esta buscaba sobras de la nevera. 

-...No, es solo que es un tema sensible. Papá y mamá no se llevan bien- El híbrido explica suspirando mientras sacaba algunas porciones de pizza y hot dogs para compartir con la gema azul, que se sentó en la pequeña mesa dentro del auto lavado frente a Steven. Lapis miraba curiosa su comida, pero ella imita lo que ve realizar al híbrido. Aunque había diferencias, la gema azul fácilmente se traga la comida casi sin masticar, para cierta incomodidad de Steven que comía a bocados más pequeños. 

-¿Entonces como te tuvieron?- La gema del océano pregunta cuando termino sus porciones, ella recibe una mirada de curiosidad por parte del híbrido -Es decir, no sabré exactamente como funciona cuando las gemas y humanos tienen crías, pero como vi con los animales, necesitas que tengan sexo para tener crías. ¿Como naciste tú, si ellos no se llevan bien?- Lapis explica con calma. 

-Mamá no me dio a luz, esa fue Pink, ella y papá se llevaban bien...Digamos que papá fue un capricho de Pink, no sería el primero o el último- Steven responde, el híbrido estaba incómodo -Sabes, no me gusta hablar de esto- Él sentencia seriamente, mientras que Lapis aprovechaba lo que creía ella era la situación ideal para robarle sus porciones de comida a Steven -...Solo come eso, se me quito el apetito- Steven sentencia solo para ver como la gema azul le arrebata sus porciones y se las devora. 

-Gracias- Lapis exclama cuando termina de devorar -¿Que era eso que acabo de comer?- La gema pregunta finalmente, una sonrisa de lado se formo en el rostro de Steven mientras le explicaba algunas cosas de la comida humana, Lapis pensaba que Agata tenía mucha razón, al final los humanos si habían avanzado y cambiado bastante. 

Ya empezaba a anochecer mientras que Lapis y Steven seguían hablando, el híbrido esperaba que su padre llegara pero este no parecía volver -Espera unos momentos voy a ver si responde a mis llamadas- El híbrido recalca mientras saca su celular, intentando que Lapis no escuche sus llamadas aunque sin mucho éxito. La gema azul seguía sobre el híbrido, Steven entonces se rinde y marca el teléfono solo para encontrar que tenía 27 llamadas perdidas de Perla -...Eso se ve mal- Steven menciona aterrado mientras marca a su padre, pero este tampoco responde -Muy mal- El híbrido sentencia. 

-¿Que es esto?- Lapis prácticamente toma el celular de Steven de sus manos, ella marca a Perla, la gema azul estaba interesada por el color rojo de las llamadas perdidas. 

-¡¿Steven?!- Perla grita desde el otro lado mientras que el híbrido también gritaba, Steven corta la llamada mientras empezaba a correr rumbo a su casa, parecía que el híbrido perdía el aliento en ello, por su parte Lapis lo seguía desde atrás, muy de cerca, la gema azul era rápida y se sorprendía por cuanto podía correr el asustado Steven, a pesar de que ya estaba sudando para cuando llegaron otra vez a casa del híbrido, no habían estado tan lejos pero el híbrido había estado aterrado. 

Afuera de la casa estaba Perla, que claramente miraba de mala gana a la compañía de Steven, que mientras se acercaba reducía el ritmo mientras recobraba la compostura. Lapis pasaba su brazo por el cuello del híbrido y saludaba a la gema blanca -Hola mamá- Steven saludaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, él se pasa la mano por la nuca e intenta quitar el brazo de Lapis, aunque era imposible con el cansancio. 

-¿Donde estabas?¿Por que tenías tu celular en silencio?- Perla interroga a su hijo molesta, el híbrido buscaba rápidamente una excusa.

-Estábamos en el auto lavado del papá de Steven- La gema azul es más rápida que Steven, él ahora intentaba explicarse ante su madre. 

-¡¿Con Greg?! Voy a llamarlo ahora mismo- La gema blanca sentencia sacando su celular mientras que el híbrido se quedaba quieto en el lugar.

-Él no responde, se fue y no volvió cuando nosotros nos fuimos- Steven explica mientras su madre marcaba su celular, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Perla, pero la gema blanca no tarda en quitarla para fruncir el ceño, al principió Perla murmura algo que su hijo no puede oír bien.

-Que irresponsable de su parte dejarte solo- La gema blanca recalca con molestia -Vamos a dentro Steven- Perla ordena estricta mientras sube las escaleras, con Steven siguiéndola, pero cuando la gema blanca se da cuenta ve que el híbrido no podía despegar a Lapis de él -Lapis...fuera- Perla sentencia con simpleza. 

-...Pero no quiero- La gema azul responde con indiferencia. 

-...¿Y que hicieron ustedes mientras no estaba Greg?- Perla pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se dirigía a Lapis.

-Comimos sobras- El duo sentencia con rapidez, Steven se quería apresurar lo más posible al hablar para intentar evitar que su madre saltara sobre la gema azul, en caso de que Lapis dijera algo fuera de lugar. Lamentablemente para el híbrido, la mirada en la cara de su madre seguía siendo una decepción. 

-Greg no debería dejarte comer cosas así, le hacen mal a tu salud- Perla le recuerda a Steven con seriedad -...¿Cuando te vas a ir Lapis?- La gema blanca vuelve a dirigirse hacía Lapis, que por su parte solo le saca la lengua, la gema blanca estaba sorprendida por la lengua viperina que poseía la gema azul pero también estaba ofendida por la burla que Lapis le dirigía a ella. 

-...Espero que pronto- Steven murmura mientras tiene que ver a su madre dirigir una cara de molestia hacía la gema azul, que solo se recuesta más en el hombro del híbrido. Lapis tenía una sonrisa burlona dirigida hacía Perla tras volver a ocultar su lengua dentro de sus fauces. 

-Steven ¿Podemos ir al apartamento de Peridot otra vez?- La gema azul pregunta mientras agarra el brazo de Steven, el híbrido maldecía en su interior la mirada que Lapis le dirigía, ella hacia como Peridot y la gema azul usaba un rostro infantil e inocente para pedirle algo a Steven. 

-No- Perla responde fulminante -Steven vino tu madre, vamos tienes que subir a la casa- La gema blanca ordena a su hijo que sudaba por la frente. 

-¿Lapis puede subir también? Llamaré a Peridot para que venga a recogerla- El híbrido exclama rápidamente -Ella aun no tiene celular- Steven exclama, y ciertamente eso era la verdad. Perla suspira molesta, entonces ella sube hacía las escaleras, permitiendo que la gema azul y su hijo suban juntos. 

-¿Puedo tener tu celular?- Lapis pregunta curiosa, a lo que Steven niega rápidamente a su petición. La casa de Steven ahora estaba preparada para una cena, Perla había traído una mesa, había colocado el mantel, platos vasos y cubiertos, además de haber preparado fideos con salsa y carne para su familia. 

La gema azul estaba curiosa por la nueva comida, así que ella se aproxima con las manos desnudas a tocar la fuente de fideos, cuando recibe un pequeño golpe en la mano de parte de la gema blanca, que claramente desaprueba esa conducta -No espero muchos modales de ti, y aun así me decepcionas. No puedes comer comida ajena, y no puedes comer con las manos- Perla explica seriamente. 

-...Pero no como con las manos, como con mi boca- Lapis responde consternada, la gema blanca rueda los ojos, pero aleja a la gema azul de la mesa y la sienta en el sillón de la casa.

-¿Peridot puede venir?- Perla exclama preguntando a su hijo, que llama a Peridot desde la cocina.

-Dice que si, pero va a tardar un poco- Steven responde con calma mientras corta la llamada, el híbrido procede a sentarse en el sillón junto a Lapis. Perla observaba aun desde la mesa que no sucediera nada entre los jóvenes, pero Steven estaba más interesado en observar su propia casa, de donde saldría su madre biológica. 

Entonces finalmente Pink Diamond hace aparición, saliendo prácticamente de la nada, una figura alta y delgada, con piel rosa, un cabello esponjado de ese mismo color y vestida con un elegante traje de negocios purpura -¡Hola Steven!¡Hola Perla!- La gema rosa saluda emocionada al ver a su familia -¡Oh!¿Y a quien tenemos aquí?¿Eres una nueva amiga de Steven?- Pink Diamond ve a Lapis, pero por su parte la gema del océano parecía a punto de estallar. 

-Ella es Lapis, viene del proyecto Little Homeworld- Steven explica colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Lapis, ella tenía sus ojos fijos en Pink Diamond que le sonreía amigablemente, Lapis parecía un pez. 

-Que buenas noticias, es bueno ver que cada vez más gemas de prisión se reintegren en la sociedad. Tratar a los criminales como personas siempre tiene beneficios- La gema rosada exclama alegremente -Dime Lapis ¿En que prisión estuviste?- Pink Diamond pregunta directamente, aunque a Perla le parecía inapropiado ser así de directa, ella no podía cambiar a su esposa. A Steven preguntarle por la prisión a Lapis no tenía sentido, así que él no se había centrado en eso. 

-Es muy bueno ver que usted esta bien, Pink Diamond- Lapis saluda en respuesta, recibiendo una sonrisa de la gema rosa -Yo vine de El Espejo, me encerraron allí durante de la guerra civil. Veo que al final ganamos- La gema del océano sentencia, repentinamente Perla y Pink Diamond están con los ojos fijos en Lapis. Ella estaba indiferente a aquellas miradas, mientras que Steven estaba curioso. 

-¿De El Espejo? Ohh y...una larga sentencia, por lo que veo- Pink Diamond declara un poco incómoda, ella se sienta en la mesa, en la silla frente a Perla, cuya mandíbula estaba apretada con fuerza. 

-No se mucho de prisiones. ¿Que tiene de especial El Espejo?- Steven pregunta mientras se dirige a sentarse con calma. Perla y Pink Diamond no querían hablar, su hijo podía ver eso con simplemente mirarlas a ellas y sus pequeños gestos, aquello le molestaba particularmente, significaba que guardaban secretos. 

-Nada particular, es gris y de metal. Construida por Bismutos- Lapis menciona tranquila. Ella no mentía, técnicamente. 


	5. Inventé un tipo de crimen

Steven, Pink Diamond y Perla comen en su mesa mientras Lapis esperaba en el sillón, el tema de la gema azul y su estancia en la prisión de El Espejo no había sido traído de vuelta en los minutos en los cuales nadie hablaba -...Entonces. ¿Que paso con Rose Quartz?- Lapis finalmente pregunta con curiosidad, el híbrido ve como Pink casi parece atragantarse con su comida, mientras que su mamá se detiene en seco. 

-¿Ella? Bueno...fue, asesinada en batalla. La rebelión cayó unos ciento cincuenta años después- Pink Diamond responde con alegría, la gema azul por su parte sonríe alegre, enseñando sus colmillos aunque Steven no podía ver eso, para Lapis se trataba de una buena noticia -Se...agradece mucho tu servicio Lapis Lazuli- La gema rosada sentencia con una sonrisa. 

-¿Servicio?- Steven pregunta consternado, Pink hace una mueca y una seña a su hijo, indicando al híbrido que no hable. Steven se limita a realizar un ceño fruncido hacía su madre antes de que él vuelva a comer su plato. 

-Yo ayude a tu madre en la guerra contra Rose Quartz- Lapis exclama con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a Steven, quien se gira a ver a la gema azul que le saluda calmada. El híbrido estaba impresionado, él había oído mucho de la guerra civil de las gemas en sus clases de historia, Pink y Perla habían estado involucradas pero él no suele preguntar por ese tema puesto que ellas tampoco solían responderle. Perla no tarda en usar su pierna para volver a girar la silla del híbrido en una _dirección adecuada_ , ya que la gema blanca ve aquel comportamiento de su hijo como inapropiado. 

-Eso es verdad, pero tus métodos fueron...inaceptables, Lapis- Pink Diamond condena con un aparente intento de conciliación -Se quien eres porque eres la única gema de tu tipo que fue encerrada en El Espejo- La gema rosa recalca, a lo que para sorpresa de Pink Diamond, en la cara de la gema azul se forma una sonrisa. Perla nota este gesto, pero ella no dice nada contra Lapis, se limita a terminar su comida con el resto de la familia mientras se preguntaba cuando llegaría Peridot. 

-Pero ganamos. No creo haber cometido un crimen entonces- La gema del océano recalca con simpleza, mientras Perla juntaba la mesa, Pink Diamond y ella hacen una mueca que Lapis no ve, pero Steven si. El híbrido suspira mientras se levanta y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se forma cuando ve la expresión de sus madres al sentarse con la gema del océano. 

******

**[23:45 de la noche]**

Cuando Lapis había llegado apenas estaba oscureciendo, ahora ya era de noche y la gema azul seguía en casa de Pink Diamond -A Peridot se le complico el camino, dice que no va a poder venir- Steven menciona tras terminar su segunda llamada con la gema verde -¿Te molesta dormir aquí Lapis?- El híbrido ofrece sin preguntar siquiera a sus madres, Perla estaba por hablar -Ella no tiene las llaves del apartamento de Peridot- Steven menciona antes de que la gema blanca diga algo. 

-Pero yo no duermo- Lapis responde inocente, a lo cual el híbrido rueda los ojos. 

-Digo que si quieres quedarte aquí por la noche- Steven explica con calma, las pupilas de la gema azul se ensanchan y ella asiente. Pink Diamond se lleva a Perla de la sala de estar, a pesar de que la gema blanca protesta, ambas entran en la sala rosa del templo, tras una puerta metálica en la parte trasera de la casa. 

-No puedo creer que tu madre sea Pink Diamond, eres una gema de la élite Steven- La gema del océano recalca con emoción siguiendo a Steven, quien sube a su cuarto sin darle mucha importancia a ese tema. El híbrido tira una manta al lado de su cama, Lapis se tira sobre la cama antes de que Steven pueda decir algo -Me pido esto- La gema azul recalca infantil. 

-Esta bien, pero dame las almohadas- El híbrido sentencia tomando las almohadas de su cama mientras se acuesta en el suelo, Lapis mira a Steven desde arriba con una pequeña e inocente burla. El híbrido da una pequeña sonrisa -Lapis. ¿Por que te encerraron? Perdona si no quieres hablar de ello, pero parece que mamá esta muy preocupada. Es normal en ella pero tengo curiosidad porque Pink también parece preocupada- Steven pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¿Conoces Atlantis?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, el híbrido asiente con obviedad ante tal pregunta -Yo la hundí- La gema del océano explica con tranquilidad -Entonces yo era militar, recibimos información de una brecha en las defensas de la isla rebelde. Yo aproveche la oportunidad y destruí la isla, con gemas y humanos incluidos- Lapis exclama, ella espera ver la reacción el híbrido. 

-¿Solo eso?¿Hundiste una isla con todos sus habitantes, incluso si eran inocentes?- Steven pregunta, él no estaba sorprendido. Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de la gema del océano. 

-Eres alguien raro Steven. ¿No estas asustado? Los crímenes de guerra y El Espejo existen por mi culpa- Lapis recalca con tranquilidad, el híbrido suspira. 

-Mis tías fueron dictadoras, la gema que me dio a luz fue una dictadora, mi madre insulta a mi padre, y Lapis...no serías la primera gema que conozco que cometió crimenes de guerra, nada de lo que hagas puede asustarme- Steven exclama con calma y orgullo, la gema del océano lo mira unos momentos. Lapis toma la mano de Steven y ella saca su lengua viperina -¡No!- El híbrido grita aterrado. 

-¿Nada de lo que puedo hacer te asusta?- La gema del océano sonríe, Steven se sonroja de la vergüenza.

-Nada de tu pasado puede asustarme- El híbrido se apresura a asegurar mientras que Lapis reía. 

-Que bizarro Steven- La gema azul menciona mientras veía a Steven, este solo asiente con la cabeza. Entonces Steven se sienta en la manta del suelo y saca su celular, Lapis ve como el híbrido lo desbloquea. 

-¿Quieres ver algunos videos?- Steven ofrece con alegría. 

-¿Que es un video?- La gema del océano pregunta curiosa, mientras ella ve colocar al híbrido algunos videos. La primera vez que Lapis veía algo así, cosas como esas no existían para cuando ella estaba en libertad, en poco tiempo si hubiera habido alguien en la casa, podría escuchar las fuertes risas de la gema del océano y Steven. 

Cuando Perla sale del templo, ella precisamente escucha las carcajadas de Lapis y las de su hijo, la gema blanca se mueve sigilosamente para observar desde la distancia que hacía Steven junto con la gema azul, por ahora no había problema, pero Perla estaba muy atenta a cualquier movimiento que Lapis hiciera cerca del híbrido. 

******

**[Entre tanto, con Peridot]**

La gema verde iba camina por Beach City, generalmente eso no se trata de un problema pero mientras Peridot camina frente a un bar, repentinamente la puerta se abre y la persona que abrió la puerta la reconoce -¡Peridot!- Una voz fuerte exclama, cuando la gema verde gira a mirar, ella se queda paralizada. 

-¡Jasper!- Peridot exclama ciertamente aterrada, la gema naranja estaba intoxicada y ella tenía al padre de Steven -¿Que haces aquí?...¿Ese es el padre de Steven?- La gema verde pregunta aterrada y sorprendida, mientras que Jasper y Greg se acercan caminando como buenamente pueden dos borrachos.

-¿Oh?¿Este sujeto?- Jasper exclama riendo -Me lo encontré algo triste y bebiendo, así que me le uní- La gema naranja sentencia, el humano parece poco capaz de hablar en su estado y asiente con una pequeña risa. Jasper era una gema grande en tamaño y fuerza, de color naranja, ella vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones marrones y más cuero en forma de botas, en ese momento ella no llevaba su casco naranja, pero Peridot divisa que afuera del bar esta la moto de Jasper. 

-Es bueno verte Jasper por supuesto, pero tengo que- La gema verde exclama, antes de que la gran mano de la gema naranja este sobre su hombro. Jasper arrastra a Peridot y mete a la gema verde al bar. 

-Te encantará este tipo como a mi, sabe tocar muy bien- La gema naranja sentencia mientras sienta a Peridot y Greg en unos taburetes y le trae una guitarra al humano. Peridot esta atrapada con Jasper y Greg en un bar hasta el día siguiente. 


	6. Para hacer reír, solo necesitas sonidos de pedos

Ya era de noche, Lapis se mueve hacía la mesa de noche donde cargaba el celular de Steven, la gema del océano había visto como el híbrido desbloqueaba el celular y ella rápidamente imita la contraseña, activando el dispositivo. Lapis se dispone a ver videos mientras que Steven dormía, el híbrido apenas se movía a pesar de los sonidos de los videos. 

-Steven, deberías estar durmiendo no viendo videos por la mañana- Perla exclama al salir de su habitación, la madre lo hace justo para ver a la gema azul con el celular de su hijo. Las miradas de la gema blanca y Lapis se encuentran por unos momentos, la gema azul mira a Perla fijamente y deja el celular otra vez en la mesa como si nada. Entonces Lapis pasa a mirar fijamente a Steven. 

Perla se queda quieta, ella solía ver atentamente al híbrido dormir, pero ahora la gema blanca vigila a la gema del océano. La preocupada madre quería asegurarse de que nada pasará a Steven, así estaba bien puesto que Lapis no le hablaba a Perla, pero entonces vibra el teléfono del híbrido, la llamada pertenecía a Peridot, y antes de que la gema blanca se apresurará a silenciar la llamada, Lapis tira el celular sobre Steven, tirando también el cargador. 

-¿Que sucede?- El híbrido pregunta somnoliento, él se despierta por el golpe del celular y el cargador aunque esto no haya causado daño alguno -¿Peridot?- Steven exclama con los ojos entre abiertos mientras contesta la llamada, que el híbrido pone en voz alta debido a que él quiere oír bien. Steven aun no notaba que Perla y Lapis estaban a su lado. 

-¡Steven! Escucha, necesito ayuda. Estoy en un bar con Jasper y tu padre, creo que necesitan que alguien nos lleve a casa- Peridot exclama rápidamente ante la recepción de un sorprendido Steven, que se despierta completamente debido al comentario de la gema verde respecto al padre del híbrido. 

-¡¿Papá esta en un bar?!- Steven pregunta anonadado, Perla suspira con molestia ante tal escenario. 

-Si, tú papá, Jasper y yo estamos en un bar Steven, por favor ven a buscarme- Peridot pide rápidamente cortando la llamada, ella envía entonces una imagen de un mapa de internet que marca su posición. El híbrido alza la mirada, encontrando la decepción de su madre.

-No vas a ir allí- Perla exclama rápidamente dirigiéndose a Steven, la gema blanca usa su mano para ordenar al híbrido que entregue el teléfono. Steven niega con rapidez mientras que la gema blanca se acercaba a él, gotas de sudor bajan por la frente del híbrido mientras que Lapis observa todo. 

-Mamá, te quiero mucho. Por favor ¿No me harías daño, o si?- Steven dice inocentemente dirigido hacía su madre, repentinamente los ojos del híbrido se tornaron de un color rosa y diamantes negros aparecieron dentro de estos. Ante la mención de hacerle algo a su hijo, Perla se sobresalta, pero ante esto repentinamente los ojos de Perla miran fijamente a los ojos de Steven -Te quiero mamá. ¿Que te parece si me dejas salir? Oh, y por favor, no le menciones esto a nadie- El híbrido ordena jocoso. 

La gema blanca asiente -Por supuesto- Perla sentencia con una sonrisa aparente, yéndose lejos de la habitación de Steven, quien suspira. Los ojos del híbrido vuelven a la normalidad, y este se levanta para ir a por las llaves de la casa y abrir la puerta, la gema azul lo sigue desde atrás. 

-¿Que fue eso?- Lapis pregunta sorprendida mientras Steven empieza a flotar, el híbrido tenía su celular en mano viendo el mapa enviado por Peridot. La gema del océano despliega sus alas para seguir al híbrido por el cielo nocturno, aunque por su parte el adolescente humano no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre aquel poder. 

-Es solo un poco del viejo encanto Universe con el comando de voz de las Diamantes. Mi marca personal- Steven exclama impasible mientras aumentaba la velocidad, su padre tampoco estaba tan lejos. 

-Eres mucho más de lo que aparentas Steven- Lapis exclama mientras ríe, Steven escucha sorprendido la risa ruidosa de la gema del océano pero él seguía como objetivo -¡¿Una carrera?!- Lapis ofrece, ella adelanta al híbrido sin mucha dificultad, aunque el problema era que la gema azul no tenía un rumbo fijado.

-¡No tengo tiempo Lapis!- Steven responde prontamente mientras él sigue el rumbo adecuado, Lapis rueda los ojos y sigue aburrida al híbrido. Pero repentinamente Steven se desconcentra cuando Lapis en pleno vuelo imita el sonido de un pedo, ella provoca una risa en el híbrido que por error debido a su emoción se eleva y repentinamente choca con una parvada de pájaros. 

La gema azul ve como Steven cae y ella se apresura a salvar al híbrido, Lapis no tarda en tener a Steven entre sus brazos y afortunadamente ella logra tomar una curva que les permite descender. Entonces suena el teléfono del híbrido, al levantar la mirada la gema del océano y Steven observan como estaban frente a un bar con las luces encendidas -¿Esto es un bar?-Lapis pregunta curiosa al híbrido. 

-Si- El híbrido responde -Lapis. ¿Tú estas bajo libertad condicional, no?- Steven pregunta antes de acercarse a aquel lugar. 

-Si. No puedo meterme en problemas, por ahora. Todo tuyo- La gema del océano se acerca mientras hace un gesto para presentar la puerta al híbrido, Steven con un gesto le ordena a Lapis que se quede allí mientras él entra en el bar. 

Aquel lugar parecía intranquilo, no por los humanos y gemas borrachas, que ya eran un problema de por si, sino porque en todo el escandalo de gritos y objetos siendo arrojados, destacaban dos cosas ante Steven. Uno, había una gigantesca masa de pelo blanco tirada en el suelo, una gema a la que el híbrido identifica como Jasper y dos, Greg en un taburete con un cuchillo apuntado al cuello. 

Steven se sorprende por esto, la dueña del cuchillo sin embargo era una conocida, una Rubí a la que el propio híbrido había apodado Eyeball años atrás, lo único que evitaba que la pequeña gema roja apuñalará al adulto humano, era que Peridot forcejea con Eyeball por el cuchillo. 

Afortunadamente para el híbrido, aun nadie lo había notado, una mueca de rabia se forma en el rostro de Steven cuando toma a Eyeball por el brazo -¡¿Quien?!- La gema roja pregunta furiosa, entonces ella gira a ver al híbrido -¡Steven Universe! En persona- Eyeball celebra mientras intentaba liberarse y apuñalar al híbrido. 

Pero entonces la gema roja nota que era imposible, el brazo del híbrido seguía con fuerza apretando la forma física de Eyeball, el brazo rojo se estaba doblando cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente Steven tira al suelo a Eyeball. El híbrido empieza a pisar sobre la Rubí, Eyeball intento apuñalar el pie de Steven, pero solo rompió las chinelas que este llevaba, el cuchillo se astillo contra la piel del híbrido. 

Otro pisotón y la forma física de Eyeball se destruye. Steven admira la gema roja por unos minutos, él simplemente la patea, enviando a la Rubí fuera del bar, a través de una ventana -...Peridot, papá- Steven saluda sin mucho interés, él gira a ver a la llorosa gema verde y a Greg. 

-¡Steven!- Peridot salta emocionada a abrazar al híbrido, mientras que este sin mucho esfuerzo ayudaba a su padre a levantarse. Greg miraba al suelo mientras que Steven lo saca de aquel bar, nadie prestaba atención a Jasper que seguía inconsciente después de beber mucho aquella noche. 

-¿Que es esto?- Lapis pregunta emocionada mientras una botella con alcohol rodaba hacía afuera, acompañando al trio. Steven no tarda en quitar la cerveza de manos de la gema azul, y él tira la botella lo más lejos posible, la botella se pierde en el horizonte -Eso fue rudo- Lapis le recalca al híbrido con tranquilidad, Steven solo suspira. 

-Papá- Steven ignora a la gema azul mientras caminaban hacía el auto lavado o en realidad a cualquier otro sitio, el híbrido intenta hablar pero finalmente Greg da un paso adelante por si mismo. 

-Steven, lo lamento hijo pero. No quiero hablar de esto, sabes, no creo que deberías verme así- Greg se lamenta apenado, Steven cierra los ojos un momento, entonces el híbrido vuelve a acercarse a su padre. 

-Papá, en serio. Estas borracho, deja que te lleve al auto lavado- Steven ordena seriamente, pero cuando él se acerca Greg lo aparta amablemente, el adulto va a su propio ritmo, mientras que dejaba a su hijo atrás. Los dientes del híbrido rechinan -¡Papá!- El híbrido llama una vez más, furioso, su piel toma una tonalidad rosa y el suelo se rompe debajo de él -¡Ven aquí!- 

-Steven, cálmate- Lapis le dice a Steven con indiferencia, pero cuando la gema azul intenta colocar su brazo alrededor del cuello del híbrido, Steven rápidamente lo saca, la fuerza del híbrido era un poco diferente a las otras veces -Oye. ¿Quieres jugar algo?- Lapis pregunta sonriente, entonces ella pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Steven y empieza a empujarlo.

-¡Lapis!- Peridot llama preocupada, pero el híbrido no cae a pesar de la fuerza de Lapis, este corresponde el gesto y empieza a empujar a la gema del océano en una especie de scrum. Steven y Lapis intentaban derribarse mutuamente, pero la presión que ambos ejercían empezaba a romper el suelo bajo los pies, generando una grita entre ambos. 

-Steven. ¿Que te enoja tanto que tu padre vaya a un bar? No parece tan malo- Lapis conversa con el híbrido mientras se seguían empujando, a pesar de que algunas gotas de sudor caían por la cara de la gema del océano, ella mantenía una sonrisa dirigida hacía el híbrido. 

-¡No me importa que él haya ido a un bar! Me importa lo que diga mamá, esto es solo otro motivo para que ella lo llame un perdedor. ¡Él no es un borracho!- Steven se queja, por unos momentos al fin el híbrido empieza a flaquear en su fuerza, pero su rostro seguía molesto, él estaba sudando aun más que Lapis. 

-¿Y por que eso te importa?- Lapis pregunta curiosa, entonces la gema del océano imita otra vez el sonido de un pedo. Steven se detiene por unos momentos, el híbrido es tirado al suelo por Lapis, ambos ignoraban completamente la grieta que habían creado mientras que Steven reía por los sonidos de pedos que la gema del océano hace. 

-...¿Solo eso es necesario para hacer reír a Steven?- Peridot inquiere sorprendida y aterrada por sus dos amigos. 

*******

**[Unos momentos más tarde]**

-Peridot, si no te molesta. Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche- Steven sentencia mientras vuelve a tirarse en la hamaca del apartamento de la gema verde, Peridot no le da mucha importancia al tema y ella saca de su gema unos cuantos libros que apila. 

-¡Para ti Lapis! Todo lo que necesitas saber de historia, ciencia, política y más en 5000 años-Peridot menciona emocionada, pero se da cuenta de que Lapis la ignora y se dirige a donde esta el híbrido. 

-Steven. No respondiste mi pregunta, te ríes mucho de los sonidos de pedos. ¿Por que te importa que diga una Perla?- La gema azul exclama curiosa hacía el híbrido, que suspira agotado. 

-No es una Perla, es mi mamá. Y por otro lado Greg es mi papá, el es la mejor persona del mundo que conozco, él a estado allí para darme apoyo. No toleró insultos a mi papá, porque él no es un perdedor, puede que él viva en una van, puede que él trabaje en un auto lavado, él puede ser un músico fracasado. Pero no es un perdedor- Steven sentencia seriamente mientras se dirige a Lapis. 

La gema azul se limita a sacar un poco la lengua mientras asiente, ella entendía de que hablaba el híbrido, así que Lapis se dirige a leer los libros que Peridot había traído, aunque ocasionalmente ella necesitará ayuda con algunas palabras. 


	7. Yendo con unos amigos

-Steven...-Lapis llama la atención del somnoliento híbrido, la gema del océano había despertado a Steven hace unos momentos para preguntar algunas palabras pero ahora Lapis se dirigía al híbrido con otras intenciones -Te tengo una pregunta- La gema azul exclama con tranquilidad, mientras que el híbrido gruñe un poco. 

-¿Que palabra es ahora?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad mientras se frota la frente. 

-No es una palabra, es una pregunta personal- Lapis sentencia con indiferencia, a lo que el híbrido frunce el ceño, él intenta prepararse para lo que estaba por preguntar la gema del océano -...¿Eres virgen?- Lapis exclama con curiosidad, a lo que Steven escupe toda la saliva de su boca, porque él casi se ahoga por la sorpresa. 

-¡Si!- El híbrido exclama con obviedad, por su parte la mirada de la gema azul es de gran desconcierto. 

-¿Cómo? Tienes el poder para controlar gemas, eres rico, tú madre es una de las gemas más importantes para la sociedad de las gemas. ¡Tienes todo para triunfar y sigues siendo virgen!- Lapis reclama sorprendida mientras se burla de Steven, el híbrido se cae de la hamaca de Peridot únicamente para dirigirse a las sillas y tirar las almohadas contra la gema azul.

-¡Lapis, así no es como funcionan las cosas! En primer lugar nunca me aprovecharía de quien fue Pink, en segundo lugar no uso mis atributos materiales y en tercer. ¡Así no funciona mi poder! Tengo que tener una conexión emocional con la gema y usar ciertas palabras clave que activan su subconsciente para controlarlas. ¡Pero nunca lo usaría de ese modo, pervertida!- Steven se queja rápidamente, los gritos y burlas despiertan a Peridot, quien atiende desde su habitación a ver que pasaba. 

La discusión momentánea se detiene -...¿Al menos ves porno, no?-Lapis continua riendo mientras se dirige a Steven, el híbrido por su parte también vuelve a negar rápidamente. 

-Steven, si continuas así solo harás que ella se burle más de ti- Peridot menciona con los ojos entre abiertos mientras observaba al híbrido y la gema del océano, en algún momento Steven se pone a reír otra vez por culpa de Lapis -No entiendo como ustedes dos interactuan, pero por favor. ¡Son las 5 de la mañana!- La gema verde se queja, ella atrae otra vez la atención del dúo. 

Steven entonces asiente -Lo sentimos Peridot- El híbrido exclama. 

-No, en realidad no- Lapis agrega con indiferencia, mientras que Steven intenta que la gema azul se disculpe. Peridot solo se va de regreso a su habitación, dejando a sus dos compañeros hablar hasta que el híbrido decidiera dormirse. 

-Ahhh- Steven entonces suspira, él intenta recostarse en la hamaca -Si alguien golpea y se trata de mi madre, o Pink. No abras- El híbrido le pide amablemente a Lapis mientras ella volvía a sus libros, la gema azul esta curiosa por el comentario. 

-¿Como puedo saber si es tú madre si no abro la puerta?- Lapis cuestiona con sorpresa. 

-Oh, créeme. Ella va a gritar mucho si viene aquí- Steven exclama con seriedad, él parece bastante cansado y preparado, mientras que por su parte la gema azul simplemente lo ve todo con indiferencia, por lo que Lapis asiente ante la petición del híbrido. Ya casi eran las seis de la mañana, por lo que Steven cierra los ojos con una sonrisa. 

Entonces se empiezan a oír fuertes golpes de la puerta -¡Steven!- Perla grita desde afuera, haciendo que un molesto híbrido abra los ojos, la gema del océano mira a Steven y este se dirige hacía la ventana.

-¿Me acompañas?- El híbrido susurra mientras sale por el marco de la ventana. La gema azul ya esta detrás de él. 

-Seguro- Lapis sonríe mientras salta contra el híbrido, entonces ambos caen desde el piso 25 de El Granero. Afortunadamente ambos salieron de allí, con la gema azul volando y Steven flotando, rápidamente ellos llegan al suelo, por lo que empiezan a correr por las calles, Lapis se ríe un poco de Perla mientras que Steven se fija más en irse de allí. 

-¿A donde vamos?- La gema azul pregunta emocionada mientras corre al lado del híbrido, a lo que este no sabe que responder. Steven reduce el ritmo mientras empieza a caminar junto a Lapis, la gema azul esta interesada en muchas de las cosas que se ven alrededor, para lastima del híbrido -¡¿Que es esto?!- Lapis exclama sorprendida cuando ella encuentra sandias con forma de Steven haciendo ejercicios en una plaza. 

-Son Sandías Steven, yo las cree por error una vez. Las vendí y se extendieron como el pan caliente, pero son seres conscientes así que deje de comer sandía desde entonces- El híbrido explica tranquilamente, las sandías lo saludan pero entonces la gema del océano agarra a una de las sandías humanoides -...Lapis, se que quieres hacer. No- Steven se apresura, pero fue demasiado tarde para que el híbrido evitará que Lapis devore a una de las sandías. 

Las otras salen corriendo mientras que la gema del océano saborea el interior de la sandía -...No me gusto- Lapis agrega tirando el resto de la sandía por la arena de la plaza-¿Eso no fue un crimen, o si? No leí nada hablando sobre sandias humanoides en las leyes de la ciudad- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad.

-No, pero tirar basura si puede considerarse un delito- Steven menciona con un poco de sudor en su frente mientras junta el cadáver de la sandia humanoide y lo tira a la basura -Sabes Lapis, ya que has estado leyendo un poco. ¿Que te parece si vamos a algún sitio? Ya sabes, quizás buscarte un empleo, alguna actividad o probar algunas experiencias normales- El híbrido ofrece mientras Lapis se limpia el jugo de sandía de la cara usando su ropa. 

-¡Si! Me gusta esa idea- La gema azul exclama emocionada -¿Podemos ir a la playa?- Lapis pregunta, pero por su parte Steven niega -Pero yo quiero ir a la playa- La gema azul reclama. 

-Te recuerdo que mi casa esta en la playa y puedes visitarme en cualquier momento, vayámos a otro lado. Beach City esta llena de oportunidades- El híbrido exclama con obviedad, mientras que por su parte Lapis inflaba sus cachetes -Mira. ¿Que te parece si vamos a ver una película junto con mi club de películas de terror?- Steven ofrece, llamando la atención de la gema azul. 

-Esta bien- Lapis acepta mientras el híbrido empieza a dirigirse rumbo a la casa de unos viejos amigos. Cuando Steven toca la puerta de una pequeña casa rentada, Ronaldo Fryman abre la puerta. 

-¡Steven!- Saluda el mayor de cabello rubio con alegría, mientras que atrás de Ronaldo se oyen algunos gruñidos de alguien despertándose con molestia -¿Que tal?- Ronaldo exclama con tranquilidad. 

-Bien, oye Ronaldo, traje a una nueva amiga. Queremos ver algunas películas- Steven responde mientras presenta a Lapis al chico rubio, el cual deja pasar adentro al duo. Lars por su parte se despierta después de dormir sentado, el pelirrojo por su parte no esta muy contento de ver a Steven o a una de sus amigas tan temprano. 

-Me voy a cocinar algo. No griten mucho- Lars menciona mientras que Ronaldo, Steven y Lapis se sientan en el sofá. Mientras que el rubio esta seleccionando películas y hablando un poco con Steven, la gema del océano presta más atención a las portadas de las películas, eso sería algo interesante, para ella al menos. 

Cuando Ronaldo finalmente coloca una película, los ojos de Lapis se ensanchan para ver el inicio con sumo interés. Ronaldo tenía que atender otras cosas relacionadas con su trabajo así que se fue rápidamente, mientras que Steven aun se estaba cayendo del sueño, pero la emocionada gema del océano la mantenía despierto. 

******

**[Dos horas después]**

La película había terminado con gritos de parte del híbrido mientras que Lapis esta en silencio -...No entendí, todos murieron menos la chica final y el monstruo- La gema azul exclama con curiosidad, a lo que Steven asiente -¿Que clase de final es ese?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad al híbrido. 

-El tipo de final abierto que les permite sacar a las compañías secuelas- Steven explica mientras saca la parte dos y la parte diez de la saga de películas dentro de una caja -¿Y?¿Que te pareció la película?- El híbrido pregunta. 

La gema azul piensa por unos momentos -Fue una historia entretenida. ¿Eso fue real?- Lapis exclama con tranquilidad, a lo que Steven mientras ríe niega -¿Entonces por que grabaron todo eso?- La gema inquiere desconcertada. 

-Solo por entretenimiento- Steven responde con indiferencia mientras se levanta a sacar la película, entre tanto Lapis sigue sentada en el sofá. Lars finalmente sale de la cocina con un pastel, que atrae la atención la gema azul cuando el pelirrojo coloca el pastel naranja con forma de calabaza sobre la mesa. Entonces Lars se va a limpiarse las manos sin decir nada, por lo que Lapis inocentemente aplasta el pastel con su mano, ella siente la textura blanda, cremosa y algo pegajosa en su mano, a ella no le gusta esa sensación. 

La gema azul procede a tomar el plato y dejarlo bajo la mesa, justo cuando Steven termina de guardar la película en su caja -¿Nos vamos?- Steven exclama amablemente, a lo cual Lapis asiente con una sonrisa, ella guarda su mano tras la espalda, aunque era un poco extraño para el híbrido, las gemas solían ser raras -¡Adiós Lars!- El híbrido se despide mientras se va junto a la gema azul. 

-Steven, mira eso- Lapis llama la atención de Steven, quien voltea a ver la dirección en la que apunta la mano libre de la gema del océano. Pero entonces Lapis pasa los restos de pastel por la nuca de Steven -¡Caíste!- La gema azul exclama con una risa mientras corre. 

-¡Lapis!- El híbrido exclama sorprendido y un poco molesto mientras persigue a Lapis, mientras a su vez tiene que limpiarse la nuca -¡¿De donde sacaste esto?!- Steven exclama cuando se da cuenta de que era pastel, solo para oír desde lejos los gritos de Lars -Oh...- El híbrido sentencia, una pequeña risa también sale de él -No Steven, tu no te ríes de la desgracia ajena- Steven murmura mientras seguía persiguiendo a Lapis, quien también se sigue riendo. 

El híbrido y la gema azul terminan a un lado del camino, por aquel barrio las casas eran más pequeñas, y un pequeño riachuelo alimentaba una vegetación de pastizales, flores y arbustos -No me divertía tanto desde que estuve con algunas de mis compañeras de celda, o incluso en el ejército- Lapis menciona alegremente. 

-¿Por que?¿Como podrías divertirte en prisión o en mitad de una guerra?- Steven pregunta un poco sorprendido, aunque para la gema azul era algo obvio. 

-Steven, los prisioneros y los soldados también somos personas. Nos aburrimos, y buscamos modos de no aburrirnos. Ya sabes, chistes, juegos, cartas, y todo tipo de cosas- Lapis explica con tranquilidad, un sorprendido híbrido asiente entendiendo rápidamente lo que quería decir la gema azul. 

-¿Que hacías para divertirte?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, Lapis le hace una seña al híbrido para que este acerque la cara. Cuando Steven se acerca un poco entonces la gema azul, que tenía la boca cerrada le tira un chorro de agua desde su boca, sorprendiendo al híbrido. 

-Puedo reunir agua de la atmósfera alrededor de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, es muy útil. Sobre todo para disparar chorros de agua, solía hacer guerras de agua, clones, burbujas, lo que sea que pudiera imaginar- Lapis exclama mientras Steven se seca el agua de la cara, solo para tirar gotas hacía la gema con sus manos -¿Oh? ¿Quieres jugar?- Lapis ríe mientras crea una bola de agua entre sus manos, el híbrido empieza a correr pero el riachuelo de al lado se desvía por acción de la gema del océano y Steven recibe una ola. 

-¡Oye, esto no es justo!- El híbrido mojado exclama mientras ríe y expulsa un poco de agua por su boca, a lo cual Lapis usa sus dedos como pistolas y sigue disparando chorros de agua contra Steven -Ahora mira que puedo hacer yo- El híbrido declara mientras se levanta, atrayendo la atención de la gema del océano. 

Repentinamente Steven pone su mano sobre un arbusto, y de este sale rápidamente una gran sandia, el híbrido la toma y le da una mordida, solo para dar un salto, Steven gira y de su boca dispara cientos de semillas mientras esta en el aire, cubriendo todo el lugar con semillas. 

-...¡Eso fue genial!- Lapis exclama después de abrir sus parpados llenos de semillas de sandía. 

-Mi papá una vez me nombró rey de las sandías, puedo disparar semillas haciendo casi cualquier truco- El híbrido se jacta con orgullo, mientras que por su parte la gema del océano metía semillas en su boca intentando imitar el truco de Steven, solo para encontrar que disparar semillas era más difícil de lo que parecía. Lapis se puso a practicar tomando la sandia de manos del híbrido, mientras que Steven solo observaba con una sonrisa de lado.

Había un tranquilo silencio en aquel pequeño lugar, hasta que repentinamente una gigantesca melena rosada se pone encima de Steven, atrayendo la atención del híbrido y la gema del océano. Era León, quien realiza un rugido a modo de saludo hacía su dueño quien sale de entre la melena del animal -¡Que adorable!- Lapis exclama antes de que Steven o León hicieran algo, resultando en que la gema azul levanta al animal emocionada. 

-Es mi mascota, su nombre es León- El híbrido explica un poco sorprendido de ver a Lapis mimar al animal, que intenta resistirse, pero lamentablemente él era más débil que la gema azul. 

-¿En serio?- Lapis pregunta sorprendida y con los ojos en forma de estrella, un tranquilo Steven asiente -¡Juguemos con él!- La gema azul exclama con alegría mientras tira a León sobre Steven. 


	8. ¿Eres capaz de cuidar un girasol?  (Parte 1)

Lapis tiro un palo cerca de León, pero el animal rosado no se mueve un centímetro -¿Él esta muerto?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad a Steven, que era el dueño del animal, el híbrido parece pensar por unos momentos pero después de acercarse a oír los latidos de León, Steven vuelve para responder a Lapis. 

-No, su corazón late...muy lento. Nunca me fije en eso si te soy sincero. Pero creo que León no esta de humor para jugar- El híbrido exclama con tranquilidad, hasta que ve a la gema del océano tomar al animal por la cola -¡Lapis, no!- Steven grita rápidamente antes de que el animal rosado haga algo, pero rápidamente León esta inmovilizado por Lapis, ella mima al animal con demasiado cariño. 

-¡Es demasiado adorable!- La gema azul vuelve a recalcar, algunas gotas de sudor caen por la frente de Steven mientras que León intentaba soltarse, aunque fuera en vano -¿Donde lo conseguiste?- Lapis pregunta emocionada al híbrido.

-Mi madre lo trajo de un viaje a África, sigo sin saber porque León es rosado- Steven explica tranquilamente mientras él acaricia la cabeza del animal rosado, León solo bufa un poco. Entonces Steven nota la mano de Lapis sobre su hombro, el híbrido sabe que la mirada de la gema del océano solo significa una cosa. 

-¿Puedo tener mi propia mascota?- Lapis pregunta exaltada. 

-No se. ¿Puedes?- El híbrido sentencia seriamente, no era su asunto saber si la gema azul era capaz o no, no había una ley o condición que le prohibiera a Lapis hacerse cargo de animales. 

-Por eso te pregunto, no se si puedo- Lapis sentencia con indiferencia mientras baja a León, el animal rosa suspira y le da rápidamente un pequeño cabezazo amistoso a Steven. 

-Espera unos momentos- El híbrido dice, antes de dejar su celular con llamadas perdidas en la melena de León, a través de un pequeño haz de luz -Puedes irte amigo, te veo en casa- Steven se despide de su mascota tras darle unos pequeños mimos. El gran felino bufa de nuevo y se va rápidamente -Vamos a ver si puedes ser responsable con otro ser vivo, tengo una prueba- El híbrido se dirige hacía la gema azul, que aplaude emocionada. 

El dúo toma una pequeña calle rumbo a un mercado, solo para que Steven compre una maceta, una pala, una regadera y unas semillas de girasol -Entonces. ¿Tengo que hacer que crezca un girasol?- Lapis pregunta curiosa, a lo cual el híbrido asiente mientras usa la pequeña pala para sacar un poco de tierra y ponerla en la maceta. 

-Exacto, hasta un niño puede hacer que un girasol crezca un poco. Cuidar una planta es un poco diferente a cuidar un animal de mascota, pero puede servirte a comprobar las bases- Steven explica mientras entierra una semilla de girasol, que entrega a la gema del océano junto con la regadera. 

-Ok- Lapis acepta con una sonrisa mientras usa su dedo como una regadera, el híbrido se siente un poco tonto por comprar una regadera pero a la gema del océano le gusta aquella pequeña herramienta de jardín. Entonces Steven ve como Lapis no para de regar la semilla. 

-Lapis, la semilla se va a pudrir si la sigues regando- El híbrido explica, sorprendiendo a la gema azul. Al final para ella cuidar una planta sería más complicado de lo que Steven pensaba. 

******

**[Unas horas después]**

Lapis esta mirando su maceta, ella esta quieta. El híbrido por su parte esta al lado de ella -...Las plantas son como las gemas, necesitan luz solar. Pero las plantas también necesitan agua y algunos nutrientes del suelo- Steven le recuerda a la gema azul, que solo asiente. 

-...Su nombre va a ser Lapis 2- Lapis sentencia finalmente, para sorpresa del híbrido. En el rostro de la gema del océano hay una sonrisa mientras ella abraza a la maceta con la pequeña semilla de girasol, hay una pequeña sonrisa de ternura en Steven.

-...Mi madre me va a matar después de esto- El híbrido menciona suspirando mientras camina en otra dirección, acompañado por Lapis. 

-Eso es ilegal- La gema del océano exclama sorprendida, Steven saca una pequeña risa. 

-Es solo un dicho Lapis- El híbrido exclama -Mi mamá nunca me haría daño- Steven asegura con confianza, pero repentinamente Pink Diamond aparece en la esquina de la calle, ella mira a la gema del océano y al híbrido. Lapis solo saluda mientras que Steven rueda los ojos, él esta molesto. 

-Al auto. Ahora- Pink Diamond pide, ella es seria y su hijo no tarda en subir.

-¿Puede llevarme?- Lapis pide amablemente, la gema azul tiene una sonrisa aunque la diamante da un pequeño brinco del susto. Pink Diamond asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, que queda mal contando la pequeña gota de sudor en su frente. 

La diamante conduce, ella empieza a llevar al híbrido y Lapis -...Le hiciste daño a tu madre, la controlaste y te escapaste de ella. Dos veces- Pink Diamond recrimina, ella no mira a Steven pero el híbrido sabe bien que la diamante le habla a él. Steven suelta un pequeño gruñido -No gruñas- Pink Diamond ordena. 

-Perdona, es solo que es hipócrita. No sería yo la primera persona en controlarla. ¿O si?- Steven exclama con indiferencia, repentinamente la diamante para en seco, un poco de tierra de la maceta cae por el suelo del auto, para molestia de la gema azul que junta la tierra con dificultad. 

-No, Steven. No importa que haya hecho yo, lo que hiciste esta mal- Pink Diamond recrimina, cierta aura rosa la cubre pero una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Steven, entonces la diamante entiende que hay personas no muy lejos de allí, ella respira hondo y se calma. Repentinamente de la maceta sale un pequeño tallo, para sorpresa de Lapis -Hablamos en casa- 

-No, yo creo que no hay nada que hablar- El híbrido reclama con tranquilidad, esta vez es Pink Diamond quien lanza un pequeño gruñido al aire. Antes de que Steven haga un comentario, los dedos de la gema del océano tocan su hombro. 

-Mira a Lapis 2- Lapis llama emocionada, mostrando su maceta al híbrido. 

-Muy bonita- Steven señala sin mucho interés, a pesar de que la planta había crecido tan rápidamente. Lapis esta muy emocionada por la planta. Pink no tarda en llegar a El Granero, aunque ella respete mucho las leyes de transito -Adiós, cuida bien de Lapis 2- Steven se despide alegremente de la gema del océano, que corresponde el gesto mientras vuela hacía el departamento de peridot. 

-¡Peridot!- Lapis llama emocionada, ella casi se choca contra la ventana. La gema verde salta del susto, ella estaba en una especie de fuerte de almohadas -¿Que haces?- La gema azul pregunta curiosa al ver el fuerte de almohadas de Peridot. 

-¡Oh gracias a dios que estás aquí!¡¿Donde demonios se fueron ustedes dos?! ¡Me dejaron con Perla!- La gema verde exclama atemorizada, a lo cual Lapis coloca a Lapis 2 frente a Peridot -¿Que es eso?- La gema verde pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Es Lapis 2, ella es un girasol. Steven me dio la tarea de cuidar de ella- Lapis exclama orgullosa del pequeño girasol, ella deja la maceta en la cocina, al lado del grifo. 

-Lapis, las plantas no tienen género definido. Bueno, en realidad si, pero la mayoría tienen los dos géneros- Peridot exclama con indiferencia. 

-¿Como se reproducen entonces?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, a lo cual la gema verde le señala a uno de los libros que la gema del océano todavía no había leído, atrayendo la curiosidad de Lapis. 

-Necesitan cierta ayuda de polinizadores de vez en cuando pero en general, una planta fertiliza a otra utilizando distintos sistemas. No es como las gemas o los humanos, ya sabes. Las gemas podemos poner una parte de nuestra energía en una geoda y crear un nuevo individuo con una o más gemas parentales involucradas, podemos realizar gemación o partición. En el caso de Pink Diamond y el padre de Steven ellos realizaron un coito animal, intercambio sexual de gametos. Cosas así- Peridot sentencia explicando emocionada, no por lo que ella describía, pero a la gema verde le gusta enseñar. 

-Si Peridot, se que es el sexo- Lapis sentencia indiferente, avergonzando un poco a Peridot. Cada una de las dos gemas atiende sus asuntos, la gema azul lee mientras que la gema verde ordenaba su casa y atiende un proyecto de ingeniería, pero ellas no notaron que en la maceta, Lapis 2 crecía cada vez más. 


	9. ¿Eres capaz de cuidar un girasol? (Parte 2)

Ya era de noche, Pink Diamond y Steven están frente a frente, con Perla en medio de madre e hijo -Steven, lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Estas castigado sin salir por dos semanas- La diamante sentencia seria, sin embargo el híbrido niega con rapidez. 

-¡Yo no hice nada malo! Mamá no me habría dejado ir a buscar a papá si yo no usaba mis poderes- Steven argumenta defendiéndose del argumento de Pink, aunque las dos gemas rápidamente miran al híbrido con un poco de molestia, ellas son terminantes. 

-Steven, Greg es un adulto. Él es el único responsable si decide o no ir a un bar a emborracharse- La diamante reclama, ella es seria en sus palabras -Solo debes recordar no seguir su ejemplo- Pink exclama sin mucho interés realmente, pero ella atrae la mirada del híbrido, él se ve un poco molesto. 

-¿Estás insinuando que papá es un borracho?- Steven pregunta con seriedad, a lo que la diamante apenas mueve los hombros, ella no demuestra muchas emociones -Él no es un borracho, él no actuaría así si dejaran de llamarlo perdedor- El híbrido exclama rápidamente, Pink Diamond solo rueda los ojos. 

-Oh quizás si, Steven, sinceramente no lo se y tampoco me importa- La diamante sentencia con simpleza, Pink parece a punto de irse pero la gema blanca la detiene. 

-Pink, creo que sería un buen momento para hablar un poco más con Steven. Él se fue con una ex convicta con apenas tres días de libertad sin decir nada- Perla exclama naturalmente preocupada, pero Steven niega con rapidez. 

-Lapis no es peligrosa- El híbrido asegura con tranquilidad, pero rápidamente la diamante y su esposa niegan. 

-No, ella es muy peligrosa- Pink exclama con certeza -Y tu madre tiene razón, eso también fue muy irresponsable de tu parte. No contestas tampoco a las llamadas, creo que sinceramente debería ampliar tu castigo- La diamante exclama, su furia había aumentado por momentos. 

-Las personas cambian, la encerraron cinco mil años y ella es prácticamente como una niña pequeña. ¡Le regale un girasol para que cuidará y ella lo mimo como un bebé!- Steven exclama, aunque un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de la mencionada gema del océano. 

-Steven, las gemas no cambiamos de ese modo al estar encerradas, créeme. Lapis seguirá siendo un peligro por mucho tiempo y es mejor que te alejes un poco de ella- La diamante explica, ella se toma su tiempo, se detiene a pensar sus palabras y asegura que sean verdades a su hijo. 

El híbrido no se cree nada -...Tú no cambias, el resto si- Steven exclama con un gruñido, atrayendo la atención de Perla y Pink. 

-¡Steven!- La gema blanca llama preocupada, ella intenta hablar a su hijo pero la diamante interviene. 

-¿Que dijiste?- Pink Diamond exclama, ella mira fijamente al híbrido, que se toma unos momentos antes de suspirar frente a la diamante. 

-Tú no cambias. ¿Cuantas veces has sido reelecta?¡Cambiaste las leyes hace cientos de años únicamente para seguir gobernando Beach City! Vivimos en una dictadura benevolente que finge tener elecciones, pero no hay oposición prácticamente. Te molesta que yo use mis poderes en mamá, pero hace miles de años tú los usaste con ella y seguirías usándolos de no ser porque ganaste- Steven grita, el se torna cada vez más rosado. Perla intenta poner sus manos sobre los hombros del híbrido pero es una bofetada de Pink Diamond lo que quita el aura rosa de Steven. 

El sonido de la bofetada inunda todo el lugar, no es como si el híbrido o la diamante estuvieran dañados, eso era muy poca fuerza comparado a las habilidades de ambos pero el gesto había sorprendido a Steven por lo repentino que fue -...No lo toques- Perla finaliza, ella pone su mano y empuja a Pink. 

La gema blanca no tarda en alejar a Steven de allí, ella solo vuelve para llevar a Pink a su propia habitación, entre la gema blanca y la diamante hay silencio, mientras que Steven se soba un poco el área afectada. El híbrido entonces se recuesta para dormir, la idea de escaparse unos momentos de casa floto por la cabeza de Steven, pero él rápidamente la deshecha. 

******

**[En el apartamento de Peridot]**

Lapis había casi terminado todos los libros de Peridot, ella podía leer muy rápido, aunque probablemente la gema azul no guarde toda la información leída, ella esta bien con eso -¡Lapis 2!- Lapis llama con tranquilidad mientras va a vigilar al girasol, repentinamente en la cocina el girasol había crecido exponencialmente. 

El girasol parece tener unos ojos compuestos, sus hojas amarillas parecían cerrarse formando una mandíbula funcional, y de su tallo crecían algunas extremidades que la planta usa para abrir el grifo, del que el girasol se alimenta -...Esto no esta bien- Lapis no tarda en mencionar, ella se acerca a Lapis 2, pero la planta entonces salta de su maleta y corre por la cocina hacía la sala de estar. 

La planta salta por la ventana -¡No!- Lapis exclama preocupada, ella despliega sus alas y corre a salvar al girasol, pero este se arrastraba por las paredes con sus raíces -¡¿A donde vas?!- La gema azul pregunta a la planta, ella esta preocupada e intenta usar sus alas para atrapar a Lapis 2 pero la planta la esquiva. 

Repentinamente el girasol escupe semillas contra la cara de Lapis, cubriéndola de semillas como Steven había hecho al escupir semillas de sandía, en esos pequeños momentos Lapis 2 aprovecho para tomar ventaja de la gema azul -...Muy bien Lapis, lo único que se interpone entre tú y una mascota tierna, es recuperar a Lapis 2- Lapis sentencia con seriedad, la gema azul desciende con sus alas en busca de Lapis 2, ella agarra a un humano que iba por allí -¿Has visto a un girasol caminar por aquí?- Lapis pregunta seriamente. 

-...No- El humano responde, esta muy asustado pero la gema del océano solo lo suelta donde estaba antes para seguir preguntnado por Lapis 2. 

******

**[En casa de Steven]**

El híbrido duerme tranquilamente, sin embargo por la playa Lapis 2 corre rumbo hacía la casa, el girasol mutante se estrella contra la puerta, buscando como entrar a la casa, la planta entonces resuelve entrar estrellándose contra la ventana y rompiéndola en pedazos, aunque esto despierta a Steven -¿Qué?- El híbrido exclama algo adormilado cuando ve a Lapis 2. 

El girasol entonces salta a atacar a Steven, la planta intenta morder al híbrido utilizando sus hojas como mandíbula, las manos del híbrido detienen con poco esfuerzo los ataques de la planta pero él todavía esta un poco adormilado, así que simplemente tira al girasol hacía otro lado -¿Un girasol?- El híbrido exclama sorprendido. 

La planta entonces libera un torrente de semillas en todas direcciones, Steven se cubre utilizando su escudo y cuando Lapis 2 parece quedarse sin semillas (por el momento), el híbrido lanza su escudo contra el girasol, sin embargo Lapis 2 atrapa el escudo y se lo tira de regreso a Steven, golpeándolo en la cara. 

El girasol hace un extraño sonido de burla, pero entonces Steven en una burbuja arrolla a la planta como si nada -¿Que se supone que eres?- El híbrido pregunta sorprendido cuando deshace su burbuja, pero al hacerlo la planta vuelve a levantarse y golpea a Steven con sus extremidades, aunque Steven apenas se inmuta por el golpe. Repentinamente de las semillas del girasol empiezan a crecer más girasoles que intentan atacar a Steven. 

El híbrido vuelve a crear una burbuja mientras que los girasoles lo rodean, Steven entonces crea pinchos en su burbuja, atravesando a los girasoles mutantes que aun intentan golpear la burbuja para llegar al híbrido. Entonces por la ventana también entra Lapis -¡Lapis 2!...Muchas Lapis 2...- La gema del océano exclama, al principió ella esta alegre pero entonces Lapis se sorprende de ver tantos girasoles. 

Steven da un giro en el interior de la burbuja, mandando a los girasoles a volar -¡Lapis!¡¿Que paso?!- El híbrido exclama sorprendido, por su parte la gema azul alza los hombros, ella sin embargo no tarda en ponerse cerca del híbrido, ella con un movimiento de sus manos reseca a los girasoles, quitándoles toda el agua. Los girasoles marchitos apenas pueden moverse, y Steven utilizando su burbuja los arrolla, destruyéndolos. 

-...Ahí van mis oportunidades de tener una mascota- Lapis se lamenta mientras patea algunos de los restos de girasoles -¡Steven, te juro que no se que paso! Deje a Lapis 2 en la cocina y cuando volví ella tenía ojos y brazos, y cosas así- La gema del océano explica bastante confundida al híbrido. 

-...Te juro que no es la primera vez que seres de planta me atacan así-Steven exclama con molestia ante la explicación de Lapis, el híbrido y la gema azul observan los restos unos momentos -Creo que esto es como una de las Sandías Steven, o los centinelas de mamá...¿Pero por que Lapis 2 se convertiría en un centinela de planta?- Steven sentencia con curiosidad, atrayendo la atención de Lapis. 

-¿De donde salieron tantos? En el apartamento de Peridot solo había una Lapis 2- La gema azul pregunta hacía el híbrido, que abre los ojos un poco preocupado. 

-Me disparo semillas. ¿Lapis 2 hizo algo similar antes?- Steven pregunta, a lo cual Lapis asiente -Oh...creo que habrá más Lapis 2 por ahí- El híbrido menciona, a lo cual la gema del océano forma una mueca de preocupación. Cuando las puertas de la casa vuelven a abrirse por una preocupada Perla, Steven y Lapis ya no están.

*******

Una calle de Beach City parece infestada de girasoles mutantes -¿Puedes sacar el agua de sus cuerpos?- Steven pregunta, él y Lapis se están escondiendo en unos contenedores de basura mientras observan a los girasoles tomar control de la calle, lanzando semillas y tirando cosas.

-Claro que puedo- Lapis exclama con tranquilidad, ella sale con el híbrido de los contenedores. Steven llama la atención de los girasoles inmediatamente, ellos saltan a atacarle pero entonces Lapis utilizando sus poderes recolecta toda el agua de los girasoles, la gema azul y el híbrido no tardan en empezar a recolectar los restos de girasoles. 

Algunas personas notan el esfuerzo del dúo, pero entonces Pink Diamond aparece, la diamante no tarda en despejar todo el lugar y ella junta los girasoles junto con Lapis y Steven, la gema del océano nota como no hay palabras entre madre e hijo. Simplemente silencio -No hablemos de estos girasoles, Steven. Puedes quedarte despierto hasta mañana si quieres- Pink exclama con seriedad mientras se va. 

-...¿Crees que ella hizo que los girasoles mutaran?- Steven exclama un poco sorprendido. 

-¿Cuando podría ella haberlo hecho?- Lapis menciona con curiosidad. 

-Quizás cuando estábamos en el auto, la ira de mi madre puede causar...cosas- El híbrido sentencia con seriedad, a lo cual la gema azul esta sorprendida -Lamento que te quedarás sin Lapis 2- Steven menciona, él le da unas pequeñas palmadas a Lapis en la espalda. La gema azul y el híbrido caminan un poco mientras van a tirar los restos de girasol. 

-No fui capaz de cuidar un girasol- Lapis sentencia con molestia. 

-No te preocupes, no creo que haya sido tu culpa- Steven sentencia con indiferencia, ellos tiran todos los restos de girasol en un contenedor de basura -¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Conozco un carro de hamburguesas que debería de estar abierto a estas horas- El híbrido ofrece con amabilidad. 

-¡Si!- La gema azul acepta con entusiasmo. 


	10. A ella no le pregunte si quería ser mi amiga

Steven y Lapis iban rumbo a un pequeño carro que vendía hamburguesas, estacionado en una pequeña plaza -Ve a comprar una soda en la tienda de la esquina- El híbrido le entrega a la gema azul algunos billetes y señala a la esquina, mientras que por su parte Steven camina hacía la chica que trabaja en el pequeño carro. Lapis camina alegremente hacía la tienda para comprar, entre tanto el híbrido ordena cuatro hamburguesas. 

La gema azul no tarda en comprar una botella de un litro y salir de la tienda, viendo a Steven sentado, él no parece hablar pero mira a la chica que trabaja cocinando -¡Steven!¡Deja de ligar!- Lapis grita con una pequeña sonrisa, su llamada no tarda en atraer la atención de la chica y el híbrido, que rápidamente niega un poco sonrojado. 

-¡Solo trae la soda!- Steven ordena apresurado, mientras que la gema del océano corre a sentarse en el taburete de al lado. Ambos amigos están en silencio mientras esperan a que su orden se termine, la chica que trabaja finalmente les entrega las hamburguesas y ambos se van de allí. Al híbrido le quema un poco las manos sus dos hamburguesas calientes. 

Lapis mira con interés la comida, antes de comer como ella había hecho antes en el auto lavado, por lo que ella termina primero que Steven, a pesar de ser un poco más calmado, al final el híbrido se mancha más que la gema azul -¿Y?...¿Cómo te fue?- Lapis pregunta curiosa. 

-¿En que? Si tiene algo que ver con la chica del carro de hamburguesas, no estaba ligando- Steven responde mientras usa la servilleta de las hamburguesas para limpiarse la cara y un poco de la ropa. 

-Con tu madre, no parecía muy alegre mientras limpiábamos los restos de girasoles mutantes- La gema azul exclama con cierta preocupación, el híbrido no sabría distinguir si era por él o por Pink Diamond, podía ser por ambos. 

-Oh. Si, todo bien, ella esta un poco sensible. Solo eso- Steven responde con indiferencia, una pequeña risa se le escapa a Lapis -¿Que te da risa?- El híbrido pregunta calmado, a lo cual la gema del océano busca las palabras adecuadas por unos momentos, para sorpresa de Steven. 

-...Que tienes razón, tu "tía". ¿Esa es la palabra?. Blue Diamond, ella llora un montón. O al menos lo hacía antes de que entrará en El Espejo- Lapis responde con sinceridad, a lo cual su pequeña risa se contagió al híbrido. 

-Si, ella lo sigue haciendo- Steven exclama con una pequeña sonrisa -Si te hace sentir cómoda, no todas las cosas han cambiado, Yellow sigue siendo una estirada y ella ahora tiene varias compañías, en algunos aspectos sigue siendo una dictadora. Creo que la que más a cambiado fue White, ahora ella vive en el sótano de mi casa, la teoría de Amatista es que ella no sabe abrir la puerta- El híbrido exclama, atrayendo algunas risas más de Lapis. 

La gema del océano suspira mientras se recuesta aun más en la banca donde ambos están sentados -...Blue Diamond lloraba en la guerra por las gemas que fueron asesinadas. ¿Por que ella llora ahora?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, Steven imita el gesto de la gema azul recostándose. 

-...De alegría, ella disfruta mucho la vida. A veces demasiado- El híbrido exclama con una gota de nerviosismo, él y Lapis abren la botella de soda entre tanto, la gema es la primera en beber -Una vez intente que ella saliera con mi papá- Steven exclama con una pequeña risa, produciendo que Lapis se atragante, ella casi escupe toda la soda. 

-¡¿Como resulto eso?!- La gema azul pregunta riendo. 

-Casi resulto, pero mi papá no estaba interesado. Ellos quedan mejor como amigos- El híbrido sentencia mientras toma la botella y sin mucho cuidado toma de esta. La gema del océano mira a Steven beber y entonces ella aprieta la botella con sus manos, haciendo que repentinamente parte de la soda se vuelque sobre la cara del híbrido -¡Lapis!- Steven grita un poco molesto rápidamente dejando de beber para evitar mojarse mucho más. 

-Pfffff- La gema del océano intenta contener la risa, ella falla y repentinamente el híbrido le tira soda encima, cosa que a Lapis no le importa. 

-¿Le haces bromas así a Peridot?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad mientras se revuelve el pelo para intentar secarse lo más rápido posible. 

-No le hago bromas a Peridot, ella no es mi amiga. Tú eres mi amigo, así que te hago bromas- La gema azul razona con tranquilidad, para sorpresa del híbrido.

-¿Por que Peridot no es tu amiga? Si viven juntas, es mejor que ustedes dos se lleven bien- Steven exclama con un poco de preocupación, otra vez el razonamiento de Lapis se pone en acción. 

-No le pregunte si ella quería ser mi amiga, a ti te pregunte y tú dijiste que si. Así que tú eres mi amigo, Peridot no- La gema del océano sentencia con indiferencia, para el híbrido suena lógico en cierto y extraño sentido. 

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que a Peridot le agradarás- Steven menciona con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro, Lapis asiente con calma -Si te soy sincero, no tengo mucho problema con tus bromas, no es lo peor que me a pasado con mis amigos. Apenas tres días después de volverme amigo con Peridot...Nos peleamos, y fue intenso- El híbrido explica con una pizca de nostalgia. 

-¿Que paso?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad. 

-...La verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, paso hace 2 años. Pero nos peleamos por algún motivo, terminé con una soga alrededor de mi cuello y Peridot terminó con algunos agujeros en su abdomen. Fue bastante brutal, pero la gente no sabe mucho sobre eso- Steven explica con una pequeña gota de nervios, Lapis esta sorprendida -No le cuentes a mi madre, a Pink o a papá- El híbrido se apresura. 

-Descuida Steven, yo no juzgo el sexo raro que tengan Peridot y tú- La gema azul exclama con tranquilidad, a lo que Steven se sonroja. 

-¡No fue eso lo que paso!- El híbrido grita con molestia, pero Lapis solo ríe un poco y pasa su brazo por alrededor del cuello de Steven. 

-No se si creerte, lo de terminar con una soga alrededor de tu cuello suena a algún fetiche raro tuyo- La gema del océano exclama con burla mientras Steven niega y ríe -¿Que quieres hacer ahora?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad al híbrido. 

-Parece que hoy tengo la noche libre, pero es probable que mamá y Pink no me dejen salir los próximos días- Steven exclama, él pasa su mano detrás de su cuello con cansancio, por su parte la gema azul se aferra a su brazo, ella entonces lo sacude. 

-¡¿Por que?! No tengo otros amigos, me sentiré muy sola- Lapis señala con rapidez, por su parte el híbrido esta mareado. 

-Por todo eso de que me escape, controle mentalmente a mi mamá y no contesto llamadas desde hace un rato. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que sirve para que te vuelvas amiga de Peridot- Steven sentencia con indiferencia, una vez él se recupera de la sacudida de la gema azul. 

-Si tu lo dices- Lapis sentencia, ella no esta muy convencida, el híbrido por su parte da un bostezo -¿Quieres dormir?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad, Steven por su parte intenta negar pero entonces ya él se esta durmiendo en la banca. 

******

**[A la mañana siguiente]**

Steven se despierta por la mañana al parecer, encontrando a Lapis a su lado, ella lo mira fijamente -Buenos días- La gema del océano saluda al híbrido, él corresponde y se levanta, solo para caer debido a un movimiento torpe. 

-Iniciamos bien el día- Steven sentencia un poco sarcástico, por su parte Lapis sonríe y se tira al lado de él -He- El híbrido le da una pequeña sonrisa a la gema azul mientras se levantan, Steven planeaba ir a casa o acompañar a Lapis hasta el apartamento de Peridot, pero mientras el dúo camina se encontraron de frente con Jasper. 

-Universe- La gema naranja saluda indiferente al híbrido, que esta por hablar con Jasper pero entonces Lapis toma la delantera, sorprendiendo a Steven. 

-¡Jasper! Mi vieja amiga- La gema del océano saluda con emoción, el híbrido esta algo confundido pero la sorpresa y el terror en la gema naranja es enorme -¿Como te va Jasper? Hace tiempo que no te veo...- Lapis exclama, ella tiene sus alas desplegadas y repentinamente ella esta tras Jasper, con su brazo alrededor del cuello de la gema naranja.

-Lapis, es. Es bueno verte libre- Jasper saluda, pero gotas de sudor empiezan a bajar por su frente mientras ella intenta desviar la mirada de los ojos de la gema azul, ella tiene sus ojos fijos en la gema naranja. 

-No sabía que ustedes se conocían- Steven exclama con cierta sorpresa viendo a Lapis y Jasper, atrayendo la atención de las dos gemas. Una sonrisa incómoda se forma en Jasper, mientras que una ancha sonrisa se forma en Lapis. 

-Oh, si, compartimos celda durante unos momentos. Jasper salió antes que yo- La gema azul explica al híbrido con tranquilidad, ella esta muy cerca de la oreja de la gema naranja -Que pequeño es el mundo. ¿No creen? Ustedes dos también se conocen- Lapis exclama emocionada. 

-Si. Si, Universe es amigo de mi...- Jasper habla un poco nerviosa, confundiendo a Steven aun más, pero había algo más importante de lo que él quería hablar. 

-¿De tu hermana? Oh, me emocionaría conocerla- La gema azul sentencia con una sonrisa, Jasper reacciona y parece a punto de hablar seriamente con Lapis, pero rápidamente esa idea se sale de su cabeza cuando ella ve a Lapis por unos momentos. 

-Quizás te llevarías bien con Amatista, a ella le encantan las bromas pesadas- Steven menciona con tranquilidad, la sonrisa en la gema azul es enorme, mientras que la gema naranja traga saliva -Oye Jasper, te tengo algunas preguntas- El híbrido llama a Jasper con seriedad. 

-Yo también- Lapis añade con felicidad, sus dedos hacen un poco de presión en el hombro de la gema naranja. 

-...¿Que hacías con mi padre en un bar?- Steven pregunta con un poco de molestia, por unos momentos Jasper no sabe que responder -Jasper- El híbrido llama apresurando a la gema naranja. 

-Fue pura casualidad. De hecho hablando de tu padre...tengo que entregarle su billetera, se la olvido- Jasper exclama un poco apenada, repentinamente ella saca de su bolsillo la billetera de Greg, sorprendiendo a Steven, Lapis toma la billetera de las manos de la gema naranja, la gema azul esta interesada en el pequeño objeto. 

-¡Oh! Que bonito- Lapis exclama -Steven. ¿Que te parece si Jasper y yo vamos a entregar la billetera a tu padre? Y tu vas a casa- La gema azul ofrece emocionada, deteniendo a Jasper en seco. 

Steven parece dudar por unos momentos, por un lado él esta preocupado por su padre -...Si, creo que mi padre aun esta sensible por lo del bar- El híbrido finalmente decide, Lapis se ve emocionada y ambas gemas se despiden de Steven, quien camina lentamente hacía su casa. 

La gema azul vuela muy pegada a Jasper, la gema naranja intenta no hablar pero ella sabe bien que Lapis esta tras ella -¿Que haces ahora, Jasper?- La gema del océano pregunta sonriente, sus colmillos relucen cerca de Jasper. 

-...Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar- La gema naranja menciona, mientras que una pequeña risa sale de Lapis. 


	11. Lapis y Jasper (parte 1)

Jasper camina lentamente, muchas gotas de sudor caen de la frente de la gema naranja, hay cada vez menos personas en la calle mientras el dúo se acerca al auto lavado de Greg, cuando Jasper pasa de forma breve por un callejón, repentinamente una patada le da en el costado, haciendo a la gema naranja caer contra la pared mientras ella esta muy asustada -¡Jasper! Tanto tiempo, que bueno verte. ¿Me extrañaste?- Lapis exclama emocionada. 

La gema del océano coloca su pie sobre la cabeza de la gema naranja, apretando con fuerza contra la pared -Lapis, por favor- Jasper implora mientras su cabeza empieza a hundirse unos centímetros en el ladrillo solido. La gema naranja es agarrada por uno de los mechones de su largo cabello, Lapis la cerca y le da un cabezazo, que deja ahora a Jasper en el suelo. 

-¿Por que me vas a implorar esta vez?¿Quieres que te golpee más fuerte?- La gema azul sentencia con simpleza, ella pasa su mano por la columna vertebral de la gema naranja. Jasper se retuerce mientras los dedos de Lapis se clavan en su espalda. 

La mandíbula de la gema naranja tiembla -No tenemos porque...hacer esto Lapis, por favor, solo vamos a entregar la billetera y cada una puede ir por su lado- Jasper exclama nerviosa, pero entonces algunas cadenas de agua se forman alrededor de su cuello. Apenas visibles por la ropa de Jasper. 

-Oh, vamos Jasper. Tú sabes como nos divertimos en la celda. ¿No quieres pasar un poco de tiempo con tu vieja amiga Lapis?- La gema del océano sentencia bastante animada, Lapis levanta a la gema naranja como si nada y entonces ella palmea con fuerza la espalda de Jasper, el sonido incluso retumbo por el callejón mientras que la gema naranja se sobresalta. 

La gema azul empuja a Jasper de regreso a la calle, rumbo al auto lavado de Greg, los pies de la gema naranja chocaban con la acera y ocasionalmente ella se caía con Lapis "ayudando" a que Jasper se levantará. 

******

En el auto lavado, Greg esta limpiando un coche con tranquilidad y diligencia -¡Señor papá de Steven!- Lapis saluda mientras corre a gran velocidad arrastrando a Jasper, la gema del océano deja a la gema naranja demasiado cerca del sorprendido humano -¡Hola!- Lapis saluda con alegría. 

-Oh, hola Lapis...Hola. ¿Jasper, no?- Greg saluda amablemente, retrocediendo un poco y observando al dúo de gemas con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Una sonrisa nerviosa se pone en el rostro de Jasper, mientras que la gema azul saluda con su mano. 

-Eh, si. Yo soy Jasper- La gema naranja se presenta, ella extiende su mano al humano, Greg estrecha manos con Jasper -¿Estas mejor?- La gema naranja pregunta con curiosidad, para sorpresa de Lapis, Jasper todavía no habla sobre la billetera del humano. 

-Bastante mejor, aunque tengo que llamar a mi hijo para hablar con él- Greg responde un poco calmad, pero no menos preocupado por el estado de su hijo, la gema naranja se queda sin responder por unos momentos, hasta que para sorpresa de Greg, Lapis le da a Jasper un pequeño codazo en el brazo. 

-¡Ah! Aquí tienes, te olvidaste esto- Jasper exclama apresurada, ella saca entonces la billetera del humano, que esta sorprendido. 

-¡Muchas gracias!- Greg agradece con alegría mientras se vuelve a guardar la billetera, la gema del océano sigue notando a la gema naranja nerviosa. 

-Cuídate- Jasper sentencia amigablemente, ella entonces da una fuerte palmada en el hombro del sorprendido humano, mientras que por su parte la gema naranja se despide y empieza a caminar en otra dirección, Lapis ve unos momentos al adolorido Greg y ella también se despide. 

La gema naranja intenta correr, pero ya tiene a la gema del océano a la espalda -¿Que sucede Jasper?- Lapis pregunta con una sonrisa dentuda de oreja a oreja. 

-¡Aléjate de mi!- Jasper pide antes de detenerse en seco, por un movimiento de la cadena de agua en su cuello, ella cae al suelo, encontrando la cara de la gema azul sobre su rostro -Solo estoy un poco nerviosa- Jasper asegura nerviosa, ella parece querer ocultarse en su propio pelo blanco. 

-¿Por que?¿Por mi o...? ¡No me digas!- Lapis exclama burlona, ella entonces acerca sus oídos hacía Jasper quien parece murmurar. 

-Es solo que me divertí mucho en el bar con Greg, nada más- La gema naranja sentencia un poco incómoda, ella hace reír a la gema azul -No veo nada de gracioso en eso, a veces hago amigos...Tengo tres- Jasper exclama un poco ofendida por la risa de Lapis. 

-Espero estar contada en esa lista- La gema del océano exclama con curiosidad, un poco de sudor cae por la frente de la gema naranja, a la cual Lapis levanta como si ella no fuera nada -¡¿Que te parece si nos divertimos?! Vieja amiga, tú y yo, como los viejos tiempos- La gema azul exclama mientras aferra su brazo al cuello de Jasper. 

-No, creo que tengo planes- La gema naranja se rasca el cuello, sintiendo el agua alrededor, Jasper traga saliva mientras que por su parte repentinamente Lapis le da un toque, parecido a una punzada en el lado del abdomen. 

-No seas así Jasper- La gema del océano hace un pequeño puchero, aparentemente ella es muy infantil pero a Jasper le dolía el abdomen por el golpe de Lapis, la gema naranja sin embargo aparenta no retorcerse. 

-Te meterás en problemas, Lapis- Jasper intenta defenderse, pero ella siente un escalofrío de solo la presencia de la gema del océano. 

-Pero tú no me delatarás- Lapis sentencia con seguridad y confianza, ella no flaquea un momento, la gema naranja solo se encoge rendida -Supongo que tienes un vehículo. ¿Que te parece dar un paseo?- La gema del océano exclama, mientras que Jasper suda. 

-Tengo una moto- La gema naranja exclama, ella recibe una pequeña patada en el trasero de parte de Lapis, que obliga a Jasper a llevar a la gema del océano. Al final el dúo esta por las calles, conduciendo a gran velocidad, Lapis esta emocionada mientras se mueve en el asiento, alarmando a Jasper por el consecuente movimiento de la moto. 

La gema azul finalmente utiliza su control sobre el agua y obliga a la gema naranja a moverse bruscamente, Lapis y Jasper acaban tiradas a un lado del camino, donde había un estanque grande en el que caen ambas -...¡Eso fue muy divertido!- La gema del océano exclama emocionada, ella sale del estanque como si nada, mientras que la gema naranja recupera su moto. 

Jasper escupe un poco de agua que ella tenía en la boca por la caída, no muchos se acercan a preguntar sobre el estado de ellas -Creo que todavía anda- La gema naranja exclama, ella sacude su moto como si nada y grandes cantidades de agua salen hacía todos lados, Jasper intenta encenderla -...Peridot sabe de esto más que yo, se la entregaré después- La gema naranja gruñe mientras carga la moto en su hombro como si nada. 

-Ya que hablamos de otras cosas. ¿Podemos ir a ver a tu hermana?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, ella ladea la cabeza y forma una pequeña sonrisa. 

-No le vas a poner un dedo encima...¿O si?- Jasper inquiere, ella esta ciertamente preocupada. La gema azul le saca la lengua por unos momentos. 

-¿Me estas llamando lesbiana o estas insinuando que abusaré de ella? Ninguna de las dos, ya tengo suficiente pateando tu gigantesco trasero- Lapis sentencia con tranquilidad mientras ella extiende sus alas -¿Me harías un pastel?- La gema azul ordena prácticamente. 

-Esta bien- Jasper acepta, ella suspira y camina como puede con su ropa mojada. Lapis por su parte canta una canción detrás de la gema naranja.


	12. Lapis y Jasper (Parte 2)

Una canción seguía sonando detrás de Jasper, para desgracia de la gema naranja, aquel sonido provenía de Lapis, y la gema del océano no iba a detenerse solo porque ella esta molestando a Jasper, de hecho es precisamente lo que Lapis quiere. El dúo de gemas se esta dirigiendo a una casa de tonos marrones y naranjas, pero que parecía muy endeble y a punto de caerse en cualquier momento, incluso parecía algo inclinada -...Tú casa es una mierda- Lapis dice nada más ver aquel edificio. 

-Es lo que tenemos mi hermana y yo- Jasper responde con indiferencia, ella alza un poco los hombros antes de abrir con cuidado la puerta, Jasper tiene que agacharse un poco para pasar por la puerta, y la gema azul aprovecha eso para darle una pequeña patada a la gema naranja, lo que hace que ella caiga por el pasillo, Lapis incluso ve como la casa se tambalea. 

-¡Jasper! ¿Estas bien?- Amatista sale desde la cocina, la pequeña gema morada pregunta preocupada por el estado de Jasper que se esta levantando -Oye...¡Tú eres la Lapis del apartamento de Peridot! ¿Que tal?- Amatista saluda con sorpresa al notar la presencia de la gema del océano. 

-Si. Y tú eres la Amatista que iba con Steven, él es mi amigo- La gema del océano menciona, ella ve como la gema morada le extiende su mano, Lapis solo mira fijamente pero afortunadamente Amatista entiende la situación. 

-No te preocupes, Jasper tuvo el mismo problema. Préstame tu mano- La gema morada exclama con tranquilidad, Amatista relajadamente se acerca y toma la mano de Lapis, mostrando a la gema azul como se realiza un apretón de manos -Después de esto vienen los saludos secretos, yo tengo uno con Steven- Amatista exclama. 

-¿Saludos secretos?- Lapis pregunta, ella esta confundida pero sus ojos están sorprendidos -¿Puedo ver?- La gema azul pregunta emocionada.

-Pueden hablar de eso después. Amatista. ¿Que hacías en la cocina?- Jasper pregunta un poco preocupada, sorprendiendo a la gema morada cuya mirada se desvía un poco, Amatista se pone contra la pared del pasillo y intenta evitar que la gema naranja pase a la cocina, pero ella simplemente camina, moviendo a su hermana como si nada -¡¿Que hiciste?!- Jasper pregunta sorprendida. 

Amatista camina lentamente hacía la cocina, con Lapis acompañando curiosa al dúo de hermanas, la cocina esta sucia y llena de restos de comida quemada -Seh, intenté cocinar algo para sorprendente ya que no te gusto que tu clase de ayer se cancelará pero...no funciono- La gema morada exclama un poco apenada, ella pasa su mano por su nuca. 

Lapis toma un trozo del "pastel" quemado, ella lo prueba y repentinamente la gema del océano siente que algo se revuelve dentro de ella, Jasper y Amatista entienden rápidamente que sucede y empujan a Lapis hacía afuera. La gema azul vomita enfrente de la puerta -...¿Que es esto?- Lapis pregunta sorprendida por el vomito frente a ella. 

-No lo pises- Jasper exclama, pero Lapis ya le había dado una patada al vomito. 

-...Demasiado tarde- La gema del océano le dice a la gema naranja, que solo suspira, ahora la entrada estaba algo rota por la patada de Lapis, y el pie de Lapis esta un poco sucio -No se que fue eso Amatista, pero incluso yo que llevo poco comiendo comida humana puedo definir eso como algo...malo- La gema azul responde sin tacto, Jasper quería decir algo pero ella traga saliva nerviosa. 

-No te preocupes Amatista, yo lo limpio. Tengo que cocinar- La gema naranja exclama finalmente, ella palmea el hombro de la gema morada, lo cual le causa cierto dolor a la más pequeña Amatista, que va a sentarse en una silla, aunque la gema morada aprovecha para ir al refrigerador y sacar una bebida. 

Lapis solo se queda parada, ella observa como Amatista bebe mientras que Jasper junta los restos de comida y la basura, entonces la gema morada eructa -¿Como haces eso?- La gema del océano pregunta sorprendida, ella estaba confundida pero impactada, una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Amatista, quien pasa la botella hacía Lapis. 

Para desgracia de la gema naranja, ahora ella tenía a la gema azul y a su hermana eructando un detrás de la otra. A Jasper le habría gustado pedirles a las dos que se detuvieran, pero la gema naranja prefiere concentrarse en empezar a preparar un pastel como había ordenado Lapis -Entonces Lapis. ¿Como te va? Peridot y Steven han estado ocupados, pero no se si contigo o con alguna otra cosa- Amatista menciona con curiosidad. 

-Steven es amigable, Peridot también. Pero solo Steven es mi amigo, tengo pocos amigos, Steven...y Jasper, por ejemplo- Lapis sonríe, su sonrisa se ensancha cada vez más, hasta que la gema azul termina con la mención de Jasper, la gema naranja siente un pequeño choque pasar por su columna vertebral. 

-Si, de eso quería hablar. Es raro que mi hermana traiga amigas a casa. ¿Como se conocieron ustedes dos?- Amatista pregunta con curiosidad, Jasper por su parte prefiere empezar inmediatamente a cocinar. 

-Nos conocimos en El Espejo, fuimos compañeras de celda- Lapis sigue sonriendo, ella entonces empieza a hablar a una gema morada, Amatista esta curiosa debido a que su hermana no suele hablar sobre su estancia en prisión. 

-¡Oh! Si, se a que te refieres. ¿Como era Jasper?¿Salvaje? Yo nací después de que ella entrará y las visitas estaban prohibidas- Amatista exclama, provocando una pequeña risa de la gema del océano, la gema morada esta emocionada. 

-No en realidad, ella a veces se metía en problemas pero no la llamaría salvaje- Lapis menciona mientras continua hablando con Amatista, por su parte la mencionada Jasper esta centrándose en la masa.

******

**[Hace más de 5000 años]**

Jasper camina con sus grilletes por los pasillos de El Espejo, escoltada por un grupo de Amatistas, la gema naranja ya había sido enjuiciada, ahora las Agatas la miran con molestia, pero en realidad a Jasper poco le importa la opinión de ellas. Tras unos pocos momentos de caminata, finalmente la gema naranja es depositada en su celda, entonces solo hay una compañera, Lapis. 

Entre la gema azul y Jasper no hay palabras, Lapis mira a su nueva compañera sin mucho interés, sus ojos observan apenas con emoción a la gema naranja. Por su parte Jasper no tiene mucho interés en hablar con la gema azul, así que ambas están en un silencio continuo, hasta que finalmente viene una Amatista. 

Las dos gemas fueron llevadas a una gigantesca cámara, junto a otras prisioneras, había multitud de pasillos en ella, siempre que una gema entrará a uno, iba a otra sala, entonces repentinamente la gema volvía a la sala principal por el mecanismo interno de la cámara. Aquella cámara servía para proveer de luz solar a las gemas, apenas podían verse a las Amatistas vigilar a las prisioneras, pero la mayoría de ellas estaban calmadas. 

-Hola- Lapis repentinamente saluda a Jasper, la pequeña gema azul (pequeña en comparación a la otra gema) atrae la atención de la gema naranja, que corresponde el saludo. Jasper nota como muchas de las gemas miran a Lapis, ellas parecen aterradas o sorprendidas de la presencia de la gema azul.

La gema naranja apenas rechista, ella intenta alejarse de Lapis yendo a uno de los pasillos. Jasper no se dio cuenta de que la gema del océano la había seguido, ella era muy sigilosa, y cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellas, las alas de Lapis estuvieron alrededor de la gema naranja -¿Que quieres?- Jasper pregunto consternada, ella era arrogante respecto a la gema azul. 

-Te dije hola, exijo respeto de tu parte- Lapis sentencia con simpleza, ella no tiene elegancia o estilo, pero es seria. 

Una pequeña risa sale de la gema naranja, ella saco rápidamente su casco con la intención de golpear a Lapis. Cuando Jasper se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba en una esfera gigante de agua, y sentía lo más parecido que una gema puede sentir a ahogarse, con agua entrando por toda su forma física mientras la perfora. Lapis sonríe ante la visión de Jasper encerrada -Creo que seremos buenas amigas, Jasper- La gema del océano menciona. 

******

**[Presente]**

Jasper sentía que se ahogaba, pero su mirada permanecía fija en el horno, entonces el pastel ya estaba listo, por lo que la gema naranja sin mucha dificultad lo saca de allí, se veía bien, mejor que el de Amatista, aunque eso no fuera muy complicado. Jasper lo coloca en la mesa y tanto Amatista como Lapis saltan a devorar aquel postre. 

-Voy a dar un paseo- La gema naranja dice algo incómoda, ella se va por el pasillo, pero Jasper siente como la cadena de agua alrededor de su cuello se tensa, ella esta aterrada. 


	13. ¿Que es esta gema?

Mientras que Lapis y Amatista permanecen en la casa, Jasper había salido corriendo lo más lejos posible de allí el agua alrededor de su cuello ya no la asfixiaba, pero la sensación de ahogarse persiste en la mente de la gema naranja. Jasper no sabe muy bien a donde va ella, pero cualquier lugar lejos de Lapis era en cierta medida, un buen lugar, incluso se había hecho de noche sin que la gema naranja se diera cuenta -Quizás debería ir a ver a Peridot- Jasper piensa en voz alta, pero entonces se da cuenta de que no esta tan cerca. 

-¡Hola de nuevo Jasper!- Greg saluda desde su auto lavado, el humano esta comiendo sandías sentado en una silla, en solitario, pero Greg es sigue siendo amable con su conocida. 

Jasper mantiene silencio por unos momentos -Hola- La gema naranja corresponde el saludo, hay silencio entre Jasper y el humano, pero entonces ella se acerca dando unos pasos -¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- La gema naranja pregunta con curiosidad, Greg pide unos momentos, hay sandía en su boca pero el humano se dirige a por otra silla para la gran gema naranja. 

La silla casi se dobla por completo cuando Jasper se sienta -¿Te gustaría una sandia?- Greg ofrece, pero la gema naranja niega -¿Te sientes bien Jasper?- El humano pregunta con curiosidad, Greg recuerda bien la charla en el bar que ellos dos habían compartido, la gema naranja había escuchado a Greg, así que para el humano tenía sentido escucharla a ella. 

-...Tengo algunos problemas- Jasper menciona con seriedad, pero ella no quiere decir muchas palabras -Se que esto no debería importarte- La gema naranja sentencia con indiferencia, atrayendo la compasiva mirada del humano, a la cual Jasper solo esta un poco sorprendida, ella no suele recibir esas miradas de nadie más que Amatista.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Greg pregunta con cierta preocupación, la gema naranja parece pensar por unos momentos. Ella niega, por lo que el humano solo asiente -¿Te gustaría ver un truco?- Greg exclama con tranquilidad, atrayendo la curiosidad de Jasper, el humano se levanta tras comer un poco más de sandía, el se agacha y extiende su mano, disparando semillas por su boca, las cuales dan un giro completo, cayendo otra vez en la mano de Greg -¡Ta da!- El humano exclama. 

Jasper no sabe que decir -Eso fue...bueno- La gema naranja finalmente menciona, un poco sorprendida, por su parte Greg no se mueve. 

-¿Me ayudas?- El humano pregunta incapaz de moverse, por lo que Jasper se apresura a "arreglar" la espalda de Greg, aunque por el sonido ambos creen que algo pudo haberse roto. Jasper tuvo que llevar a Greg al hospital. 

******

Pink Diamond esta en su cama, ella lee un libro con calma, hasta que finalmente llega Perla, la gema blanca se acuesta al lado de la diamante, que lee una última pagina de su libro antes de dejarlo al lado en la mesa de noche -Perla, has estado enojada conmigo casi dos días- Pink exclama con seriedad, ella gira a ver a su esposa, que por su parte gira la cabeza en negación. 

-¡Golpeaste a mi bebé!- Perla grita molesta hacía la diamante, por su parte el rostro de Pink permanece impasible -Pink, aguanto y apruebo muchas de las cosas que haces. Pero no puedes golpear a Steven- La gema blanca señala, la punta de sus dedos golpean el pecho de la diamante. 

-Perla, Steven tiene 16 años. Él necesita disciplina, él esta cruzando la linea, no podemos permitir que su comportamiento de una mala imagen. Mis guardias de seguridad tuvieron que bloquear toda una cuadra de la ciudad y sobornar personas para evitar que lo fotografiaran durmiendo en una banca- Pink argumenta con seriedad. 

Perla guardia silencio, ella intenta no mirar a la diamante -No puedes poner un dedo encima de mi bebé y esperar que te lo permita, incluso si el comportamiento de Steven deje que desear- La gema blanca sentencia, por su parte Pink da un pequeño suspiro, la diamante pasa sus dedos por su propio pelo. 

-Perla, mírame. Es una orden- Pink exclama, su voz serena y serie hace que Perla gire la cabeza casi al instante, movida por el poder de la diamante -¿Que harías si tuvieras que elegir entre Steven y yo?- Pink Diamond pregunta, de parte de Perla no hay respuesta pero unas lagrimas empiezan a bajar por sus ojos -No vamos a hablar más de esto, olvida que golpee a Steven- La diamante ordena, con un chasquido la mente de la gema blanca desaparece unos instantes. 

Pink se recuesta para dormir y Perla recobra la conciencia -¿Que tal?- La diamante saluda con calma y una pequeña sonrisa, la gema blanca corresponde. 

*******

Lapis sale de casa de Jasper y Amatista, la gema del océano se había divertido bastante con la gema morada, pero ahora Lapis tenía que ir hacía el departamento de Peridot. Volando con calma aquella noche, la gema azul tiene la intención de entrar por la ventana de la gema verde -¡Hola Peridot!- Lapis saluda al entrar. 

-¡Lapis!- Peridot llama sorprendida al ver a la gema azul, ella salta a abrazar a su compañera, la cual esta sinceramente sorprendida. Lapis no corresponde el abrazo, pero dirige una mirada de curiosidad a Peridot. 

-¿Sucede algo?- La gema del océano pregunta hacía la gema verde. 

-¡No sabía donde estabas! Estaba muy preocupada, ahora eres una de mis responsabilidades. Tú reunión con Agata es en casi 3 días- Peridot empieza a explicar y murmurar mientras se separa de Lapis, la gema verde habla mucho mientras mira sus manos.

-¿Ok?- La gema azul acepta con tranquilidad -Hey. Peridot- Lapis llama al ver como Peridot se había quedado jugando con sus propias manos, para confusión de la gema azul, ella atrae la atención de la gema verde -¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- Lapis le pregunta a Peridot. 

-...Supongo que si- La gema verde sentencia sorprendida, entonces la gema azul toma la mano de Peridot y ella le da un apretón de manos a su compañera -¡Lapis, aprendiste que es un apretón de manos!- Peridot exclama sorprendida y con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, la gema del océano por su parte eructa en respuesta.

-Eso también lo aprendí de Amatista- Lapis exclama emocionada, mientras que la gema verde se da cuenta de a que Amatista se refiere Lapis. Peridot gira los ojos un poco frustrada cuando la gema del océano continua eructando, Lapis quería entretener a la gema verde hablando de su día con Jasper (ignorando los detalles más oscuros) y Amatista. 

Entonces ellas empiezan a escuchar una especie de pasos en las paredes conectadas al pasillo, atrayendo la atención de Lapis y Peridot, ellas dudan por un momento si abrir o no, pero repentinamente se oye una especie de sonido extraño, baboso y movedizo como una lengua restregándose por todos lados. Peridot va a abrir la puerta y entonces en ella, se ve a una extraña criatura, con una gema en su cuerpo, la criatura era como un pájaro gigante, de color azul y sin cuello distinguible, tenía unos ojos raros y una lengua dividida en tres. 

La criatura le saco su lengua a Peridot, Lapis sale a ver encontrando también a la criatura, un sentimiento de asco sale de lo más profundo de la gema del océano, antes de que ninguna de las gemas diga algo, la criatura corre. Pero Lapis la detiene, ella propina un golpe a la cara de la criatura, cuya forma física desaparece casi al instante, solo se oye caer una gema al suelo -...Es una gema- Lapis exclama con sorpresa. 

-...Llamaré a Yellow Diamond inmediatamente- Peridot sentencia preocupada mientras va hacía su teléfono, mientras que por su parte la gema del océano sigue mirando fijamente a la gema, por unos momentos el pie de Lapis se pone sobre la gema, pero ella duda en aplastarla, así que simplemente saca su pie y recoge la gema. 


	14. Una semana

Lapis esta sentada en una silla, con una sudorosa Peridot al lado de ella, la gema azul ya no tenía la extraña criatura gema del pasillo, se la habían requisado un par de Amatistas. Ahora el dúo esta en una sala de la administración del hotel, con la puerta cerrada y esperando a Yellow Diamond -...Oye, si resulta que las dos vimos algo que no debíamos ver. Que lo sepas, Peridot, porque tú eres mi amiga...No voy a volver a prisión- Lapis sentencia seriamente, la mirada que la gema azul dirige hacía Peridot hace que a ella se le hiele la sangre. 

-Estoy segura de que solo nos van a hacer unas preguntas, todo debe tener una explicación lógica-La gema verde exclama apresurada, Peridot sabe que quizás Lapis puede exagerar en sus acciones, lo cual era peligroso si en realidad todo podía solucionarse de forma más simple. 

La gema del océano parece temblar por unos momentos, pero cuando una figura alta se ve reflejada en la puerta, Lapis se detiene y ella permanece estoica, la alta figura abre la puerta, era Yellow Diamond, aunque ella se había hecho más pequeña para poder entrar allí, la mirada de la diamante rápidamente se fija en las dos gemas frente a ella. Peridot se encoge un poco nerviosa, mientras que Lapis se relaja en su asiento. 

-Mi diamante- La gema verde saluda, ella intenta ser educada y amable -Lapis saluda- Peridot murmura preocupada, mientras que la gema del océano solo hace un pequeño gesto con su mano para saludar a Yellow Diamond. 

La diamante camina dentro de la sala, ella detrás de su espalda saca una amarillenta burbuja, que contenía la gema de la criatura vista por Lapis y Peridot en el pasillo -Mis Amatistas revisaron las cámaras de seguridad. Aunque no encontramos toda la información que personalmente me gustaría tener, ya tengo una idea de la apariencia de esta...gema...¿Dicen que esta gema simplemente apareció en el pasillo?- Yellow pregunta con seriedad. 

-Bueno...si- La gema verde sentencia -Es decir, no creo que esa gema haya nacido allí, pero nos la encontramos en el pasillo- Peridot añade murmurando con rapidez.

-Y era fea, muy fea- La gema azul añade el dato inútil, ella no tiene tacto alguno al momento de decir aquellas palabras. 

-...¿Que era esa gema?- La gema verde se atreve a preguntar, Peridot traga saliva mientras los ojos de la diamante se fijan sobre ella -Si no le molesta responder, por supuesto- La gema verde añade con preocupación por su propia salud. 

Yellow Diamond suspira -No estoy segura- La diamante asegura con detenimiento, ella piensa con profundidad pero simplemente no hay respuesta -Nunca vi a este tipo de gema generar una forma física de este tipo, es simplemente ilógico- Yellow sentencia, hay una pequeña pizca de molestia en su voz. 

-No puedo evitar notar que tú tienes un cuello muy largo. ¿Para que sirve?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, ahora una pequeña mirada de molestia de la diamante se dirige hacía la gema del océano, a la cual Peridot intenta silenciar. 

-Voy a ignorar esa falta de respeto- La diamante exclama con seriedad, a lo que Lapis solo sube los hombros mientras que su compañera suspira con alegría -Pero quiero que por ahora, ustedes dos se queden calladas respecto a lo que han visto hace unos momentos. Informaré a Pink y empezaremos juntas a investigar rápidamente- Yellow asegura con seriedad, ella despide a Peridot y Lapis fuera de su oficina. 

-Bien, incluso si insulto a una diamante no puedo ir a prisión- La gema azul sonríe con emoción, mientras que una cara de vergüenza se forma en la cara de la gema verde -¿Que sucede?¿Te intimida Yellow Diamond?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad a su compañera. 

-No pero es vergonzoso verla...Una vez la llame tonta en su cara, por error, no me di cuenta de que ella estaba atrás mío mientras hablaba con Steven- Peridot explica con nerviosismo, la mirada de asombro en el rostro de la gema del océano es enorme, Lapis toma a la gema verde por las mejillas. 

-Mi respeto hacía ti acaba de crecer Peridot- La gema azul asegura mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja a la gema verde. 

-¿Gracias?- Peridot exclama sin mucha confianza, entonces Lapis la tira al suelo mientras ella vuelve a caminar hacía el apartamento de Peridot, con la gema verde siguiéndola por detrás -Esa gema no era normal...- La gema verde murmura, los pensamientos de ella seguían centrados en la extraña gema del pasillo. 

-Te voy a dar un consejo, no pienses mucho en esa gema- Lapis exclama con tranquilidad, ella solo continua caminando sin mirar a Peridot -Probablemente solo sea una bromista rara o algo por el estilo- La gema del océano sentencia indiferente, cuando la gema verde abre la puerta. Lapis se tira sobre la hamaca donde Steven había dormido días antes -...¡Me gustaría ir a molestar a Steven!-La gema azul exclama repentinamente. 

-Lapis, no- Peridot dice con seriedad, ella revisa su celular -A parte de que Steven no podrá salir los próximos días, ahora mismo el estará durmiendo- La gema verde dice mostrando la hora a Lapis, ya era de mañana -Probablemente lo dejen salir para la próxima sesión de D&D- Peridot asegura con tranquilidad, pero la gema azul hace un puchero. 

-Quiero ver a Steven ahora- Lapis sentencia, mientras que la gema verde solo suspira resignada pero ella se apresura a detener a la gema azul de salir por la ventana. 

*******

**[Unos días después]**

-¡Felicidades Lapis!- Peridot exclama animada, era de mañana y ella le hablaba a Lapis quien solo se había recostado en la hamaca durante días, la gema del océano le dirige una mirada curiosa hacía la gema verde -...Ya llevas una semana en libertad, acabo de recibir una llamada de Agata para que te lleve a las 4:30 para tu reunión con ella- La gema verde señala con una sonrisa. 

-Oh...que flojera- Lapis menciona con molestia, Peridot vuelve a suspirar, porque ella había intentado mover a la gema azul durante días, sin éxito. 

-Steven va a venir a recogerte- Peridot exclama, por lo que Lapis salta de la hamaca emocionada. Lamentablemente la gema del océano tenía que esperar unas horas antes de que el híbrido apareciera como prometió la gema verde, Steven tenía su propio coche, no era tan lujoso como los de su madre pero al menos era de él. 

-¿Listas bonitas?- Steven pregunta mientras se abrocha el cinturón y revisa sus espejos, Peridot asiente, ella estaba en el asiento de atrás, mientras que Lapis había insistido en ir de copiloto -Lapis, ponte el cinturón- El híbrido reclama a la gema azul, que intenta imitar la acción de Steven para colocarse el cinturón -Te ayudo- El híbrido sentencia mientras ayuda a Lapis a ponerse el cinturón antes de partir. 

El híbrido entonces recibe una sonrisa emocionada de la gema azul, Lapis empieza a contarle a Steven lo que hizo durante los días que no se vieron, ambos amigos habían coincidido en que apenas se habían movido, Peridot piensa que es afortunado que la gema del océano no mencione nada sobre la extraña gema al híbrido. 

Entonces una criatura con una gema en su pecho intenta salir del alcantarillado, similar a una planta humanoide, con unas grandes y grasosas hojas rojas con puntos blancos, pero Steven solo la atropella, forzando a la criatura a seguir en el alcantarillado -...Esa tapa del alcantarillado sonó fuerte- El híbrido sentencia sorprendido mientras que Peridot sudaba, Lapis decide ignorar todo. Ninguno se dio cuenta de aquella criatura que intento salir. 

-¿Que hace esto?- Lapis exclama tocando la radio, Steven solo se pone a escuchar música con ella mientras van hacía Agata. 


	15. ¿Que demonios es eso?

Steven aparca su auto frente a un edificio de color azul, era un edificio del gobierno sin nada especial -¡Lapis espera!- Peridot exclama mientras que Lapis sale del auto, la gema del océano estaba corriendo buscando a Agata para irse a otro lugar lo más pronto posible, Steven solo mira irse a las dos gemas hacía el interior. 

El híbrido baja de su auto, cerrando las puertas con fuerza el camina rumbo hacía el edificio -¡Hola!- Steven saluda, repentinamente las Amatistas lo notan y ellas van a recibir alegremente al híbrido, la mayoría de Amatistas eran amigas unas de otras, y por lo tanto Steven había conocido a muchas de ellas. 

Por otro lado, mientras el híbrido entra al edificio charlando con aquellas Amatistas, la criatura gema que Steven había atropellado se mueve rápidamente siguiendo al híbrido desde atrás, la gema corrupta tiene unas pequeñas manos, y ella con sus dedos va hacía los fusibles del edficio, y aunque se electrocuta, empieza a romper cables y los sistemas eléctricos. 

******

Finalmente Lapis había llegado a la oficina de Agata, ella esta sentada en una silla al lado de un alargado sillón -¡Agata! Cuanto tiempo- La gema del océano saluda a la otra gema azul, que por su parte parece anotar algo en su libreta. 

-Una semana Lapis- Agata menciona en respuesta -¿Donde esta Peridot?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad, pero entonces la mencionada gema verde aparece, ella esta un poco avergonzada y sudorosa por perseguir a Lapis, quien era mucho más rápida que ella. Agata vuelve a anotar algo en su libreta -Recuestate Lapis, tú también toma una silla Peridot- La más alta gema azul ordena. 

La gema del océano se recuesta en el sillón con calma y alegría, mientras que Peridot se sienta en una silla -Entonces, Lapis. ¿Que has estado haciendo últimamente?- Agata pregunta a Lapis, que por su parte piensa por unos momentos. 

-No me moví como en...cuatro días, o tres, no estoy muy segura- La gema del océano responde, sorprendiendo a Agata por tal muestra de pereza -Antes de eso estuve reuniéndome con mi amigo Steven, me llevo a comer, a comprar ropa y cosas así- Lapis añade con alegría -Oh, y Amatista me enseño como dar un apretón de manos y eructar- 

-Veo que ahora tienes más amigos- Agata añade con calma mientras anota las palabras de la gema del océano en su libreta -¿Es lo que ella dice verdad, Peridot?- La gema azul pregunta interrogante a la gema verde, que se asusta un poco por la repentina fijación de Agata en ella. 

-¡Si! La verdad Lapis se a comportado muy bien, se hizo amiga de Steven rápidamente, ya sabe Steven Diamond, él es amigo de casi todas las personas pero Lapis a pasado sus primeros días de libertad con él- Peridot responde con calma -Nosotras nos hicimos amigas más lentamente, pero el comportamiento de Lapis solo es un poco excéntrico, pero nada malo o dañino- La gema verde añade. 

Agata parece sorprendida, ella dejo de escribir por unos momentos -¿Diamond?¿El hijo de Pink, el sobrino de Blue? ¡Oh mi diamante!- La gema azul exclama sorprendida, ella sin embargo recupera la compostura rápidamente -Lo siento- Agata murmura mientras termina de escribir -¿Tienes algunos planes para la próxima semana Lapis? Objetivos, metas o algo- 

-No la verdad- Lapis responde con calma, pero entonces las luces del edificio se apagan repentinamente. Las gemas piensan que es una falla corriente y se quedan esperando, ellas generan luz con sus gemas. 

******

Steven esta en un pasillo cuando las luces repentinamente se detuvieron, las Amatistas, una Jasper delgada y una Cornalina alrededor de él -Hey, iré a revisar los fusibles- Una de las Amatistas exclama, pero entonces todos escuchan como a través de los ductos de ventilación algo camina y se arrastra, los ductos eran pequeños y debía de ser una criatura igual de pequeña para poder entrar, o muy flexible. 

-Eso sonó mal- El híbrido exclama preocupado, las Amatistas se lanzan a intentar sacar a lo que fuera que estuviera allí dentro, pero al golpear los ductos de ventilación, salen una especie de esporas amarillentas, entonces enredaderas crecen en los conductos y alrededor de las Amatistas, atrapando a las gemas.

Steven no tarda en acercarse para liberar a las Amatistas, pero entonces la gema corrupta salta encima de ellos, sus pétalos rojizos se extienden atrapando al híbrido y una Ametista, cerrándose sobre ellos como una planta carnívora, el gigantesco capullo se revuelve desde el interior. La Jasper delgada y la Cornalina son detenidas por más enredaderas de las esporas que expulsa la gema corrupta. 

Repentinamente unos pinchos rosados salen del capullo, que se vuelve cada vez más grande, hasta que finalmente el capullo explota, mandando a volar a la gema corrupta -¿Estas bien?- Steven le pregunta a la Amatista que tiene entre sus brazos, el híbrido había utilizado su burbuja para liberarse del capullo de la criatura. 

-Si- La Amatista exclama un poco nerviosa, mientras que por su parte Steven la baja y empieza a correr tras la gema corrupta, que dañada corre escapando en otra dirección. 

-¡Libera a las otras, yo persigo a esa cosa!- El híbrido exclama apresurado, por los pasillos oscuros de aquel edificio era cada vez más difícil moverse, las esporas de la gema corrupta hacen crecer enredaderas y plantas por todos lados, y Steven solo puede guiarse por la luz de su propia gema -¿Que es esa cosa?- El híbrido se pregunta con curiosidad.

Unas enredaderas intentan detener a Steven, atacándole con rapidez pero él se defiende utilizando su escudo y esquivando a las enredaderas, pero cada vez la vegetación se volvía cada vez más frondosa. Entonces Steven se rodea con su burbuja, las enredaderas intentan rodearlo pero el híbrido gira a gran velocidad para deshacerse de ellas y proseguir por los pasillos, aunque debido al ahora irregular terreno, la burbuja rebota por el pasillo. 

******

-¿Por que tardan tanto las Amatistas en solucionar este problema? Solo debe ser algo con las luces- Agata maldice en voz baja, ella muerde la tapa de su bolígrafo mientras espera que la luz volviera, Lapis y Peridot solo están quietas en su sitio, pero entonces ellas escuchan un extraño sonido, el sonido de algo que parece arrastrarse. 

La puerta se abre de par en par, se ve la sombra de una rápida criatura cruzar por el pasillo, mientras que la sala es invadida por enredaderas -¡Ahhh!- La gema verde grita aterrada cuando unas enredaderas la ponen de cabeza, Agata no tarda en gritar de la misma forma, pero por su parte la gema del océano escapa, ella utiliza sus alas y con tranquilidad reseca las enredaderas utilizando su control sobre el agua. 

-Oigan, iré a ver que fue eso- Lapis sentencia indiferente, ella simplemente se va, dejando colgadas a Peridot y Agata en las plantas resecas, ambas gemas intentan gritarle a la gema azul y pedirle que vuelva, pero Lapis esta más interesada en perseguir a aquella misteriosa figura. 

La persecución se torna un poco difícil, Lapis va resecando las plantas que se meten en su camino pero la concentración necesaria le quita tiempo y retrasa un poco su movilidad, por lo que la gema corrupta toma ventaja, pero entonces Steven aparece por el otro lado del pasillo, corriendo en su burbuja -¡Steven!- Lapis saluda emocionada, ella utiliza todo el líquido que había reunido de las plantas e inunda el pasillo, creando unas manos de agua para atrapar a la criatura. 

-¡Lapis!- Steven corresponde con una sonrisa, él deshace su burbuja y crea un gigantesco escudo para parar los pies a la gema corrupta, entre la espada y la pared, la criatura rápidamente salta contra una de las ventanas del pasillo, cayendo afuera del edificio -¿Sabes que es eso?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad mientras flota fuera del edificio, con Lapis volando a su lado, ambos continúan persiguiendo a la criatura. 

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea- La gema del océano responde la pregunta del híbrido con indiferencia, la criatura se empieza a meter en un portal de un parque, el dúo conformado por Lapis y Steven se apresura a meterse en el rayo del portal antes de que la criatura desaparezca. Ahora el grupo esta en una especie de frondoso bosque, por el cual la criatura intenta escapar, la vegetación se vuelve más frondosa por las esporas de la gema corrupta. 

Steven cubre sus manos con unas burbujas y crea pinchos en estas burbujas, cortando las enredaderas mientras avanza, Lapis por su parte sobrevuela para intentar abalanzarse desde arriba sobre la criatura. La gema corrupta corre desesperada cuando repentinamente uno de los pinchos del híbrido la atraviesa desde atrás, destruyendo su forma física. Steven y Lapis se acercan, con el híbrido recogiendo la gema con curiosidad -¿Esa cosa era una gema?- Steven exclama sorprendido. 

-Oh, si. Yo también me encontré una gema rara hace unos días- La gema del océano exclama sorprendida, mientras que el híbrido encerraba la gema en una burbuja, Steven le dirige una mirada de curiosidad a Lapis -Si, Peridot y yo estábamos tranquilas hasta que una gema rara entro en el pasillo, Yellow Diamond dijo que no lo mencionáramos a nadie, pero cómo tu eres mi amigo te lo digo- La gema del océano empieza a narrar con calma lo que sucedió hace unos días. 

Tanto el híbrido como Lapis estaban sentados en un árbol cuando la gema azul termina su narración -Wow...Supongo que iré a llevársela a mi tía y a Pink entonces- Steven menciona con sorpresa, mirando a la gema por unos momentos, el híbrido salta del árbol y va a hacía el portal. 

-Oye Steven, una pregunta. ¿Donde aprendiste a usar tus poderes y pelear o moverte así? Yo estuve en una guerra, pero no se porque tú sabes utilizar tus poderes- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad mientras ella vuela al lado de Steven, el cual no tiene mucho problema con responder aquella pregunta de Lapis. 

-Empece a despertar mis poderes a los trece años, al principió mamá y Pink no estaban interesadas en entrenarme, pero gracias a Amatista y mi tía Yellow aprendí a utilizarlos- El híbrido explica con calma y una pizca de orgullo, mientras que la gema del océano solo lo mira. 

-¿Entrenar en que sentido? Porque yo aun te veo un poco gordo- Lapis exclama riendo, ella entonces aprieta la panza de Steven quien se sobresalta por el gesto. 

-¡Lapis!- El híbrido se queja empezando a perseguir a la gema del océano, que ríe mientras corre por aquel lugar. 

******

**[Unas horas después]**

Steven y Lapis vuelven por el portal del parque, encontrando que las calles estaban cerradas por un grupo de Amatistas -No estoy gordo- El híbrido se apresura a decir después de mirar alrededor, la gema azul ríe un poco más, ella vuelve a apretar la barriga de Steven, quien por su parte aleja la mano de Lapis con fuerza. 

-Pffffff, cómo tú digas- La gema azul se burla, ella imita algunos sonidos de pedos y el híbrido no puede evitar reír. 

-¡Chicos!¡¿Donde estuvieron?!- Peridot sale corriendo del edificio donde antes Lapis y ella estaban, la gema azul y Steven saludan con la mano con tranquilidad. 

-Nos perdimos algunas horas- El híbrido exclama, a lo cual Lapis asiente para consternación de la gema verde. Peridot mira con curiosidad al dúo por unos momentos, y entonces Pink Diamond, acompañada por su hermana Yellow Diamond aparecen, con Agata siguiendo emocionada a las diamantes desde atrás. 

-¡Steven!- La diamante rosa exclama sorprendida, con Yellow saludando con calma a su sobrino, antes de que Pink dijera algo Steven tiro la gema corrupta como una pelota de baloncesto hacía las manos de su madre. 

-¡Adiós!- El híbrido se despide mientras corre hacía su auto, Lapis va corriendo detrás de él y Peridot persigue al dúo preocupada, con el resto de gemas observando con sorpresa por las acciones del híbrido. Pink examina la burbuja rosada por unos momentos, ella ya había oído los reportes de las Amatistas y las mismas palabras de Yellow. 

-Otra gema extraña más- La diamante de color amarillo menciona con curiosidad -¿Que es esto, Pink?- Yellow Diamond pregunta preocupada. 

-No estoy segura- La menor de las diamantes asegura, ella rompe la burbuja y se ve como la gema corrupta se regenera, antes de que ella haga algo para escapar, Yellow la aplasta con su pie, recogiendo la gema una vez más, con asombro y perplejidad, algunas gotas de sudor caen por la frente de Pink Diamond -...Las denominaremos gemas corruptas, pero hay algo que debemos hacer con ellas- La diamante exclama. 

******

**[En las calles]**

Steven conduce hacía el apartamento de Peridot, con Lapis como co-piloto, ellos dos casi habían dejado a Peridot atrás, pero necesitaban a la gema verde para abrir la puerta del apartamento -Oigan...esa gema era algo muy extraño- El híbrido menciona aun sorprendido, por su parte la gema azul siente su estómago revolverse una vez más, parecido a cuando ella probo la comida de Amatista. 

-No se de que hablas, seguro que fue solo una gema con problemas mentales o algo- La gema verde se apresura a decir. 

-Ya le conté a Steven sobre la gema del pasillo- Lapis se apresura a añadir, sorprendiendo a Peridot. 

-¡Yellow Diamond te ordeno que no dijeras nada!- La pequeña gema verde recalca con molestia, mientras que la gema del océano solo le saca la lengua a su compañera.

Una pequeña risa sale de la boca de Steven -Oigan no peleen en mi auto, no digo que vaya a decir nada, por ahora Yellow y Pink deben estar investigando que era eso...Pero me pregunto que harán si aparecen más- El híbrido sentencia con preocupación tras su risa inicial, en el auto hay silencio. 

-...¡Tengo una idea!- Lapis exclama emocionada, ella toca la bocina del auto de Steven y casi empuja a este fuera de su auto. Después de recuperarse del susto causado por la gema azul, el híbrido evita un accidente, con una asustada Peridot gritándole a Lapis desde el asiento trasero. 

-Nos la cuentas después, hoy es sábado de D&D- La gema verde recuerda tras unos momentos, con Steven emocionándose y apresurando la marcha, para mayor terror de Peridot. Lapis solo los mira con curiosidad, tras unos momentos ellos llegan a El Granero, afuera del apartamento de Peridot, Amatista ya estaba esperando para reunirse con el grupo. 


	16. Vamos a cazar monstruos

Steven, Amatista y Peridot están sentados alrededor de la mesa preparando su sesión de D&D, con Lapis acostada en la hamaca observándoles desde allí -Entonces, antes de iniciar la sesión...Alguien tiene que ir a comprar comida- La gema verde sentencia, ella es totalmente seria, ante sus palabras la gema morada y el híbrido parecen casi saltar. 

-¡Yo no!- Amatista sentencia rápidamente, los dedos de la gema morada apuntan a Steven, quien suspira por haber sido más lento que Amatista. 

-No quiero ir- El híbrido suspira cansado. 

-Oh vamos Steven, yo estuve esperando todo el rato afuera- Amatista argumenta cansada. 

-Estuve corriendo por un bosque durante horas- El híbrido contra argumenta, señalando a Lapis, que le dirige una sonrisa burlona -...Déjenme adivinar, soy el único que tiene dinero- Steven sentencia, observando a la gema morada y a la gema verde. Peridot y Amatista intentan negar, pero tras unos momentos ellas asienten. 

El híbrido suspira una vez más, pero finalmente él se levanta de su silla y toma las llaves de Peridot para ir a abrir la puerta -Voy contigo- Lapis sentencia con calma volando al lado de Steven, que solo asiente ante la exclamación de la gema azul, entonces el híbrido y ella salen del apartamento. 

-...¿En que gastaste tu dinero de tu beca esta semana?- Amatista le pregunta a Peridot con curiosidad, a lo que la emocionada gema verde va a mostrarle unos libros a la gema morada, que se arrepiente de haber hecho aquella pregunta. Entre tanto, Steven y Lapis bajan por el ascensor, con la gema azul tarareando la música del mismo. 

-¿Te gustarían unas papas congeladas? Son lo más fácil de cocinar- El híbrido le pregunta a Lapis mientras él revisa su billetera, Steven siempre suele tener mucho dinero pero en general, se conformaba con gastar en cualquier comida. La gema azul por su parte asiente con calma. 

-...¿Que son papas congeladas?- Lapis le pregunta al híbrido, que intenta explicar a la gema como funciona la comida congelada mientras iban hacía la tienda más cercana, fuera de El Granero. Steven conoce el apetito de Amatista, y el de Lapis no parece quedarse muy atrás, así que el híbrido compra unos cuatro kilos de papas congeladas, las cuales la gema del océano intento comer sin cocinar, pero Steven la detuvo a tiempo. 

Mientras que la dueña de la tienda le daba al híbrido el cambio, Steven tuvo repentinamente curiosidad -Oye Lapis. ¿Cual era la idea que tuviste durante el camino de regreso de tu charla con Agata?- El híbrido cuestiona, atrayendo la atención de Lapis, ella espera unos segundos hasta que la dueña termino con el cambio de Steven. Entonces la gema azul arrastra al híbrido y las papas fuera de allí. 

-Verás, entonces parece que algunas gemas extrañas están apareciendo, o al menos están empezando a aparecer, y la última pudo haber sido muy peligrosa. De no ser porque estábamos los dos cerca para detenerla- Lapis sentencia, ella es seria y lógica, atrayendo aun más la curiosidad de Steven -¿Que pasa si hay más ataques? Yellow Diamond solo se entero de esto recientemente, las Amatistas pueden ayudar pero ni ellas o el cuerpo policial deben estar preparadas para enfrentar gemas misteriosas- La gema del océano continua. 

-¿A donde quieres llegar exactamente?¿Tienes una teoría de donde pueden venir las gemas extrañas o otra idea?- El híbrido exclama con precaución, una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de Lapis, mostrando sus colmillos a Steven -Creo que se que estas pensando- El híbrido señala un poco preocupado. 

-¡Vamos a cazar a esas gemas! Sera divertido, tú, yo, y quizás Peridot si a ella le gusta la idea- La gema del océano recalca con emoción, ella pasa su brazo alrededor del cuello de Steven mientras caminan, aunque por su parte una mueca de preocupación se forma en el rostro del híbrido. 

-Entonces...¿Quieres formar algo cómo un servicio de cazafantasmas? No estoy muy seguro de que eso sea buena idea, Yellow y Pink pueden encargarse de eso, solo dales un poco de tiempo- Steven argumenta con calma, pero por su parte Lapis parece curiosa. 

-¿Que es un cazafantasmas?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Oh, verás. Son un tipo de personas de una película que...cazan fantasmas, todavía tengo muchas películas que enseñarte, te perdiste muchísimos años de cultura pop- El híbrido explica, atrayendo una gran curiosidad de parte de la gema azul. 

-Me gusta la idea de ver más películas, Steven. Pero en serio, creo que sería buena idea, ya nos encargamos de una de esas gemas, somos fuertes y además podemos responder más rápido que tú madre o Yellow Diamond. No se si alguna vez tuviste que lidiar con la burocracia, pero es tediosa- La gema del océano sentencia, ella es persistente en su idea. 

-Créeme, una vez tuve que ayudar a Pink y a mamá en sus trabajos...dios mio- El híbrido exclama adolorido, pasando sus manos por sus hombros solo por recordar aquella experiencia con la burocracia, todo mientras ellos dos volvían a subir por el ascensor -Solo cambiemos de tema...¿Piensas conseguir un trabajo o algo?- Steven le pregunta a Lapis, que lo mira con curiosidad -Ya sabes...necesitas ganar dinero para gastos y cosas así- El híbrido señala con calma. 

-¿Por que? Ya tengo a Peridot y a ti, no creo que tenga muchos gastos- La gema del océano exclama con sorpresa, pero por su parte Steven suspira y ríe un poco -¿Que es tan gracioso?- 

-La vida es cara- El híbrido sentencia con molestia -Lapis, Peridot y yo no estaremos para pagar todo siempre. Necesitas tu propio dinero- Steven recalca con obviedad, por su parte Lapis toca la nariz del híbrido, para sorpresa del propio Steven, por lo extraño del gesto. 

-Si tu lo dices- La gema del océano sentencia con calma -...¡¿Podemos ser cazafantasmas tú y yo?!- Lapis exclama emocionada, con el híbrido suspirando con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente. Steven intenta persuadir a Lapis un poco más, pero finalmente el híbrido falla en sus intentos. 

******

Entrando en el apartamento de Peridot, la gema del océano y el híbrido se dirigen hacía la cocina para preparar las papas congeladas mientras que por su parte la gema verde y su compañera ya estaban jugando D&D -Muy bien. ¿Que necesitas para cocinar?- Lapis pregunta emocionada al híbrido, que coloca un poco de aceite en una sartén. 

-Aceite- Steven responde con indiferencia mientras vuelve a guardar el aceite, encendiendo el horno para empezar a cocinar las papas congeladas, la gema azul solo lo mira en respuesta. 

-...¿Solo eso?- Lapis pregunta con una pequeña pizca de molestia. 

-Si. ¿Por que?- Steven pregunta mientras se asegura de no arruinar la comida.

-Yo quiero ayudarte a cocinar- La gema azul recalca con una pequeña sonrisa, por su parte el híbrido se fija más en cocinar. Lapis pone su dedo en el aceite hirviendo, afortunadamente su forma física ni siquiera se inmuta por esto, pero Steven saca el dedo de la gema rápidamente y un poco de aceite le salta en el proceso.

Steven va a lavarse la mano con agua fría rápidamente, mientras que ahora es Lapis quien vigila la cocina -Me asustaste, no metas las manos en la sartén. No puede hacerte daño, pero no deberías hacerlo- El híbrido recalca rápidamente volviendo del lavamanos, la gema azul se ríe un poco asintiendo en respuesta -Si quieres ayudar...¡Hey, chicas! ¿Quieren huevos fritos también?- Steven le pregunta a Peridot y Amatista. Lapis levanta la mano con emoción, pero por su parte el híbrido baja la mano de la gema azul. 

-¡Si!- La gema morada acepta, mientras que la gema verde esta indiferente. 

-Trae algunos huevos- Steven sentencia con calma, con Lapis yendo al refrigerador y trayendo todos los huevos dentro del mismo, aunque por su parte el híbrido solo suspira, aunque él tiene que asegurarse de que la gema del océano no lance el huevo dentro del sartén mientras fritaba las papas. 

******

**[Unos minutos después]**

-¡Todo listo!- Steven sentencia con calma mientras junto con Lapis vuelven a la mesa con dos bandejas de papas y huevo frito para colocar, para emoción de Amatista. La gema azul se sienta para comer junto con la gema morada, ellas dos comen rápidamente, mientras que el híbrido y Peridot comen más lentamente, con Steven y la gema verde jugando mientras comen, aunque tienen que esperar que Amatista termine de llenar su boca con comida. 

Así el grupo paso unas horas jugando y comiendo, aunque Lapis no participa ella mira atentamente a sus amigos, en realidad la gema azul no entiende mucho sobre el juego de rol o los tiros de dados -Steven. Tengo una pregunta- Lapis exclama con curiosidad, atrayendo la atención del híbrido -¿Tú tienes trabajo?- La gema azul pregunta. 

-¿Yo? No, todavía estoy esperando hasta tener 18 para empezar a trabajar- Steven responde con calma -Aunque, en realidad si podría tomar un trabajo, quizás- El híbrido sentencia con calma, la mirada de Lapis ahora tiene estrellas. 

-¡Vamos a trabajar juntos!- La gema del océano exclama -¡Vamos a cazar monstruos!- Lapis exclama arrastrando a Steven fuera del apartamento, con una confundida Peridot gritando hacía la gema azul y persiguiéndola para salvar al híbrido. 

-...¿Cazar monstruos?- Amatista pregunta confundida, sin embargo ella solo alza los hombros y toma sus cosas para irse, no sin antes comer un poco más de papas fritas, lo último que quedaba. 

******

Afuera del edificio, Steven estaba mandando un mensaje a su madre informando que quizás él tardaría un poco en ir a casa -Lapis, en serio. No vamos a cazar monstruos. ¿Cual es la probabilidad de que nos encontremos uno en este preciso momento? - El híbrido sostiene mientras que Lapis camina emocionada en frente de él, buscando más de las gemas como las que habían visto antes. 

-Vamos Steven, es nuestro primer día de trabajo- La gema azul recalca, pero por su parte Steven suspira, habían perdido a Peridot hace unas calles y el híbrido aun estaba un poco preocupado por la gema verde. 

-Lapis, esto no es trabajo. No hay nadie que nos haya contratado o nos pague para encargarnos de gemas extrañas- El híbrido explica con seriedad, mientras que por su parte Lapis esta revisando un tacho de basura -Esta bien, te voy a ayudar. Pero no revises en la basura- Steven exclama poniéndose junto a la gema azul, Lapis le sonríe emocionada al híbrido, que por su parte corresponde el gesto amigablemente. 

Entonces una criatura canina salta de la basura, pero no era un perro común, sino que su cara era similar a la de un gusano, un leve grito de sorpresa sale de Steven y Lapis pero entonces la criatura los mira, aunque no tenga ojos, ella salta contra ellos para atacarlos. El híbrido y la gema del océano solo necesitan un golpe para detenerla, pero cuando la forma física de la criatura es destruida, ellos descubren que no tenía gema -...¿No tiene gema?- Steven exclama sorprendido. 

-Quizás provenga de una gema más grande- La gema azul teoriza sorprendida, entonces Peridot los alcanza. 

-¡Aquí están!- La gema verde recalca cansada, pero entonces el híbrido, volando junto con Lapis, se va de allí, rumbo a su casa. 

-¡Adiós Peridot, nos vemos luego!- Steven se despide con calma mientras que Peridot le grita al dúo para que vuelvan abajo -¿A donde vas Lapis?- El híbrido le pregunta con curiosidad a la gema del océano que vuela a su lado. 

-¿Podemos ir a ver unas películas?- Lapis pregunta con alegría -Mañana podemos seguir cazando monstruos- La gema azul resalta, Steven ríe un poco por la insistencia de Lapis, pero finalmente el híbrido acepta ir a llevar a la gema azul a ver películas en su casa. Aunque Perla no estuviera de acuerdo con la visita de Lapis, Pink Diamond no estaba ese día en casa. 


	17. Primer día de trabajo (parte 1)

**[8:00 de la mañana]**

Lapis esta observando fijamente dormir a Steven, el híbrido esta inmóvil mientras que la gema del océano revisa la hora en el despertador del adolescente -...Steven. Steven, vamos. Despierta- La gema azul exclama intentando despertar lo más calmada que puede al híbrido, pero ella falla. Al fin y al cabo, Lapis y Steven habían estado hasta altas horas de la noche despiertos viendo películas, le había servido a la gema del océano para conocer un poco más de la cultura popular humana, y el híbrido se había divertido. 

En resumen, que era difícil despertar a Steven, así que Lapis le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, que despierta al híbrido -¿Lapis?- Steven pregunta sorprendido pero somnoliento viendo a la figura azul cerca de él, Lapis asiente con calma. 

-Steven ¡Despierta! Es nuestro primer día de trabajo- La gema del océano exclama con emoción, pero los ojos del híbrido se abren con sorpresa. Steven se sienta en su cama y toma entre sus manos el despertador, el cual de la presión rompe como si fuera un papel mojado. 

-Lapis...son las 8 de la mañana...¡Me fui a dormir a las 4!- El híbrido exclama tirando los restos del despertador al suelo, Steven vuelve a acostarse para arroparse con sus sabanas dejando a Lapis quieta en su sitio. Entonces el híbrido siente como una cascada de agua le cae encima, por supuesto esto era cortesía de los poderes de agua de la gema azul -¡Lapis!- Steven grita levantándose mientras que Lapis se detiene, ella solo toma al híbrido por el brazo y lo lleva al baño. 

-Prepárate y nos vamos- Lapis exclama emocionada, mientras que el híbrido suspira para meterse en su baño para cepillarse los dientes y hacer sus necesidades, la gema azul solo se queda afuera viendo la puerta fijamente. Finalmente tras unos minutos Steven sale con una cara seria. 

-Voy a tener que sacar las sabanas y frazadas antes de irnos- El híbrido sentencia subiendo a arreglar su cama para poner todo a secar temprano, mientras que por su parte Lapis toma un pequeño desvió. Aunque Steven al volver no sabe donde se había ido la gema azul, repentinamente él siente las manos de Lapis atrás, ella le cubre la mirada -...¿Que?- El híbrido pregunta tras unos momentos. 

-Te tengo una sorpresa- La gema del océano exclama con alegría, entonces ella le da una vuelta a Steven y le destapa los ojos, de algún lado Lapis había sacado dos overoles de trabajo de color azul -Uno para cada uno- La gema azul sentencia poniéndose su overol sobre la ropa que usaba en ese momento, su overol le queda bastante grande por su delgadez. 

-¿De donde sacaste esto?- Steven pregunta sorprendido tomando su overol -¿En serio tenemos que ponernos un overol?- El híbrido añade con una pizca de molestia. 

-¡Si! Son nuestros uniformes de trabajo. ¿Donde los encontré?...Por ahí- Lapis sentencia con calma, Steven solo la mira unos momentos, los ojos de la gema azul le suplican al híbrido que se ponga su traje. El overol también le quedaba grande a Steven, pero en el caso del híbrido era más por su altura (aunque también le queda grande por la anchura), ni él ni su compañera tenían el tipo de cuerpo para esos overoles. 

-Bien vayámonos- Steven sentencia mientras sale de su casa junto con Lapis, el híbrido corre detrás de la emocionada gema azul. 

******

Lapis y Steven pasaron casi una hora buscando entre la basura algún rastro de donde podía haber venido la última criatura extraña que se encontraron -Lapis, no creo que nos encontremos siempre las criaturas de forma aleatoria- El híbrido se queja, él soba su espalda un poco adolorida. 

-Oye Steven. ¿Que es esto?- La gema azul le pregunta a Steven, el híbrido se acerca a ver lo que apunta Lapis, pero entonces la gema azul le hace cosquillas -¡No seas aguafiestas!- Lapis exclama con emoción mientras que Steven se retuerce por las cosquillas, el híbrido intenta detener a la gema del océano, pero por error él da una patada a un tacho de basura, mostrando que parte de este estaba fundido de manera anti-natural, como si algo lo hubiera atravesado. 

-...Tienes que estar bromeando- Steven menciona sorprendido viendo el tacho de basura -Puede que esto lo haya hecho una gema cualquiera, pero es un poco raro- El híbrido sentencia la circunferencia del gran agujero hecho en el tacho. 

-Sigue siendo un crimen- Lapis exclama, a lo cual Steven asiente con calma.

******

Poco después la gema del océano y el híbrido continúan su camino, habiendo abandonado el basurero donde estaban antes, ahora ellos encuentran un mural con curioso agujeros, que poseen la misma circunferencia y profundidad, aunque no todos están alineados en un orden aparente -...¿Esto pudo haberlo hecho alguna gema o humano con una herramienta?- Lapis le pregunta a Steven, por su parte el híbrido razona. 

-Quizás si, pero no se el propósito de hacer esto. Quizás sea el trabajo de un artista, ellos suelen hacer cosas raras- Steven sentencia mientras que por su parte la gema del océano mete su dedo en uno de los agujeros -Lapis...-El híbrido suspira mientras que Lapis mete y saca su dedo del agujero mientras ríe -Pfffff- Steven ríe mientras que la gema azul continua jugando. 

-No me resistí, deténme antes de que empiece a gemir- Lapis ríe mientras que rápidamente el híbrido aleja a la jocosa gema azul de los agujeros -Oye. ¿No hay algún lugar donde podamos saber sobre las noticias o reunir información o algo?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad a Steven, el cual esta sorprendido por la perspicacia de su compañera. 

-Podríamos ir a leer algunos periódicos o a la biblioteca...No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero mi amigo Ronaldo tiene un blog donde precisamente se dedica a investigar cosas extrañas, se llama Cosas Locas de Ciudad Playa- El híbrido explica con calma y un poco de vergüenza al mencionar el blog personal de Ronaldo. 

-¡Vamos a la biblioteca!- Lapis exclama emocionada, una sonrisa invade el rostro de Steven mientras guia a la gema azul hacía la biblioteca Buddy Buddwick. 

******

El híbrido y su compañera se sientan frente a una computadora de la biblioteca, Steven empieza a buscar por páginas web de noticias y incluso el blog de Ronaldo, sin embargo apenas hay información, nadie a notado más tachos de basura derretidos, y los agujeros en el mural fueron tomados como vandalismo, por otro lado Ronaldo hablaba de una especie de hombres topos dejando mensajes codificados -No, nada de utilidad- El híbrido sentencia mientras sale del blog. 

-Espera...¿Quieres ver porno en la biblioteca?- Lapis susurra, al principió Steven creía que se trataba de algo serio, pero entonces la sonrisa burlesca de las palabras finales de la gema azul hizo que el híbrido se sonrojara y diera un grito de los nervios. Steven se tapa rápidamente la boca cuando la bibliotecaria le dice que se calle -Jaja- Lapis se ríe en voz baja. 

-Vayámonos- El híbrido sentencia con un suspiro mientras saca a la gema azul de allí, el sonrojo aun no desaparece por la propuesta tan indecente de Lapis, aunque Steven sabe que se trataba de una broma, le daba vergüenza.

-Oye Steven- La gema azul llama la atención del híbrido, que gira bruscamente a mirarla. 

-¿Que?- Steven pregunta con seriedad. 

-¿Que son esas flores?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad a unas flores rosas que parecen tener algunos pequeños detalles brillantes, no eran acción de una criatura extraña pero resaltan entre las otras plantas, esas flores están esparcidas por un lado de la librería, esparcidas por el viento. 

Steven se asegura con la mirada de que son el tipo de flores en las que él esta pensando -Son las flores de Pink, ella las hace florecer una vez al año y las guía hacía el campo, donde después se dispersan por el viento. Beach City hace un festival para celebrar esa fecha, por algún motivo, lanzan fuegos artificiales, venden comida y cosas así- El híbrido le explica a Lapis con calma. 

-Oh, que genial. ¿Podemos ir alguna vez?- La gema azul pregunta con emoción, a lo cual Steven asiente con tranquilidad. 

-Seguro, me encanta ir a ver los fuegos artificiales- El híbrido exclama con una sonrisa mientras empieza a hablar con Lapis sobre los fuegos artificiales, ellos no se mueven de la librería mientras hacen eso, pero entonces un auto se detiene frente al edificio, y la persona que baja les habla, o bueno, le habla a Steven. 

-¡Steven!- Una chica india saluda emocionada al híbrido, que gira a ver y ensancha su sonrisa. La chica humana corre a abrazar a Steven, quien corresponde. 

Lapis por su parte observa como los dos humanos estaban a punto de hablar, pero ella era ignorada -Oigan, imagino que esto sera una bonita reunión para ustedes dos. Pero yo no se que esta pasando- La gema del océano exclama con calma, atrayendo entonces la atención de los apenados humanos. 

-Hola, soy Connie Maheswaran- La chica humana se presenta con cordialidad y amabilidad a Lapis, que extiende su mano hacía ella, Connie corresponde el saludo. 

-Tú apellido es raro y feo- La gema azul sentencia con calma mientras continua saludando a la humana, Connie esta un poco sorprendida pero Steven se apresura a hablar para evitar que Lapis empeore la presentación con la chica humana. 

-Lo lamento Connie, ella es mi amiga Lapis. Peridot y yo la estamos ayudando a reintegrarse en la sociedad- El híbrido explica presentando a la gema azul, una pequeña risa sale de Connie, mientras que por su parte Lapis la mira fijamente sin decir nada, eso era un poco incómodo para la chica humana. 

-Oh, ya veo. Un placer conocerte Lapis- Connie sentencia con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se tambalea por la indiferencia de la gema del océano -¿Que haces aquí Steven?...¿Por que llevas puesto un overol?- La chica india pregunta con emoción dirigiéndose hacía Steven, que se da cuenta de que aun lleva un overol más grande que él. 

-Oh veras yo estaba...- El híbrido intenta explicar, pero él se siente un poco avergonzado por la situación, entonces Lapis tenía que intervenir, pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello de Steven. 

-Estamos trabajando- La gema azul sentencia con calma, el híbrido intenta tapar la boca de Lapis pero ella simplemente evita los movimientos de Steven. 

-¿Trabajando en que?- Connie pregunta sorprendida, el híbrido quería apresurarse a responder pero la gema azul le silencia con su mano. 

-¡Cazamos monstruos!- Lapis exclama emocionada, ella casi alza a Steven como si nada, la chica humana esta confundida y mira directamente al híbrido. 

-¿Trabajan para Ronaldo o algo así?¿O la llevaste con él y ahora ella quiere cazar monstruos?- Connie pregunta confundida. 

-Steven me llevo a ver películas a la casa de Ronaldo- Lapis añade con calma, sorprendiendo a la chica humana, pero por su parte Steven finalmente puede hablar. 

-Puede que te sorprenda, pero no, Ronaldo no tiene nada que ver en esto. El trabajo fue idea de Lapis- El híbrido explica con una pizca de molestia mientras algunas gotas de sudor caen por su frente, una pequeña risa sale de la boca de Connie -Connie, no estas ayudando- Steven murmura indignado. 

-Buena suerte cazando monstruos- Connie sentencia mientras se dirige hacia la biblioteca para un trabajo, Lapis y Steven se despiden de ella mientras ellos deben continuar su trabajo. Steven esta avergonzado y un poco sonrojado, mientras que Lapis se fija en su objetivo, cazar monstruos. 


	18. Primer día de trabajo (parte 2)

**[Medio día]**

Lapis y Steven están sentados en una fuente en un parque -Llevamos cuatro horas buscando, y no encontramos nada- El híbrido sentencia con indiferencia -¿Seguimos buscando o nos tomamos un descanso?- Steven le pregunta con calma a la gema azul, pero ella no le presta atención a la pregunta. 

-Hay monedas en la fuente- Lapis exclama con curiosidad. 

-Oh si, la gente tira monedas en las fuentes, ellos piden deseos, ya sabes, amor, buena suerte...más dinero, cosas así- El híbrido responde con una pequeña sonrisa, pero entonces Steven piensa por unos momentos y seriamente gira a ver a su compañera. 

-Ahora son nuestras- Lapis sentencia mientras carga todas las monedas en una bola de agua. 

-Lapis, devuelve las monedas- El híbrido sentencia con seriedad. 

-¿Por que? Si las tiraron es que no las querían, yo las quiero- La gema del océano responde con curiosidad -¿Y que será de ellas si no las rescatamos?- Lapis recalca abrazando la bola de agua con monedas, por su parte Steven suspira. 

-Las monedas se juntan cada tanto para donarlas a la caridad, ya sabes, refugios de animales, personas pobres y cosas así- El híbrido explica detenidamente, pero entonces la gema azul sale corriendo -¡Lapis!- Steven llama persiguiendo a Lapis. 

-¡Esto es caridad, yo soy pobre, no tengo dinero o trabajo con paga!- La gema azul exclama mientras que el híbrido intenta recuperar las monedas de la fuente, Lapis sigue corriendo, lo que para ella es divertirse junto con Steven. Sin embargo, el dúo no se da cuenta de que mientras corren, ellos se meten por error en la parte trasera de un hospital. 

-¡Te atrape!- El híbrido exclama cuando se tira sobre la gema del océano, haciéndola caer por el piso de un pasillo, la bola de agua se destruye por la falta de concentración de la risueña Lapis, y el pasillo se moja mientras que las monedas se esparcen por el suelo -...Ahora tenemos que limpiar eso- Steven suspira con molestia. 

-Corrección, tú vas a juntar las monedas, tú me hiciste caer- Lapis sentencia con calma mientras que el híbrido se levantaba y la ayuda a levantarse a ella, el dúo mira las monedas sin ganas de recogerlas todas del suelo. 

-Tú las sacaste de la fuente en primer lugar- Steven reclama, pero Lapis sigue apuntándole para que junte las monedas. Ambos empiezan a molestarse un rato para decidir quien junta las monedas, señalándose mutuamente en una discusión infantil. 

******

Un piso arriba de Steven y Lapis, Greg esta en una camilla del hospital con Priyanka Maheswaran en frente de él -Entonces...Un par de días más y deberías recibir el alta para salir del hospital, te recomiendo hacer un poco de actividad física para recuperar un poco más de movilidad y que no vuelva a ocurrir esto- La mujer india sentencia con calma revisando una tableta para después darle una receta a Greg -Tus medicinas- Priyanka exclama. 

-Gracias Dra.Maheswaran- El adulto responde con calma mientras que la mujer india se retira del lugar, Greg se soba un poco la espalda pero entonces él se fija en en la gigantesca gema que esta observándole, asomando la cabeza por un lado de la puerta -Hola Jasper- Greg saluda con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que la gema naranja entre al lugar. 

-Hey- Jasper corresponde el saludo acercándose a la camilla con una pequeña radio en mano, la gema naranja se sienta en un pequeño banco al lado de Greg. Jasper se centra en colocar música en su radio, ella solo se queda callada junto al humano, ambos escuchando la música. 

-Me darán de alta muy pronto, gracias por venir a visitarme durante la semana- Greg exclama animado mientras acompaña con su melodiosa voz a la canción, por su parte Jasper asiente con aparente indiferencia, la gema naranja no da muchas palabras pero ella escucha a Greg cantar. 

-Tienes una bonita voz- Jasper sentencia repentinamente, ella intenta sonar lo más seria posible pero la gema naranja desvía la mirada hacía un lado cuando la atención del humano se fija en ella. 

-Gracias, años de práctica. ¿Por que no cantas tu también?- Greg responde con una sonrisa, mientras que por su parte Jasper se encoge de hombros. 

-Cantar...no es lo mío. Parece que algunas gemas están obsesionadas con cantar, pero eso no es mi problema, yo prefiero golpear cosas y personas- La gema naranja responde con indiferencia, pero Jasper se sorprende cuando el humano le da una leve palmada en un costado del brazo. 

-Oh vamos, no puedes tener una voz muy mala- Greg desafía con una pequeña sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa burlona se forma en el rostro de la gema naranja, que canta junto con Greg, en verdad Jasper no canta tan mal, ella no era buena cantando, pero no era horrible. Sin embargo el sonido provocado en el hospital atrae a alguien desde el sótano. 

Mientras que Steven y Lapis continuaban discutiendo durante minutos, del sótano una criatura con la cabeza de un gusano y el cuerpo huesudo y demacrado de un perro con manos humanas avanza hacía la superficie, cavando por el techo del sótano para llegar justamente debajo del híbrido y la gema azul, que sienten como el piso se quiebra bajo ellos. 

Lapis toma a Steven en sus brazos y ella extiende sus alas para volar unos metros sobre el suelo, cuando finalmente la criatura rompe las baldosas del lugar, haciendo que las monedas y el agua caigan hacía a bajo -Mis monedas- La gema azul se lamenta, aparentemente ignorando a la criatura frente a ellos, con una gema sobre su viscosa cabeza de lombriz. 

-¡No pienses en las monedas!- El híbrido sentencia mientras se prepara para atacar a la criatura, pero la gema corrupta escapa de ellos, corriendo como un cuadrúpedo en busca de algo más -Hay que seguirla- Steven exclama, Lapis asiente no sin antes intentar asomar la cabeza para ver sus monedas, pero ella cede ante la presión de su compañero y vuela siguiendo a la criatura. 

-¡Voy a lanzarte contra esa cosa!- Lapis exclama con seriedad, a lo que Steven asiente, la gema azul lanza al híbrido como un proyectil. Steven rodea sus puños con sus burbujas con pinchos intentando golpear a la criatura, pero la gema corrupta estira su cabeza de lombriz y recubre su cuerpo canino con ella, cuando el híbrido golpea la superficie viscosa, sus puños se deslizan debido al contacto. 

Los pinchos por su parte cortan la carne de la gema, pero en cambio esta libera un líquido amarillento cuyo olor detiene a Steven en seco, mientras que la gema corrupta sigue escapando. Lapis se apresura a volar intentando detener a la criatura, ella utiliza sus alas para intentar atrapar a la gema corrupta, pero entonces la criatura utilizando su viscosidad, hace que el agua de la gema azul se deslice, la viscosa piel era como el aceite, menos densa que el agua. 

Steven recubre su cara con una burbuja evitando el olor del líquido producido por la gema corrupta, pero no había forma de que ellos pudieran atrapar a la criatura. Entonces Priyanka Maheswaran estaba por entrar en una habitación, queriendo saber porque Greg y Jasper hacían tanto ruido, solo para ver de frente a la gema corrupta, la mujer india echo un grito. 

La criatura finalmente descubre parte de su cuerpo canino, utilizando sus manos para sacar la puerta del marco, la puerta sale volando y se dirige a impactar contra Priyanka -¡Yo salvo a la humana!- Lapis sentencia volando a detener la puerta mientras que Steven se dirige a detener a la criatura de entrar en aquella habitación. 

La gema azul vuela a gran velocidad, ella atrapa a Priyanka antes de que la puerta la choca, Lapis recibe el impacto, aunque ella no puede recibir mucho daño de una puerta, más que algunos rasguños -¿Esta bien?- La gema azul le pregunta a Priyanka, a quien Lapis deja caer en el suelo tras ver que la mujer india esta bien. 

-Si- Priyanka exclama levantándose con un poco de dificultad, la doctora no sabía que hacer pero ella corre hacía la habitación de Greg Universe, sin darse cuenta de que se le cae su billetera, la cual Lapis toma con una sonrisa de emoción. 

******

Cuando la gema corrupta entra en la habitación, Steven estaba detrás de ella -¡¿Papá?!- El híbrido desvía su atención, sorprendido de encontrar a su padre y Jasper en aquel hospital. Sin embargo Greg y la gema naranja estaban más conmocionados por ver a la curiosa criatura que se acerca hacía ellos, acercando su mano hacía la radio. 

Sin embargo antes de que la gema corrupta coloque sus dedos sobre el aparato, Jasper agarra la mano de la criatura y la golpea en pánico. La criatura responde intentando rodear a la gema naranja con su cabeza de lombriz, pero Jasper entonces libera una gran cantidad de electricidad por su cuerpo, la gema corrupta se retuerce del dolor, y su forma física es destruida, cayendo la gema al suelo. 

-...¿Que fue eso?- Greg le pregunta con curiosidad a la gema naranja, que por su parte alza los hombros. 

-¡¿Todos bien aquí?!- Priyanka pregunta entrando preocupada en la habitación, recibiendo miradas curiosas de todos los presentes. 

Steven recoge la gema y la coloca en una burbuja, el híbrido se acerca y la pone en manos de la confusa mujer india -Envie esto a Pink o Yellow Diamond- Steven sentencia con seriedad, moviéndose entonces hacía la camilla de hospital preocupado -¡Papá! ¿Que haces aquí?- El híbrido pregunta casi empujando a Jasper para estar junto a su padre. 

-Oh, es una historia divertida- Greg asegura con calma mientras que una nerviosa gema naranja se acerca silenciosamente a la puerta con el consentimiento del humano, que intenta explicar a su hijo que sucedió. Pero entonces Jasper se encuentra con Lapis frente a la puerta, la gema azul sonríe. 

Jasper vuelve a entrar en la sala, solo para encontrar la mirada de Steven mirándola fijamente y Greg sudando un poco. La gema naranja se acerca a la ventana, ella la abre, Jasper salta como si nada -¡Adiós Greg!- La gema naranja se despide, cayendo a salvo en la calle mientras se va corriendo del hospital. 

-...Me encargaré de ella después- Steven murmura -Papá, si estabas en el hospital deberías haberme llamado, habría venido en seguida a usar mis poderes sanadores- El híbrido reclama preocupado. 

-No quería molestarte hijo- Greg sentencia rascando un poco incómodo, pero por su parte Steven escupe en su mano y le da un leve toque a su padre en la espalda -...Gracias- El adulto murmura con calma, levantándose como si nada mientras que su hijo le sonríe con alegría. 

******

Steven esta sonriente junto a su padre, Greg sale del hospital con su ropa, Lapis esta detrás del híbrido -¿Puedo acompañarte al auto lavado?- El híbrido le pregunta a su padre con emoción. 

-No Steven, disfruta del día, yo tengo que volver al trabajo- Greg exclama con una sonrisa -Ahora que me fijo un poco...¿Por que usas un overol tan grande?- El padre pregunta con curiosidad a su hijo, Steven se da cuenta de que estaba con un overol todo el tiempo y se sonroja muy apenado. 

-¡Nosotros estamos trabajando!- Lapis exclama emocionado, ella levanta a Steven como si nada. 

-Buena suerte con tu trabajo hijo, cuídalo Lapis- Greg sentencia con una pequeña risa mientras se va, aunque el híbrido intenta explicar la situación, ya era tarde. 

-...Hey Steven, vamos a comer algo- La gema azul exclama emocionada pasando su brazo por el cuello de Steven, el híbrido suspira, creyendo que él tendrá que pagar todo de nuevo -Tengo dinero- Lapis exclama mostrando unos dolares y restregándolos por la cara del sorprendido Steven. 

-¿Donde conseguiste eso?- El híbrido pregunta confundido, mientras que la gema azul se regodea con su dinero. 

-Es nuestra paga Steven, la conseguimos por cazar un monstruo, todo por la donación de la humana de color marrón de antes- Lapis exclama con alegría. 

-Se llama Priyanka Maheswaran, es la madre de Connie- Steven exclama sorprendido -¡Genial Lapis! Conseguiste dinero, pero antes, debes aprender a valorarlo, no puedes gastarlo todo hoy- El híbrido reclama deteniendo a la gema azul y tomándola de la mano, asegurándose de que ella no tire los billetes. 

-...¿Gastamos la mitad hoy y la otra mañana?- Lapis pregunta un poco confundida. 

-No, lo tienes que ahorrar, puedes gastar un poco en comida o algún objeto que te guste de vez en cuando, pero en primer lugar. Ahorra el dinero que ganas, porque no sabes cuando puedes necesitarlo- Steven explica detenidamente, con la gema azul asintiendo por las palabras del híbrido. 

******

-¡Peridot!- Lapis grita entrando por la ventana junto con Steven al apartamento de la gema verde. 

-Tengo que darte una copia de las llaves- Peridot sentencia mientras trabaja en una pequeña maquina en su mesa -¿Que pasa Lapis?...¿Por que ustedes dos llevan overoles a juego?- La gema verde pregunta sorprendida. 

-¡No hablemos de eso ahora!- El híbrido reclama con una pizca de molestia. 

-¡Ganamos dinero!- Lapis exclama tirando el dinero por el suelo, solo para que ella y Steven lo juntaran con rapidez antes de que saliera volando por la ventana. 

-¿Cómo?- Peridot pregunta confundida. 

-Eso no es importante- El híbrido asegura con calma. 

-Cazamos monstruos- Lapis añade con alegría, Steven por su parte suspira -¡Y nos compramos una alcancía!- La gema azul exclama emocionada -Muéstrale Steven- Lapis murmura a su compañero, que saca de su gema rosa una alcancía en forma de cerdo regordete. 

-...Podrías conseguirte una billetera o guardar dinero en tu gema, comprar una alcancía es en si, gastar dinero inútilmente- Peridot declara con seriedad. 

-Créeme, intente convencerla de que se comprara una billetera o que guardara el dinero en su gema- Steven reclama mientras deja la alcancía en la cocina, ayudando a Lapis a depositar el resto del dinero. 

-¡Pero es muy tierno!- La gema azul reclama señalando al pequeño puerco. Steven pasa unas horas en casa de Peridot junto con Lapis, ellos ya tenían planeado su siguiente día de trabajo, aunque la gema verde sigue sin entender de que hablaban sus amigos. 

******

Steven vuelve en la tarde a su casa, su madre esta cocinando algo cuando entonces mira con curiosidad al híbrido -Steven. ¿Que haces con uno de los overoles de tu madre?- Perla pregunta con curiosidad aunque ciertamente enternecida, entonces Steven se saca el overol y lo tira al tacho de basura de la cocina -¡Steven!- La gema blanca exclama preocupada, yendo a levantar el overol. 

-Lo siento no lo sabía- Steven se apresura a asegurar -Estuve trabajando hoy con esa cosa puesta- El híbrido exclama un poco apenado, sorprendiendo a Perla. 

-¿Trabajando?- Perla pregunta con curiosidad, acercándose ella a su hijo con preocupación -¿No tuviste un accidente o si?-. 

-No mamá- Steven asegura mientras que la gema blanca le revisa de pies a cabeza, ella quería asegurarse de que su bebé no tuviera ni un rasguño -Solo estuve paseando un poco recolectando basura y cosas así- El híbrido explica con calma. 

-¡Que bueno! Estoy muy feliz por ti Steven, ya estas siendo un pequeño hombre- Perla asegura mientras ella mima a su hijo sin compasión alguna, para molestia de Steven. 

Entonces Pink Diamond entra, mirando a su hijo mientras ella sostiene una burbuja entre sus brazos. 


	19. A la altura de las expectativas

Pink y Steven están senados uno frente al otro, por su parte Perla esta alegremente doblando ropa detrás de ellos, sumando los overoles de la diamante a la pila de ropa -...No sabía que tenías overoles- El híbrido sentencia con calma -¿Alguna vez los usaste?- Steven pregunta, él esta bastante sorprendido. 

-Eso no es importante- Pink responde con indiferencia, la gema deposita la burbuja rosa en la mesa -Me entere de que ayudaste en el hospital con Lapis, y atraparon otra de estas...gemas corruptas- Pink Diamond exclama, Steven no puede distinguir con seguridad el tono de la diamante, algunas gotas de sudor bajan por su frente. 

-¿Gemas corruptas?- El híbrido pregunta sorprendido -¿Así se llaman?- 

-No, es solo el nombre que les designamos momentáneamente- Pink Diamond exclama con calma, ella usa su dedo para girar la burbuja lentamente, observando flotar la gema dentro de la burbuja con una mirada sin emociones. Pink dirige su mirada unos momentos a su esposa, y ella hace un signo para que la gema blanca se vaya del lugar, Perla sigue la orden diligentemente -Pero eso no es un asunto que deba importarte Steven, quiero hablar sobre tu comportamiento. Se que te gusta jugar y divertirte, yo hacía mucho eso, pero no deberías meterte en cosas como estas, ir a cazar criaturas con tu amiga y usar overoles por la ciudad- La diamante dicta con seriedad. 

-...¿Por que?- Steven pregunta en respuesta -No veo nada de malo, es decir, si, se causaron daños en el hospital pero...Creo que ayude a la gente, y eso esta bien, quien sabe si alguien pudo haber resultado dañado si no hubiera hecho nada- El híbrido exclama un poco confundido y nervioso, pero entonces la mano de su madre se pone frente a su rostro, deteniendo las palabras de Steven. 

-Eso no es lo importante Steven. Nosotros tenemos una imagen que mantener, la prensa te comerá vivo, la gente normal no espera que el hijo de su líder este pasando el tiempo con una ex convicta y cazando seres de los que nunca han oído hablar. Mantén un perfil más bajo o haré que te detengas inmediatamente- Pink Diamond sentencia, los ojos de ella miran directamente a los ojos de su hijo, que por su parte frunce el ceño -¿Entendido?- La diamante pregunta con seriedad. 

-...Si- Steven responde mientras se levanta y se va a su cuarto. 

*******

Al siguiente día, cuando Lapis va a casa de Steven, el híbrido ya estaba despierto, esperando a la gema azul -¿Que llevas puesto?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, mientras que Steven se encoge de hombros, sobre sus ojos él lleva unas gafas de sol, en general el cuerpo del híbrido esta completamente rosado, y se puede ver el rosa de sus ojos incluso a través de las gafas. Por otro lado ahora Steven tiene el cierre de su chaqueta arriba y tiene sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Solo unas gafas de sol...¿Sacaste los overoles de uno de los armarios de mi casa?- Steven pregunta cambiando repentinamente de tema, Lapis intenta desviar la mirada mientras silva una pequeña tonada ante la mirada aprensiva del híbrido. 

-¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?- La gema azul pregunta en respuesta -No digo que lo hubiera hecho, solo menciono el hipotético caso de que tu acusación sea verdad, lo cual no es- Lapis continua hablando, extendiendo la conversación con su compañero más de lo necesario. Steven pone su mano en la cara de la gema azul y él se va caminando -¡No llevas tu uniforme!- Lapis exclama siguiendo al híbrido. 

-Si, Pink me prohibió llevar puesto su overol- Steven responde con indiferencia mientras que atrás de el la gema azul se queja de forma infantil.

El dúo va a hacer su trabajo, aunque el híbrido quiere mantener el perfil más bajo posible. Steven no sabe si puede hacer eso mientras mantiene a Lapis bajo control. 

******

Steven y Lapis continuaron buscando gemas corruptas por unas largas horas, sin encontrar ningún indicio aparente de más de ellas, por lo tanto el dúo se detuvo por unos momentos a observar la ciudad. En se momento Steven esta junto a Lapis en una parada de autobús, con el híbrido explicando a la gema azul como funciona el transporte público pero entonces una burlesca voz sorprende a Steven, una voz familiar para él, pero como de costumbre, no para Lapis -¿Alguien te a dicho que pareces Terminator con esos brillos a través de tus gafas de sol?-

-¡Spinel!- Steven saluda emocionado mientras abraza a la mencionada gema rosa. La gema azul ve a la amiga de Steven con confusión, Spinel tenía colores rosados bastante oscuros, si los comparabas con el rosado de Steven y su ropa, los zapatos de la gema rosa tenían un aspecto picudo de hecho, lo único que contrastaba era la camisa roja con flores que Spinel lleva sobre su forma física, un recuerdo de sus vacaciones. 

-Hola- Lapis saluda a la gema rosa -Soy Lapis. ¿Eres amiga de Steven?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad extendiendo su mano a una curiosa Spinel, ella había dejado de centrar su atención en Steven para fijarse en Lapis. 

-Su mejor amiga- La gema rosa asegura con orgullo, ella se estira alrededor del híbrido que ríe con alegría, Spinel entonces corresponde al apretón de manos de la gema azul. Lapis aun esta un poco desorientada por la aparición de la gema rosa -Mis vacaciones se extendieron unos pocos días demás, Bismuth y Pink Perla se quedaron un poco más- Spinel exclama hablando con Steven, ellos dos empiezan a caminar hablando de las vacaciones de la gema rosa mientras que la gema azul los sigue por detrás con curiosidad.

Lapis ve como aquel dúo habla animosamente, ellos son visiblemente muy cercanos, cuentan chistes y ríen, aunque el color rosado en Steven permanece, la gema azul se da cuenta de que usualmente él toma ese color cuando esta molesto, pero ahora el híbrido se ve muy feliz y aun así mantiene una luz rosada. Mientras Lapis piensa, repentinamente la atención de Spinel y Steven se dirige hacía ella. 

-¿Y?¿Quien es esta nueva amiga?- La gema rosa pregunta con emoción al híbrido, señalando a la pensativa gema azul. 

-Lapis viene de la iniciativa Little Homeworld, se esta reintegrando a la sociedad, así que vive con Peridot ahora, pero ella y yo hemos estado pasando tiempo juntos- Steven explica con calma, mientras que Lapis asiente alegremente. 

-Ah, la prisión. Espero que no se te haya caído el jabón en las duchas, Lapis- Spinel bromea, un sonrojado híbrido se ríe junto con la gema rosa, aunque Steven intenta hacer que Spinel retracte aquella broma con cierto mal gusto. Por su parte la gema azul no entendió el chiste, ella tampoco iba a preguntar para que la explicaran. 

-¡Estar en libertad a sido muy divertido! Ahora Steven y yo estamos trabajando. ¿Quieres ayudar?- Lapis exclama con emoción, pero entonces el híbrido le tapa la boca a ella con rapidez, para confusión de Lapis.

-¿Trabajo? No puedo creer que hayas conseguido un trabajo, Steven. ¡Tu madre es rica! Ella podría mantener a toda la ciudad si le diera la gana, y ni hablar del dinero que tienen tus tías- Spinel exclama con sorpresa, ella se pone al costado de Steven -¿Que hacen ustedes dos, exactamente?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Ehhh. Recolectamos basura y cosas similares- Steven se apresura a explicar -Aunque en realidad no recogemos mucha basura, apenas iniciamos ayer en el hospital- El híbrido añade rápidamente, a lo que Spinel le sonríe con cierta sorpresa. 

-Eso suena un poco aburrido. ¿Por que no vamos a jugar un rato?- La gema rosa exclama.

Steven no tiene respuesta, él mira a Lapis -¡Si!- La gema azul exclama con sus ojos en forma de estrella. Spinel toma al híbrido y Lapis por las manos y los tres se van juntos a jugar. La gema rosa llevo a Steven y a su nueva amiga a un campo de fútbol, el campo esta casi vació así que ellos tienen la cancha libre -¿Como juegas a esto?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad tomando una pelota de fútbol entre sus manos. 

-Usualmente tienes dos equipos de once personas, pero en general, el objetivo de un jugador es marcar gol, pateando la pelota en la portería del contrincante- Steven explica con detenimiento, lo mejor que él puede en realidad. Pero entonces Spinel patea con fuerza una pelota que estalla en el cielo. 

-Regla número uno para jugar deportes humanos, Lapis. Usualmente ni sus equipos o sus jugadores pueden competir como nosotras o Steven, así que. ¡Haz lo que quieras!- La gema rosa exclama con emoción. 

-Prefiero la explicación de Spinel- Lapis exclama emocionada reventando una pelota de una patada, mientras que por su parte Steven suspira un poco cansado. 

-Yo solo voy a ver, ustedes dos jueguen- El híbrido intenta irse a una de las bancas, pero entonces el estirado brazo de Spinel lo arrastra al juego, tirando los lentes de sol de Steven -¡Spinel!- El híbrido exclama un poco preocupado, él intenta ir por sus gafas pero la gema rosada continua deteniéndolo. 

-Oh vamos. ¿No quieres jugar un divertido juego con tu mejor amiga? No hemos jugado en algunas semanas- Spinel exclama, ella finge ser una especie de reina del drama respecto a eso. Steven suspira y él pasa sus manos por su propio rostro, aceptando con un gruñido -Sabía que tú aceptarías- La gema rosa sentencia victoriosa. 

El campo de fútbol se vuelve rápidamente parecido a un campo de batalla, con las dos gemas y el híbrido jugando con brutalidad, naturalmente las pelotas explotaban y un poco de tierra sale volando por los accidentes que ellos tienen. El color rosado de Steven había desaparecido, sin duda el híbrido esta emocionado por aquel juego. 

El rostro de Steven y su ropa están cubiertas con tierra, dándole un aspecto muy sucio pero eso no le importa a Spinel o Lapis, sin embargo repentinamente de la ladera de al lado, unas luces extrañas enfocan al híbrido, como una cámara tomando fotografías, pero las luces se detienen en cuestión de segundos -...Vuelvo en seguida- Steven sentencia seriamente, parando en seco, él sale corriendo hacía el lugar donde habían estado las luces. 

-¡Hey!¡No hemos terminado!- Spinel exclama con rapidez -¿Que le pasa?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad a Lapis, pero la gema azul esta más interesada en continuar jugando, por su parte Spinel solo alza los hombros -Él ya volverá...- La gema rosa sentencia. 

Steven corre buscando el origen de aquellas luces -Que no sea un paparazzi por favor...- El híbrido exclama pensando en voz alta, las palabras de Pink Diamond resuenan en su cabeza pero entonces Steven observa la criatura de la que provienen las luces, era una gema corrupta, con el aspecto de una cámara de fotografías con tentáculos, sacando fotos por el lugar, las fotos eran de Steven y otras personas, como Spinel o Lapis -Esto lo hace mucho más fácil- El híbrido sonríe, él ataca a la gema corrupta, que intenta defenderse con sus tentáculos pero pierde rápidamente. 

Steven encapsula en una burbuja a la gema y deja las fotografías tiradas por el suelo, mientras que él vuelve a jugar con Lapis y Spinel. El híbrido esconde la burbuja al lado del campo antes de volver a jugar, sin que ninguna de sus compañeras se diera cuenta. Pero Steven no se entero de que unas pequeñas criaturas, copias exactas de las personas fotografiadas pero en miniatura, se acercaron a recoger la burbuja, llevándosela. 

******

**[Unas horas después]**

Steven se sienta en un banco un poco cansado, con Lapis y Spinel a su lado -¿Cansado?- La gema rosa se burla mientras limpia la exuberante tierra de la piel del híbrido, en verdad todos se habían ensuciado, pero era más fácil para las gemas limpiarse qué para Steven. 

-Oye Steven. ¿Por que te fuiste antes?- Lapis pregunta repentinamente después de haberse limpiado soltando agua encima de ella misma, Steven siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, esto casi lo hace saltar, una leve mirada hizo que él se diera cuenta de algo, la burbuja con la gema corrupta ya no estaba allí, pero ese no era el asunto por el que Steven se había ido antes, el no se había dado cuenta entonces que aquello era obra de una gema corrupta. 

-Yo...pensé que las luces de la ladera eran la cámara de un fotógrafo, tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico- Steven exclama rascando su nuca un poco incómodo, ciertamente él esta apenado, atrayendo la curiosidad de Lapis y Spinel. 

-¿Problemas con la fama?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad, para su sorpresa, Steven asiente. 

-...¿Por que no vamos a comer algo?- La gema azul ofrece con calma, atrayendo la atención de Spinel y el híbrido. 

La gema rosa no espera a que Steven responda -Si, eso suena como una buena idea- Spinel resalta con emoción, llevándose al híbrido de la mano, mientras que Lapis los tiene que seguir de cerca mientras ella vuela. 


	20. No se, solo aplasta tus problemas (mini-capítulo parte 1).

Mientras que Lapis va a por comida, Steven y Spinel están sentados esperando la comida, el híbrido y la gema azul habían venido antes a ese lugar, era donde ellos dos habían ido a comer hamburguesas -¿No quieres que Lapis este aquí también?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad, a lo cual Steven rápidamente asiente -¿Por que?- Spinel pregunta una vez más. 

-Apenas nos conocimos por una semana y unos días. No quiero implicarla en mis problemas personales- El híbrido responde con calma, la gema rosa asiente, ella no esta particularmente en contra o a favor de excluir a Lapis, Steven tenía sus motivos y Spinel los acepta como válidos -He estado hablando con Pink, ella dice que tengo una imagen que mantener por el bien de la imagen de la familia- El híbrido explica, sus dedos pasan por la mesa por unos momentos, él no sabe muy bien porque lo hace. 

-Seguro que Pink no quiere que pases un momento vergonzoso o algo, no puede ser tan malo- La gema rosa desestima con calma, ella le da unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo -¿Que puede hacerte ella? Tú madre te ama, seguro que los hijos se comportan mal todo el rato. No creo que ella te expulse de la ciudad o algo así- Spinel exclama con calma. 

-Yo tampoco creo que ella haga algo así, eso ya sería tiranía. Pero el punto es que ella dijo que me detendría inmediatamente, y se que mi madre es una persona de extremos, cuando ella dice algo así, es en serio- Steven murmura con el ceño fruncido, repentinamente el plástico de la mesa parece hervir con el tacto del híbrido, pero ninguno de los dos presentes se da cuenta. 

-Si quieres puedo ser tu guardaespaldas personal, licencia libre para patear fotógrafos- Spinel bromea mientras se estira alrededor de Steven, una pequeña risa sale de la boca del híbrido y la gema rosa sonríe en respuesta -Aunque seguro que tú ya puedes hacer eso, las ventajas que suponen ser un diamante y ser hijo de la líder de Beach City, supongo- Spinel exclama con calma. 

-Son menos de las que crees- Steven asegura con calma, por su parte entonces finalmente Lapis llega con las hamburguesas, que ella coloca en la mesa para comer junto con sus amigos. El híbrido suspira cuando ve comer a sus dos amigas, ellas no tienen modales, en parte por eso él supone que a Perla no le agradan mucho ellas dos. 

-Oye Steven. ¿Que es un paparazzi?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, entonces Steven se da cuenta de que no le había explicado eso a la gema del océano. 

-Es como...un fotógrafo que no tiene en cuenta un código moral para tomar fotografías- El híbrido explica en respuesta. 

-¿Cuando un fotógrafo interesado se convierte en un paparazzi?- Lapis vuelve a preguntar, Steven por su parte tiene que descender a una espiral de respuestas con la gema azul, sin darse cuenta de que Spinel esta comiendo su hamburguesa. El híbrido a veces lamenta ir a comer con sus amigos, esta era una de esas ocasiones. 

******

El grupo conformado por Spinel, Steven y Lapis camina por las calles, se esta haciendo de noche, pero antes de que la gema azul se vaya unas pequeñas criaturas aparecen cargando una burbuja rosa, copias de Steven, Lapis, Spinel y muchas otras personas, las pequeñas copias se ven molestas e intentan atacar al híbrido -...¿Que es esto?- Spinel pregunta sorprendida y sin duda, ella esta muy confundida. 

Lapis y Steven aplastan con fuerza a las pequeñas criaturas, aunque la gema azul también esta confundida. Las pequeñas criaturas desaparecen en nubes pequeñas, con el híbrido juntando la burbuja rosa -¡Spinel! Podemos explicar esto- Steven exclama rápidamente mientras le pasa la burbuja a Lapis. 

-¿Como los llamo tu madre?¿Gemas corruptas?- La gema azul pregunta sin tacto alguno, el híbrido suspira y asiente. 

-Escucha, nadie puede saber de esto- Steven le ordena a Lapis y a Spinel, ella escucha atentamente la explicación del híbrido -En verdad quiero seguir trabajando en esto, así que...necesitamos un lugar donde guardar esto- Steven exclama mientras mira alrededor, nadie había visto lo que había sucedido. 

-Vamos a mi casa- Spinel ofrece, sorprendiendo al híbrido. Por su parte Lapis asiente con curiosidad, por lo que la gema rosa se los lleva a ambos. 


	21. No se, solo aplasta tus problemas (parte 2).

-Bonito lugar, Spinel- Lapis exclama observando la casa de la mencionada gema rosa, la casa era de un color blanco pero particularmente rodeada de vegetación -¿Por que las plantas?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad, mientras que la calmada Spinel se centra en abrir la puerta de su hogar. 

-Cuidar plantas es fácil, así que Pink y yo convertimos este viejo edificio en un jardín, eso era al principió. Al final me quede a vivir aquí, ya soy inquilina desde hace bastante tiempo, aunque usualmente estoy en otros sitios- Spinel exclama con emoción, mostrando a Lapis como el interior de la casa también esta repleto de flores y otras plantas, cómo nomeolvides, margaritas, petunias, y más. 

-Oh claro, cuidar plantas es muy fácil- La gema azul exclama repentinamente en voz alta mientras suda un poco por su frente, la gema rosa dirige una mirada de confusión a Steven. 

-Te lo explico luego- El híbrido sentencia en respuesta, por lo que Spinel solo sube los hombros -¿Donde dejo esto?- Steven pregunta mientras señala a la burbuja rosa que él tiene entre manos, la gema rosa responde con un gesto desinteresado de sus manos, a ella no le importa demasiado, así que Steven va a colocar la burbuja en una esquina de la habitación, como si la capsula se tratara de una corriente pelota de deportes. 

-¿Nos quedamos a dormir aquí entonces?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad hacía el híbrido. 

-No, solo vinimos a dejar a la gema corrupta- Steven responde con indiferencia, pero por su parte ahora él tiene a Spinel detrás. 

-Pueden quedarse a dormir- La gema rosa exclama sacando repentinamente el celular del híbrido, que mira con una pizca de irritación como Spinel lo desbloquea y marca a Pink Diamond -¿Pink? Si, hola. Mira, Steven y su amiga Lapis están en mi casa. Van a quedarse a dormir...Si, adiós, te cuento como fueron mis vacaciones luego- La gema rosa exclama con calma y alegría mientras habla con la diamante, en poco tiempo ellas cortan la llamada -Aquí tienes- Spinel canturrea poniendo el celular en manos de Steven. 

-Ustedes dos saben como desbloquear mi teléfono, un día voy a lamentar no saber como cambiar la clave- El híbrido sentencia, él suspira y vuelve a guardar su teléfono en sus pantalones. A continuación Steven se tira en el sofá junto con Lapis, quien mira con atención todas las plantas, ella parece murmurar algo sobre girasoles. 

-Bien. ¡¿A que quieren jugar ustedes dos?!- Spinel pregunta emocionada saltando al sofá mientras se estira alrededor del híbrido y la gema azul -Tengo juegos de cartas, juegos de mesa, podemos jugar al escondite, hacer malabares...- La gema rosa empieza a contar una larga lista de actividades que el grupo puede realizar en su casa. 

-Creo que prefiero dormir- Steven sentencia recibiendo pequeños abucheos de Lapis. 

-Oh, puedes intentar dormir. Bajo tu propio riesgo- Spinel exclama, ella ensancha una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, dirigida hacía el híbrido, que mira con curiosidad a la gema rosa -Conseguí unos marcadores nuevos, creo que sabes lo que quiero decir- Spinel asegura con una pequeña risa, ella hace como si ya estuviera dibujando un bigote en el rostro de Steven. 

-Juguemos entonces a las cartas- Lapis exclama con interés, por lo que la gema rosada se estira por su casa hasta llegar al sofá una vez más con un mazo de cartas de poker, con Spinel y el híbrido explicando a la gema del océano como jugar al blackjack. 

******

Después de horas de juego, Spinel se dirige a dejar las cartas donde estaban, dejando al adormilado Steven junto con Lapis. La gema azul esta tarareando una pequeña canción que la gema rosa le enseño, mientras que el híbrido se estira un poco antes de irse a dormir en el sofá -Hey, Lapis- Steven llama la atención de Lapis después de unos segundos, el híbrido mira a la gema azul un poco incómodo. 

-¿Qué?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, ella dirige su atención a su amigo.

-Mira, tengo que hablarte de algo sobre nuestro trabajo, y te pido que escuches con suma atención. Tenemos que ser muy precavidos cuando vayamos a cazar gemas corruptas, porque sino Pink va a...hacerme renunciar, por decirlo de algún modo- Steven le explica a su compañera, la cual mira con curiosidad -Es por lo que dice Pink, que yo tengo que mantener una imagen por el bien de la familia- El híbrido explica con molestia y desagrado por las palabras de su madre. 

-Oh...Bueno, no tienes porque continuar si te va a causar problemas- Lapis exclama un poco incómoda, bajando la mirada pero rápidamente Steven le da a la gema azul algunas palmadas en el hombro. 

-Hey, no voy a renunciar. Me gusta ayudar a la gente contigo, solo digo que tenemos que ser cuidadosos- El híbrido exclama rápidamente, por lo que Lapis asiente ante la explicación de Steven. 

-¿Somos buenos amigos?- La gema azul pregunta con emoción, a lo cual el híbrido asiente. Spinel por fin llega. 

-¿Ayuda?- La gema rosa pregunta, después de haberse estirado tanto, ella ahora esta enredada consigo misma. 

-...¿Me creerías si te dijera que no es la primera vez que le sucede esto a Spinel?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad a Lapis, pero la gema azul esta más centrada en reírse que en ayudar a Spinel, por lo que el híbrido tiene que desenredar a la gema rosa, él solo. Después de haber ayudado a la gema rosa, Steven se va a dormir al sofá, con Spinel y Lapis viendo la televisión.

-Oye Spinel- La gema azul llama la atención de la gema rosa -¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Seguro. Pero te digo algo Lapis, se un poco cuidadosa, Steven es alguien muy fuerte y amable, pero sus madres no son tan amables como él. La personalidad de Steven es más parecida a la de Greg- Spinel exclama con calma, volviendo rápidamente a ver la televisión mientras le cuenta chistes a su nueva amiga, Lapis se ríe mucho, ella rápidamente olvida las palabras de la gema rosa respecto a las madres de Steven.

******

A la mañana siguiente, Perla aparece tocando la puerta de la casa de Spinel, llamando por Steven. El híbrido se despierta en el sofá de la gema rosa, levantándose y viendo a Lapis centrada en ver la televisión -Me recuerda a Garnet jugando videojuegos- Steven exclama pasando su mano frente a los ojos de la gema azul, eso no la hace reaccionar lo más mínimo, pero Spinel rápidamente le da unas palmadas en la espalda. 

-No te preocupes, yo la llevo al apartamento de Peridot después- La gema rosa exclama, entonces la puerta suena más fuerte, Spinel y el híbrido sudan -Mejor vamos a abrir la puerta- La gema rosa sentencia, corriendo apresurada junto con Steven para recibir a Perla. La gema blanca al fin detiene sus golpes. 

-Spinel- Perla saluda sin mucha emoción. 

-Perla. ¿Que tal? Tanto tiempo sin vernos- Spinel responde con una pequeña sonrisa, un poco nerviosa, mientras ella se estira a saludar a la gema blanca con un apretón de manos. Perla corresponde sin mucha emoción, pero ella rápidamente da un vistazo al híbrido, asegurándose de que él estuviera bien. 

-Mamá, estoy bien- Steven murmura un poco avergonzado mientras que la gema blanca por fin se detiene -Adiós Spinel, dile adiós a Lapis de mi parte- El híbrido se despide amigablemente de la gema rosa con un fuerte abrazo, finalmente Steven se va, y la alegre Spinel va con la gema azul. 

-Lapis, vamos, ya son más de 5 horas seguidas de televisión- La gema rosa exclama pasando frente a Lapis, pero la gema azul no reacciona, sus ojos parecen iluminados por mucha información -Si, exactamente como Garnet- Spinel murmura pensativa, ella va directamente a apagar la televisión, sacando el cable directamente.

-¡Oye!- Lapis se queja repentinamente, intentando volver a encender la televisión, apartando a la indiferente gema rosa -...¿Como enciendes esta cosa?- La gema azul pregunta empezando a tocar los botones del aparato. 

-Te lo enseñaré otro día, pero ahora tienes que volver a tu casa- Spinel exclama levantando a Lapis. La gema azul hace un infantil puchero mientras que la gema rosa la lleva al apartamento de Peridot -Entonces Lapis. ¿Puedo ayudar en el trabajo de Steven y tú?- Spinel pregunta durante el camino. 

-¿Eh?¿Por que?-Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, atrayendo la mirada de la gema rosa -No es que me oponga, solo quiero saber porqué- La gema azul añade rápidamente. 

-Bueno, soy la mejor amiga de Steven, y tú y yo podemos ser amigas. Así que quiero asegurarme de que todo salga bien, además, todo este tema de las gemas corruptas puede ser muy peligroso, así que quiero asegurarme de que no salgan heridos- Spinel sentencia con calma y una pequeña sonrisa, que se extiende al rostro de Lapis. 

Al día siguiente, para sorpresa de Steven, Spinel se había presentado como la nueva compañera de trabajo del dúo conformado por la gema del océano y él. Aunque en realidad, durante esa semana no se encontraron muchas gemas corruptas, lo cual era curioso, al menos para el grupo de cazadores de monstruos. Cabe decir que Lapis era la única que seguía utilizando overol. 

******

**[Unos días después]**

Lapis esta en su segunda reunión con Agata -Y conseguí trabajo... junto basura- La gema del océano sentencia, para una desinteresada Agata, por su parte Peridot simplemente esta con su celular -¿Que es esto?- Lapis pregunta centrando su atención repentinamente en un comic sobre la mesa de Agata. 

-Oh, una de las Amatistas debió olvidarse eso. Son cosas de humanos, nada importante, solo ficción- La gema azul sentencia sin interés por el comic, en poco tiempo ella despacha a Lapis y Peridot fuera de su oficina. La gema verde va a buscar a Steven para que las saque de allí. 

-...Lapis vamos- Peridot exclama, pero al final ella tiene que arrastrar a la gema del océano, que esta muy centrada leyendo el comic. 

Al final la gema verde encuentra a Steven afuera, pero Lapis se lleva al híbrido a otro lugar para hablar con él, Peridot suspira un poco molesta por el aparente retraso. A unos metros, la gema azul pone el comic en la cara de Steven -Steven. ¿Recuerdas que tu madre te dijo que tenías que mantener un perfíl bajo y todo eso? Bueno, encontré la solución. Seamos superhéroes- Lapis exclama emocionada. 

-...Lapis. ¿Que demonios?- Steven exclama sacando el comic de su cara y mirándolo unos momentos -¿Donde conseguiste esto?- El híbrido pregunta sorprendido. 

-Del escritorio de Agata, pero eso no importa. Seamos superhéroes, vamos. ¿Cuando te he pedido algo? Yo, que soy tu buena amiga- La gema azul implora con emoción, sus ojos recuerdan a estrellas, por su parte Steven no esta muy emocionado. 

-Lapis, no pienso vestir con mallas ni hacerme un tipo de superhéroe. Solo tenemos que ser discretos- El híbrido sentencia con calma -Y en segundo lugar, apenas te conozco por dos semanas, pero puedo hacer una lista de muchas cosas que me has pedido, desde comida hasta ir a cazar monstruos- El híbrido reclama mientras que Lapis sigue implorando. 

Steven solo va a su coche a llevar a Lapis y Peridot al apartamento de la gema verde -Hey, Spinel- El híbrido y la gema azul saludan emocionados al ver a la mencionada gema rosa en el granero, con una curiosa Peridot observando a Spinel. 

-¿Que haces aquí?- Lapis y Peridot preguntan mientras que la gema rosa devuelve el saludo con su mano. 

-Si me disculpas Peridot, tengo algo que hablar con Steven y Lapis- Spinel exclama, mostrando entonces una cámara de fotografías, sobresaltando un poco al híbrido, mientras que la gema azul mira con curiosidad -Me encontré con Ronaldo y se la quite- La gema rosa añade con calma. 

-No deberías hacer eso- Steven seriamente recalca con un suspiro. 

-Si si, como digas- Spinel sentencia con una sonrisa burlona, estirándose alrededor del híbrido y Lapis para mostrar las fotografías de la cámara al dúo, mostrando cómo en algunas unidades de almacenamiento había repentinamente agujeros. Steven y Lapis están sorprendidos, por lo que el trío se despide de una confundida Peridot mientras van a los almacenes de Beach City. 


	22. Un ojo rojo

Lapis ve con curiosidad las unidades de almacenamiento de Beach City, decenas o cientos de compactos espacios -¿Para que se usan estas cosas?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad a sus amigos, ella golpea como si nada una de las puertas metálicas de las unidades de almacenamiento, rompiendo el metal, aunque antes de que Lapis se meta en una, Steven rápidamente la detiene y evita que su amiga robe o fisgonee. 

-Aquí las personas almacenan cosas que no necesitan o no usan, generalmente lo llamaríamos basura, pero tienen un valor emocional...y a veces pueden valer mucho dinero- Spinel explica, tras unos momentos de silencio, la gema rosa intenta estirarse hacía el agujero creado por Lapis en una de las unidades. 

-¡No vinimos aquí para robar o husmear!- Steven exclama apartando a Spinel de la unidad -Estas no son las unidades de las fotografías, tenemos que seguir buscando- El híbrido menciona revisando la cámara robada por la gema rosa, revisando los números que pueden verse en las unidades -Creo que es...por aquí- Steven menciona guiando al grupo. 

Cuando el trió llego era de tarde, pero buscar las unidades que aparecen en las fotografías solo tardaría unos minutos. Lapis, Steven y Spinel finalmente las encuentran, las imágenes eran verídicas, había una especie de agujeros -Parece como si fueran hechos por calor o algo así- Las gemas exclaman tocando el borde de los agujeros, por su parte el híbrido puede sentir el calor acercando un poco la mano. 

-Aun están calientes, pero...ya no pueden ser recientes estos agujeros. Esto debió haber pasado incluso antes de que Ronaldo fotografiara las unidades de almacenamiento- Steven sentencia sorprendido -Ahora que lo pienso...¿Que estaba haciendo Ronaldo aquí? Supongo que él tendrá su propia unidad de almacenamiento...no quiero saber que guarda él allí- El híbrido murmura, él ya esta divagando a otros temas. 

Repentinamente el grupo oye una especie de sonido -...¿Alguien esta soldando algo?- Spinel exclama sorprendida, el sonido era producido por una especie de calor, quemando algún material y sacando chispas, pero el grupo no puede ver nada -Oigan, creo que el sonido viene de dentro de una de las unidades de almacenamiento- La gema rosa exclama un poco confusa. 

Steven y Lapis agudizan el oído, ellos están a un lado de la fila de unidades, mientras que Spinel esta al otro lado. Ellos avanzan de forma uniforme, buscando con cierta dificultad el origen de aquel sonido -Creo que esta aquí dentro- La gema azul le murmura al híbrido, ella es precavida en estos momentos. 

Steven le hace una ceña a la gema rosa, por lo que Spinel se acerca a sus compañeros, ellos se toman unos momentos -Cuando cuente hasta las tres, entramos- El híbrido exclama, con Lapis y Spinel asintiendo -1...2- Steven cuenta, pero es entonces cuando las apresuradas gemas patean la puerta metálica de las unidades -3...- El híbrido termina tras un suspiro, pero rápidamente la decepción de Steven se torna en sorpresa cuando el trío descubre el interior de la unidad. 

Allí había un ojo, del tamaño de una cabeza y de un color anaranjado, pero con una pupila roja, aquel extraño ojo levitaba y emitía luz, cómo si se tratara de un pequeño sol -...¿Que demonios?- Spinel, Steven y Lapis preguntan sorprendidos, el ojo por su parte estaba lanzando un rayo de calor que estaba fundiendo una caja fuerte, pero al detectar el sonido del grupo, dirige su pupila hacía ellos. 

La gema rosa y la gema azul hacen que el híbrido se ponga contra el suelo, debido al movimiento del ojo el grupo de tres casi pierden sus cabezas debido al rayo de calor, que debido a la rápida reacción de Lapis, Spinel y Steven, solo derrite parte de una unidad de almacenamiento detrás de ellos. El ojo detiene su rayo de calor por un momento, volando a inspeccionar el interior de la otra unidad que acaba de abrir, al perder el interés en la caja fuerte -¿Ninguna de ustedes dos sabe que es eso?- El híbrido pregunta. 

-No- Las gemas responden con seguridad, Steven entonces corre detrás del ojo y con sus puños hunde al ojo en el suelo, entonces el híbrido se da cuenta de que le duelen los puños y tiene algunas quemaduras, mientras que el ojo esta casi ileso. El híbrido retrocede y se escupe en las manos, curando el daño

-Es resistente- Steven menciona sorprendido. 

El ojo vuelve a levantarse yendo a mirar la unidad de almacenamiento, en esta ocasión tanto Spinel y Lapis, junto con el híbrido, intentan golpear al misterioso ojo, sin embargo otra vez, parece que no hay resultado, el ojo simplemente se hunde en el suelo sin ningún daño aparente más que algunos raspones -Creo que lo estamos cansando- La gema azul asegura con un poco de incomodidad, mientras que Steven suspira cansado detrás de ella. El grupo intento aplastar al ojo durante minutos, sin éxito.

-Oigan. ¿Y si intentamos ver que quiere?- Spinel sugiere con curiosidad. 

-...No tenemos nada que perder- Lapis y Steven sentencian aceptando la propuesta de la gema rosa, así que el trío deja que el ojo rojo se levante y se dirija a la unidad de almacenamiento. El ojo, en silencio, observa los objetos del interior, mientras que el grupo de tres lo vigila de cerca. Sin embargo, parece que allí no esta lo que busca el ojo. 

El objeto se retira de aquella unidad y va a la siguiente, para molestia del grupo -¿Será una gema corrupta?¿O es algo así como una maquina?- Steven se pregunta bastante confundido, mientras tanto, Lapis extiende sus alas para intentar cubrir al ojo con ellas, sin embargo el objeto no identificado ni se inmuta. 

-Debemos tener un ojo encima de esa cosa...¿Entendieron?¿Ojo?- Spinel exclama con una sonrisa, estirándose alrededor de sus dos compañeros, el híbrido al principió no ríe, solo para soltar unas pequeñas risas junto con la gema rosa poco después, el chiste era malo, pero al menos el grupo se entretuvo un poco. Lapis tenía una sonrisa, pero ella de verdad mantiene su mirada sobre el ojo rojo. 

Es cuando el ojo funde la puerta metálica que la gema azul y el objeto no identificado se fijan en algo que les atrae la atención, al principió Steven y Spinel solo ven un objeto blanco cubierto por basura, pero Lapis salta a agarrar dicho objeto cuando el ojo rojo se acerca al mismo. El híbrido y la gema rosa apenas pueden reaccionar rápidamente, ya que entonces la gema azul había sacado un cañón láser de color blanco que atraía al ojo, dispuesto a destruir el cañón con su rayo de calor. 

Pero Lapis es más rápida y ella usa el cañón como una maza, rompiendo el ojo en pedazos de color rojo, esparcidos por el suelo, para sorpresa del grupo. Steven, Lapis y Spinel se ponen alrededor de la unidad de almacenamiento y los restos del ojo rojo -¡Miren esto! Es un cañón láser, recuerdo estos, los rebeldes los usaron durante la guerra contra Pink Diamond- La gema del océano exclama sorprendida, un poco nostálgica incluso -¿Que hace esto aquí?- Lapis pregunta sorprendida después de unos momentos. 

-Para los estándares actuales, esto ya es una antigüedad- Spinel exclama palmeando el cañón con su mano -Quizás pertenece a un coleccionista o algo así- La gema rosa menciona con calma, por otro lado el híbrido observa algunas cajas más de la unidad de almacenamiento, encontrando algunos recuerdos de un músico. 

-...Esta es la unidad de almacenamiento de mi papá- Steven exclama incrédulo mientras muestra una de las camisas de Greg, cuando el apenas estaba iniciando su carrera musical, se veían los recuerdos con el logo del Sr.Universe -¡¿Que hace mi papá con un cañón?!- El híbrido recalca sorprendido, por su parte Lapis y Spinel estaban igual de sorprendidas, pero la sorpresa de la gema rosa se torna en una risa. 

-Espera un momento, no saltemos a conclusiones pero...¿Te imaginas que Pink le regalo a tu papá esto en una cita?- Spinel se ríe solo de pensarlo. 

-Estos cañones tenían un comando activado por voz. ¿Qué contraseña le pondría tú papá?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad sacando el cañón de la unidad de almacenamiento, algunas gotas de sudor caen de la frente del híbrido. 

-...Si todas las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas, no tendríamos perros calientes- Steven exclama, y para sorpresa de todos el cañón dispara un haz de luz rosada hacía el cielo, aquel láser durante unos momentos toma la forma de una mujer, pero cuando alcanza su mayor altura, el láser explota, dejando algunos rastros rosados como si fuera un fuego artificial, hasta que los restos del láser desaparecen -...Es de mi papá- El híbrido sentencia anonadado. 

-Mantengo la teoría de que Pink se lo regalo a tu padre en una cita, a cambio de que Greg metiera su cañón en ella, Pink le regalo a Greg un cañón- Spinel exclama con calma, mientras que un avergonzado Steven golpea el hombro de su amiga, la gema rosa ríe mientras que el híbrido continua dándole a ella inofensivos golpes. 

-Dejando los chistes de lado, puedes preguntarle a Greg porque tenía uno después. Una pregunta más importante es. ¿Por que el ojo buscaba el cañón?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, deteniendo a sus dos amigos, ya que los dos razonan las palabras de la gema azul. 

-Voy a examinar los restos del ojo- Steven señala, caminando hacía el cuerpo del ojo rojo, cuando el híbrido examina, nota una gema dentro -Era una gema corrupta- Steven exclama tocando la gema para hacer una burbuja, pero cuando el híbrido toca la gema corrupta, repentinamente Steven cae inconsciente. 

-¡Steven!- Lapis y Spinel llaman preocupadas, saltando sobre el híbrido para intentar resolver que le sucedía a él.

******

Por unos momentos, el cuerpo de Steven se siente flotando en un vacío absoluto y cuando el híbrido abre los ojos, él solo ve oscuridad -¡¿Donde estoy?!- Steven pregunta sorprendido, su voz hace un pequeño eco, el híbrido se mueve flotando por aquel vacío lugar, hasta que repentinamente una pequeña luz lo detiene -¿Hola?- Steven pregunta asombrado por la repentina luz. 

-Hola- Una voz responde, pero no era una voz humana, sino una que parece más fingida, como si un animal intentara hablar pero solo imita el sonido -Tú, un diamante- La voz reclama con cierta sorpresa, Steven también empieza a emitir luz por su propia gema, pero era más bien un reflejo involuntario. Más luces empiezan a aparecer, Steven identifica que eran gemas. 

-¿Qué son todas ustedes?- El híbrido pregunta sorprendido, pero repentinamente la luz empieza a parecer más solida, tomando una extraña forma física frente a Steven. El color de aquella cosa sin nombre recordaba al músculo, a la carne de un cuerpo sin piel, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del aterrado híbrido. 

-¡Diamante!- En vez de sonar como una voz, ahora son cientas de voces las que gritan. El cuerpo de Steven empieza a sudar sin control, mientras que los oídos del híbrido son perforados por tantas voces. Una boca muy poco definida intenta comerse a Steven, pero entonces este desaparece de aquel vacío. 

******

-¡Ah!- Steven grita, despertándose y levantándose de donde fuera que él estuviera acostado, solo para chocar de frente contra Lapis -Auch- El híbrido exclama sorprendido, más que adolorido, él aun esta sudando bastante -¿Lapis?- Steven pregunta sorprendido, notando que él había chocado con la gema azul. 

-¡Steven!¡Estas bien!- Lapis exclama sorprendida, ella abraza al confundido híbrido con fuerza -Spinel y yo te trajimos aquí, no sabía que te estaba pasando, pero Spinel ya le contó a tu madre. Según Spinel tienes...fiebre...creo que era la palabra, ya te tomamos la temperatura y según ella era muy alta- La gema azul exclama, hay distintas emociones en su voz, por un lado preocupada y por otro ella esta un poco confundida. 

-Espera...¿Que paso?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, el híbrido se talla los ojos, le duelen, y él nota sus parpados bastante pesados. Steven se levanta, pero casi al instante siente el impulso de volver a sentarse en el sofá, a pesar de todo esto, el híbrido nota que una vez más esta en la casa de Spinel. 

-Si te soy sincera, te tengo la misma pregunta. Tocaste la gema del ojo y repentinamente caíste noqueado- Lapis exclama sorprendida mientras ayuda a Steven a recostarse, las manos de la gema azul pasan por la frente y el cuello del híbrido, Steven esta curioso por esto pero en realidad Lapis no esta muy segura de que hace -¿Como los humanos miden su temperatura corporal? Nunca hice algo así, creo que sigue siendo alta- La gema azul murmura. 

-No importa- Steven responde con calma pero aun bastante enfermo -Tengo que contarles a ustedes dos que paso, fue muy raro- El híbrido menciona con seriedad, atrayendo la curiosidad de Lapis. 

Lapis se sienta al lado de Steven, esperan unos momentos hasta que llega Spinel -¡No tengo ni idea de que darle a un humano con fiebre! Así que gaste todo lo que pude en la farmacia, y de paso traje chocolate- La gema rosa exclama soltando decenas de pastillas, jarabes y otros medicamentos en frente del híbrido y la gema azul, para sorpresa de ambos. 


	23. ¿Puedes morir por una fiebre?

Steven toma con su mano uno de los frascos de pastillas y lee cuidadosamente la etiqueta, es un poco difícil de leer por su estado de salud, pero con la medicina uno tiene que ser cuidadoso -¡Spinel! Estas ni siquiera son medicinas para la fiebre- Steven reclama con sorpresa, dejando aquel frasco sobre la mesa, mientras que Lapis y Spinel lo miraban con curiosidad. 

-Perdona, pero la única vez que estudie medicina fue cuando la peste bubónica estaba arrasando Europa...Me fui después de la primera clase porque, fue muy asqueroso ver humanos enfermos de ese modo- La gema rosa exclama, mirando las medicinas con curiosidad -¡¿No te vas a morir, no?!- Spinel pregunta repentinamente. 

-¿Por que no solo tomas todas las medicinas?- La gema azul sugiere con inocencia, pero por su parte el híbrido niega con rapidez. 

-En primer lugar, Spinel, técnicamente un humano podría morir de una fiebre, pero en mi caso yo tengo mis vacunas al día y un sistema inmunológico estable, así que no deberíamos preocuparnos demasiado. En segundo lugar, Lapis, tomar todo tipo de medicinas sin receta o necesidad es peligroso- Steven explica con calma mientras continua revisando las medicinas traídas por la gema rosa. 

Mientras que el híbrido se dedica a separar las medicinas, Spinel dirige su mirada hacía el chocolate, ella abre uno de los envoltorios y empieza a partir el chocolate en trozos, aquel sonido crujiente atrae la atención de la gema azul -¿Que es eso?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la gema rosa. 

-Es chocolate- Spinel exclama con felicidad, ella extiende su brazo hacía Steven, casi metiendo uno de los trozos en la boca del híbrido -¿Un enfermo puede comer chocolate?- La gema rosa pregunta, aunque ella tiene cierta burla en su voz, también hay una pequeña pizca de curiosidad dirigida hacía su mejor amigo, él sabe más de enfermedades que ella. 

-Vamos a decir que si- Steven exclama con una pequeña risa, tomando los trozos de chocolate ofrecidos por Spinel, el par de amigos disfruta de aquel dulce, mientras que por su parte Lapis observa con curiosidad. 

-¿Puedo comer chocolate?- La gema del océano exclama, entonces el híbrido le acerca algunos trozos a ella -Gracias- Lapis exclama mientras arrebata los chocolates de la mano libre de Steven, el híbrido y la gema rosa observan atentamente la reacción de la gema azul. Más que masticar, Lapis traga, pero la mirada de impacto en la gema del océano es enorme. 

-¡Esto es increíble!- Lapis exclama emocionada, con bastante sorpresa en su voz -¡¿Por que no me enseñaron esto antes?! Casi me siento ofendida- La gema azul reclama con un toque de molestia en su voz, pero ella esta muy ocupada saboreando el chocolate que se derrite dentro de su paladar. 

Steven y Spinel ríen mientras ven las reacciones de Lapis, en poco tiempo el trió se acaba todo el chocolate. 

******

-Quiero más chocolate- Lapis exclama rogando a sus compañeros, pero para la mala suerte de la gema azul, Steven y Spinel no están muy interesados en comer más dulces en aquel momento, sino que ellos dos están más concentrados en encontrar medicinas para la fiebre del híbrido -Steven...Spinel...- Lapis continua llamando a sus compañeros, con la gema rosa alejando la mano de la gema azul. 

-Lapis, los dulces se comen de vez en cuando, no todo el tiempo- Steven recalca con madurez -¿Segura que compraste medicinas para la fiebre?- El híbrido le pregunta con curiosidad a Spinel, ellos dos ya habían acumulado unas cuantas medicinas que no tenían nada que ver con la enfermedad de Steven. 

-Me lleve casi toda una farmacia, alguna medicina para la fiebre tenemos que tener- La gema rosa exclama con simpleza. 

-¿Que clase de monstruo diría que solo puedes comer dulces de vez en cuando?- Lapis inquiere con molestia mientras ella tira de la manga de la chaqueta de Steven, el híbrido solo la aleja con calma, en momentos como esos a la gema azul le gustaría hacer un puchero, aunque ella probablemente era tan antigua como Spinel. La mirada de Lapis se dirige hacía las medicinas. 

-¡Las encontré!- La gema rosa exclama emocionada habiendo encontrado ella un frasco con medicina para la fiebre, que entrega orgullosa al híbrido. Steven hace un pequeño gemido de disgusto, en verdad al híbrido no le gustan las pastillas, pero ante la mirada de Spinel y Lapis, él saca algunas para tragarlas con cierta dificultad. 

-Agh, que asco- Steven exclama con molestia tras haber tomado la medicina. El híbrido se recuesta en el sofá, con una postura que indignaría a Perla por la falta de rectitud en la espalda de Steven. En un principió Spinel y su mejor amigo están tranquilos, pero entonces ellos notan a Lapis, la gema del océano se había tragado todas las medicinas que no eran para la fiebre.

-...¡Lapis!- La gema rosa y Steven exclaman apresurados, ellos se levantan para intentar sacar las medicinas de la boca de la gema azul, pero Lapis sale corriendo despavorida, rompiendo la ventana de Spinel en el proceso, ya que la gema azul salta hacía afuera de la casa. 

Lapis sale volando, pero ella parece claramente en mal estado y sin poder coordinarse muy bien -...Hay que ir a salvarla- Steven sentencia con preocupación, pero entonces su estómago gruñe y el híbrido se aferra a la gema rosa -Creo que dentro de poco, voy a vomitar- Steven exclama asqueado. 

-Creo que querrás decir, salvar a Beach City de Lapis, una gema intoxicada puede ser un gran problema- Spinel argumenta mientras empieza a alzar al híbrido entre sus brazos, ella salta por su ventana rota y se estira para correr detrás de Lapis, mientras que el rostro de Steven toma un color más verdoso. 

Algunas cañerías y grifos públicos empiezan a actuar de forma extraña, culpa de los poderes de la gema azul, que en su mal controlado vuelo, la hace estrellarse contra algunos postes de luz. Detrás de ella, Spinel estira su brazo para atraparla por la cintura, pero es difícil debido a los erráticos movimientos de Lapis -¿Alguna idea?- La gema rosa pregunta con preocupación, ella intenta estirar sus dedos para enjaular a Lapis en una especie de red, pero la gema azul hace que un chorro de agua vaya contra los ojos de Spinel, permitiéndole a ella esquivar el movimiento de la gema rosa. 

Steven esta a punto de vomitar, pero una idea viene a su cabeza -¿Todavía tienes un poco de chocolate?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad, pero Spinel niega rápidamente -Maldición, ehhh...Algo que pueda distraer a Lapis- Steven intenta pensar, pero su cabeza da vueltas. La solución de la gema rosa es más rápida, ella tira a Steven contra Lapis como si el híbrido fuera una pelota. 

Afortunadamente la puntería de Spinel era buena, ella hace que la gema azul y el híbrido caigan en un pequeño parque -¡Lapis!- Steven exclama preocupado, su cara estaba muy verde ahora y le cuesta un poco hablar, pero por su parte Lapis tampoco esta en su mejor estado. 

-Steven, tienes muchos colores- La gema azul sentencia mientras pasa inocentemente sus dedos por el rostro del híbrido, es difícil saber si ella hablaba por el verdadero color en el rostro de Steven, o era porque Lapis esta drogada -¿Estas bien?- La gema azul pregunta lentamente -No creo que tus ojos deberían dar vueltas- Lapis añade muy lentamente. 

Entonces el híbrido vomita a un lado de la gema azul, justo en un arbusto de aquel pequeño parque -Vomito...- Lapis exclama con calma. 

-Es bueno saber que ya conoces lo que es el vomito- Spinel exclama llegando junto a sus dos compañeros, Steven esta algo incapacitado, así que cuando el híbrido termina de vomitar, la gema rosa vuelve a alzarle en brazos. La gema azul se acerca al arbusto cubierto de vomito -...No te lo comas- Spinel exclama con seriedad, ella también carga a Lapis, pero como si ella fuera un saco. 

-Spinel, tengo frío- Steven exclama tiritando, la gema rosa por su parte va a sentarse en una de las bancas del parque, asegurándose de que al híbrido le diera luz solar. 

-Spinel...pareces una araña- Lapis sentencia mientras ella toca las lineas negras debajo de los ojos de Spinel, y que de hecho atraviesan sus mejillas -Eres rara- La gema azul sentencia, mientras que por su parte la gema rosa es indiferente a las acciones de su compañera. 

-Ustedes dos no se preocupen, yo los cuido- Spinel exclama con un suspiro, aunque en realidad ella sonríe después de unos momentos, Steven aun esta enfermo y ahora tiene bastante frío, mientras que Lapis esta drogada, pero eso no debería ser mucho problema para la gema rosa. 

Por otro lado, entonces Amatista aparece, la gema morada esta montada en un monopatín -¡Spinel! ¿Cómo fueron tus...vacaciones?- Amatista saluda desde la lejanía al encontrar a la gema rosa, pero entonces ella se da cuenta de la extraña situación de Spinel, con un híbrido acurrucándose por su enfermedad y una gema azul que toca su rostro extrañada -¿Quieres ayuda?- La gema morada ofrece, por su parte Spinel acepta rápidamente. 


	24. Vivo en una playa

Amatista ve muy extrañada como Spinel continua alzando a Steven para que al híbrido le de luz solar, según la gema morada había entendido, cuando ella era mucho más joven como gema, los humanos no necesitan luz solar como las gemas o las plantas. Por otro lado, Lapis ahora continua drogada, así que Amatista convirtió sus dedos en gatos, con los que la gema azul juega con emoción -¿Por que haces que Steven reciba luz del Sol?- La gema morada pregunta. 

-Tiene frío y no tengo otro modo de calentarlo- La gema rosa responde un poco nerviosa, ella estira su cuello hacía Amatista -¿Alguna idea?- Spinel pregunta mientras usa uno de sus dedos para rascar su barbilla, la gema morada mira con sorpresa a la gema rosa.

-Podrías darle sopa, o conseguirle una manta, o algo- Amatista responde con obviedad, Spinel esta a punto de abrir la boca pero entonces ella la vuelve a cerrar y asiente. 

-En realidad esas son mejores ideas- La gema rosa admite con calma, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la gema morada -Cuidado con Lapis- Spinel exclama rápidamente. 

Entonces la gema azul muerde la mano de Amatista, debido a que Lapis quería morder a los gatos -¡Ahhh!- La gema morada grita adolorida -Spinel, por favor quita a Lapis- Amatista implora rápidamente, pero en su lugar la gema rosa le deja a Steven al lado, los dientes del híbrido tiritan por el frío que él siente. 

-Voy a buscar una manta o sopa- Spinel sentencia alegre mientras se va, mientras que la gema morada tiene que tolerar cómo Lapis continua mordiéndola. Amatista intenta gritar varias quejas contra la gema rosa, pero ella la ignora sin compasión. 

-Lapis...Lapis para- Steven menciona con preocupación, ante la orden del híbrido la gema azul se detiene, Lapis mira fijamente a Steven, quien hace un pequeño saludo -¿Te encuentras bien?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad, él le pregunta a ambas gemas, Amatista por su parte se soba la mano un poco adolorida, ella nota las marcas de colmillos en su muñeca, la gema morada esta sorprendida por esto. 

-Steven, acabo de comer los gatos de la mano de Amatista- La gema del océano exclama lentamente -¿Eso es bueno?...¿Escupiré bolas de pelo ahora?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Espero que no- Steven responde con calma, mientras que por su parte la gema azul mira sus propias manos con curiosidad. La mirada del híbrido esta fija en Lapis, él intenta asegurarse de que su amiga no intente comerse nada más pero entonces Steven nota a Amatista tocar su hombro -Lamento causar problemas Amatista- El híbrido exclama rápidamente. 

-No te preocupes, los amigos estamos para ayudar- La gema morada responde, ahora ella esta menos adolorida que antes -Pero primero, explícame como paso todo esto- Amatista exclama con curiosidad, por lo que Steven empieza a narrar que se enfermo y como terminaron Lapis, Spinel y él en aquel parque.

-Y entonces le pediste a Steven que explicara cómo paso todo y el empezó con- Lapis exclama mientras intenta contar como el híbrido empezó a narrar la llegada del grupo a aquel parque, pero Steven y la gema morada logran hacer que ella se calle cuando Amatista le da a la gema azul su monopatín -Ruedas- Lapis exclama mientras hace girar las ruedas del pequeño vehículo. 

Amatista suspira, alegre de que esta vez la gema azul no le diera un mordisco. Una sonrisa burlona se forma en el rostro de la gema morada -Que suerte tienes Steven. ¿No crees? Has pasado casi todos los días últimamente con Spinel y Lapis. ¿Te gusta alguna?- Amatista bromea mientras se acerca al híbrido. 

-Por supuesto que no- Steven gruñe en respuesta, aunque el híbrido no puede hacerlo con la efusividad que a él le gustaría, le duele la garganta -Solamente trabajamos y hablamos- Steven añade con imparcialidad, mientras que por su parte la gema morada le saca la lengua. 

-¿Tú?¿Trabajar?¡¿Por qué harías eso?! Tienes dieciséis años y tu familia es millonaria, no creo que estés trabajando. Solo estas perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Y ni siquiera me invitaron para divertirme con ustedes!- Amatista exclama mientras ella empieza a sacudir al híbrido para divertirse, molestando a Steven, no solo esta enfermo si no que tiene que aguantar algunas burlas de la gema morada. 

-Amatista, me reúno con Peridot y contigo para jugar D&D todos los sábados- El híbrido contra argumenta -Solo estoy pasando más tiempo con Spinel y Lapis debido a que realizamos otras actividades juntos- Steven explica con indiferencia, pero entonces él ve a Amatista dirigiéndole una mirada pervertida -No ese tipo de cosas- El híbrido vuelve a gruñir en respuesta. 

La gema morada deja salir una sonora risa por la reacción de Steven, pero entonces Lapis, que para sorpresa de sus dos amigos estaba muy callada, toma la mano del híbrido y tira de él -¿Podemos ir a la playa?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad -Quiero ir a la playa- Lapis declara con lentitud. 

-Lapis, mi casa esta en la playa. Vivo en la playa prácticamente...la ciudad se llama Beach City. ¿Por que ir a la playa en este mismo momento?- Steven responde con seriedad, pero ante su pregunta la gema azul solo alza los hombros. El híbrido suspira mientras que por su parte Amatista solo levanta su pulgar hacía la emocionada Lapis. 

Entonces Spinel aparece -No encontré una manta, pero encontré a León- La gema rosa exclama mientras sienta al animal rosado encima de Steven, no era una manta, pero al menos León produce calor y es peludo, el híbrido abraza a su mascota con calma. Amatista explica la petición de la gema azul a Spinel, así que la gema morada y la gema rosa llevan a Steven y Lapis a la playa. 

******

-¿Cuanto durará Lapis intoxicada?- Steven le pregunta a Amatista y Spinel, mientras ellos miran a Lapis flotar en la orilla y mirando el cielo -Me esta preocupando un poco- El híbrido recalca con preocupación, aunque afortunadamente, la gema rosa tenía estirado su brazo para tener una especie de cinturón alrededor de la cintura de la gema azul. 

-No hay forma de saberlo, nunca tome medicinas antes- La gema morada responde mientras se hurga la nariz. 

Repentinamente una ola se levanta junto con Lapis -¿Que demonios hacemos en la playa?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad mientras ella deshace la ola y camina hacía sus amigos. 

-Lapis, que bueno que estas bien- Steven exclama, aunque aun con su voz bastante débil. 

-¿Que?- Lapis pregunta con confusión al no poder oír bien las palabras del híbrido. 

-Deja que te expliquemos que paso- Spinel exclama estirándose hacía la gema azul, trayéndola junto con el resto del grupo, ahora se estaba poniendo el sol. 

-¡Esperen! Tengo una idea- Amatista exclama rápidamente, yendo a juntar unos troncos, para confusión del resto del grupo. 

******

Ahora era de noche, Amatista había hecho una pequeña fogata, con el grupo descansando plácidamente alrededor -Lamento haberme comido todas las medicinas- Lapis exclama con calma -...Lo volvería a hacer- La gema azul asegura, haciendo reír a la gema morada y Spinel, mientras que Steven solo sonríe de lado. 

-Lo sabemos Lapis, lo sabemos- La gema rosa exclama mientras palmea la cabeza de Lapis. 

-Oigan, ya que estamos aquí. ¿Quieren oír algunas historias de terror?- Amatista ofrece con una sonrisa maquiavélica. 

El resto del grupo asiente con calma, sin darse cuenta de que algo empieza a moverse debajo de la arena, una pequeña gema corrupta, que va rumbo a la mano del híbrido. 


	25. Recolectando piezas

Una pequeña gema corrupta, parecida a una pequeña mantarraya rosa se pega al dedo de Steven y empieza a quitar un poco de piel -¡Auch!- El híbrido exclama ante el repentino mordisco de la gema corrupta, por reflejo Steven manda a volar a la pequeña gema corrupta, que expulsa una pequeña burbuja antes de que se destruya su forma física. 

-¿Que fue eso?- Amatista pregunta sorprendida, ya que ella estaba concentrada en contar su historia de terror y ella solo vio como repentinamente el híbrido dio un pequeño grito. 

-Creo que algo me pico- Steven menciona un poco confundido buscando por la arena, pero sin encontrar nada -Debió de ser un bicho o algo- El híbrido menciona un poco sorprendido viendo la pequeña mordida en su dedo, la gema morada no presta mucha atención a ese detalle, pero Lapis y Spinel están sorprendidas de que algo pudiera morder a Steven y que él sintiera dolor por eso, lo que lo mordió no era un animal ordinario.

Sin que aquel grupo se diera cuenta, la burbuja lanzada por la gema corrupta desarrollo en su interior un pequeño ser humanoide, sin rasgos definidos, el pequeño humanoide salio de su burbuja y se escondió, observando al híbrido y las gemas. Amatista intenta volver a retomar donde dejo su historia, pero Steven recuerda algo y le da un pequeño susurro a Spinel. La gema rosa se levanta -Hey Amatista, voy a llevar a Steven a casa. Perla se pondrá histérica si no lo hago- Spinel exclama con seriedad y una pizca de miedo en su voz. 

-Oh...Oh claro, hazlo- Amatista menciona con la misma pizca de terror en su voz mientras algunas gotas de sudor caen por su frente. 

-Yo me voy con ustedes dos- Lapis exclama mientras se coloca muy cerca de la gema rosa y el híbrido, que solo asienten con indiferencia. La gema morada se despide del pequeño grupo y ellos caminan hacía la casa de Pink Diamond, Steven ayuda para que sus amigas entren sigilosamente por la ventana, sin querer atraer la atención de sus madres -¿No vamos a avisar que estamos aquí?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad. 

-No por ahora. Debido a que te drogaste, me olvide explicar que paso mientras estaba inconsciente- El híbrido responde con seriedad, atrayendo la atención de Lapis quien al igual que Spinel se coloca al lado de Steven. El híbrido narra la curiosa experiencia que tuvo después de tocar la gema dentro de aquel misterioso ojo. 

La gema rosa y la gema azul están sorprendidas por la extraña narración de Steven -Tenemos que decirle a Pink sobre eso- Spinel exclama sorprendida, en un principió el híbrido asiente pero Lapis niega con rapidez -¿Por que no?- Spinel y Steven preguntan un poco confundidos por la negación de la gema azul. 

-No tenemos pruebas para probar qué lo que Steven vio fue verdadero- Lapis responde con simpleza -No es que no te crea Steven, pero no creo que Pink Diamond pueda hacer mucho con la visión que tuviste cuando estabas inconsciente, debemos investigar un poco más. Quizás encontrar otro ojo o alguna gema corrupta similar- La gema azul analiza. 

El híbrido y la gema rosa asintieron afirmativamente tras pensar un poco con las palabras de Lapis, sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño humanoide entro por la ventana también, corriendo debajo de la gama, empezando a juntar pelusa, polvo, y cualquier pequeño material que entrara cerca de su alcance. Después de pensar brevemente, el grupo se da cuenta de que no tienen nada -Por ahora, yo propongo que durmamos- Spinel sentencia con calma. 

-Si, no suena tan mal- Steven acepta con indiferencia mientras se recuesta en su cama, por su parte la gema rosa se duerme rápidamente, ella simplemente se acostó en el suelo para dormir, mientras que Lapis esta a un lado de la cama del híbrido, sin hacer nada más que mirar directamente a Steven -Lapis...¿Te sientes bien?- El híbrido pregunta. 

-Si. ¿Por qué preguntas?- La gema azul responde con curiosidad, ella se inclina un poco, colocando su cabeza sobre la cama. 

-Porque me preocupa tu salud, solo eso. Eres mi amiga, así que tu bienestar es parte de mis preocupaciones- Steven responde con calma, pero él recibe una mirada de curiosidad de Lapis. 

-¿Por que? Entiendo que somos amigos, yo me preocuparía por ti, pero no deberías preocuparte por todo el mundo de esa manera. Tus amigos no son solo tu responsabilidad, el sentimiento debe ser mutuo, las unidades se protegen unas a otras- La gema azul exclama con calma, el híbrido solo rasca su propio cuello sin saber que responder, así que Steven suspira -Steven. ¿Le tienes miedo a algo?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¿Oh?...Bueno, quizás a algunas cosas, supongo- El híbrido responde con calma, pero la mirada de la gema del océano hace que Steven comprenda a que se refiere Lapis -Si, tengo algunos miedos respecto a mi familia y amigos, pero no quiero hablar de eso- El híbrido exclama un poco incómodo, mientras que la gema azul permanece en silencio por unos momentos. 

-¿Sabes que me da miedo?- Lapis pregunta, obviamente Steven niega con la cabeza -Todo a cambiado tanto, eso es aterrador por si solo pero ahora...las gemas parecen tan individualistas, nunca pensé que conocería a una Peridot que se comportara como bueno...cómo se comporta nuestra Peridot, una fusión como Garnet, alguien como Spinel o una Amatista...defectuosa, sin ofender. Pero hay algo peor, significa que...- La gema del océano se queda sin palabras para el final. 

-¿Te sientes sola?¿Eso te da miedo?- Steven pregunta con preocupación, Lapis no responde, pero ella asiente de forma breve. 

-Eso, y los espacios pequeños- La gema azul añade, ahora las manos de Lapis descansan sobre el colchón. Por su parte el híbrido solo mira a la gema por unos momentos, entonces Steven acerca su mano a la de Lapis. Ella mira al híbrido por unos momentos, el rostro de Steven es sereno y calmado -Gracias- La gema azul exclama mientras toma la mano del híbrido, ambos tienen una sonrisa amigable. 

Entonces Lapis salta sobre la cama del híbrido -¿Que pasa?- Steven pregunta sorprendido. 

-Algo toco mi pie- La gema azul exclama sorprendida, ella entonces se estira un poco hacía el suelo, sin bajar del colchón, mirando debajo de la cama -¡Ah!- Lapis exclama cuando algo salta sobre su rostro, naturalmente la gema azul lo tira contra la pared rápidamente, era un pequeño ser humanoide cubierto de basura, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis de mesa -...¿Que basura es esa?- Lapis pregunta sorprendida, ahora perdiendo completamente el miedo. 

-No tengo idea pero casi me meo en la cama. Hay que aplastarlo- Steven responde tras superar el pánico que le dieron las acciones de Lapis. El pequeño humanoide les hace un gesto, esta claro que aquella criatura busca pelea. Steven saca de su cajón una sandalia, que Lapis lanza contra la criatura, matándola en el acto.

-...¿Por que nos enfrentamos a oponentes tan débiles?- La gema azul pregunta, por su parte el híbrido solo alza los hombros con indiferencia -Nos arruino nuestro pequeño momento de amigos...¿Puedo sostener tu mano otra vez?- Lapis pregunta mientras se recuesta al lado de Steven, quien suspira y acepta -Gracias- La gema exclama mientras vuelve a tomar la mano del híbrido, él se esta cubriendo con las mantas mientras que Lapis permanece destapada, mirando al techo. 

Entonces Perla entra en el lugar, casi arrastrando a Pink -¡¿Steven?!- La gema blanca pregunta preocupada, el híbrido suelta al instante a la gema azul y la tira al lado de la cama, Lapis permanece con la cara al piso -¡¿Como estas Steven?!- Perla pregunta saltando hacía el híbrido y mirando al enfermo adolescente. 

-Hola- Lapis saluda, Perla tiene sus pies encima de la gema del océano. 

-Hola Perla- Spinel saluda despertándose -¿Ya es de mañana?- La gema rosa pregunta un poco confundida -Hola Pink- Spinel saluda a la diamante, que solo ve indiferente como su esposa esta revisando la temperatura del híbrido con un termómetro. Pink corresponde el saludo de la gema rosa y se queda callada. 

-Si mamá, estoy bien- Steven responde, mientras que por su parte Perla abraza con fuerza a su hijo. 

******

**[A la mañana siguiente]**

-¡¿Donde demonios estuviste?!- Peridot le pregunta preocupada a Lapis, quien solo esta sentada en el sofá de Steven comiendo junto con el híbrido y Spinel -¡Dos días! O bueno, casi dos días, aun faltan unas horas para eso. ¡Pero fueron casi dos días donde no supe nada de ti! ¿Que le iba a decir a Agata?- La gema verde exclama aterrada. 

-Si Agata pregunta, estaba ocupada- La gema azul responde indiferente mientras continua comiendo -¿Te sientes mejor Steven?- Lapis ignora las quejas de Peridot y pregunta sobre el estado de Steven, el híbrido asiente con calma. 

-Ahora estoy bastante mejor, me curo rápido de las enfermedades- Steven exclama con alegría.

******

**[Unos días después]**

-Ya a pasado casi una semana y todavía no encontramos nada- Steven se queja mientras camina junto con Spinel hacía el apartamento de Peridot para recoger a Lapis, mañana ellos dos tendrían que llevar a la gema azul a otra reunión con Agata, aunque Lapis aun no esta integrada en la sociedad, para las autoridades era bueno ver que ella parecía no meterse en problemas, o al menos no públicamente. 

-Seguramente encontraremos algo, solo espera- La gema rosa sentencia con calma mientras toca la puerta del apartamento de Peridot, Steven suspira y asiente, pero entonces el dúo ve a Lapis abrir la puerta, la gema del océano tiene un traje de Batman -...¿Que quieres hacer ahora?- Spinel pregunta. 

-Vamos a ser superhéroes, yo soy Batman- Lapis sentencia con emoción, ella entonces tira otros trajes a Steven y Spinel -Steven es Superman, ya que su nombre empieza con S...- La gema azul piensa por unos momentos lo que acaba de decir -Spinel también podría ser Superman, pero Steven no se ve bien como Wonder Woman, así que Spinel, tú eres Wonder Woman- Lapis sentencia. 

-...No vamos a disfrazarnos de superhéroes- Spinel y Steven responden con seridad, mirando directamente a la sonriente gema azul. 

Al final Lapis no gano en esta ocasión. 


	26. Perdidos (mini capítulo).

Steven y Spinel ven como las gotas de lluvia caen sobre el edificio azul donde Lapis y Peridot se están reuniendo con Agata, el dúo esta afuera del edificio -No trajimos paraguas, que mala suerte- La gema rosa sentencia con calma mientras ella estira su mano, dejando que algunas gotas caigan encima de su palma. Por su parte el híbrido esta tranquilo mientras ve caer la lluvia, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro -Por favor, no empieces a cantar- Spinel reclama con rapidez, mirando a Steven. 

Primero un paso hacía adelante, y luego el siguiente -¿Al menos bailarías junto conmigo?- El híbrido pregunta con una sonrisa, él deja que la lluvia lo empape mientras extiende su mano hacía la gema rosa. Spinel rueda los ojos por unos momentos, pero entonces ella toma la mano de Steven y él la arrastra a ella a jugar en la lluvia. 

Lapis ve desde la ventana como la gema rosa y el híbrido bailan, atrayendo la curiosa mirada de Agata también hacía aquellos dos -Oh santo cielo, que comportamiento más vulgar. La lluvia puede traer malestar- La gema azul más alta recalca con cierta sorpresa, mientras que Peridot se encoge en su asiento. La mirada de Lapis continua fija en Spinel y Steven, hay una pequeña mueca en su rostro -Lapis, los ojos fijos- Agata reclama. 

-¿Qué?- Lapis pregunta sorprendida por el llamado de la otra gema azul, Agata da un pequeño suspiro -Estoy mirando a...Steven y Spinel- Lapis menciona un poco confundida, parece que algo se atraganta en su voz, así que ella junta sus manos -Es raro, son muy unidos- La gema del océano exclama, intentando sonar indiferente, sin mucho éxito. 

-Naturalmente, esa Spinel debe ser la bufona de Pink Diamond. Ellos dos pertenecen a un mundo similar, la alta sociedad, la nobleza, el lujo, cómo quieras llamarlo- Agata menciona, ella parece casi soñar despierta, pero rápidamente recobra la compostura, aunque había un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. 

La mirada de Lapis se perdió por unos momentos, ella mira a sus dos amigos bailar y cantar en la lluvia. 

Unos minutos después, Peridot y Lapis salen de la oficina de Agata. La gema azul camina lentamente, ella puede sentir como el agua cae sobre toda Beach City, no era un poder, sino más bien un sentimiento, algo extraño y confuso, pero ciertamente familiar para Lapis, ella estaba muy relacionada con los cuerpos de agua. Peridot no siente nada por la lluvia, ella solo camina hacía la salida, yendo en frente de su compañera. 

-¡Steven, Spinel!- Peridot llama con molestia pero su voz es opacada por sonidos mucho más fuertes, ella intenta no mojarse así que permanece bajo el edificio, evitando la lluvia. Spinel y Steven no notan los llamados de la gema verde -¿Lapis?- Peridot pregunta confundida, entonces ella ve donde esta su compañera. 

Lapis camina extendiendo sus alas sobre su cabeza, sus pies se mojan pero las gotas que caen en sus alas desaparecen, evitando que se moje ya que el agua de lluvia se combina con sus alas. La gema azul permanece detrás del híbrido y la gema rosa, ellos están por terminar su rutina, salpicando con sus pies con viveza y alegría. 

La mano de Lapis se acerca un poco hacía ellos dos, pero rápidamente la gema azul se detiene, ella retrocede un poco, delatando su presencia con sus salpicaduras -Oh, hola Lapis- Steven saluda cuando gira la cabeza, enviando una sonrisa hacía Lapis, tanto él como Spinel se detienen -¿Como te fue?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad mientras la lluvia cae sobre él. 

-...No importa, quiero ir a casa...de Peridot- Lapis sentencia mientras camina a un lado de Steven. El híbrido y la gema rosa dirigen miradas curiosas hacía la espalda de Lapis, pero ella no da respuesta, en cambio ellos se fijan entonces como una desesperada Peridot corre hacía el auto de Steven. La gema verde choca su cara contra la puerta, mientras que Lapis espera afuera. 

Steven y Spinel van a abrir el auto, para llevar a la gema azul a casa de Peridot. 


	27. Déjame entrar en tu corazón.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?- Steven y Spinel preguntan con curiosidad mientras dejan a Lapis y Peridot en la casa de la gema verde. Ante la pregunta de sus amigos la gema azul asiente. 

-No se preocupen, no se enfermen cantando en la lluvia- Lapis sentencia con una sonrisa, por lo tanto el híbrido y la gema rosa se despiden de ella, aquel día Spinel y Steven se sorprendieron de que Lapis no quisiera ir a cazar monstruos, ella solo quería quedarse dentro de casa. 

Peridot esta trabajando en la mesa, ella tiene algunos tornillos, herramientas y restos de maquinaria para trabajar en un proyecto, ella apenas alza la mirada, pero la gema verde sabe que la gema azul esta cerca -¿Quieres algo, Lapis?- Peridot pregunta con curiosidad, aunque en realidad la mayoría de su concentración esta sobre el trabajo -Tengo que terminar esto para la universidad- La gema verde exclama un poco molesta, mientras la mirada de Lapis sigue centrada en ella. 

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido celosa por que alguien más pasa tiempo con tu amigo?- La gema del océano pregunta, Peridot permanece en su trabajo -Quiero decir, yo...Yo no formo parte de la vida de Steven como lo hace Spinel, yo sería reemplazable, ella no- Lapis menciona, sus palabras atraen una curiosa mirada por parte de Peridot, la gema verde al fin se digna a ver a su compañera. 

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?- Peridot pregunta sin entender a que se refiere Lapis, la gema azul se sienta finalmente en la silla frente a la gema verde. 

-No estoy segura, quizás sea el hecho de que no pertenezco al mismo mundo que Steven y Spinel o quizás solo sea un sentido de pertenencia hacía mi primer amigo en el mundo exterior- Lapis responde, recibiendo una vez más una mirada confusa por parte de su receptora. Los dedos de la gema azul se extienden por la mesa con cierta incomodidad -Quiero estrechar más mi relación con Steven, siento que todavía no soy su amiga- Lapis intenta aclarar.

-...¿Por qué?- Peridot pregunta. 

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? ¿Estas sorda o tonta?- La gema azul responde, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de la gema verde -....Lo lamento- Lapis se disculpa tras unos momentos, aunque ella en realidad no siente la verdadera necesidad de disculparse por sus palabras. 

-Lo que quiero decir es que, ya pasas bastante tiempo con Steven. Yo diría que ustedes dos ya son amigos- Peridot aclara con simplicidad, recostándose un poco en la espalda de su silla mientras que Lapis se mantiene con la espalda recta -De hecho, apostaría que en realidad estas celosa de que Spinel pueda robarte un posible novio- Peridot empieza a molestar, pero esta vez es ella la que recibe miradas confusas. 

-No se de que estas hablando, solo quiero tener una relación más estrecha con mi amigo- Lapis responde, pero la sonrisa de Peridot le da una mala vibra. La gema verde da una pequeña risa, repentinamente su rostro parece algo sonrojado -Peridot, creo que eres rara. No es que eso sea malo, pero eres rara- Lapis sentencia con calma. 

-Si, tú no eres mejor que yo- Peridot responde con orgullo y arrogancia -Pero yo, la gran Peridot, voy a ayudarte...Porque quiero que mi nuevo ship se vuelva real, lo llamare Lapiven- La gema verde exclama mientras se para sobre la mesa con emoción, en el exterior Lapis sonríe, pero en el interior ella se pregunta en que se acaba de meter. 

******

Peridot extiende un mapa de Beach City frente a Lapis -Mira, este es el mapa para la cita perfecta. Lo vas a recoger a su casa, lo llevas aquí a comer, pasean por aquí, aquí ven una película y se toman de las manos, y aquí...Aquí se besan por primera vez- La gema verde explica con precisión trazando un camino por distintos puntos marcados en el mapa, mirando con una cara inocente a la gema azul. 

-...¿De que demonios estás hablando?- Lapis pregunta confundida, a lo que Peridot le tira a ella el mapa en la cara. 

-Si quieres tener un lugar especial en el corazón de Steven, invítalo a una cita- La gema verde responde como si fuera obvio, pero la gema azul no comprende el razonamiento detrás de las palabras de Peridot -Se que apenas se conocen por tres semanas, pero te aseguro que si ustedes dos tienen una cita, todo sera mucho más fluido entre ustedes dos...y eventualmente se casaran, formaran una familia y sus hijos me llamaran tía Peridot- La gema verde exclama con una sonrisa gatuna. 

-...No se si tus planes son muy inteligentes o muy tontos para mi comprensión, pero digamos que acepto. ¿Como invito a Steven a una cita de amigos?- Lapis pregunta finalmente cediendo a las extrañas ideas de Peridot, por unos momentos la gema verde alza un dedo, pero entonces ella retrocede -No tienes idea de cómo- La gema azul asegura. 

-Si, tengo una idea pero no se si tú puedes hacerla. Necesitamos un poco de ayuda, de alguien que conozca como funcionan las citas entre humanos y gemas- Peridot menciona con emoción, por unos momentos Lapis parece tener idea de a quien se refiere su compañera -No es Steven, pero casi- La gema verde añade, dejando a la gema azul sin ideas de a quien se puede referir Peridot. 

******

Tras tomar un paraguas, Lapis y Peridot salen del hotel caminando hacía el auto lavado de Greg -¡Greg!- Peridot y Lapis llaman golpeando la puerta de la van, escuchando como algo parece moverse desconcertado dentro del vehículo -Creo que el papá de Steven estaba durmiendo- Lapis menciona, a lo cual Peridot asiente. La gema verde intenta volver a golpear la puerta de la van, pero justo Greg abre y recibe un puñetazo en la cara. 

-¡Lo siento!- La gema verde se disculpa inmediatamente. 

-No te preocupes, al menos tienes manos pequeñas- Greg menciona superando el pequeño golpe después de la sorpresa inicial -¿Que hacen aquí ustedes dos? Esta lloviendo...ehh...¿Quieren entrar?- El adulto pregunta un poco confundido, pero Peridot y Lapis aceptan la invitación, entrando a la van de Greg -Hola- El adulto saluda. 

-Necesitamos ayuda- Peridot menciona, sorprendiendo a Greg porque alguien requiriera su ayuda, más que para lavar un coche, una moto o algún otro vehículo -¿Cómo usted invito a Pink Diamond a una cita?- La gema verde pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Oh, wow. Estoy sorprendido, solo Steven me había hecho esa pregunta- Greg menciona con una pequeña sonrisa -Bueno, apenas la conocía, pero después de una sesión de música la invite a bailar conmigo- El adulto menciona con una pizca de nostalgia, por su parte Peridot y Lapis están bastante sorprendidas de que así funcionara antiguamente la relación de Pink Diamond con aquel humano. 

-¿Solo así? Invitaste a la alcalde de Beach City a una cita nada más conocerla- Peridot exclama sorprendida. 

-Una pregunta...¿Perla y Pink Diamond ya estaban casadas o todavía no?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad. 

-En mi defensa, no sabía que la madre de Steven era alcalde para ese momento...y tampoco sabía que estaba casada, pero ella nunca me dijo nada de eso, me entere después- Greg sentencia un poco incómodo, pero las gemas están sorprendidas -¿Por que la pregunta sobre como invite a salir a Pink?- El humano añade con curiosidad. 

-Oh, quiero invitar a Steven a una cita. Cómo amigos- Lapis responde con simpleza, Greg ensancha los ojos ante la declaración de la gema del océano -Entonces. ¿Hay un modo de que aprenda a hacer música para invitarlo a salir? Digamos...mañana- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¿Mañana? No, para aprender a tocar necesitas cierta práctica- Greg responde con seriedad. 

-¿Podemos poner una canción en un un celular y aparecer afuera de la ventana de Steven para que ella lo invite a salir?- Peridot pregunta señalando a la gema del océano, el humano esta un poco confundido por la específica pregunta, pero el asiente con un poco de curiosidad. 

-Si pero. ¿No les parece que eso es muy poco intimo? Es decir...suena un poco, demasiado artificial- Greg responde, Lapis y Peridot se ponen a pensar, por unos momentos el humano ve como ellas dos parecen utilizar la misma consciencia, solo para fallar en pensar algo lógico. 

-...¿Puedo fingir que canto y toco bien una canción?- Lapis pregunta -Estoy segura de que eso cuesta menos tiempo en aprenderse- La gema azul resalta, a lo cual tras una leve mueca, Greg asiente -Excelente- Lapis sentencia. 

-Ahora necesitamos la canción perfecta- Peridot exclama mientras va hacía los discos del humano, que espera para ver la elección de la gema verde y la gema azul. Aunque al final a Greg no le gusto del todo que le recordaran que aquella canción existió, Lapis y Peridot escogieron una canción hecha por el mismo Greg. 

******

**[Dos días después]**

Steven se acaba de levantar y se dirige al baño para cepillarse los dientes, pero mientras el híbrido cuida su higiene personal, siente como su teléfono vibra por un mensaje. Después de terminar, Steven revisa el mensaje, encontrando que era de Peridot -¿Que mire afuera de mi ventana?- El híbrido exclama con cierta sorpresa después de leer el mensaje de la gema verde -¿Que habrá hecho Peridot ahora?- Steven piensa en voz alta con un poco de preocupación. 

El híbrido entonces se dirige hacía su habitación una vez más, abriendo la ventana y encontrando a Peridot y Lapis -¡Hey! Hace dos días que no las veo. ¿Que paso?- Steven pregunta confundido al ver a las dos gemas, con Peridot teniendo su celular y un pequeño teclado, y a Lapis con una guitarra. 

Lapis le hace un gesto a Peridot y ella pone una canción en su célular, empezando también a tocar algunas teclas de aquel teclado musical, mientras que la gema azul empieza a tocar algunos acordes de la guitarra. Steven nota inmediatamente que ninguna de sus dos amigas sabe tocar bien, pero él reconoce bien la canción y tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. Déjame entrar en tu corazón empieza a sonar. 

-¡Steven!...¡¿Quieres ir a una cita?!- Lapis pregunta con emoción mientras deja sonar la canción y ella hace unos pequeños acompañamientos, la pregunta toma por sorpresa al híbrido. 

-...¿Si?- Steven responde sorprendido por la propuesta de la gema azul, quien al instante celebra y saca sus alas, llevándose a Peridot volando hacía el apartamento de la gema verde. El híbrido recibe otro mensaje a su celular -El viernes es nuestra cita- Steven lee en voz alta con cierta sorpresa -Wow, mi primera cita- El híbrido exclama sorprendido. 

-¿Quien estaba poniendo esa música frente a la casa?-Perla menciona asqueada mientras entra en la sala de estar de la casa -¡¿Steven?! ¿Quien puso música de Greg? Literalmente nadie lo conoce- La gema blanca protesta con sorpresa. 

-Eran Lapis y Peridot. Lapis me invito a una cita- Steven responde con indiferencia, superando que a su madre no le gustara la música de su padre. Perla inmediatamente pone sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo, Steven nota inmediatamente como su madre no esta del todo acuerdo con la idea, pero eso había que discutirse más adelante. 

******

-...¿Ahora que?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad hacía Peridot. 

-...Tenemos que conseguirte ropa decente, dinero y saber que vas a hacer en la cita- La gema verde responde sacando una vez más el mapa de Beach City, la gema azul suspira y se sienta una vez más junto a Peridot. Lapis no esperaba que la primera cita entre Steven y ella fuera que ser tan complicada como Peridot planea. 

******

-¿Qué?- Pink pregunta después de que Perla le hablara sobre la primera cita de su hijo. 


	28. Apenas nos conocemos

-No puedes ir a esa cita- Pink Diamond sentencia con indiferencia mientras abre una lata frente a Steven, el híbrido rechina un poco los dientes. 

-¿Por que no?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, sin duda el ambiente entre su madre y él siempre a sido tenso, incluso por detalles pequeños. 

-Apenas la conoces- La diamante responde con rapidez, resaltando aquel detalle. 

-Eso no es un argumento válido, ya se cómo fue tu primera cita con mi papá y que ustedes dos apenas se conocían- El híbrido contra argumenta con una pizca de molestia obvia en su voz, naturalmente Pink no responde bien al desafío, ella frunce el ceño -¿Por qué no debería ir con Lapis?- Steven continua preguntando, una pequeña sonrisa burlona se forma en el rostro del híbrido. 

-Porque yo lo digo y ella es una antigua criminal de guerra- Pink Diamond responde con obviedad, ella se inclina un poco hacía su hijo, la diamante emana una presencia de superioridad y autoridad ya que se coloca en una posición superior a Steven, pero el híbrido no esta impresionado y continua con su desafío hacía ella. 

-No me trates como si no supiera nada de ti, Pink. Se cómo fue tu primera cita con mi padre, y tú no eres mucho mejor que Lapis cuando hablamos de crímenes de guerra- Steven recalca, él esta obviamente molesto con la diamante, que se ve ofendida -Voy a ir- El híbrido declara con seriedad. 

-¡¿Osas compararme con una Lapis?!¡No vas a ir!- Pink ordena con rabia, ella toma a Steven por la oreja mientras lo arrastra hacía su habitación, castigandi a su hijo y dejándolo encerrado en su habitación. Steven suspira mientras intenta abrir la puerta moviendo el picaporte, para él sería muy fácil romper la puerta pero eso molestaría aun más a Pink Diamond y incluso a Perla, el híbrido se recuesta en su cama mirando al techo. 

-Parece que Lapis molesta a Pink...Tengo unas cuantas ideas- El híbrido sonríe de forma maliciosa, levantándose para dirigirse a su armario -Veamos. ¿Que luciría mejor para mi primera cita?- Steven piensa en voz alta, riendo un poco mientras mira su repertorio. 

******

**[Al día siguiente]**

Peridot lleva a Lapis a la tienda de Garnet -Entonces. ¿Cómo se viste alguien para una cita?- La gema del océano pregunta con curiosidad a la gema verde, mientras que Garnet mira con curiosidad a las dos amigas -Oh, hola...Me olvide de ella existía. Creo que solo la vi una vez- Lapis saluda, solo para después hablar a Peridot sin delicadeza alguna. 

-¡Lapis!- Peridot llama rápidamente tapando la boca de la gema azul -No intentes lamer mi mano- La gema verde murmura rápidamente mirando a Lapis, la gema azul asiente -¡Hola Garnet! Hola Garnet, hola...Garnet. ¿Cómo te va?- Peridot saluda un poco nerviosa después de las palabras de Lapis. 

-Hola chicas. ¿Necesitan ropa para una cita?- Garnet pregunta con curiosidad, a lo cual la gema verde y la gema azul asienten -¿Quien es la afortunada?¿O son ustedes dos?- La fusión pregunta con curiosidad, Lapis se apunta a ella misma mientras que Peridot solo señala a la mencionada gema azul -Oh, bien por ti Lapis- Garnet exclama con calma -Bueno, si quieres ropa para una cita puedes optar por algo elegante o algo que te guste y se vea bonito- La fusión explica con simpleza. 

-¿Solo eso? Bueno, voy a ver lo primero que encuentre- Lapis exclama con indiferencia mientras se separa de Peridot, aunque la gema verde insiste en que ella debe elegir algo elegante cómo un vestido o un esmoquin, Lapis elije una chaqueta naranja que le queda muy grande y unas botas de cuero, en realidad su estilo no cambia mucho con esa ropa. 

-¡Hey! Garnet. ¿Puedes hacer de pitonisa y decirnos como ira la cita de Lapis?- Peridot pregunta con curiosidad a Garnet, la fusión esta a punto de responder, pero la gema azul se esta yendo de la tienda inmediatamente -¡Lapis espérame!- La gema verde reclama corriendo detrás de Lapis. 

-...Ni siquiera me dijeron con quien Lapis iba a la cita- Garnet exclama con indiferencia, pero ella rápidamente vuelve al trabajo cuando llegan más clientes, y que esta vez tienen que pagar. 

-¿No quieres saber el futuro? Créeme, es de mucha utilidad. Aunque a veces Garnet predice el futuro con muy pocos momentos de antelación- La gema verde exclama mientras camina detrás de Lapis, la gema azul simplemente suspira desinteresada. 

-Nah, no me interesa saber del futuro. No confió en las Zafiros o en nadie que pueda ver el futuro, porque siempre vienen con la mierda de que el destino puede cambiarse y cosas así. ¿Para que pueden ver el futuro entonces?- Lapis sentencia con indiferencia, mientras que Peridot intenta contra argumentar la desconfianza de su compañera, pero ella simplemente ignora los comentarios que hace la gema verde. 

******

**[Al día siguiente]**

Steven viste un elegante traje mientras espera sentado en su habitación, el híbrido envía un mensaje a Peridot para que Lapis espere en el apartamento en El Granero. A continuación Steven guarda su teléfono en sus pantalones, para evitar que saliera Pink había hecho que le trajeran la comida a su cuarto, pero incluso la diamante tiene descuidos, dar una manzana fue un gran error. Steven toma una semilla de la manzana y escupe sobre ella, en cuestión de segundos crece una pequeña manzana con forma humanoide, que recuerda al híbrido en apariencia -Hey pequeño amigo, necesito que cubras mi lugar- Steven ordena amigablemente mientras acaricia la cabeza de la manzana Steven. 

La manzana hace un sonido extraño, esta creciendo al ritmo de que parece un niño de cuatro años -Tomare eso como un si, adiós- Steven sentencia mientras mira por la ventana, Pink no había llamado o ordenado a nadie que vigilara afuera, seguramente que hubiera guardias alrededor de la casa de la alcalde solo haría algunas preguntas extrañas o incluso podría llamar la atención sobre problemas en la seguridad de la diamante.

Esa situación es útil para Steven, quien sale flotando por la ventana hacia el hotel. 

******

-¡Lapis, Steven esta en camino!- Peridot llama rápidamente corriendo por todo su apartamento, ella choca con sus propios muebles mientras busca a la gema del océano. Lapis esta jugando con agua en el baño -¡No puede ser, ni si quiera tienes tu ropa para la cita!- La gema verde exclama con molestia al ver que Lapis no tiene puesta su chaqueta o las botas. 

-Quizás a Steven le gustaría que yo no tuviera ropa en absoluto- La gema azul bromea y ríe en voz alta, pero rápidamente ella es arrastrada por Peridot para vestirse. Lapis no pone mucho de su parte, pero finalmente ella se viste para la cita -Oye...¿A donde tenía que llevar a Steven?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¡Estuvimos repasando eso todo el día anterior!- Peridot reclama furiosa y desconcertada por el comportamiento de Lapis, pero claramente ella solo esta molestando a su compañera -No juegues así conmigo- La gema verde exclama, otra sonora carcajada sale de la boca de la gema azul. 

Lapis se detiene cuando ella oye que alguien toca la puerta, Peridot le levanta el pulgar a la gema azul mientras la misma Lapis va a abrir la puerta y allí esta Steven con una sonrisa, casi al instante Lapis se detiene al ver al híbrido con aquella ropa y aquella sonrisa encantadora -Lapis- Steven saluda extendiendo su mano hacía la gema azul. 

En el pasado Lapis no habría sabido que hacer, pero ella no tarda en estrechar la mano del híbrido -¡Steven!- La gema azul exclama feliz, pero entonces ella ve como Steven acerca y besa la mano de ella de manera educada. Peridot solo ve como Lapis se queda quieta por unos momentos. 

-Lapis esta condenada si no hago algo- Peridot sentencia en un murmullo mientras sigue escondiéndose detrás de la cocina. El híbrido por su parte toma el liderazgo y saca a Lapis del apartamento, sin duda esto no iba como Lapis y Peridot lo habían planeado. El dúo fue rápidamente seguido por la gema verde una vez ellos abandonaron el hotel. 

************************

 _Advertencia_ : La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

-Lapis- Steven saluda extendiendo su mano hacía Lapis. 

-¡Peridot, rápido! ¡¿Cual es el nivel de encanto de Steven?!- Lapis pregunta alterada. 

-¡Es de más de 8000!- Peridot exclama sorprendida. 

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿8000?!¡Debe ser un error!- Lapis responde, pero ella se descuida para ver a Steven. 

-El viejo encanto Universe- Steven sentencia con calma. Peridot ve como Steven ya esta ligando con Lapis. 


	29. Eso es bueno.

-¿Steven, estas bien?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, Steven mira a los alrededores durante unos momentos pero entonces el híbrido dirige una sonrisa hacía la gema azul. La mano de Steven rodea la espalda de Lapis, tomándola del costado mientras caminan -Usualmente no eres tan pegajoso- La gema azul menciona sorprendida mientras ella pasa su brazo por el cuello del híbrido. 

-¡Oh!¡Solo quiero que pasemos una cita encantadora! No te preocupes- Steven asegura con una pequeña sonrisa, Lapis aun mira confundida al híbrido pero él mantiene su confianza -Dime. ¿A donde quieres ir a comer? Yo pago- El híbrido asegura con calma, él mete su mano libre en uno de sus bolsillos.

-En realidad, planeaba yo llevarte a comer algo- Lapis menciona rápidamente con una sonrisa un poco orgullosa, ella intenta tomar el liderazgo cambiando bruscamente el rumbo que Steven toma, pero entonces el híbrido imita el gesto. Ellos empiezan a simplemente dar vueltas en círculos intentando guiar el otro en alguna dirección, Peridot ve el espectáculo bastante decepcionada de sus dos amigos.

La gema verde esta dentro de un tacho de basura, por lo que ella toma una lata y se la tira a cualquiera de los dos, chocando con la cabeza de la gema azul. Peridot se esconde rápidamente mientras Steven y Lapis miran la lata con curiosidad -¿Y si vamos a tomar una soda?- El híbrido ofrece, una oferta que la gema azul acepta con calma, haciendo que ellos dos caminen rumbo a una maquina dispensadora de refrescos. 

-Todo de acuerdo al plan- Peridot exclama, pero entonces ella ve unos ojos asomarse de entre la basura -Oh no- La gema verde dice mientras ve a ratas aparecer en la basura, las cuales atacan a Peridot, quien intenta escapar rápidamente de allí -¡Ahh!- Peridot grita mientras las ratas empiezan a agarrarse a las piernas de la gema verde. 

Steven saca los refrescos de la maquina, entregando uno a Lapis -Vaya elegante primera cita. ¿No crees?- La gema azul bromea con una pizca de ironía, guiñando un ojo hacía el híbrido. Steven deja escapar una pequeña risa por la broma, ambos dan un par de sorbos a sus bebidas -Steven...¿Te gusta bailar?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad mientras ella coloca su espalda contra la maquina, intentando parecer lo más relejada posible.

-Por supuesto. ¿Me estas invitando a bailar?- Steven pregunta sonriente mientras se acerca hacía la gema azul. 

-No...Por supuesto que no- Lapis responde intentando desviar la mirada del híbrido, pero Steven se ríe por lo obvio del intento. 

-Bueno, en todo caso, yo aceptaría si me ofrecieras bailar- El híbrido declara con un tono de obviedad, la gema azul casi aplasta la lata entre sus manos cuando ella nota que Steven sabe sus planes -¡Oh!¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto!- El híbrido exclama repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Lapis por aquel gesto. Steven se pone al lado de su cita y prepara la cámara de su celular para sacarse una foto junto con Lapis. 

La gema azul sonríe, mostrando su sonrisa colmilluda a la cámara mientras que el híbrido muestra una dulce sonrisa. El flash incómoda un poco a ambos, pero al menos habían tomado algunas bonitas fotos, Steven las mira unos momentos antes de volver a guardar su celular -Oye, entonces...¿Vamos a bailar?- Lapis finalmente ofrece con curiosidad, el híbrido asiente con calma. Entonces la gema azul arrastra a Steven a otro sitio. 

Peridot que al fin había logrado librarse de las ratas corre detrás de la pareja de amigos. 

******

-...No te ofendas, pero este parece...no muy seguro- Steven menciona con sorpresa al ver que el mejor lugar que Lapis tenía para bailar era una casa aparentemente abandonada, pero ante aquellas preocupaciones la gema azul imita el sonido de un gas con su boca, desestimando al híbrido. 

-¿Tienes miedo?¿De la casa o de mi?- Lapis exclama con un tono burlón dirigido a Steven, eso es suficiente para que el híbrido rápidamente entre a la casa junto con la gema azul. Las piernas de Steven tiemblan un poco cuando Lapis entra frente a él, pero entonces el rostro del híbrido se convierte en una expresión de sorpresa. 

En aquella casa ya hay una radio para poner música y una alfombra que sirve como pista de baile -...¿Peridot y tú prepararon esto?- Steven pregunta con una pizca de sorpresa, la gema azul intenta abrir la boca, pero entonces ella la cierra y asiente con simpleza -...Pfff, solo necesitábamos mi celular para poner música. Que lindo detalle de parte de ambas- El híbrido exclama con una sonrisa, él extiende su mano hacía la gema azul -¿Empezamos?- 

-¡Seguro!- Lapis acepta tomando la mano del híbrido y yendo entonces a poner música en la radio -Eres más alto que Peridot, pero creo que puedo bailar según lo que practicamos ella y yo- La gema azul menciona, ella levanta un poco una mano del híbrido y utiliza su mano libre para colocar la otra en el hombro de él. Steven sonríe hacía Lapis, ella se pierde por unos momentos pero rápidamente recuerda el ritmo de la canción. 

La canción que Peridot y Lapis habían bailado ni siquiera era la que estaba pasando en la radio, pero era el único ritmo que la gema azul conocía, mientras que el híbrido se pierde un poco, haciendo que él parezca más perdido que Lapis -Oh no...Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo Peridot- La gema verde menciona viendo a la pareja de amigos desde afuera de la casa abandonada. Peridot se concentra y ella utiliza sus poderes para cambiar la canción moviendo los mecanismos internos de la radio. 

-Espera, yo ya conozco esta canción- Steven menciona al escuchar la canción original que Lapis utilizo para practicar. 

-Ahora si eres competencia- La gema azul menciona con una sonrisa arrogante mientras el híbrido logra igualarla a ella en la danza. Los pies de los amigos retumban contra el suelo mientras ellos bailan por toda la alfombra, naturalmente hay varias risas y chistes por parte de Lapis y Steven, principalmente relacionados a las habilidades de baile de ambos. 

Los amigos dan un par de giros, separándose y acercándose -Esto es un poco extraño- El híbrido menciona con una pequeña risa, atrayendo una mirada curiosa de la gema azul -Apenas nos conocemos pero...esto no se siente tan mal- Steven intenta explicar, aunque hay una pizca de incomodidad en el híbrido. 

Lapis parece pensar por unos minutos, la gema azul asiente con una sonrisa -Creo que es bueno. ¿Sabes? No conocernos, nos da la oportunidad de acercarnos más, y hacer cosas como esta. Bailar en una casa abandonada- Lapis exclama con emoción, aunque rápidamente la emoción de ella se vuelve en una pequeña risa. 

Steven es sorprendido por el razonamiento de la gema azul, él le sonríe a ella mientras la música esta llegando al final, para ese momento, ya era de tarde. Por unos momentos el tiempo dejo de importar, Lapis y Steven continuaron bailando, pero entonces la casa casi se les cae encima después de haberse movido tanto en el interior -...¿Estas bien?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad después de que ven como la casa se continua cayendo a pedazos. 

El híbrido se limpia el polvo de su ropa -Si...¿Esa radio y esa alfombra eran tuyas o de Peridot?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad. 

-De Peridot, así que no importa. Vamos a comer- Lapis exclama mientras toma la mano del híbrido y ella se lo lleva de allí. Peridot sale corriendo de su escondite e intenta recuperar su radio, pero las ratas vuelven a aparecer detrás de ella. 

******

Steven extiende una cuchara con helado hacía Lapis -Abre la boca- El híbrido exclama con calma, la gema azul sigue las instrucciones de Steven y él deposita la cucharada de helado para que Lapis coma. 

-¿Seguro que no quieres comer tú también?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad, pero Steven niega con indiferencia. 

-No tengo mucha hambre, disfruto más esto- El híbrido asegura, él se ríe un poco de si mismo mientras continua alimentando a Lapis. 

-Yo no me quejo, más helado para mi- La gema azul exclama.

Peridot esta observando todo, y ella, con visible molestia después de haber sido atacada por ratas tantas veces, se acerca hacía sus dos amigos. Ellos están sorprendidos de que la gema verde este allí -Besense o esto no habrá valido la pena- Peridot ordena con molestia pero entonces más ratas aparecen -¡Ahhhh!- La gema verde corre perseguida por las ratas. 

-...¿Que demonios paso?- Steven pregunta confundido.

-A mi no me preguntes- Lapis exclama igual de confundida que el híbrido -¿Podemos seguir comiendo helado e ignorar que eso paso?- La gema azul menciona, y Steven asiente mientras continua llenando la cuchara con helado. El híbrido también toma algunas fotos de ese momento. 

******

**[Unas horas después]**

-...¿Somos amigos?- Lapis pregunta mientras camina junto a Steven, el híbrido dirige una curiosa mirada hacía la gema azul. Las calles están sorprendentemente vacías después del escándalo hecho por Peridot al ser ella perseguida por un ejército de ratas. 

-¿No eramos amigos antes?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Quiero decir...amigos cercanos, cómo Spinel y tú- Lapis exclama en respuesta, ella sostiene algunos mechones de su cabello. El híbrido no esta seguro de porque, quizás era una excentricidad de la gema azul o algún reflejo por la verguenza, él no tiene modo de estar seguro. Steven acerca su mano hacía Lapis, la gema azul retira sus manos de su cabello y ella toma la mano del híbrido con curiosidad. 

-¿Hiciste esta cita únicamente para ser más cercana conmigo?- Steven pregunta con cierta sorpresa, Lapis se encoge, los ojos de ella desvían la mirada hacía el suelo -Lapis, no era necesario. La cercanía viene con el tiempo. A pesar de eso, yo ya te considero mi amiga...¡Pero disfrute mucho este día!- El híbrido exclama animado, él levanta la cara de Lapis con su mano, haciendo que ella lo mire a él. Steven sonríe a la gema azul. 

-...Yo también disfrute este día...creo que, estuve algo celosa. Eres el primer amigo que tengo en el mundo exterior, mi relación con otras personas no es buena, en el sentido estricto de la palabra...Creo que en realidad esto fue una idea algo tonta- Lapis menciona con una pequeña risa, ella choca su frente contra la de un curioso Steven. 

-No fue una mala idea- El híbrido asegura, el rostro de ambos se acerca demasiado. Steven empieza a bajar los hombros y su mano, mientras que Lapis continua sobre él, la gema azul y el híbrido se quedan quietos por unos momentos, la respiración de él inunda el aire entre ellos dos. Lapis recuerda las palabras de Peridot, ella suspira y entonces da un leve beso en los labios de Steven, en realidad es la primera vez que ella hace algo así. 

Pero Steven continua el beso, él tampoco tiene mucha experiencia pero su rostro empieza a arder mientras sus labios están con los de Lapis. La gema azul toma el cuello de la ropa del híbrido, la lengua de Lapis empieza a entrar en la boca de Steven mientras ellos comparten aquel beso. 

El híbrido se separa cuando necesita oxigeno, sus ojos miran directamente a los de la gema azul -...¿Lo arruine no?...¿Arruine nuestra relación?- Lapis pregunta, su tono serio no deja discernir todas sus emociones pero ella ve directamente los ojos de Steven, parece que hay algo mal. 


	30. Todo para molestarla a ella.

Caminar hacía el apartamento de Peridot era algo incómodo para Lapis, o al menos ella siente que lo es, Steven no esta hablando, pero él había insistido en acompañarla a casa -El personal del hotel parece ser menos que antes- El híbrido menciona de reojo, un pequeño detalle que la gema azul no estaba segura de si era correcto, pero en general ella no conocía con todo detalle al personal del edificio. Seguramente Steven se dio cuenta debido a años de estar en aquel lugar. 

Finalmente ellos dos llegan a la puerta de la gema verde, es difícil saber si ella esta dentro o no -Steven...¿Estas bien?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, ella se detiene y toma el brazo del híbrido. Él intenta desviar la mirada -Mira, se que arriesgue nuestra amistad haciendo eso pero...es complicado. ¿Es eso lo que dicen los humanos? No se, supongo que me moví por instinto...y creo que Peridot me condicionó un poco- La gema azul intenta explicar. 

-Lapis. ¿Tú me amas?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, Lapis se queda sin palabras. 

El híbrido se encoge por unos momentos, él mete su mano en su bolsillo, él parece apretar algo con fuerza -...Si. En algún sentido, te amo. No estoy segura de hasta que punto exactamente- La gema azul responde. Steven hace una mueca algo confusa para Lapis, ella quiere observar que hace el híbrido, por lo que la gema azul no suelta el brazo de él -Steven. ¿Que hice mal?- Lapis pregunta con confusión. 

-Nada, no hay ningún problema contigo Lapis- Steven responde con aparente calma, por su parte una risa sarcástica se escapa de la gema azul. 

-Si, seguro. Ningún problema- Lapis se burla de aquellas palabras con ironía, pero el híbrido le dirige a ella una sonrisa amigable. La gema azul sube su mano, desde el brazo del híbrido, ella coloca su mano en el cuello de Steven y se inclina un poco, colocando su rostro mas cerca de la cara del híbrido -...¿Y tú?¿Tú me amas a mi?- Lapis pregunta, ella traga saliva, ambos se colocan un poco contra la puerta de Peridot. 

La mano libre de Steven se coloca detrás del cuello la gema azul, un pequeño escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Lapis -...No creo amarte de la misma manera...Esto no es justo para ti, yo lo siento mucho- El híbrido menciona apenado, la gema azul se queda paralizada. Steven espera la siguiente acción de Lapis. 

-...¿Por que?- La gema azul pregunta, ella aparentemente es indiferente a la respuesta. 

-...Simplemente no te amo de manera romántica, eres más una amiga muy querida para mi- El híbrido responde chocando su frente contra la de Lapis, ella permanece en silencio, pero repentinamente la gema azul procede a besar a Steven una vez más, colocando al híbrido aun más contra la puerta. Los labios de Lapis toman a Steven por sorpresa, principalmente como ella empieza a morderle a él el labio inferior. 

Cuando la gema azul termina de morder, ella empieza a continuar presionando sus labios contra los del híbrido. La lengua viperina de Lapis empieza a introducirse sin oposición en el interior de la boca de Steven, quien no puede hacer mucho contra los movimientos de su cita. De la boca del híbrido salen un par de gemidos ahogados por el beso, el rostro de Steven se torna rojo mientras que la gema azul se detiene un poco sorprendida, ella ríe levemente. Entonces Lapis y Steven se dan cuenta de un grupo de Amatistas al otro lado del pasillo, viendo todo -...¿Van a continuar viendo o se van a ir?- Lapis desafía con calma. 

Las Amatistas se van, aunque ellas tienen que arrastrar a una que se quería quedar viendo. 

-...Oh dios mío. Yo, dios, lo siento Lapis- Steven se cubre el rostro con sus manos. 

-Oye, si eso fue vergonzoso, pero yo ya no puedo arruinar nuestra relación más de lo que esta- Lapis exclama pasando su mano amablemente por la espalda del híbrido, pero él rápidamente niega. 

-Lapis, nuestra relación, no esta arruinada. Me agradas, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- Steven explica, el intenta sacar las manos de su rostro pero esta muy sonrojado -Es solo que, los amigos no se besan de esa forma- El híbrido intenta explicar, la gema azul intenta mirar hacía otro lado -...No hiciste nada malo Lapis, disfrute mucho esta cita. Solo por favor, no intentes presionarme contra otra puerta- Steven menciona, él estira una de sus manos hacía la gema azul. 

-...Podría preguntarte si contra el muro es mejor, pero supongo que la broma queda fuera de lugar- Lapis responde tomando la mano del híbrido, hay un pequeño apretón entre ellos dos -Adiós- La gema azul se despide de Steven, él abandona el pasillo mientras que Lapis entra en el apartamento, solo para encontrar a Peridot tirada en el suelo -¿Oíste todo?- La gema azul pregunta. 

-Si, pero necesito un contexto para saber que demonios paso- La gema verde menciona con emoción desde el piso -¡Besaste a Steven! En ciertos momentos pareció una agresión sexual pero creo que ustedes dos son completamente consensuales el uno con el otro- Peridot menciona sorprendida y emocionada ella se levanta, a continuación la gema verde lleva a Lapis al sofá. 

-Peridot, creo que cometí errores con Steven- La gema azul asegura, repentinamente ella parece tener un nudo en la garganta -¿Puedo llamar a Agata? Creo que necesito hablar- Lapis exclama rápidamente, una confundida Peridot no tarda en ir a buscar el teléfono para marcar a la otra gema azul. 

******

Mientras Steven baja por las escaleras del hotel, él revisa las fotos con Lapis, el híbrido traga saliva -...Vamos Steven, tú puedes- Steven declara, entonces él selecciona las fotos. El híbrido envía las fotos a Pink Diamond. Steven no se espera a ver si su madre biológica ve el mensaje, el guarda el teléfono y sale corriendo. 

En la casa en la playa, Pink rompe la puerta de la habitación de su hijo para encontrar una manzana humanoide con la forma de Steven. Esa noche Pink Diamond hizo puré de manzana con la creación del híbrido, mientras que ella a su vez estalla en una bola de furia que solo Perla y posteriormente Yellow Diamond pueden ayudar a contener. 

Lejos de lo que sería probablemente el mayor castigo de su vida, Steven toca la puerta de Spinel -Necesito hablar- El híbrido le dice a la gema rosa, ella invita con curiosidad a pasar a Steven. 

-Siempre eres bienvenido en mi casa. ¿Que ocurre?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad. 

El híbrido procede a sentarse en el sofá de la gema rosa, Spinel atiende al lado de Steven para que él empiece a hablar -...Tuve una cita, con Lapis. Supuestamente era simplemente para pasar tiempo juntos, como amigos...nos besamos, y ella...me ama. Al menos ella dice que lo hace- Steven intenta explicar, mientras que Spinel esta asombrada. La gema rosa sonríe. 

-¡Increíble Steven! Tienes que contarme con más detalle- Spinel exclama, pero entonces ella nota la mirada del híbrido -Oh...No la amas románticamente, bueno, supongo que eso tiene cierto sentido- La gema rosa menciona con sorpresa, intentando ser empática con Steven -¿Se lo contaste?- Spinel pregunta con preocupación. 

-Si, pero ese no es el problema- El híbrido menciona -...Pink me prohibió ir a esa cita con Lapis, y yo...la utilice para enviar esto a Pink, únicamente para molestarla a ella- Steven explica, pasando entonces su celular a la gema rosa, ella no tiene palabras mientras examina con curiosidad las fotografías -...¡Utilice a una persona Spinel! Soy una...horrible persona- El híbrido empieza a llorar, intentando secarse las lagrimas. 

Rápidamente Spinel tira el teléfono a un lado -Oye Steven, no eres una horrible persona. Vamos, tú eres la mejor persona de toda Beach City, has hecho mucho bien a otros- La gema rosa se estira alrededor de Steven en un abrazo. 

-No Spinel, una buena persona no utiliza a sus amigos de esa forma- El híbrido sentencia con una pizca de molestia -No se porque continué con esa idea, mis problemas con mi madre sacaron lo peor de mi. ¿Que hago ahora?¿Que pasa si arruine mi amistad con Lapis por una simple venganza personal?- Steven exclama tirando todo su peso con rabia contra el sofá, los resortes se oyen rechinar. 

-Oh vamos, no creo que ella te llegue a odiar. Solo tienes que explicarle que tuviste un desliz emocional, estoy segura de que Lapis puede entenderlo- Spinel exclama conciliadora, ella le da algunas pequeñas palmadas al híbrido en la espalda. La gema rosa estira una mano para recuperar el teléfono de Steven, mostrando al híbrido las fotos -Ustedes dos parecen muy felices- Spinel exclama sonriente, algunas pequeñas lagrimas aun continúan cayendo por el rostro de Steven. 

-...¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?- El híbrido pregunta abrazando a la gema rosa. 

-Si- Spinel acepta con calma. Hay unos minutos de silencio entre ellos dos, simplemente compartiendo aquel abrazo -Eres mejor que Pink. Recuerda eso Steven- La gema rosa sentencia mientras Steven se acurruca en el sofá. 

******

-Lapis, es de noche- Agata sentencia con aburrimiento mientras recibe la llamada de Lapis. 

-Lo se pero eres la persona más madura que conozco...y de paso la única que esta dispuesta a hablar conmigo, y a estas horas- La gema azul responde, ella escucha a Agata suspirar del otro lado del teléfono. 

-Agradece que estoy dispuesta a hablar contigo- Agata exclama con indiferencia -¿Sucedió algo que quieras reportar al servicio civil?- Agata pregunta con un tono formal y con cierta preocupación, Lapis piensa sus palabras durante unos momentos, en los que Agata espera de forma paciente. 

-Creo que nunca estuviste en esta situación, pero tuve una cita- La gema azul explica, pero rápidamente ella ofende a Agata. 

-¿Estas insinuando que no puedo conseguir una cita?- Agata pregunta con molestia. 

-Si- Lapis responde con indiferencia -Creo que alguien tendría que tener una serie de fetiches muy específicos, o estar ciego y sordo para invitarte a ti a una cita. Pero no estamos conversando de tu vida amorosa, estamos conversando de la mía- La gema azul exclama con seriedad, ella oye como Agata gruñe al otro lado del teléfono -Mira...invite a Steven a una cita, cómo amigos, no había más intenciones que esa pero...lo acabe besando, y creo que ahora arruiné mi amistad con él- Lapis explica. 

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!- Agata pregunta confundida y sorprendida. 

-Presta atención- La gema azul reclama -Invité a Steven a una cita...y lo bese- Lapis vuelve a explicar -El problema es que, él no me ama, y yo estoy un poco confundida, creo que arruine mi amistad con Steven. Diría que si amo a Steven pero...es tan repentino, no se si son los celos, el sentido de pertenencia o algo más, quizás por la personalidad de Steven y nuestro corto tiempo juntos. No lo se- La gema azul exclama. 

-...Dime por favor que no asaltaste sexualmente al hijo de Pink Diamond- Agata exclama ignorando todo lo que anteriormente dijo Lapis. 

-¡No!- La gema azul responde molesta -...Todo fue consensual- Lapis asegura con calma -...¿Esto se mantiene confidencial, no?- La gema azul quiere asegurarse. 

-Si Lapis- Agata afirma aun confundida -Pero déjame entender...¿Simplemente besaste a alguien que no te ama? No creo entender el problema- Agata manifiesta con curiosidad. 

-Ese no es el problema, el problema es que no se que sucede con Steven y creo que pude arruinar nuestra amistad por haberlo besado mientras que él no me ama, de la misma forma en lo que yo lo hago...Aunque yo soy rara- Lapis intenta explicar una vez más, ella suspira algo agotada, por primera vez en miles de años la gema azul siente un cansancio y un peso extraño sobre sus hombros. 

-Lapis, sé que eres rara- Agata admite con calma, Lapis gruñe al otro lado del teléfono -Pero escucha, confesarse a una persona que no te ama románticamente es normal, ocurre todo el tiempo. Efectivamente pones en peligro la relación anterior de amistad al hacerlo- Agata menciona, al instante la gema azul se tensa aun más -Pero todo puede solucionarse hablando, si tienes preocupaciones, deberías discutirlas con Steven, puede que él no te ame, pero si iniciaron una amistad, hay motivos para que ustedes dos intenten mantenerla. Si continuas teniendo problemas, no hagas locuras y llama aquí- Agata explica con calma y amabilidad. 

-...Gracias Agata- Lapis se despide. 

-De nada- Agata corresponde el gesto. La llamada termina, la gema azul sale de la cocina. 

-¿Que te dijo?- Peridot pregunta con curiosidad desde el sofá, pero Lapis salta a la hamaca del departamento, repentinamente ella empieza a roncar, sorprendiendo a la gema verde -¿Lapis?...¿Estas durmiendo?- Peridot pregunta sorprendida acercándose a Lapis, era la primera vez que la gema azul duerme. La gema verde acerca un dedo, pero ella casi es mordida por Lapis, incluso dormida, Lapis es una gema peligrosa. 

******

**[Al día siguiente]**

Pink saca su almuerzo en la oficina de Yellow, la gema amarilla ve como su hermana menor empieza a comer -...¿Como no te diste cuenta de que tu hijo se fue de su cuarto y dejo una manzana humanoide para reemplazarlo?- Yellow pregunta sorprendida, por su parte Pink aprieta con fuerza su almuerzo. Tirando un poco de los ingredientes del sandwich en la mesa de Yellow, la mayor de las gemas no podía decir si fue involuntario o a propósito. 

-¿Recuerdas cuando lleve a Steven a pescar?- Pink pregunta con curiosidad, Yellow asiente. La gema amarilla no entiende el aparente cambio de tema, pero antes de preguntar, su hermana menor le interrumpe -Durante ese viaje Steven se negó a hablarme y simplemente se comunicaba con gruñidos o ruidos extraños. Así que confundí los sonidos de la manzana humanoide con los sonidos de Steven- La gema rosa explica. 

-...Estoy sinceramente sorprendida de que Steven fuera capaz de engañarte- Yellow menciona, recibiendo un gruñido de Pink Diamond en respuesta -¿Sabes donde esta él ahora?- La gema amarilla pregunta con curiosidad. 

-No, Perla se esta preocupando. Ya llamamos a Greg pero él no sabe nada. ¿Tus trabajadores vieron algo?- Pink cuestiona con curiosidad. 

-No, desvíe muchas de mis Amatistas y otras gemas a recolectar información sobre las gemas corruptas, así que otros negocios han estado perdiendo personal- Yellow responde con calma -También mis Amatistas reportaron encontrar algunas cosas fuera de lugar en las unidades de almacenamiento de Beach City...¿Por que tu ex amante tiene un cañón?- La gema amarilla pregunta con curiosidad mientras que Pink casi se atraganta con su comida. 

Unos minutos después de unas extrañas explicaciones, Pink y Yellow caminan por el hotel, ya casi es medio día. Al entrar en un pasillo, la gema rosa se encuentra cara a cara con Lapis -...Pink, por favor, no la asesines en mi hotel, eso bajaría el precio del edificio- Yellow menciona colocando su mano en uno de los hombros de la gema rosa. 

Lapis sale corriendo hacía el ascensor, perseguida por Pink Diamond. Afortunadamente la gema azul entra antes y logra cerrar la puerta del ascensor, aunque sería fácil para la diamante romper aquel ascensor, dañar propiedad privada de tal manera no era su mayor intención. Pink Diamond baja corriendo las escaleras intentando interceptar a la gema azul, pero en mitad del camino Lapis abre las puertas del ascensor y se desliza otro piso del hotel. 

A continuación Lapis entra al apartamento de otro huésped y salta por la ventana. 

******

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Spinel pregunta palmeando la espalda de Steven mientras el híbrido se prepara para salir. 

-No, creo que esto es muy intimo- El híbrido menciona amablemente -Gracias por el apoyo, Spinel- Steven exclama sonriendo a la gema rosa, que se despide de su mejor amigo con calma. 

************************

 _Advertencia_ : La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

Lapis y Pink Diamond están vestidas de vaqueras, la una frente a la otra, con sus armas preparadas -¿Últimas palabras?- La diamante le pregunta a su contrincante. 

-Cuando termine contigo, tú hijo me llamara mami. Y tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero- Lapis exclama pervertida. 


	31. Independencia.

Escapar de Pink Diamond no debía ser tarea fácil, pero Lapis tenía sus trucos, la estrategia de la gema azul fue correr hacía la casa de Spinel para conseguir protección mientras que la diamante no la encontrara a ella o algo similar -¡Spinel!- Lapis llama entrando por la ventana de la casa de la gema rosa, la cual estaba sentada viendo la televisión.

-¡Lapis!¡¿Que haces aquí?!- Spinel pregunta sorprendida levantándose para recibir a su inesperada invitada. 

-Es una larga historia. Creo que ahora tengo que vivir contigo- Lapis exclama con rapidez mientras va a esconderse a la cocina, la gema rosa solo se estira para mirar a la gema azul, que mira fijamente hacía ella sin mediar palabra. 

-...Déjame adivinar, después de tu cita con Steven te encontraste con Perla o algo así y ahora estas aterrada de volver al departamento de Peridot- Spinel inquiere con preocupación, de hecho la gema rosa esta bastante aterrada con la idea de la gema blanca persiguiendo a Lapis. Perla podía ser similar a un mercenario o una especie de soldado por decirlo de manera sencilla, describirla como un Predator también era una opción en la mente de Spinel. 

-No...Después de mi cita con Steven me encontré con Pink Diamond y ahora estoy aterrada de volver al departamento de Peridot- La gema azul explica con simpleza. 

-Oh, eso es un poco mejor que encontrarte con Perla- Spinel exclama con un pequeño suspiro de alegría -¿Te encontraste con Steven de camino aquí?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad, atrayendo una mirada un poco confundida por parte de Lapis. Después de unos momentos, Spinel suspira con decepción -Ok, mira. Steven estuvo aquí hace poco y se fue a buscarte, él tiene que hablar contigo para resolver algunas cosas- La gema rosa explica con seriedad. 

-...¿Fue al hotel?- Lapis pregunta preocupada, pero Spinel no tiene respuesta -Yo también tengo que hablar con Steven...Voy a buscarlo, gracias por la información. Espero que volvamos todos a cazar monstruos después de esto- La gema azul sentencia con gratitud, ella se despide de la gema rosa y vuelve a saltar por la ventana. Spinel procede a ir por algún material o sabana para tapar su ventana, mientras que Lapis busca el rastro de Steven. 

No muy lejos de allí, el híbrido esta a punto de entrar en El Granero. Steven toma aliento y entra, solo para encontrar a Pink y Yellow en la recepción, la mirada entre los tres diamantes se tensa rápidamente, el híbrido suspira y camina hacía adelante, al igual que Pink se dirige rápidamente hacía su hijo -Tú, estas en grandes problemas- La diamante declara con seriedad, ella dirige su dedo hacía la cara de Steven, pero él quita rápidamente la mano de Pink. 

-...Cállate, me disgusta que me parezca un poco a ti- Steven dice en respuesta. Repentinamente la situación solo se vuelve más tensa mientras madre e hijo se ponen de un color aun más rosado de lo usual, Pink parece sonreír mientras que Steven frunce el ceño. Yellow esta sacando a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles del edificio. 

******

Cuando Lapis se acerca al hotel, todo el hotel esta cerrado, al igual que las calles cercanas, pero la gema azul sobrevuela las Amatistas que hacen guardia, y se dirige con curiosidad al hotel, solo para encontrar la recepción arruinada, con Pink Diamond y Steven en medio, ellos dos se separan, visiblemente molestos -¡Te doy una semana!- La diamante proclama con rabia atravesando la pared derecha. 

-¡Adiós!- El híbrido sentencia atravesando la otra pared, dejando a una muy confundida Lapis. La gema azul se dirige a Steven, siguiendo el obvio camino que él dejo. En realidad el híbrido no se había separado mucho, pero él esta visiblemente concentrado, su piel esta de un color rosa brillante, sus dientes rechinan y sus puños están cerrados con fuerza. 

-¿Steven?- Lapis pregunta con sorpresa y bastante curiosidad, la mención atrae la atención de Steven. La mirada del híbrido y la gema azul se encuentran, por unos momentos hay silencio, pero entonces un emocionado Steven se acerca a Lapis. 

-¡Lapis!- El híbrido exclama alegremente saltando hacía la gema azul. Lapis y Steven extienden sus manos y se dan un abrazo, el híbrido repentinamente se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y se separa -Lo siento, no vine para dar abrazos. Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo- Steven explica, a lo que la gema azul asiente con calma. 

-Spinel ya me contó, yo también quería hablar contigo- Lapis exclama, sorprendiendo un poco al híbrido por la mención de la gema rosa. El par de amigos se separa un poco, la gema azul mira hacía atrás para ver toda la destrucción en el hotel -...También tienes que explicar que sucedió aquí- Lapis añade con curiosidad, mientras que el apenado Steven tiene unas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. 

-Si, veras...tuve una pelea con Pink...Ahora no tengo casa- El híbrido explica con cierta molestia al mencionar a la diamante, mientras que la gema azul tiene los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa -Yo la desafíe y ella me echó de casa- Steven exclama sorprendido, por unos momentos él no sabe que decir -¡Independencia!- El híbrido exclama con emoción. 

-¡Independencia!- Lapis exclama junto con Steven. El híbrido y la gema azul ríen por unos momentos, entonces ellos deciden centrarse en lo importante -Steven, yo entiendo si no sientes lo mismo por mi. Pero...¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, extendiendo su mano hacía Steven. El híbrido rápidamente toma con sus manos la mano de la gema azul, apretando con fuerza. 

-Si, pero antes...Quiero pedirte perdón, yo hice cosas malas, te utilice para propósitos egoístas- Steven procede a explicar sus errores a Lapis, ella escucha atentamente, la gema azul no suelta ninguna palabra mientras el híbrido habla -...Voy a enmendar mis errores- Steven exclama con seriedad, acariciando levemente la mano de Lapis.

-...Te perdono, con una condición- La gema azul exclama con calma, ella pasa su brazo por el cuello del sorprendido híbrido. 

-¿Cual condición?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Me debes una cita de verdad- Lapis exclama con una sonrisa alegre, el híbrido ríe un poco. 

-Eres astuta, esta bien- Steven acepta abrazando una vez más a la gema azul. Entonces ellos dos se van corriendo mientras más personas, entre ellas Yellow Diamond aparecen. Lapis y el híbrido se dirigen hacía casa de Spinel. 

******

-...¿Ahora donde piensas vivir?- Lapis y Spinel le preguntan a Steven, el pequeño grupo esta comiendo en casa de la gema rosa en aquel momento. El híbrido se recuesta contra la silla por unos momentos. 

-Quizás me vaya con papá- Steven responde con indiferencia, aunque en realidad se forma en él una pequeña sonrisa de lado -Aunque, no me gustaría molestar a mi papá, seguramente eso le traería a él problemas con mamá y Pink- El híbrido menciona con molestia. 

-Puedes ir a vivir con Peridot y conmigo- La gema azul exclama con emoción. 

-Mi casa también esta disponible- La gema rosa añade con alegría. Steven sonríe amablemente a sus amigas, pero antes de que él hable, Peridot llama a su celular. El trió atiende la llamada, con el híbrido colocando a la gema verde en el altavoz. 

-¡¿Que demonios hiciste?!¡Ahora tengo miedo de seguir viviendo en el hotel con Yellow Diamond tan enfadada!- Peridot reclama aterrada, al instante por el pánico Steven corta la llamada. 

-...Todos ustedes están invitados a mi casa- Spinel añade con calma. Steven y Lapis se miran unos momentos, entonces ellos mandan a Peridot la ubicación de la casa. 

Todos terminan en la casa de la gema rosa, por el momento. 

******

Peridot se esta escondiendo en el baño de Spinel, mientras que la gema rosa, Lapis y Steven están perdiendo el tiempo -Oigan, voy a visitara a mi padre, vuelvo en un rato- El híbrido menciona alegremente, despidiéndose entonces de la gema azul y Spinel, ellas permanecen en la casa con calma. 

Entonces la figura de Perla aparece en la ventana unos minutos después, viendo directamente a Lapis y Spinel, quienes gritan en pánico por la súbita aparición de la gema blanca. 

************************

 _Advertencia_ : La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

-Entonces. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?- Steven pregunta alegremente.

-Con beneficios, por supuesto- Lapis responde con calma mientras el híbrido se sorprende.


	32. Papá, vivo de juntar dinero de fuentes en plazas.

Después de encontrar que su hijo estaba bien, Greg se sienta en una silla para conversar con Steven -Necesito un trabajo papá. ¿Puedo trabajar aquí?- El híbrido explica rápidamente, sorprendiendo a su padre, en parte por lo directo que es sobre aquel tema. 

-¿Tú no tenías un trabajo con Lapis y Spinel?¿Por que necesitarías un segundo empleo tan pronto en la vida?- Greg pregunta un poco confuso, aunque él tiene una sonrisa por pensar en su hijo ayudando diariamente en el auto lavado. 

-Papá, mi único sueldo consiste de las monedas de las fuentes y donaciones de la gente, eso no me da para vivir- Steven cuenta su primer argumento, eso tiene sentido para Greg -Y por otro lado quiero traer un poco más de dinero porque quiero ayudar a mis amigas...como explicarlo...Me pelee con Pink y ella me echo de casa. Ahora vivo con Spinel- El híbrido explica, si Greg estuviera bebiendo algo en ese momento él lo habría escupido todo. 

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Eso es legal?!- El adulto pregunta preocupado. 

-Bueno, ya tengo dieciséis, así que en realidad si es legal, por las leyes del estado de Delmarva- Steven explica con calma, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de Greg quien no puede creer que eso sea legal -No se de que te sorprendes, desde los 14 puedo realizar legalmente una boda entre dos personas y cosas así- El híbrido menciona. 

-...En eso tienes razón pero sigue sin tener sentido para mi, quizás porque no soy nativo de Beach City...Bueno, entonces no veo problema para que trabajes aquí. ¿Quieres empezar mañana?- Greg acepta con emoción, al igual que Steven, quien le da un abrazo a su padre, aunque rápidamente ellos se separan para mantenerlo un poco más profesional. 

******

Spinel se estira un poco nerviosa, quitando la sabana que cubre su ventana, encontrando un pájaro extraño con unas piernas muy largas, su silueta se parecía mucho a la figura de Perla -...¿Que demonios es esto?¿Un flamenco?- Lapis pregunta sorprendida mientras que la gema rosa suspira aliviada de que no sea la gema blanca. 

-No, no es un flamenco- Spinel menciona con una pequeña risa -¡Wow! Yo pensé que era Perla, sus siluetas se parecen mucho. ¿No crees, Lapis?- La gema rosa bromea estirándose hacía aquel extraño pájaro que sale volando aterrado de la casa de Spinel. Lapis también ríe por aquel extraño pájaro, asintiendo ante la semejanza del animal con Perla. 

-Yo estoy aquí atrás- Perla exclama con seriedad. Lapis y Spinel se quedan quietas, al girar ellas ven a la gema blanca estática detrás de ellas -Steven. ¿Que le hiciste, Lapis?- Perla pregunta dando un paso al frente, la gema rosa se encoge mientras que la gema azul mira rápidamente posibles vías de escape, pero ella ya tiene los ojos de la gema blanca sobre ella. 

-Bueno, esa es una muy buena pregunta- Lapis menciona con una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendiendo un poco a Perla por el repentino cambio de animo, la gema azul parece pasar de ser una presa acorralada a una persona, normal, lo más normal que puede ser ella -Primero fuimos a beber algo, no alcohol por supuesto. Después de eso lo lleve a bailar, él baila muy bien por cierto, y después fuimos a comer...- Lapis explica lo más encantadora que ella puede, pero se le escapa un poco de baba. 

-...¿Sabías que Steven tenía prohibido ir?- Perla pregunta con seriedad, ella da otro paso hacía la gema azul. 

-No, lo descubrí después- Lapis explica con una sonrisa, pero la gema blanca frunce el ceño. 

-No te creo, mi bebé es un completo caballero, él nunca escaparía de casa- Perla menciona con molestia. 

-...Caballero dices tú. Pero él y yo nos besamos de una manera frente a unas Amatistas que es muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no fue caballerosa- Lapis exclama con sorpresa, pero ella rápidamente se muerde la lengua, Spinel mira con obvia preocupación a la gema azul. Mientras que Perla esta quieta y sonriente, mirando fijamente a Lapis -...Debería correr- La gema azul menciona y ella sale volando por la ventana, pero la gema blanca la esta persiguiendo con su lanza en mano -¡¿Ella tiene una lanza?!- Lapis pregunta sorprendida mientras intenta escaparse más rápidamente de Perla. 

******

Minutos después, Lapis esta en una escalera para incendios al lado de un edificio, ella mira en todas direcciones, sin encontrar a Perla, pero entonces la gema blanca sale de un agujero en la pared, hecho por ella -Wow, nunca pensé ver a una Perla haciendo esto- La gema azul menciona sorprendida, quizás cómo una especie de halago -¿De casualidad, tú no eres una especie de soldado? Veo poco creíble que no seas uno- Lapis añade con curiosidad. 

-Mi pasado no es asunto tuyo- Perla responde con indiferencia -Escucha Lapis, quiero ser razonable, mantente alejada de mi hijo y no tenemos razones para llevarnos mal- La gema blanca exclama pasando su mano por el metal de la escalera, Lapis suda un poco, pero no por miedo, si no que ella suda más intentando contenerse de decir algunas palabras. 

-No tendríamos que llevarnos mal, de hecho quiero ser tu nuera...Tengo que controlar mi lengua un poco más...literal y figurativamente, la metí por toda la boca de Steven...Dos veces...- Lapis menciona y ella instantáneamente se arrepiente mucho de abrir tanto su propia boca, mostrando sus colmillos a la alterada Perla. La gema blanca no sabe que decir, pero la gema azul rápidamente salta, cayendo sobre alguien -¡Peridot!- Lapis exclama sorprendida. 

-Hola- La gema verde saluda aplastada -¡Vayámonos de aquí ahora!- Peridot insiste levantándose rápidamente junto con la gema azul, pero Perla esta otra vez detrás de ellas -...¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo ella hace eso?- La gema verde pregunta asustada, ella utiliza sus poderes magnéticos para traer la tapa de un cubo de basura que ella utiliza como escudo. 

Perla no esta impresionada, ella apunta su lanza y un laser sale de ella, haciendo un agujero en el metal, al instante Peridot se esconde aterrada detrás de su amiga -...Fuiste de mucha ayuda Peridot, verdaderamente eres alguien confiable- Lapis menciona sarcástica -Sabes, creo que tienes razón, no tenemos motivos para ser enemigas de ningún tipo- La gema azul menciona sacando sus alas como si fueran puños. 

-Ahora yo los tengo- Perla responde con seriedad, ella camina hacía adelante para encontrarse con la gema azul. 

-Oh- Lapis exclama con una pequeña pizca de sorpresa -No me imagino porqué- La gema azul añade, ella también camina hacía adelante para encontrarse con la gema blanca. Intensionalmente Lapis carga a Peridot porque ella tiene que enfrentarse también a Perla, según el retorcido razonamiento de la gema azul. 

Entonces Steven entra silbando por la calle, al instante Lapis guarda sus alas y Perla guarda su lanza, mientras Peridot salta a las piernas del híbrido como un animal aterrado, que es lo que llama la atención de Steven -...Mamá...¿Otra vez estas asustando a Peridot?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad, pero entonces gira a ver -Pink no esta. ¿O si?- El híbrido pregunta con molestia, pero entonces él también tiene a su madre encima. 

-¡Steven!¡Vuelves a casa inmediatamente!- Perla implora llorando y emocional mientras intenta arrastrar al híbrido. 

-¡No!- Steven responde y él supera a su madre en fuerza, cosa que no sorprende a Lapis o Perla, pero la gema blanca continua implorando a su hijo. Esto lamentablemente trae el lado blando de Steven -Mamá, yo- El híbrido intenta decir, pero entonces desde el cielo cae Pink detrás de Perla. 

-¿Si?- Pink pregunta con indiferencia a las palabras de Steven. 

-Estoy escuchando música de boss- Peridot exclama aterrada. 

-¿Música de boss?- Lapis pregunta confundida. 

-Estoy esperando Steven. ¿Te arrepientes de desobedecerme?- La diamante pregunta, ella coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Perla. La gema blanca retira lentamente sus manos de encima de su hijo, ella guarda silencio y la mirada baja, mientras que el híbrido permanece callado, pero sus ojos no se quitan de los ojos de Pink Diamond. 

-...Conseguí trabajo y casa, no te necesito- Steven responde con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Perla y Pink. 

-Pero tú ya tienes- La gema azul intenta decir, pero rápidamente el híbrido le cierra la boca a Lapis con su mano. Ella continua murmurando algo, seguramente era necesario que Steven hiciera eso para mantener la conversación lo más civilizada o menos caótica posible. 

-Tienes una semana, no creo que sobrevivas más que eso- Pink insiste aparentemente sin emociones -Vayámonos, Perla- La diamante insiste, y la gema blanca cumple las ordenes, abandonando el lugar. 

-...Me vi a mi misma destrozada por unos momentos- Peridot exclama recuperando el aliento que ella no necesita para vivir. 

-No lamas mi mano Lapis- Steven se apresura a decir -...¿Que paso con mi madre?- El híbrido pregunta retirando su mano de la boca de la gema azul. 

-Es una corta historia que involucra a Perla persiguiéndome, te la cuento de camino a casa de Spinel- Lapis responde con calma, y ella camina rumbo a la casa de la gema rosa, acompañada por Steven, y Peridot, que esta aun aferrada a la pierna del híbrido -¿Cómo que conseguiste trabajo?- La gema azul pregunta sorprendida, a lo que Steven también tiene algunas cosas que explicar. 

******

-Blue, Yellow, contacten a todos los empleadores de Beach City, quiero saber quien demonios le consiguió empleo a Steven- Pink le pregunta a sus hermanas con un tono serio, pero que deja entrever parte de sus molestias. Perla esta a su lado arreglando su cabello esponjoso, aunque eso no era necesario, a la diamante le gusta. 

-¿Oh, Steven consiguió trabajo? Esta creciendo tan rápido- Blue se lamenta y obviamente ella llora de alegría al otro lado del teléfono. 

-Aw, yo quería que él trabajara para mi, entre más diamantes en el negocio mejor- Yellow menciona con calma mientras ella parece buscar la petición de su hermana menor -¿Que planeas hacer?¿Amenazar al empleador si le pasa algo a Steven o algo así?- La diamante añade, pero Pink no da respuesta. 


	33. Siguiendo insectos.

Después del día anterior, Steven se despierta temprano de manera sorpresiva, abandonando el sofá de Spinel para dirigirse al baño y prepararse para ir a trabajar con su padre. El híbrido deja una nota antes de irse, abandonando la casa bastante alegre, sus compañeras se despiertan después -Tengo la teoría de que Steven fue secuestrado por Perla- Lapis menciona buscando al híbrido, ella esta muy confundida y no sabe donde esta él. 

-Oh solo podemos mirar la nota que él dejo- Spinel responde tomando la nota que hay en la cocina -Dice que se fue a trabajar- La gema rosa añade con calma. 

-O eso es lo que Perla quiere que creamos- La gema azul insiste tirando el sofá de Spinel y utilizándolo como barricada -Después de preparar las defensas, tú, Peridot y yo realizaremos una misión de rescate- Lapis exclama con emoción, mientras que Spinel suspira y coloca la nota en la cara de ella -El enemigo copia perfectamente la letra de Steven- La gema azul exclama. 

-Lapis, fue gracioso la primera vez, ahora ya dejo de serlo- Spinel menciona con una sonrisa de lado, pero entonces algo suena afuera, parecido al sonido de un animal siendo ahorcado. Ambas gemas salen rápidamente afuera, encontrando una gema corrupta, inmediatamente ellas pueden identificarla como una Nefrita, pero ella tenía la forma de un cienpiés, con cabello blanco y que esta tirando ácido por su boca.

Spinel y Lapis observan sorprendidas a la Nefrita, la cual esta comiendo restos de comida de la basura, y suelta alegremente más ácido por su boca -No creo que quiera hacernos daño- La gema rosa menciona, pero rápidamente la gema azul y ella están por aplastar a la Nefrita. La gema verde nota esto y ella sale corriendo después de gruñir a las dos gemas.

-Oye, tengo una idea- Lapis exclama repentinamente. 

-Si, creo que yo tengo una también. Deberíamos seguir a esa Nefrita, hace tiempo que no encontramos gemas corruptas y puede ser necesario para conseguir más información, como cuando Steven tuvo esa extraña visión después de tocar la gema dentro del ojo rojo- Spinel menciona con emoción. 

-Hablaba de vestirnos de superheroes, pero eso también es una opción válida y muy buena idea, Spinel- Lapis exclama sonriente, mientras que la gema rosa y ella empiezan a seguir a la Nefrita. La gema verde esta corriendo asustada, pero lamentablemente, ella no puede escapar de sus perseguidoras. 

******

La Nefrita mira en todas direcciones, ella esta oculta en un arbusto, su respiración tiembla y más ácido se escapa de su boca, el sonido del ácido quemando las ramas la delata, así que la gema verde sale corriendo de su arbusto, rumbo a un portal afortunadamente había bastantes en Beach City y nadie estaba usando ese en particular. 

Las pequeñas patas negras de la Nefrita se colocan encima del portal, pero cuando la luz celeste se activa enviándola a otro lugar, ella se da cuenta de que Lapis y Spinel están detrás de ella, llegando al mismo destino. Un alarido de terror desfigurado sale de la gema corrupta y ella echa a correr -Ya entiendo porque Perla lo hizo, aparecer detrás de alguien es una buena forma de asustar- La gema azul menciona con emoción mientras ella sigue persiguiendo a la Nefrita junto con Spinel. 

Ahora el grupo esta en una especie de pradera extraña, bastante deforme, con colinas que hacen subidas y bajadas irregulares. La Nefrita corre por entre las colinas mientras que Lapis y su compañera la sobrevuelan, parece que la gema verde esta buscando algo, y ella rápidamente lo encuentra al descender a una especie de árboles en una empinada bajada al lado de las colinas. 

La gema azul desciende en picado sobre ella, justo detrás de la Nefrita, la gema verde intenta escupir ácido sobre sus dos perseguidoras, pero entonces Spinel la aplasta con su pie aumentado de tamaño, a continuación la gema rosa encierra a la Nefrita en una burbuja y la envía a su hogar -Si nos enfrento aquí, este debe ser su hogar- La gema rosa intenta deducir, ella observa detenidamente el lugar, parece haber una enorme piedra cubierta de musgo y vegetación. 

Nada fuera de lo ordinario, aparentemente -Si, supongo pero hay algo raro aquí-Lapis responde con ciertas dudas, ella empieza a dar un par de pasos por la zona, acompañada por Spinel. Particularmente alrededor de los árboles, en un principió ellas dos no encuentran nada pero entonces Lapis se fija en algo entre las raíces -Spinel, ven aquí- La gema azul ordena, y entonces ella señala una especie de palanca entre las raíces, enredada en ellas. 

-...Hay más por aquí- Spinel exclama mirando hacía otras raíces por detalles similares, entonces Lapis y ella se disponen a sacar aquellos objetos, simplemente tirando de ellos. La fuerza hecha por las dos gemas arranca parte de las raíces, pero ellas notan como los objetos que acaban de arrancar en realidad son armas de numerosos tipos, como espadas, lanzas o hachas -Wow, esto es viejo. Seguramente no tanto como nosotras dos, pero viejo dependiendo del punto de vista- La gema rosa exclama sorprendida observando las armas. 

-Si. ¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con las gemas corruptas? Yo creo que no- Lapis responde con indiferencia y ella lanza una de las armas sin darle mayor importancia, pero entonces se puede oír el sonido metálico del objeto golpeando contra un metal. Sorprendidas, las dos gemas giran a ver, pero ellas solo encuentran que el arma golpeo la roca. 

Spinel se estira y ella remueve la capa de musgo con sus dedos, encontrando que en realidad la roca era una especie de vehículo de guerra -¿Reconoces esto?- La gema rosa le pregunta a Lapis con curiosidad, la gema azul se mete dentro del vehículo y Spinel la sigue. El vehículo esta volteado de costado y resulta ser más grande de lo que parecía, las dos compañeras se deslizan por el interior circular hasta golpear una pared, que ellas utilizan como suelo. 

-Esto es un vehículo utilizado por el ejército de las diamantes durante la rebelión de Rose Quartz- Lapis exclama sorprendida, ella pasa sus manos por uno de los puestos de comando, limpiando el símbolo de la autoridad de las Diamantes -Me pregunto si esto aun funciona- La gema azul exclama con emoción, y ella utiliza sus alas para volar hacía el puesto de comando principal, donde antiguamente una capitana se habría sentado. 

-No se mucho de estas cosas. ¿Alguna información particular que tenga que saber sobre estas cosas?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, ella se estira hacía Lapis, posicionándose detrás de ella. La gema azul parece pensar por unos minutos, hasta que entonces la información llega a su cabeza una vez más. 

-Si, bueno, del vehículo particularmente no, es un vehículo de combate y movilización estándar, pero. ¿Sabes que tipo de gemas conducen este tipo de vehículos? -Lapis exclama con seriedad, pero Spinel niega, ella conocía la estructura de la corte de una diamante, pero no del ejército, que tenía su propia estructura dentro de todas las cuarzos y otras gemas -Usualmente un escuadrón de Nefritas- La gema azul explica. 

-Osea que...¿Esa Nefrita participo en la guerra contra Rose Quartz?¿Quizás ella trabajo en esta misma nave?- Spinel pregunta sorprendida. Pero Lapis solo alza los hombros. 

-No tengo una forma de saberlo, quizás ella lo hizo, o quizás no. Todavía no comprendemos del todo como funcionan las gemas corruptas, así que quizás esto sea solo coincidencia- La gema azul intenta pensar en otra alternativa. 

-Pero esto encaja demasiado bien, nos encontramos a una Nefrita corrupta y ella nos lleva hasta un vehículo donde las Nefritas trabajaban durante la guerra...Espera, creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- Spinel exclama con sorpresa, entonces ella sale de la nave y una curiosa Lapis la acompaña. La gema rosa se dirige hacía las extrañas colinas, Spinel estira sus manos y ella las utiliza como rastrillos, quitando una capa de hierbas, musgo y tierra, que dejan ver muchos más vehículos y armas debajo de la superficie. 

-...Esto es asombroso- Lapis exclama sorprendida, y ella aplaude a Spinel, quien se inclina recibiendo los aplausos por su descubrimiento.

******

Jasper esta bebiendo cerveza en Beach City cuando Centi y sus hermanas se colocan a su lado -Jasper, hola- La líder de las Nefritas saluda amigablemente, la gema naranja suspira y observa a las gemas verdes, ellas están cargando una gran cantidad de papeles. Jasper mira con curiosidad al grupo, vestidas con sus chaquetas verdes y demás -¿Podrías ayudarnos a buscar a una de las nuestras?- Centi pregunta amablemente, en parte la gema naranja siente asco por la amiga del niño diamante. 

-¿Por que yo debería ayudarlas?- Jasper inquiere con molestia mientras toma otro sorbo de su cerveza y ella solo eructa en la cara de las gemas verdes. Centi se encoge de hombros, pero ella continua bastante alegre. 

-Bueno, es que todas en nuestro grupo somos como hermanas, y tú sabes lo que es tener una gran familia- Centi exclama con confianza, lamentablemente ella golpea el punto blando de Jasper, y ella lo sabe -Ya avisamos a la policía, solo queremos que nos ayudes a buscar y colocar unos afiches. Incluso puedo pagarte si eso quieres- La gema verde exclama. 

-...Ok, me convenciste. ¿Que paso?- Jasper acepta con indiferencia. 

-No estamos seguras, una de nuestras hermanas simplemente...se fue, no la hemos encontrado desde entonces. No hubo problemas en casa ni nada similar- Centi explica bastante confundida y preocupada por el estado de una de sus hermanas, la gema naranja asiente y toma algunos de los afiches para ayudar a las Nefritas. 

Unos momentos después Jasper solo pego todos los afiches en una pared, todos en fila y bien ordenados -Perfecto, ahora a cobrar el dinero que Centi me debe- La gema naranja exclama con una sonrisa al haber hecho un trabajo más fácil, pero ella entonces se fija en las fotografías de la gema verde -...Quizás debería ir a preguntarle a Steven si él sabe algo- Jasper menciona, pero ella duda de hacer eso, probablemente eso terminaría mal -Ni siquiera se donde esta él...Oh, quizás pueda visitar a Greg...Para preguntarle sobre su hijo, por supuesto- La gema naranja razona. 

******

Jasper se queda paralizada cuando ella descubre que Steven esta trabajando en el auto lavado, el híbrido mira fijamente a la gema naranja -Oh, hola Jasper- Greg saluda saliendo del interior del edificio y hablando de forma amable -¿Necesitas algo?- El adulto pregunta mientras Steven guarda las distancias con la gema. 

-...En realidad si, tengo algo que contarle a Steven- Jasper responde rápidamente, atrayendo la atención del híbrido, que mira a la gema naranja con curiosidad -Una de las hermanas de Centi esta desaparecida- Jasper explica con calma y en realidad a ella no le importa, pero entonces Steven toma un color rosa. 

-¡¿Qué?!- Steven pregunta sorprendido, su color rosa y el grito sorprenden un poco a Greg pero él esta acostumbrado a que su hijo tenga poderes raros, Jasper por su parte retrocede un poco. 

-Por cierto, yo no tengo nada que ver. Pero de casualidad. ¿Tú no sabes nada sobre ella o algo así? Creo que usualmente la gente te cuenta todos sus problemas, al menos eso es lo que me dijo Amatista una vez- La gema naranja exclama con curiosidad. El híbrido rápidamente niega, entonces él recupera el aire y se va unos momentos, volviéndo cuando él ya es normal. 

-No se nada, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo libre llamare a Centi- Steven exclama con preocupación. 

-Puedes ir a hacerlo ahora si quieres hijo- Greg menciona con calma y palmea la espalda del híbrido. Steven sale corriendo por su teléfono para llamar a su amiga -Wow espero que todo se solucione rápido. ¿No decías que no ayudabas a la gente? Creo que estas haciendo algo bastante altruista aquí- Greg menciona alegremente. 

-Me están pagando- Jasper exclama rápidamente, haciendo al humano entender la situación con calma, o al menos eso espera ella -¿Y?¿Que hay de ti? Todo resuelto con tu hijo...¿Ahora él trabaja aquí?¿Solucionaste tus problemas con él?- La gema naranja menciona con un poco de incomodidad, ella no se lleva muy bien con el híbrido. 

-No tengo problemas con Steven, solo me sentía un poco apartado e inútil, pero él sigue siendo mi hijo. Él necesita trabajo, así que se lo di. Su madre lo echo de casa. Creo que al final del día incluso los humanos con poderes y la gente de clase alta necesitan ayuda- Greg menciona calmado, un poco apenado, pero al final el humano sonríe. Jasper le palmea el hombro a Greg con una sonrisa de lado.

-Es bueno oír eso...No lo de que Pink Diamond echo a Steven, si no de que no tienes problemas con él...¿Quieres ir a tomar algo después del trabajo? En el mismo lugar de la anterior vez- La gema naranja exclama, después de unos momentos en los que ella esta silenciosa. 

-Seguro, porque no- Greg exclama con calma y Jasper se despide de él, afortunadamente es cuando la gema naranja se va que Steven vuelve. 


	34. Centi y Steven

Peridot esta dejando que el agua caliente se desperdicie, ella simplemente había encendido la ducha y ahora ella observa el vapor moverse a través del aire del baño, era una extraña forma de perder el tiempo, pero entonces ella recibe una llamada de Steven -Hola Steven- La gema verde saluda con alegría por la llamada del híbrido. 

-Hola Peridot. ¿Están Spinel y Lapis contigo?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad al otro lado de la llamada, es un poco difícil oírle a él debido al ruido del exterior y los pasos del propio híbrido. 

-No, creo que se fueron. ¿Necesitas que les diga algo?- Peridot responde un poco confusa pero ella esta dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo en casi cualquier petición. 

-Si, llegaré tarde a casa. Tengo que ayudar a alguien- Steven explica con rapidez, sorprendiendo a la gema verde, aunque esa situación no era rara. La llamada se corta con pocas palabras, dejando a Peridot silenciosa en el baño. Ella entonces apaga la ducha y sale del baño, un poco nerviosa en caso de que en cualquier momento Perla o una gema extraña pudiera aparecer, al abrir la puerta Peridot se sorprende de que la puerta choco algo. 

-¿Qué?...¡Ahhh!- La gema verde se aterra al ver a una Nefrita encapsulada en una burbuja, ella no había visto mucho el interior de la casa de Spinel, pero Peridot no tenía ni idea de porque la gema rosa debería tener una gema en una burbuja -...¿Es de verdad o es una réplica?- Peridot se pregunta razonando la extraña situación -Si, debe ser una réplica. Las gemas no deberíamos encapsular otras gemas...Bueno, los humanos crean accesorios con gemas...-

-Mejor no pienso en eso- Peridot sentencia con indiferencia y ella se va a la sala de estar -¡Lapis!¡Spinel!...Bueno, lo intente- La gema verde exclama después de haber llamado a sus amigas únicamente una vez, entonces ella se tira sobre el sofá, mirando al techo, las plantas que están por toda la casa son algo raras para Peridot, pero reconfortantes en cierto aspecto. 

******

En otra parte de la ciudad Steven toca la puerta de la casa de las Nefritas -¡Steven!- Centi y su escuadrón saludan con emoción al híbrido, la líder de las gemas verdes estrecha con fuerza la mano del invitado. 

-Centi, vine a ayudar- Steven exclama con preocupación, a lo cual Centi asiente, las Nefritas están alrededor de el híbrido y la jefa del escuadrón. 

-Te lo agradezco mucho- Centi exclama con alegría, en pocos momentos ella y Steven se separan un poco del resto de las gemas verdes, yendo a la habitación de la Nefrita desaparecida -No hemos tocado nada por ahora, pero no sabemos porqué nuestra hermana pudo haberse ido- La gema verde explica con preocupación -Hemos intentado llamarla pero no hemos recibido respuesta, también buscamos por la ciudad sin éxito- Centi explica con decepción. 

Steven presta atención a las palabras de su amiga -¿Paso algo esta semana? Quiero decir, no digo que ustedes se hayan peleado o algo pero. ¿Se metieron en problemas con alguien?¿Fueron a algún sitio?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad, Centi parece pensar en una respuesta. Entonces Steven revisa por la habitación, en verdad esta muy ordenada, las botas del escuadrón están en una esquina, y el híbrido nota como están cubiertas de una arena naranja. 

-Bueno, no nos metemos en muchos problemas pero hace unos días fuimos de viaje al centro del país- La gema verde exclama con simpleza -Pero yo no puedo decirte mucho de ese viaje- Centi exclama, atrayendo la curiosidad de Steven -...Ven a ver esto- La gema verde exclama sacando su teléfono un poco apenada, el híbrido va junto a su amiga y entonces ve una fotografía del viaje de las Nefritas. 

Todas las gemas verdes están en lo que parece un terreno de color naranja, como una meseta, en el centro de la imagen esta Centi que tiene que ser cargada por sus hermanas -...Estuviste bebiendo alcohol- Steven exclama sorprendido, y Centi asiente con algunas gotas de sudor. 

-Estuve bebiendo mucho alcohol, en realidad no se como volví viva del viaje, hicimos deporte por unas montañas y estaba...MUY, borracha...Cuando volví casi quedo ciega porque me quede dormida y el Sol me dio en todo el ojo. Deberías haber venido la carne estaba muy barata a la tienda a la que fuimos a comer- La gema verde explica comentando detalles menores de su viaje, el híbrido en realidad esta sorprendido de como Centi bebió todos los días y permaneció aparentemente saludable, alcoholizada, pero saludable. 

-...¿No recuerdas nada extraño de ese viaje?...¿Cuanto tiempo paso entre la llegada del viaje y la desaparición de tu hermana, Centi?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad. 

-No mucho tiempo, quizás un día o dos como mínimo, tengo bastante resaca- Centi responde y ella se sienta en la cama de su hermana, el híbrido se sienta junto a ella -Estoy preocupada, ella es parte de mi escuadrón. No se que haré si una de ellas no vuelve- La gema verde se lamenta. 

-La encontraremos- Steven asegura con confianza -Pero te pido, que por favor intentes recordar todo detalle- El híbrido insiste. 

Centi se mantiene callada, algo de ácido se desliza por la boca de la gema verde, como un reflejo involuntario, Steven por poco esquiva una gota de ácido que casi cae sobre su pie -Durante nuestro viaje en carretera, nos encontramos con unos extraños agujeros en las paredes, nunca vimos nada similar, eran agujeros muy amorfos y mal organizados, la mayoría de ellos al menos. Inspeccionamos la zona con curiosidad pero entonces una especie de...sonido, nos alejo- La gema verde intenta explicar, pero claramente es difícil para ella, el híbrido no sabe si se trata de la situación o es por culpa del alcohol. 

-¿Un sonido?¿Como era?- Steven indaga con cierta sorpresa por la narración de Centi, pero ella busca las palabras para explicar la situación. 

-Eran cómo...cientos de voces, acompañadas por una especie de luz, o quizás varías luces. Es difícil de explicar, podría intentar dibujarlo- La gema verde menciona con preocupación, ella se retira de la habitación mientras que el híbrido espera adentro de la misma, en pocos minutos Centi vuelve con una caja de cosas. 

Steven observa cómo la gema verde dibuja los acontecimientos con crayones, eran imágenes raras, representando a las Nefritas con palos, habían paredes naranjas con extraños vaciós y finalmente una especie de luces con formas humanoides alejando al grupo de gemas verdes -...Esto parece muy sobrenatural Centi- El híbrido señala con sorpresa. 

-Te juro que no fue efecto del alcohol, el resto de mis hermanas también vio esto- Centi asegura rápidamente y un poco nerviosa, pero Steven toma la mano de la gema verde y intenta que ella se calme. Afortunadamente el híbrido tiene éxito en sus esfuerzos -...Nada más extraño ocurrió últimamente- Centi exclama. 

-Me siento como un detective- Steven intenta sonreír debido a su broma, la gema verde no reacciona, ella no se ríe pero tampoco se toma aquel chiste como algo de mal gusto -Lo siento. Las ayudaré a buscar a su hermana cuanto pueda- El híbrido exclama, Centi sonríe hacía su amigo, entonces ella saca una botella de alcohol de la caja. 

-¿Quieres un poco?- La gema verde exclama sonriente. 

-...Centi, no puedo beber alcohol, soy menor de edad- Steven menciona con seriedad, entonces él se da cuenta de que todas las Nefritas están en la habitación mirándolo sonrientes, al menos el híbrido no tiene miedo a las gemas verdes, si no él se sentiría muy intimidado. 

-Te digo un consejo Steven, las cosas son solo ilegales si la autoridad se entera- Centi explica con calma e incluso un poco de arrogancia -En segundo lugar, cualquier ley que te prohíba beber hasta que no tengas cierta edad es una mierda- La gema verde sentencia y ella toma otro trago, sus hermanas entonces sacan más botellas y beben también. El híbrido esta atrapado y sudando mientras sus amigas se están emborrachando. 

-Ustedes beban, pero yo no quiero que nadie tenga un accidente- Steven exclama con preocupación. 

-Gracias Steven. Por muchas cosas- Centi exclama, entonces el híbrido se da cuenta que tanto ella como sus hermanas ya están borrachas, la resistencia al alcohol de las Nefritas es muy baja. Steven suspira, sería una noche larga. 

******

**[Unas horas después]**

Steven arropa a las Nefritas en sus camas después de haber tirado las botellas vacías en la basura -Buenas noches Steven- Centi y sus hermanas se despiden del híbrido, y él de ellas. Steven ve la hora en su teléfono y sale corriendo hacía casa de Spinel, es de noche y mañana él tiene que seguir trabajando con Greg en el auto lavado. El adulto por su parte estaba bebiendo con Jasper, pero el híbrido no sabe eso. 

-¡Chicas, llegue!- Steven saluda entrando en la casa de Spinel, encontrando a las gemas en el sofá. 

-¡Steven!- Lapis, Spinel y Peridot saludan con calma, entonces el híbrido ve como la gema azul y rosa traen armas -...Tenemos una explicación, creemos que hicimos un gran avance en nuestra investigación- Lapis y Spinel exclaman con emoción. 

-Yo no se que esta pasando- La gema verde señala con calma -Pero ellas me pidieron que llevara esto a la universidad para que mi profesor de historia estudie esto, créanme, ese viejo probablemente vivió mucho más la historia que algunas gemas- Peridot menciona con molestia mientras ella toma las armas y se va al baño otra vez. 

Steven se sienta un poco confundido en el sofá junto a Spinel y Lapis, la gema azul esta a punto de hablar pero entonces la gema rosa huele algo -...¡Steven!¡¿Estuviste bebiendo?!- Spinel pregunta sorprendida, entonces el híbrido huele su propia ropa y se da cuenta del olor a alcohol que le inunda. 

-...¡Todo tiene una explicación, yo no bebí nada!- Steven se apresura a mencionar mientras que Spinel continua muy sorprendida por su suposición. 

-Eso no importa, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso hoy- Lapis responde con indiferencia. 

El grupo no tarda en ponerse al día, tanto sobre el descubrimiento de Lapis y Spinel, como de la reunión entre Centi y Steven. El híbrido esta en silencio, él se levanta y va por la burbuja con la Nefrita -...Esta debe ser la hermana de Centi- Steven dice con preocupación -...Debo ir a contarle esto a ella lo más pronto posible- El híbrido exclama. 

-Bueno, en realidad no podemos asumir que es la misma Nefrita pero tengo que admitir que es muy probable, la situación simplemente encaja demasiado bien como para que esta sea otra Nefrita- Lapis señala con sorpresa, y Spinel asiente -Pero creo que no sería buena idea contarle a tu amiga Centi sobre esto- La gema azul menciona, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. 

-¿Por que no? Ella merece saberlo- Steven responde con curiosidad. 

-Si, pero ahora mismo es demasiado pronto, todavía no sabemos una forma de curar a las gemas corruptas y esto puede suponer un contratiempo a largo plazo. Yo si fuera tú, le mentiría a Centi- Lapis analiza con indiferencia. 

-Lapis, se que te mentí una vez pero no quiero repetir eso con ninguna otra amiga- El híbrido responde con preocupación, y bastante arrepentido. La gema azul sonríe y ella asiente, ella entiende lo que Steven quiere decir. 

-Eso es un buen sentimiento, pero ahora estamos hablando de una situación mucho más delicada, Steven- Lapis responde amigablemente, el híbrido traga saliva, hay ciertos puntos en los que la gema del océano tiene razón -Puedes ir a contarle a Centi mañana, o no, si decides cambiar de opinión- Lapis exclama con calma y ella se levanta para palmear los hombros del híbrido con amabilidad. 

Spinel también se levanta para ir con sus dos amigos -Hey, es muy bueno ver que ustedes dos ahora resuelvan las cosas de manera civilizada. Pero creo que aun tenemos otros asuntos que atender, la experiencia del viaje de las Nefritas podría ser información muy útil si en realidad ocurrió, quizás eso este relacionado con la corrupción- La gema rosa apunta, y sus compañeros asienten.

Steven se despide amablemente de sus dos amigas y él se duerme poco después, él lamenta que solo tenga su ropa de ese momento y por lo tanto tendrá que oler a alcohol durante bastante tiempo.

-Oye Lapis. ¿No te sientes celosa por que Steven pasara tiempo con Centi?...No es por parecer que tengo algo contra ti, es solo curiosidad- Spinel exclama rápidamente y con bastante curiosidad respecto a la relación del híbrido y la gema azul. Lapis no tarda en negar con calma -¿Por qué?- 

-Oh bueno...Si Steven intenta cambiar, creo que tiene sentido que yo también lo intente. Así que no quiero sentirme celosa porque Steven tenga más amigos...¿Me perdonas, Spinel?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad y amabilidad, entonces la gema rosa sonríe y ella extiende su mano hacía Lapis. Ambas se estrechan las manos y se van a dormir al igual que Steven.


	35. Nada es ilegal mientras no te atrapen

Steven se despierta aun más temprano que el día anterior, aunque esto deja unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el híbrido se cepilla los dientes y se dirige a tomar la burbuja con la Nefrita en su interior, él esta muy decidido a ir a ver a Centi para explicar la situación con la hermana de la gema verde. Entonces repentinamente Steven se da cuenta de Lapis, la gema azul lo esta observando fijamente -Buena suerte- Lapis exclama con calma, sorprendiendo un poco al híbrido por las palabras. 

-Oh, gracias Lapis- Steven exclama sonriente, un gesto que la gema azul imita -Hey, yo...aun te debo una cita- El híbrido menciona un poco apenado. 

-¿Estas intentando invitarme a una?- Lapis pregunta fingiendo sorpresa, mezclada con una pequeña burla hacía Steven. El híbrido frunce el ceño mientras su piel tomaba un tono más rosado. La sonrisa repleta de colmillos de la gema azul se ensancha ante los pequeños gestos de Steven.

-Todavía te debo una, solo lo menciono por eso. Creo que tú deberías escoger la fecha- El híbrido intenta explicar pero él casi se muerde la lengua en el proceso. La gema azul saca su lengua hacía Steven como una forma de juego infantil -Lapis por favor tómate mis palabras un poco más en serio- El híbrido menciona avergonzado por Lapis. 

-Oh vamos, solo estoy jugando contigo- Lapis exclama con emoción levantándose, ella pasa su brazo por el cuello del híbrido con total calma mientras Steven se acerca a la puerta para irse -Además, por supuesto que todavía me debes una cita y yo elegiré cuando o lo que hacemos- La gema azul añade con aparente indiferencia pero sus expresiones faciales de burla la delatan. Ella se despide con calma del híbrido que corre rápidamente con la Nefrita en la burbuja entre sus manos. 

******

Cuando Steven toca la puerta él no recibe respuesta -Ellas deben estar durmiendo- El híbrido supone con calma, él observa la casa de las gemas verdes y encuentra que las Nefritas tienen la ventana abierta, lo cual es curioso porque es algo que Steven no recuerda de su última visita, pero quizás ellas se habían despertado en mitad de la noche. En el peor de los casos no habían sido ellas y alguien de afuera entro a la casa, pero el híbrido no imagina ese escenario como probable. 

Steven mira a los costados antes de entrar por la ventana, un poco incómodo para él hacer eso, pero al entrar en la casa el híbrido la encuentra en un estado completamente diferente al de ayer. Ahora hay más botellas de alcohol por el suelo, con Centi durmiendo en el sofá, las otras hermanas si están en sus habitaciones, pero igual de borrachas que su líder -Centi- Steven llama a la gema verde de forma calmada. 

La mano del híbrido sacude amablemente uno de los hombros de Centi, la gema verde se mueve inconsciente y ella murmura cosas que Steven no puede entender, pero que seguramente no era nada de mucha importancia. El híbrido vuelve a llamar a la gema verde y ella repentinamente se levanta, golpeando la frente de Steven aunque ella resulta más dañada -¿Steven?- Centi pregunta, ella soba su cabeza adolorida, en parte por el alcohol, en parte por su choque con el híbrido. 

-Si soy yo- Steven responde con calma mientras él escupe en su mano y la pasa por la cabeza de la gema verde, eso no cura los efectos del alcohol pero al menos el golpe ya no duele. 

-...¿De casualidad, tuvimos sexo?- Centi pregunta sorprendida por encontrar al híbrido en su casa. 

-¡No!- Steven responde rápidamente con un sonrojo en su rostro. 

-Que decepción- Centi exclama con calma, sorprendiendo al híbrido por sus palabras. La gema verde se endereza en su sofá y ella mira al híbrido, Steven tiene la burbuja escondida detrás de su espalda -¿Y?¿Que te trae a mi casa tan temprano?- Centi pregunta con alegría, el híbrido traga saliva y se sienta junto a la gema verde, que mira con curiosidad a su amigo. 

Steven traga saliva, y entonces él revela la burbuja con la Nefrita. Centi mira la burbuja rosa sorprendida -Tengo...muchas cosas que explicar, algunas son difíciles de entender- El híbrido exclama con seriedad, él extiende su mano hacía la gema verde antes de empezar a hablar. En un principió es difícil, pero la mano de Steven es apretada cada vez con más fuerza por la gema verde conforme la narración del híbrido continua avanzando. 

Lagrimas ácidas caen del único ojo de Centi, quemando parte del sofá y la ropa de la gema verde -¿Puedo verla?- La gema verde pregunta con preocupación -Por favor Steven- Centi implora, el híbrido baja la mirada y él revienta la burbuja. La Nefrita no tarda en regenerarse, ella se parece claramente a un pequeño insecto que escupe ácido a su alrededor. La mirada de Centi y su hermana chocan, con la pequeña Nefrita saltando al sofá a saludar con emoción. 

Centi abraza a su hermana pequeña mientras llora, la otra gema verde no entiende que esta pasando -Encontraremos la forma de curarla...- Steven asegura con seriedad, él coloca su mano sobre la Nefrita y con un poco de fuerza el destruye la forma física de ella, encerrándola una vez más en una burbuja. Ahora Centi salta a abrazar al híbrido, aferrándose a él con fuerza. 

Steven corresponde con fuerza, las lagrimas de su amiga crean algunos agujeros en la chaqueta rosa del híbrido pero las manos de él continúan abrazando a la gema verde. Centi hace murmullos que Steven no puede entender, pero se tratan principalmente de lamentos de la gema verde. El híbrido aleja las botellas de alcohol de Centi, aunque ella en general no parece soltarse del abrazo. 

Los sollozos de la gema verde se van apagando poco a poco -...Lamento lo que hice con tu ropa- Centi menciona llorosa. 

-No te preocupes- Steven responde con calma.

-...Quiero ayudar- La gema verde declara -Los ayudaré a ustedes a encontrar...lo que sea, lo que sea necesario para curar a mi hermana- Centi exclama con determinación, ella intenta limpiar las lagrimas de su ojo pero es difícil, la manga de la chaqueta de la gema verde ahora esta arruinada, al igual que la chaqueta y la camisa del híbrido. 

-Muchas gracias Centi- Steven exclama y palmea la espalda de Centi de manera amigable, pero entonces la gema verde se lo lleva hacía una de las habitaciones de la casa -¿Que sucede?- El híbrido pregunta confundido, un poco nervioso incluso.

-Necesitas un cambio de ropa- La gema verde señala, Steven mete sus dedos por los agujeros de su chaqueta mientras que la gema verde abre su ropero, sacando una camisa marrón y una chaqueta verde, no son del tamaño del híbrido, pero él puede ponerselas. Para incomodidad de Steven, Centi se queda mirándolo mientras se cambia la ropa, al menos ella no le había llorado a él en los pantalones. 

-Muchas gracias Centi, en cuanto consiga un poco de dinero me compraré ropa y te devolveré esto- El híbrido menciona, él dobla las mangas de la chaqueta para que queden más acorde a su tamaño, aquellas ropas se pegan un poco al cuerpo de Steven, principalmente por la diferencia entre las Nefritas y él en lo que respecta a la forma de los cuerpos. 

-Puedes quedártela- Centi exclama con calma mientras palmea la espalda del híbrido, pero entonces ella huele a Steven -Hueles a alcohol- La gema verde menciona con calma -No es un mal olor, pero creo que eso no le gusta a todas las personas. ¿Quieres también unos pantalones nuevos?- Centi pregunta con calma. 

-Oh, gracias- Steven acepta con calma. Esta vez él echa de la habitación a la gema verde antes de cambiarse. Una vez él termina, el híbrido se despide de la gema verde, contándole a ella la dirección de la casa de Spinel en caso de que Centi quisiera ir a visitar o hablar con algún miembro del equipo.

******

Steven camina hacía el auto lavado con sus nuevas ropas, él sonríe por el cambio de estilo, al híbrido le gustan las botas y los jeans de las Nefritas. Centi se había quedado con la chaqueta y la camisa del híbrido para darles un lavado y quitar el olor a alcohol -¡Papá!- Steven saluda con emoción, solo para encontrar a Greg y Jasper en un estado similar al de Centi.

El adulto y la gema naranja están dormidos, el híbrido aprieta los puños y saca a Jasper para ponerla atrás del auto lavado. En realidad ni siquiera eso despierta a la gema naranja, que perfectamente podría ser atropellada por un coche y ella seguiría sin despertarse, por otro lado Steven cubre a Greg con una manta y espera a que su padre despierte. 

-¿Steven?- Greg pregunta confundido al ver la silueta de su hijo. 

-Si- El híbrido responde con calma -Fuiste a beber con Jasper, por lo que vi- Steven exclama con aparente indiferencia pero él aprieta un poco los puños ante la mención de la gema naranja. 

-Oh si. ¿Ella esta bien?- Greg pregunta con curiosidad mientras intenta recuperarse de su dolor de cabeza -¿Puedes ir a ver si tengo alguna medicina para la resaca?- El adulto pregunta amablemente -No sigas mi ejemplo Steven, no bebas. Te hace mal- Greg añade mientras Steven se va a revisar por alguna medicina. 

-No te preocupes papá. Hablando de Jasper, ella esta detrás del auto lavado- El híbrido señala con calma -...No hay medicinas papá- Steven menciona tras unos minutos y no encontrar nada. Greg se traga sus impulsos de insultar, él puede caer bajo, pero no tan bajo como para insultar frente a su hijo. 

-Dime Steven...¿Cómo fue tu reunión con Centi?¿Encontraron a su hermana?- El adulto pregunta con preocupación recordando un poco del día anterior. 

-...Es complicado- Steven responde con un poco de tristeza -Oye papá. Si te sientes mal, puedes dejar que yo me encargue del auto lavado por hoy- El híbrido menciona con amabilidad, cambiando de tema. Greg suspira, lo cual atrae un poco de confusión por parte de Steven. 

-Eres un buen chico Steven, pero no puedo dejar que tú hagas todo solo- El adulto exclama con responsabilidad e intenta levantarse con gran dificultad. El híbrido ayuda a Greg a levantarse, el adulto va a revisar como se encuentra Jasper pero cuando los dos fallan ellos la dejan dormir, el resto del día pasa con tranquilidad en el auto lavado

-Oye Steven. ¿Ahora tienes un nuevo estilo?- Greg pregunta sorprendido por las nuevas ropas de su hijo, él tiene que explicar ahora lo que sucedió por el lloro de Centi. 

******

-Llegue chicas- Steven saluda entrando a la casa de Spinel, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Centi también -Hey Centi. ¿Que haces aquí?- El híbrido pregunta sonriente saludando a la gema verde. 

-Quería pasar a saludar y agradecer por haber encontrando a mi hermana, aunque ella este en...su condición actual- Centi explica con seriedad y ella tras unos momentos de silencio saca de su chaqueta una botella que intenta beber, pero rápidamente Steven la detiene. 

-Hey Steven. ¿Que paso con tu ropa?- Lapis y Spinel preguntan sorprendidas de por ver al híbrido con una ropa que combina demasiado bien con la de Centi. 

-Ocurrieron algunos problemas con mi ropa- El híbrido intenta explicar, y la gema rosa le presta atención, pero entonces ellos dos se dan cuenta de que Centi y Lapis están viendo la retaguardia de Steven -...¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?- El híbrido pregunta con una pizca de molestia. 

-...Tú trasero encaja muy bien en esos jeans- Centi y Lapis no se molestan en esconder que están mirando directamente a Steven, entonces las dos gemas empiezan a llorar -¿Como puede ser que tengas más trasero que nosotras dos?- Centi y Lapis preguntan sorprendidas, mientras que Steven nervioso les propina una bofetada que las manda al otro lado de la habitación. 

-...Ellas dos tienen razón- Spinel menciona observando ella la retaguardia del híbrido. Otra bofetada manda volando a la gema rosa por la ventana. 

Peridot entonces aparece volviendo de su universidad -Hey, buenas noticias. Dentro de dos semanas tendré los informes sobre las armas, y Yellow Diamond dijo que puedo volver a mi departamento- La gema verde exclama con emoción, pero ella ve al resto de gemas con marcas de bofetadas en su rostro y al híbrido sonrojado -¿Que sucedió aquí?...Bonita ropa Steven- Peridot añade con curiosidad. 

-¿No crees que el trasero de Steven se ve bien?- Centi, Lapis y Spinel señalan mientras que Peridot ve aun más confusa como Steven vuelve a abofetear a sus amigas. 

******

-Muy bien, entonces. ¿Cual es el plan una vez tengamos los reportes?- Spinel pregunta con seriedad una vez todos están menos concentrados en hacer estupideces. 

-Creo que deberíamos ir a donde Centi y sus hermanas viajaron. Propongo que en este momento empecemos a juntar dinero para pagar le viaje- Steven responde con precaución, a lo cual Lapis, Centi y Spinel asienten. Las gemas verdes se retiran cada una para su casa, mientras que la gema azul y el híbrido permanecen en casa de la gema rosa. 

-Oye Steven...-Lapis llama la atención de Steven. 

-No digas ningún comentario sobre mi trasero- El híbrido rápidamente ordena, y la gema azul se calla por unos momentos. 

-No es eso. Quiero que tengamos nuestra cita el sábado- Lapis sentencia con emoción, y Steven acepta con calma -...¿Ahora si puedo hacer un comentario sobre tu trasero?- La gema del océano pregunta pero rápidamente Spinel y el híbrido la silencian. En la lejanía, a parte de que Perla siente un escalofrío por su espalda, Pink se decepciona al oír que sus hermanas no encontraron nada sobre el trabajo de Steven. 

*******************************************

 _Advertencia_ : La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

-Muy bien, Peridot, tú lo distraes. Spinel y yo lo inmovilizamos, y Centi, tú te deshaces de la ropa- Lapis ordena con un tono militar en una mesa, con las otras gemas mencionadas alrededor. 

-Hey chicas. ¿Que hacen?- Steven entra confundido a la sala. Entonces el lee un cartel que pone _Cómo violar a Steven plan#101_. 

[Escena extra 2]

Steven llega corriendo con Pink Diamond y Greg -Necesito protección- El híbrido exclama preocupado.

-¿Que sucede?- Greg pregunta preocupado por su hijo. 

-Sabía que me necesitarías para algo. ¿Que ocurre?- Pink pregunta arrogante. 

-Tengo gemas obsesionadas persiguiéndome- Steven responde con miedo. 

-...Oh, esa es la maldición de nuestras familias Steven. No puedes escapar de una gema que se obsesiono contigo- Greg y Pink responden con decepción, repentinamente Jasper y Perla están detrás de ellos dos. Steven siente un escalofrío por su espalda mientras Lapis esta detrás de él. 

-Hagan una fila ordenada- Lapis les dice a las otras gemas detrás de ella. 


	36. Arreglando agujeros

Steven esta en el sofá con una aguja e hilo, intentando coser los agujeros de su chaqueta después de que Centi llegara para dejar la ropa lavada del híbrido en casa de Spinel, todavía no a pasado mucho tiempo, habían pasado apenas unos cuatro días desde que el híbrido había sido echado de su casa, todavía ni siquiera era sábado -¿Sabes coser?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad observando a Steven desde atrás, ella mira con curiosidad como él esta hilando pequeños trozos de tela para cerrar los agujeros. 

-No, pero lo estoy intentando. Mire a mamá hacerlo antes- Steven responde con calma, pero entonces cuando el pasa la aguja por una parte de la tela, tanto el hilo como la tela se caen. 

-Fallaste- La gema azul exclama con indiferencia mientras ella toca la mejilla del híbrido con su dedo. 

-Si no necesitabas decírmelo- Steven suspira con calma y vuelve a intentar coser su ropa. 

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Lapis pregunta con emoción, el híbrido asiente y la gema azul se tira a su lado en el sofá. Ella habla antes de que Steven intente decir alguna palabra -Yo tampoco se coser- Lapis exclama con calma y ella intenta aprender junto con al híbrido como coser una camisa y una chaqueta. 

Unos minutos después Spinel aparece para ver como ellos dos rompieron su única aguja por error -...Propongo que ahora te quedes con la ropa de las Nefritas hasta que una situación externa te obligue a cambiar de ropa otra vez- Lapis menciona con seriedad -Eso o te pones tu ropa vieja con agujeros- La gema azul exclama con simpleza. 

-No pienso usar ropa con agujeros, eso es de mal gusto- Steven responde, él suena muy parecido a Perla en ese aspecto -...¿Crees que me veo bien con esta ropa?- El híbrido pregunta mirando la ropa que le presto Centi, hay una pequeña sonrisa en él, Lapis extiende su sonrisa llena de colmillos -Sabes que, prefiero que no digas nada- Steven se apresura a decir. 

-Te ves bien Steven- Spinel exclama con indiferencia y ella palmea la espalda del híbrido.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca Spinel. ¿Que pensaste que iba a decir, Steven?- Lapis menciona con burla mirando a Steven, tanto él como la gema rosa suspiran por el comentario de la gema azul. Ella se ríe en voz baja mientras se divierte con sus amigos -Oigan, saben qué, estoy aburrida. Tenemos que ir a hacer algo- Lapis exclama con emoción. 

-Suena como una buena idea- Spinel y Steven aceptan sonrientes -¿Pero a donde vamos? Creo que hay una feria en la ciudad, quizás sería buena idea ir- La gema rosa menciona y ella se estira animada alrededor del híbrido y la gema azul, ellos tienen unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. 

-Quizás podríamos ir a conseguir un poco de dinero de algún modo, si al final vamos a hacer el viaje para conseguir información sobre las gemas corruptas- Lapis añade pensando a futuro, por su parte Spinel y Steven asienten ante este razonamiento -También podríamos permanecer aquí y comer, esa opción también me gusta mucho- La gema azul recalca y ella se extiende por el sofá, moviendo al híbrido y la gema rosa hacía un extremo. 

-Podríamos pasear por la ciudad- Steven ofrece con amabilidad -O ir a comprar...Oh espera ahora no tengo dinero...Ahora soy la persona más pobre del grupo pero tengo trabajo y ustedes dos no- El híbrido exclama con una pizca de sorpresa en su voz. 

-Yo tengo trabajo- Lapis reclama, pero ella nota las miradas de sus dos amigos -Si no es un trabajo remunerado pero sigue siendo un trabajo para mi- La gema azul exclama con simpleza. 

-...Sigues siendo la persona con más dinero de nosotros tres Steven, tú pagas por las cosas- Spinel exclama y ella de forma aparentemente empática palmea los hombros de Steven. 

-Si pero a diferencia de mi ustedes solo necesitan luz solar para mantenerse en funcionamiento...¿Que ocurre si una gema pasa mucho tiempo sin recibir luz solar?- El híbrido pregunta con cierta confusión y preocupación, por su parte Spinel y Lapis desvían un poco la mirada, pero ellas rápidamente se centran otra vez en Steven.

-No es bonito- Las gemas responden únicamente eso, el híbrido decide no hacer más preguntas, no es cómo si fuera un asunto particularmente importante -Entonces, creo que nuestra mayor prioridad ahora debe ser conseguir más dinero. ¿Cómo?- Lapis exclama con curiosidad -...Por cierto Spinel, si tú no tienes trabajo. ¿Quien paga los gastos de esta casa?- La gema azul añade con curiosidad. 

-Pink paga todos los gastos de esta casa, legalmente es suya pero creo que muchas propiedades a lo largo del mundo lo son, probablemente ella se olvida de la mayoría de casas, mansiones o edificios que ella posee- La gema rosa responde con indiferencia.

-...¿Le jugamos una broma a Pink Diamond y hacemos que los gastos de la casa de Spinel aumenten?- Lapis sugiere con emoción. 

-No, además, creo que ella podría pagar perfectamente no importa cuanta luz o agua usemos en esta casa- Spinel y Steven responden con seriedad. El trío se pone a pensar en cualquier alternativa posible para conseguir más dinero, el híbrido es quien tiene más complicado el problema al ya trabajar él en el auto lavado de su padre, pero Steven puede conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo o similar. 

******

Peridot baja las escaleras desde el tercer piso, un camino habitual para ella ya que la cafetería esta en la parte baja, ella no necesita comer o nutrientes como las formas de vida orgánicas, pero incluso una gema puede llegar a cansarse y ella necesita mucha energía después de aquellas horas de charla casi interminables con su profesora. 

Entonces la gema verde ve a Lapis y Spinel trabajar en la cafetería sirviendo café, Peridot rápidamente se abalanza hacía las gemas -¿Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- La gema verde pregunta sorprendida. 

-Trabajar- Spinel y Lapis responden con simpleza -Necesitamos dinero...No es que con esto nos paguen mucho pero es lo mejor que pudimos obtener- La gema del océano exclama con seriedad. 

-Ella tiene razón. Por cierto, nunca eh estado en una universidad antes. ¿Es normal que haya visto gente en un funeral más animada que estos estudiantes?- La gema rosa pregunta estirándose hacía Peridot. 

-Si- La gema verde responde. Peridot esta por pedir algo para ella aprovechando que ahora esta con sus amigas en frente, pero repentinamente la atención de Spinel y ella se desvía cuando Lapis saca una rueda abdominal de debajo de la mesa, y ella esta emocionada, eso es malo.

******

**[Unas horas después]**

Steven llega de nuevo a casa de Spinel -Oígan chicas, no tuve suerte. ¿Como les fue a ustedes dos?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Nos despidieron el primer día- Spinel y Lapis responden con calma, atrayendo la curiosidad de Steven. 

-¿Por que?- El híbrido exclama sentándose al lado de las dos gemas. 

-Bueno, en primer lugar Lapis robo una rueda abdominal del gimnasio y...nos convertimos en una motocicleta, una bicicleta o un triciclo, como quieras decirlo- La gema rosa responde, el rostro de Steven solo muestra confusión -Lapis sostenía la rueda para usarla como la parte delantera de una bicicleta, y yo sostenía las piernas de Lapis, mientras yo corría la rueda gira y nos permite avanzar como si fuéramos un vehículo...Fue muy divertido- Spinel intenta explicar pero es bastante complicado para el híbrido entender como puede ser que sus dos amigas terminaran en esa situación. 

-Además, resulta que insultar a los estudiantes sin motivo esta desaconsejado por los trabajadores- Lapis añade con calma. 

-Bueno, volvimos a donde empezamos- Steven suspira y él pasa sus manos por su rostro, ellos tres dan un pequeño grito de molestia, pero entonces el híbrido tiene una pequeña idea -Hey. ¿Ustedes recuerdan como llegar al lugar donde ustedes dos encontraron las armas antiguas y demás?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, sus dos amigas asienten. 

-¿Que planeas?- Lapis y Spinel preguntan con curiosidad. 

-Podemos ir a recoger algunas más y venderlas como chatarra o antigüedades en algún sitio- El híbrido explica, entonces el grupo sonríe ante la idea de manera positiva. 

******

-¿Esto no tiene ningún significado emocional para ti?- Steven le pregunta a Lapis mientras ellos dos están saqueando partes de uno de los vehículos militares, la gema azul mira al híbrido con curiosidad -Quiero decir, formaste parte de la guerra. ¿No tienes problemas con hacer esto?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Oh, no. Es solo equipo, suele reemplazarse todo el tiempo, a veces es más barato dejar un vehículo atrás que intentar salvarlo. Yo no era del tipo de personas que se apegan a estas cosas- Lapis responde con calma -Además, en la guerra también hay mucho saqueo, no deberías sorprenderte porque yo este bien con esto- La gema azul sonríe. 

-Si tú lo dices voy a creerte- Steven menciona con una sonrisa calmada. 

-Gracias por hacerlo- Lapis exclama con emoción, la gema azul da un par de pasos hacía el híbrido que le esta dando su espalda a ella, las manos de Lapis pasan por la espalda de Steven, por la columna de él pasa un pequeño escalofrío mientras que las manos de la gema del océano rodean el cuello del híbrido -Lo siento- La gema del océano exclama con calma mientras ella da unos pequeños movimientos de lado a lado, moviendo al híbrido junto con ella. 

-¿Y a mi me llamas pegajoso?- Steven pregunta con una pequeña burla mientras toma las manos de Lapis, la gema azul y el híbrido dejan salir una pequeña risa -...Yo- Steven aprieta las manos de Lapis, pero él guarda silencio. La gema azul se separa un poco pero entonces tanto ella como el híbrido son atrapados por Spinel en un abrazo. 

-Hey, yo ya terminé de juntar aquella zona, miren lo que encontré- La gema rosa exclama con emoción mostrando una especie de extremidad robótica de color verde que sorprende a Steven y Lapis. 

-¡Oh, mira, esto es para una Peridot!- La gema azul recalca con sorpresa sorprendiendo un poco a sus dos compañeros. 

******

-Peridot- Steven, Lapis y Spinel llaman a la gema verde desde la ventana de ella, con el híbrido y la gema azul volando afuera de la ventana, mientras que la gema rosa esta montada en la espalda de Steven -¡Peridot!- El grupo vuelve a llamar, despertando a Peridot que va a abrir la ventana pero entonces ella recibe una bofetada de Lapis con la extremidad robótica. 

-¡Mira lo que encontramos!- La gema azul exclama dejando la extremidad en el apartamento de Peridot -¡Adiós!- Lapis se burla y ella sale volando con rapidez al igual que Steven y Spinel. Peridot frunce el ceño. 

-Estúpidos- La gema verde gruñe ante la broma de sus amigos, pero entonces ella con curiosidad agarra la extremidad robótica -¿Y esto?- Peridot exclama sorprendida, llevándose aquel miembro mecánico a la mesa para trabajar en el, estaba lleno de tierra y oxido, pero era interesante, era tecnología ya arcaica para los estándares de Peridot pero era un proyecto interesante para ella. 

En otro lugar de la ciudad, Pink golpea la puerta de la casa de Jasper y Amatista, las hermanas cuarzo están sorprendidas de ver a la diamante allí -Jasper, tengo una pregunta para ti- Pink dice con indiferencia, pero la gema naranja prácticamente esta arrodillada frente a la diamante. 

*****************************************

 _Advertencia_ : La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

-Hey. ¿Ustedes recuerdan como llegar al lugar donde ustedes dos encontraron las armas antiguas y demás?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, sus dos amigas asienten. 

-¿Que planeas?- Lapis y Spinel preguntan con curiosidad. 

-Sexo al aire libre- Steven responde. 

[Escena extra 2]

-Jasper, tengo una pregunta para ti- Pink dice con curiosidad. 

-Si. ¿Mi diamante?- Jasper pregunta arrodillada. 

-¿Te follaste a Greg?- Pink pregunta con emoción. 


	37. 37- No hay opciones

Después de vender con éxito las armas y chatarra, en realidad el grupo había juntado bastante dinero, que Steven tenía que proteger para que sus amigas no gastaran nada antes de que fuera el momento propicio del viaje, ni siquiera él se atrevió a sacar un poco para comprar más ropa o algo, solo cosas esenciales como comida. Es muy temprano en la mañana, ni siquiera había salido el Sol, pero el híbrido esta en la cocina calentando un poco de agua para hacerse un té. 

Lapis esta observando a Steven del sofá, él esta de espaldas, sin ver a la gema azul. Lapis toma aire y ella se agacha sigilosamente, caminando como una especie de animal la gema azul se acerca sigilosamente, intentando llegar desde atrás al híbrido -Si me asustas, es probable que vuelque el agua- Steven menciona mientras se prepara su té -¿Quieres un poco tú también?- El híbrido ofrece. 

-No. ¿Como supiste que estaba intentando asustarte?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, ella se sienta con una pequeña sonrisa en la mesa, Steven sonríe de vuelta. 

-Tengo mis secretos para ver cuando alguien se acerca a mi, me lo enseño uno de los guardaespaldas de Pink- El híbrido exclama con calma mientras se sienta a tomar. Hay silencio entre ellos dos, aunque era un momento agradable para hablar, los dedos de la gema azul tocan levemente la mesa en un pequeño ritmo.

Steven da otro sorbo de su té -...¿Como te sientes?. Respecto a mi- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, por su parte el híbrido aprieta su taza con fuerza pero él rápidamente se detiene antes de romperla. La gema azul mira fijamente a Steven, ella no hace movimiento alguno, ella tampoco necesita respirar, es como una estatua en varios sentidos. 

-Te quiero en muchos sentidos pero...siento que algo falta, Lapis. No quiero que ninguno de los dos se arrepienta después, ya casi han pasado dos meses desde que saliste de tu encarcelamiento. ¿No quieres conocer a otras personas?- El híbrido menciona, su garganta se atraganta un poco mientras que Lapis se levanta y ella camina, siguiendo el borde de la mesa, hasta estar frente a Steven. El híbrido mira a la gema azul, un poco más alta que él. 

Lapis entonces se arrodilla frente a Steven, la gema azul extiende sus manos, los dedos de ella se colocan con firmeza en el brazo del híbrido, él permanece expectante al siguiente movimiento de Lapis -...He hecho cosas malas, a muchas personas, quiero cambiar, quizás redimirme, pero soy testaruda y yo...Te quiero a ti Steven, yo...nunca sentí esto por nadie más, y no quiero hacerlo- La gema azul murmura, pero ella es perfectamente escuchada por Steven. La cabeza de ella descansa en la rodilla del híbrido, mientras sus manos se deslizan desde el brazo del híbrido hasta agarrarle la mano izquierda.

Los dedos de Steven se entrelazan con los dedos de Lapis, la mano derecha de él entonces se coloca sobre la cabeza de la gema azul, acariciando los cabellos de ella. Algunas lagrimas bajan por el rostro del híbrido, aun un poco desconcertado pero a su vez muy emocional, la espalda de Steven se arquea y él deposita un beso en la cabeza de Lapis. El híbrido no dice palabras, pero permanece muy unido con la gema azul. 

Unos momentos después ellos dos se levantan, una de las manos de Steven y las manos de Lapis continúan fuertemente agarradas, los ojos del híbrido están llorosos pero se ensanchan mucho al ver a la gema azul -Soy muy emocional- Steven exclama intentando limpiarse las lagrimas mientras que una pequeña risa sale de Lapis. 

-Lo sé, y te amo así- La gema azul sentencia y ella besa en los labios al híbrido, él corresponde. Spinel por su parte esta mirando todo desde el sofá, ella estira su brazo y toma la taza de té del híbrido mientras sus dos amigos se separan. Steven va a por la taza mientras que Lapis se ríe al ver a la gema rosa y el híbrido luchar por el té. 

******

-Entonces...¿Ustedes dos ahora que son?- Spinel pregunta con alegría sentada junto con Steven y Lapis, tanto la gema rosa como el híbrido están bebiendo té. La gema azul ve curiosa como a veces ellos dos levantan el meñique mientras beben. 

-No se nunca he estado en una relación antes- Lapis señala con calma. 

-...¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Steven le pregunta avergonzado a la gema azul, entonces Lapis asiente rápidamente. 

-No te preocupes Lapis, Steven es un virgen también en lo que respecta a tener una pareja. Y en otros sentidos- Spinel exclama con burla, molestando al híbrido pero la gema azul ríe al entender el chiste de su amiga. 

-¿Igual vamos a tener esa cita el sabado, no?- Steven pregunta a Lapis. 

-Por supuesto- La gema azul palmea la espalda del híbrido, Spinel ve que ellos por el momento no eran muy empalagosos, pero conociendo a Steven probablemente la nueva pareja se volvería muy dulce rápidamente. La gema rosa tararea una pequeña canción mientras que el híbrido se prepara para ir a su trabajo en el auto lavado, con Lapis viendo la televisión. 

-...Oye Lapis...¿Como crees que se siente tener a Perla y Pink Diamond de suegras?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad sentándose en el sofá junto a la gema azul, originalmente la gema rosa ve su pregunta como un chiste, pero entonces ella nota a Lapis sudar demasiado -...Pfff, no te preocupes. Seguro que Steven te salva la vida- Spinel exclama y ella palmea la espalda de la gema azul. 

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy dispuesta a compartir esa responsabilidad contigo- Lapis exclama sonriente mientras ella enseña sus colmillos a la gema rosa. 

-¿Qué?- Spinel pregunta sorprendida mientras la gema azul mantiene su sonrisa. 

******

Steven va al auto lavado de su padre cuando repentinamente recibe una llamada de Centi, cuando el híbrido toma la llamada de la gema verde él escucha el llanto de Centi -Voy enseguida- Steven exclama y se va corriendo en otra dirección, no sin antes mandar un mensaje a su padre para que él entienda su ausencia por unos momentos. 

Por otro lado en el auto lavado Pink Diamond llega a ver a Greg, el humano casi se ahoga al ver a la gema rosa llegar -Greg- Pink saluda con indiferencia, poniendo un poco nervioso al humano debido a sus ojos fijos en él. 

-P-Pink, a pasado un poco de tiempo- Greg exclama nervioso -¿Que necesitas?- El humano pregunta mientras sus manos sudan, pero entonces de sus bolsillos Pink Diamond deja caer un fajo de dinero, entonces otro, y después otro. 

-Te doy todo eso y más. Pero tú tienes que despedir a Steven- La diamante explica de manera autoritaria, mientras que Greg se sorprende debido a la petición de Pink Diamond. El humano traga saliva en un principió, pero su respuesta es bastante clara. 

-No- Greg exclama, más dinero cae al suelo -Ya dije que no Pink- El humano exclama intentando desviar la mirada, pero entonces la diamante se inclina hacía él, la mirada sin emociones de Pink Diamond esta penetrando directamente en el alma de Greg. 

******

En otro lugar, Steven llega a casa de las Nefritas, encontrando que otra hermana de Centi se a corrompido. 


	38. Tantos corazones.

Steven desde afuera escucha los llantos de Centi, las otras Nefritas están preocupadas y temerosas fuera de la habitación -Voy a entrar, todas ustedes quédense aquí. ¿Entendido?- El híbrido ordena con calma, preguntando seriamente a las gemas verdes, ellas asienten mientras Steven rápidamente abre la puerta y la cierre detrás de él después de entrar en la habitación de Centi. La mayor de las gemas verdes esta sentada en el suelo. 

Lagrimas hechas de ácido caen por el ojo de Centi mientras ella sostiene con fuerza a su hermana corrupta, los pasos del híbrido lo dirigen silenciosamente al lado de la gema verde, pero por unos momentos Centi no sabe que hacer y ella dirige un extraño gruñido hacía Steven, pero entonces la gema verde se muerde la lengua -Lo siento- Centi recalca mientras solloza, su hermana ve algo extraña al híbrido. 

Él se sienta al lado de la gema verde, aunque es un poco difícil por los agujeros en el suelo -No te preocupes...-Steven responde con calma, el híbrido coloca su mano en el hombro de Centi mientras ella continua aferrándose a la Nefrita corrupta -Centi, puedo entender que esto es difícil pero...entrégame a tu hermana, tenemos que ponerla en una burbuja- Steven pide con comprensión, retirando un poco su mano del hombro de su amiga. 

Centi continua llorando por unos momentos, pero entonces ella entrega la gema corrupta al híbrido, como un animal salvaje hay un leve forcejeo pero rápidamente el híbrido deshace la forma física de la Nefrita, y colocando la gema verde en una burbuja. Steven mira fijamente a la melancólica Centi -Tengo algunas cosas que comentarte pero no son tan importantes como esto. ¿Quieres que haga algo?- El híbrido pregunta amablemente hacia la gema verde. 

-...Quiero comer algo- Centi continua sollozando, por lo que Steven palmea la cabeza de la gema verde. 

-Vuelvo pronto con algo de comer- El híbrido asegura con emoción, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, encontrando a las hermans de Centi. Steven guarda silencio al igual que ellas, por lo que el híbrido rápidamente se dirige a conseguir un poco de comida para intentar aliviar a su amiga. Para un poco de preocupación de Steven, él encuentra que las Nefritas solo comen papas fritas, algo un poco preocupante para el híbrido, pero no era momento para hablar de salud. 

La comida no tarda en crujir en la boca del híbrido y Centi, entre ellos dos hay silencio -¿Por que nos pasa esto a nosotras?- La gema verde pregunta en voz alta, ella aun parece conmocionada por los hechos, un poco de comida se resbala por su boca y ensucia su cara, pero Centi le da poca importancia a algo como eso. Por su parte Steven saca su lado más parecido a Perla y limpia con su manga el rostro de su amiga. 

-Yo también me lo pregunto Centi...¿Viste como ocurrió?- El híbrido pregunta amablemente, dirigiendo un rostro sereno y compasivo a la gema verde. Centi por su parte asiente -¿Quieres contarme ahora?- Steven añade con curiosidad, pero en esta ocasión la gema verde niega con tristeza -Esta bien, entiendo que por el momento estas sensible con eso...¿Quieres escucharme hablar de otra cosa?- Steven vuelve a preguntar intentando animar a Centi. 

******

-No entiendo Pink, primero echaste a Steven de tú casa y ahora quieres que yo lo despida- Greg exclama temeroso, por su parte Pink Diamond asiente con calma, ella no entiende porque el humano continua negándose a un pedido tan simple -¿Por qué?- El padre pregunta con una pizca de temer debido a la presencia de la diamante allí, Pink trae algunos malos recuerdos a Greg.

-Muy simple, quiero que Steven vuelva a casa- La diamante responde con obviedad. 

-¿Entonces por que no solo le pides a él que vuelva?- El humano pregunta muy confundido, pero entonces la gema rosa emite un pequeño bufido de molestia. Greg se encoge con un poco de miedo mientras los ojos de Pink Diamond se cierran unos momentos, quizás ella esta buscando las palabras correctas, cuando los abre, nada de la expresión de la gema rosa a cambiado.

-...Tengo orgullo, tengo una reputación, Greg. Yo no me equivoco Greg, tú lo sabes bien. No quiero traer de vuelta a Steven, quiero que él vuelva por su propia voluntad, arrodillado y arrepentido. Nada más, nada menos- Pink Diamond exclama con simpleza, un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de Greg por las palabras de la diamante -¿No te das cuenta? Esto esta arruinando el futuro de Steven, se esta reuniendo con malas influencias y esta trabajando en un auto lavado, deberías entender las consecuencias en la imagen de Steven si esto continua- La diamante explica con simpleza. 

-...Creo que tú eres una mala influencia para Steven, Pink- Greg responde con inseguridad, las manos de Pink se juntan y ella da una profunda respiración -Por favor no me hagas daño- El humano exclama rápidamente, por su parte la diamante da un pequeño suspiro, entonces ella muestra una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Greg.

-¿Dañarte?¿Dañarte específicamente a ti? Oh Greg, yo nunca haría eso- Pink Diamond declara con calma mientras uno de sus dedos toca la cabeza del humano, no es que Greg fuera pequeño en estatura, pero muchos humanos quedan un poco bajos respecto a algunas gemas, esto aplica con la diamante y Greg. 

-Estas mintiendo- El humano menciona con un tono bajo en su voz. 

-No, dañarte específicamente a ti no vale la pena ni el esfuerzo, Greg- Pink responde con simpleza y su sonrisa se ensancha frente al rostro de Greg -Quiero que sepas algo Greg, mi oferta sigue en pie, y si continuas rechazándola, siempre tengo otros métodos para hacer que la gente cumpla mi voluntad- La diamante exclama con sinceridad, ella patea el dinero del suelo hacia el humano y se va con un aire calmado. 

Greg toma el dinero y rápidamente lo tira en la basura. Por su parte Pink Diamond va a su oficina, ella toma una pequeña hoja y un lápiz, en poco tiempo la diamante dibuja a Greg, Steven, Perla y ella misma, al reverso de la hoja ella dibuja a White, Blue, Yellow y otra vez a ella misma. La diamante observa fijamente la hoja por unos minutos, entonces ella la dobla y la guarda en su traje. Pink siente un escalofrío. 

La diamante toma su teléfono, llamando a otra gema -Hey, Bismuth...tengo algunos problemas, necesito apoyo, ahora- Pink Diamond ordena con seriedad.

******

Spinel intenta discernir si la sonrisa pícara de Lapis es en serio o es solo una broma pesada que la gema azul le esta haciendo a ella, conociendo a Lapis, la gema rosa sospecha muchas cosas -¿No amas a Steven?- La gema del océano pregunta con curiosidad -Ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos, les gusta el rosa, bailan, cantan, son muy cercanos, creo que entiendo el sentimiento de Peridot cuando ella dijo que Steven y yo haríamos buena pareja- Lapis menciona con calma. 

-Por supuesto que amo a Steven, él es mi mejor amigo- Spinel responde con seguridad, pero entonces la gema azul se acerca a la gema rosa, los ojo de Lapis la miran directamente a ella. Con nerviosismo la gema rosa juega con una de sus coletas -¿Qué?- Spinel pregunta intentando saber que piensa la gema azul. 

-Tú sabes a que me estoy refiriendo, no cómo amigos, te pregunto si te gusta él de manera romántica- Lapis exclama con emoción, repentinamente un tono rojizo toma el rostro de Spinel, y antes de que ella grita la gema azul continua hablando -Estoy segura de que Steven también siente algo por ti. Yo ya lo bese. ¿No te gustaría hacerlo también?- Lapis declara. 

-Lapis, tú estas saliendo con Steven- Spinel intenta contra argumentar. 

-Y Pink Diamond salía con Perla y Greg al mismo tiempo, yo tengo menos conocimiento de como funcionan las relaciones. Pero si ella lo hizo supongo que nosotros también podemos hacerlo...¿Te sumas o no?- La gema azul exclama con alegría. 

-...¿Estas tomando a Pink como ejemplo?- La gema rosa pregunta con un poco de nerviosismo. 

-Mira el lado bueno, las suegras no pueden decirte nada y todos nos divertimos- Lapis sonríe pero por su parte Spinel se encoge tímidamente, la gema rosa intenta decir algo pero entonces tanto ella cómo la gema azul se dan cuenta de que el híbrido vuelve, lo cual era extraño, ya era de tarde pero aun era bastante temprano respecto a la hora en la que Steven termina su trabajo -Hablando del diablo en persona. Deja que yo me encargue- Lapis exclama y ella palmea la espalda de Spinel. 

La gema rosa repentinamente tiene un rostro rojo pero entonces ella ve a la gema azul y el híbrido hablar, parece que Steven esta visiblemente preocupado -¿Que ocurre?- Spinel pregunta estirándose hacia sus dos amigos. 

-Otra de las hermanas de Centi se corrompió- Steven responde con tristeza, Lapis abraza al híbrido por el brazo. 

-Oh no- Spinel exclama preocupada por Centi -¿Cómo?- La gema rosa pregunta al híbrido. 

La gema azul ve a Steven antes de que él responda -Hablemos más tranquilamente en el sofá- Lapis ordena con seriedad, llevándose al híbrido al sofá para que él se sentara, con ambas gemas acompañándolo mientras les explica a ellas lo que paso, aunque lamentablemente Steven no tiene muchos detalles para Lapis y Spinel. 


	39. No es nuestra culpa.

Era de noche, después de haber explicado lo que paso, con los pocos detalles que Centi le contó a él, y de paso llorar en el proceso, Steven esta acostado en el sofá junto con Lapis. La pareja esta acurrucándose, con la gema azul abrazando al híbrido por la espalda, Spinel observa fijamente a Lapis y Steven -Oigan...¿Quieren ver una película o algo?- La gema rosa ofrece y ella se estira hacía el grupo, palmeando la cabeza del híbrido. 

-Si. ¿Te parece buena idea?- La gema azul acepta y le pregunta a Steven con amabilidad.

-Me parece bien- El híbrido exclama aun un poco sensible, Lapis le da un pequeño beso a Steven en la cabeza. Spinel ve que ellos ya se pusieron empalagosos, en tiempo récord por lo que podía decir la gema rosa, pero eso no era su problema, así que ella se dirige a por alguna película, seguramente ella tenía que tener alguna por algún sitio, el problema era la casa llena de plantas, burbujas con gemas y basura. 

El híbrido tiene la mirada un poco caída -¿Puedo ver tú celular un momento?- La gema azul le pregunta con calma a Steven, él sin muchos problemas le pasa su teléfono a Lapis, la cual ya sabe la contraseña del híbrido de tanto observarlo fijamente cuando él enciende la maquina -...Dentro de unos minutos ya es sábado, nuestra cita es ahora- La gema azul declara con calma observando la fecha en el celular de Steven. 

-Pero no tenemos nada planeado- El híbrido menciona un poco sorprendido, pero Lapis desestima el reclamo de Steven con un pequeño movimiento de su mano.

-Vamos a ver películas con Spinel- La gema azul responde con simpleza, ella junto con el híbrido se enderezan en el sofá, sentándose en el mueble mientra esperan a Spinel. Steven extiende su mano a Lapis, la cual ella agarra con fuerza -Steven...no es nuestra culpa, seguimos sin saber porque las hermanas de Centi se corrompieron. No te pongas triste- La gema azul exclama empática con el híbrido. 

-No me siento responsable de esto Lapis, pero me siento triste, una de nuestras amigas esta pasando por un mal momento y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer ahora- Steven exclama con seriedad, el híbrido traga saliva mientras que Lapis se queda sin palabras. La gema azul acaricia por unos momentos la mano de Steven. 

-Encontraremos la forma de resolverlo- Lapis asegura con convicción, sonriendo al híbrido. 

-...Si, lo haremos- Steven le sonríe a la gema azul.

Lapis coloca su cabeza en el hombro del híbrido, mientras que Spinel finalmente vuelve, parece que la gema rosa volvió de una aventura personal entre toda la basura de su casa -Encontré muchas películas- Spinel exclama con emoción, parece que la gema azul esta a punto de hacer una pregunta -Ninguna es porno, Lapis- La gema rosa menciona. 

-Eso es decepcionante- Lapis responde con una risa mientras que Steven esta algo avergonzado por el chiste. Por su parte Spinel tras una pequeña risa coloca las películas en el suelo y ella pone la primera de la torre en la televisión, pasan los créditos iniciales, la gema rosa va a sentarse junto con sus dos amigos. 

Steven esta algo confundido, cuando ocasionalmente él gira a ver a las gemas, Spinel esta mirándolo fijamente pero ella rápidamente aparta la mirada, parece como si ella estuviera conteniendo algo, Lapis sabe de esto, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro viendo al híbrido y la gema rosa, la película pasa a segundo plano para ella, aunque Steven y Spinel intentan mantener la concentración en el largometraje. 

-...Steven- La gema azul murmura atrayendo la atención del híbrido, Lapis esta casi susurrando al oído de Steven -¿Que opinas de Spinel?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Ya lo sabes, ella es mi mejor amiga- El híbrido responde en un susurro con una sonrisa, como muchas veces antes, Lapis pasa su brazo por detrás del cuello de Steven -¿Por que la pregunta?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad a la gema azul, ya que ella esta lo esta mirando de una forma curiosa.

-No lo digo por celos, pero...¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por ella?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad sorprendiendo a Steven, el híbrido no sabe que responder por unos momentos, así que él pasa su mano por su nuca -Vamos Steven, tengo que explicarte algo- La gema azul menciona con emoción, aun con un tono bajo. 

-...Algo así, en verdad mi relación con Spinel siempre a sido muy estrecha pero te juro que nunca hicimos nada- Steven explica algo nervioso, apenado por hablar de ello a Lapis pero entonces la sonrisa de la gema azul se ensancha. El híbrido esta a punto de preguntar porque la pregunta pero entonces la gema azul libera sus alas, atrapando a Spinel y Steven.

-¡Te lo dije! A Steven le gustas- Lapis exclama con emoción. 

-Lapis, maldición- La gema rosa exclama avergonzada -Escucha Steven no prestes atención a esto- Spinel intenta hablar pero la gema azul la detiene. Debido al extraño abrazo de Lapis, ahora los miembros del trió están muy cerca el uno del otro, lo cual es algo incómodo para el híbrido y la gema rosa. 

-Chicas, me gustaría saber que esta sucediendo- Steven añade bastante confundido, Spinel intentaría hablar pero entonces ella se desanima y no intenta, dejando la palabra a la gema azul, ella esta muy contenta en estos momentos, y naturalmente la gema rosa y el híbrido pueden sentir como ella los aprieta con fuerza. 

-Le pregunte a Spinel si te amaba, y ella lo hace. Y tú te sientes atraído por ella, así que me gustaría que ustedes dos también salieran, en serio los amo mucho a ustedes dos y creo que todos podemos ser felices- Lapis sentencia con emoción. 

-Tú eres una pervertida eso es lo que pasa- Spinel responde sonrojada con una pizca de molestia, por su parte Steven esta muy sorprendido y algo incómodo por las palabras de la gema azul. 

-¿Recién te das cuenta de que soy una pervertida?- Lapis pregunta con calma y aparente inocencia, mandando un pequeño escalofrío por las espaldas del híbrido y la gema rosa. 

-No- Spinel responde con seguridad respecto a aquel tema. 

-Oh, Lapis yo...¿Por que querrías algo así?- Steven pregunta con nerviosismo, sin embargo su mirada se encuentra con la de la gema rosa, ellos entonces rápidamente desvían la mirada -Es decir...normalmente las parejas no funcionan así, aunque hay personas que lo hagan- Steven exclama con confusión. 

La cabeza del híbrido esta dando vueltas, la confusión hace que algunas gotas de sudor caigan por su frente, hay un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro pero entonces la gema rosa se estira un poco y ella coloca su mano en el hombro de Steven, ella también esta bastante sonrojada -Escucha Steven, no tienes porque aceptar. Si, Lapis tiene razón siento algo por ti no solo como mejor amigo pero entiendo muy bien que ustedes dos están en una relación y personalmente no me gustaría ser un mal tercio- Spinel exclama de manera racional y civilizada pero aun así ella esta nerviosa. 

-Creo entender que puede ser algo confuso, pero personalmente yo no veo nada malo. La madre de Steven estuvo con Perla y Greg al mismo tiempo, además perdonen que yo lo diga pero se nota mucho que ustedes dos se aman, no creo que sea normal que dos personas canten y bailen en la lluvia, o la forma en la que ustedes interactúan- Lapis responde con simpleza, ella deshace sus alas y abraza con sus brazos a sus dos amigos -Vamos Steven, hazlo por tu mejor amiga- La gema azul susurra al oído del híbrido con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-...No tenía idea de que te sentías así Spinel- Steven menciona nervioso, él se agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo mueve un poco. Spinel baja la mirada algo tímidamente, ella intenta retirar su mano del hombro del híbrido pero entonces él toma la mano de la gema rosa -No te obligaré a nada que no quieras- Steven sentencia amablemente, sonriendo a Spinel, afortunadamente la gema rosa no necesita oxigeno porque ella se queda sin aire. 

-Ah, victoria- Lapis sentencia con emoción mientras ella observa a Steven y Spinel, aun un poco tímidos, la gema rosa le da un beso al híbrido en los labios, menos pervertido que los que los primeros que la gema azul le dio a Steven -...Oigan, ustedes dos saben que tengo impulsos raros- Lapis menciona y ella repentinamente le da una nalgueada a Steven, el híbrido casi cae inconsciente por la sorpresa mientras el sonido del golpe lleno la casa de Spinel. A continuación Steven y Spinel están persiguiendo a Lapis con almohadas para golpear a la gema azul, ella esta riendo mucho. 

******

**[De mañana]**

Steven se va a trabajar mientras que Lapis va a visitar a Peridot, por lo que ambos hacen cierta parte del recorrido juntos, Spinel por su parte se desvía para comprar algunas cosas para el viaje, cada vez más cerca -¿Segura que te sientes bien?- El híbrido pregunta tímidamente, por su parte Lapis asiente con calma. 

-Ya te dije que no se como funcionan normalmente las relaciones, si ustedes dos se aman también yo no veo problema- La gema azul responde con indiferencia, Steven por su parte algo nervioso le pide a Lapis que se detenga y espere -¿Que vas a hacer?- La gema azul pregunta con confusión viendo como el híbrido se aleja unos momentos con su dinero, entonces él vuelve con dos ramos de flores

-Uno es para ti y otro para Spinel- Steven bastante sonrojado menciona entregando las flores a Lapis, ella sonríe hacía el híbrido por el gesto. 

-Eres muy dulce para tu propio bien, se las entregaré a Spinel cuando la vuelva a ver- La gema azul menciona dando un beso a Steven en una mejilla -Buena suerte en el trabajo- Lapis se despide del híbrido en una esquina, mientras él iba al auto lavado. La gema azul atiende al hotel donde vive Peridot -Oh casi me olvido, hoy también tengo que atender a una reunión con Agata- Lapis exclama recordando su reunión próxima. 

La gema azul con calma va a abrir la puerta del apartamento de Peridot, pero al entrar ella descubre las luces apagadas, con algo de chatarra metálica por el suelo y la gema verde trabajando en la mesa -¿Peridot?- Lapis pregunta sorprendida al ver a Peridot trabajar en la prótesis metálica que le dieron hace poco. 

-¡Lapis! Casi reparo esta cosa- La gema verde menciona con emoción mostrando el mecanismo de aquella pequeña maquina, aunque eso era personalmente algo que Lapis no entendía. 

-Muy bien Peridot, pero en realidad quería darte algunas noticias- La gema azul menciona, Peridot esta algo curiosa y ella mueve algo de su reciente trabajo para darle espacio a Lapis, ella se sienta en una silla frente a Peridot -Bueno, ahora soy novia de Steven- La gema azul menciona con emoción. 

-¡Si! Mi ship se hizo canon, esto es un hecho que ocurre cada 1000 años- Peridot grita con euforia empezando a correr por su apartamento, para confusión de Lapis. 

******

En otro lugar, Bismuth vuelve a Bech City con curiosidad para encontrar a Pink Diamond en la oficina donde ella trabaja, la gema multicolor saluda a la diamante con emoción -¿Recuerdas la guerra Bismuth?- Pink pregunta con curiosidad. 

-No hay modo de que la olvide- Bismuth responde con calma, aunque ella esta algo sorprendida -¿Por qué la pregunta?- La gema multicolor exclama, no era la primera vez que hablaban de la guerra, pero era extraño la manera en la que Pink Diamond la había llamado tan repentinamente y sin mucho aviso. 

-...Mira, es algo extraño pero ella volvió- La diamante asegura, aunque Bismuth aun esta algo confusa. 


	40. Sonrisa con colmillos

**[Miles de años atrás]**

Pink Diamond esta centrada en su trono, una expresión de aburrimiento esta en su rostro constantemente mientras ella ve un mapa con los movimientos de las rebeldes Crystal Gems en tiempo real, Perla esta lealmente al lado de ella. Pero entonces repentinamente en el mapa ella observa como toda una isla, la principal base de las rebeldes, se hunde en el océano de manera repentina -¡¿Qué?!- La diamante menciona aterrada, la sorpresa de Pink es enorme al ver como todo aquello simplemente desapareció. 

-¿Que...sucedió?- Perla pregunta aterrada, casi es como si ella quisiera vomitar, pero no se supone que las gemas hagan eso, era simplemente un sentimiento muy humano que recorre a la gema blanca. Al instante Pink Diamond y su Perla se dirigen al lugar del misterioso suceso, algunas gotas de sudor bajan por la frente de la diamante mientras ella intenta contactar con sus hermanas, pero no hay respuesta. 

Los minutos son muy tensos para Pink mientras ella finalmente llega al lugar, en la costa de lo que hoy es el océano atlántico, los ejércitos de ella parecen estar celebrando, Atlantis ya no esta. Cientos de miles de gemas y humanos desaparecidos en la inmensidad del océano -...¿Quién hizo esto?- Pink pregunta a algunos de los oficiales cuarzos, su voz flaquea por unos momentos, debilidad, ella es muy emocional. 

Las voces de los oficiales resuenan por unos momentos, es bastante confuso para la diamante pero entonces los cuarzos le abren un camino hacia el campamento de color azul que hondea en la costa, un grupo de Lapis esta recuperando objetos del océano, restos de Atlantis, incluso en ese momento Pink puede ver como ya hay cadáveres o gemas destrozadas llegando a la costa. Su culpa, todo su culpa. La diamante se fija en la bandera hondeando, el símbolo de Blue Diamond resalta sobre el resto. 

Pink Diamond y su Perla entran, encontrando sentada en una simple silla a una Lapis, paciente y calmada mientras ella espera a que la diamante hable, pero no hay palabras de parte de Pink, ella no puede hablar es cómo si las palabras simplemente no salieran de su boca -Un espía nos contó una debilidad en la seguridad de Atlantis...Rose Quartz no estaba en la isla, continuaremos la búsqueda de la líder de la rebelión pero la mayoría del liderazgo de las Crystal Gems fue cortada, sus días están contados- Lapis informa con seriedad, entonces una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

La diamante observa los colmillos en la sonrisa de la gema azul, un escalofrío recorre todo el cuerpo de Pink Diamond mientras ella mira fijamente a Lapis. Tantas amigas muertas en aquel evento -...¿Quien te ordeno hacer eso?¿Fue Blue?- La diamante repentinamente pregunta con molestia, aunque el tono infantil de Pink Diamond sale a la luz. 

-Nadie, mi diamante. Pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, de otro modo los rebeldes podrían haber mantenido la posición en la isla- Lapis responde con indiferencia -Si ellas no están dispuestas a seguir a la autoridad, yo puedo tomarme ciertas libertades para acabar con ellas- La gema azul exclama con calma, sus manos tocan brevemente la mesa del lugar -...¿Quiere tomar asiento, mi diamante? No se ve en buen estado- Lapis pregunta con confusión. 

-¿Por qué? ¡No todos en Atlantis eran Crystal Gems!- Pink Diamond reclama con molestia, intentando hacer ver su autoridad a la gema azul. El suelo se rompe debajo de los pies de la diamante, pero Lapis no esta impresionada, ella mantiene sus ojos fijos en los de Pink Diamond. La sonrisa con colmillos de la gema azul permanece, pero solo para ser reemplazada por un rostro de indiferencia. 

-¿Esos individuos importan más que los inocentes asesinados por las Crystal Gems?- Lapis pregunta con una pizca de curiosidad, casi como si ella estuviera juzgando a Pink Diamond, en vez de ser al revés, los pies de la diamante tiemblan por unos momentos. El rostro de Perla se tuerce, pero la gema azul no le da mucha importancia a la gema blanca, al fin y al cabo, ella era solo otra Perla, Lapis olvidaría como era su rostro en cuestión de momentos. 

-Tú...tú no puedes quedar sin culpa de esto- Pink Diamond sentencia con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos antes de salir del campamento con Perla, dejando a Lapis confundida. Unos días después, los oficiales cuarzo de Pink Diamond y Blue Diamond detienen a Lapis por un nuevo tipo de crimen. 

******

**[Presente]**

-¿Como puede ser que la hayan liberado?- Bismuth pregunta confusa. 

-Bueno, a parte de que el proyecto Little Homeworld acepta que todos pueden tener un proceso de rehabilitación para abandonar la carcel, poner una cadena perpetua a una gema es estúpido porque somos inmortales y por lo tanto podemos cumplir cualquier sentencia penal que suponga estar encarcelada por años, eventualmente seríamos liberadas- Pink Diamond explica con calma y cierta obviedad. 

-...Y me estás diciendo que ella se esta reuniendo con Steven- La gema multicolor exclama con curiosidad -¿Tienes miedo de que ella le haga algo?- Bismuth pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Oh, Lapis ya le esta haciendo algo a Steven. Ella esta metiendo su lengua en la boca de mi hijo...Por cierto, no te lo conté, pero eche a Steven de la casa- Pink responde con seriedad, si Bismuth hubiera estado tomando algo ella lo habría escupido en la cara de la diamante por el comentario sobre la relación entre Lapis y el híbrido, por otro lado el hecho de que Pink había sacado a Steven de la casa también habría causado esa reacción en la gema multicolor, pero la mención de la diamante era casi anecdótica en ese aspecto. 

-¡¿Steven esta saliendo con ella?!- Bismuth pregunta sorprendida. 

-Bueno, no lo se- Pink responde con calma -Según Perla eso paso pero yo no tengo idea si ellos son pareja ahora o algo así, yo debería haberle preguntado a Greg sobre eso, quizás él sepa- Pink responde con calma, ella entonces mira a sus manos por unos momentos -¿Que crees que debería hacer?- La diamante pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¡¿Por que me preguntas a mi?!- Bismuth pregunta alterada -Me voy de vacaciones por unos meses y sucede esto- La gema multicolor recalca con cansancio. 

-Varios motivos, necesito apoyo emocional y tú eres una de mis amigas más cercanas sin estar ligada directamente a mi familia como Perla, y además soy el tipo de persona que no se conforma con lo que ya tiene- Pink Diamond responde con calma y incluso con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante -Mira, no se exactamente que tenemos que hacer, pero en primer lugar quiero a Lapis lo más lejos de Steven, si ella descubre mi pasado...nuestro pasado- La sonrisa de la diamante se ensancha -Podemos estar en peligro, y en segundo lugar quiero lo mejor para Steven- Pink asegura con seriedad. 

-¿Y que es lo mejor para Steven?- Bismuth pregunta con una pequeña mueca de incertidumbre. 

-Lo que yo digo que es mejor para él- La diamante responde con calma. La gema multicolor baja sus hombros, ella recuerda la fallida guerra de Rose Quartz. Pink Diamond se levanta levemente de su asiento y camina alrededor de Bismuth, la diamante coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la gema multicolor -Esto es lo mejor para el mundo que construimos, Bismuth- Pink Diamond exclama.

El pequeño tono de la diamante hace que los ojos de Bismuth se pongan rosas por unos momentos, es como una inyección directamente al cerebro -Esta bien pero...¿Que hago si no puedo convencerla de alejarse de Steven?¿O si ella ya sabe la verdad sobre la rebelión?- La gema multicolor pregunta, Pink no esta impresionada, ella esta indiferente.


	41. Construyendo una unidad

Steven camina con cierta emoción hacia el auto lavado, no solo por el hecho de trabajar si no por comentar a su padre sobre las noticias de que al fin él había conseguido una pareja pero entonces el híbrido se detiene a pensar por unos momentos -...¿Debería contarle sobre Spinel o solo sobre mi noviazgo con Lapis? No me puse a pensar si papá aceptaría algo como eso- El híbrido piensa un poco nervioso, entonces él saca su celular antes de llegar para hacer una llamada. 

-¿Hola?- Connie pregunta un poco aburrida respondiendo la llamada -Steven estoy haciendo algunos trabajos. ¿Que necesitas?- La adolescente india pregunta con curiosidad aunque de ella sale un pequeño bostezo mientras se puede escuchar como ella escribe o hace cálculos en su escritorio. 

-Oh, en primer lugar, buena suerte- Steven exclama con amabilidad, lo cual Connie agradece con calma -Bueno, digamos que en un hipotético caso...una persona esta saliendo con otras dos, y es todo consentido. ¿Cual es tu opinión acerca de eso?¿En que países suceden cosas así y demás?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¿Bigamia? Bueno, yo no tengo una opinión muy formada sobre ese tema, pero podría hablarte un poco de la legalidad de ese sistema en el mundo, prácticamente no es reconocido como válido en las Américas, Europa y Oceanía. En África, Asia del Sur y Medio Oriente hay bastantes países que aceptan la bigamia o la poligamia como forma de matrimonio, aunque no son todos- Connie explica con calma -¿Por que la pregunta?- La chica india añade con curiosidad. 

-Oh, nada particular, solo una noticia que leí en internet- Steven rápidamente responde y él corta la llamada con Connie, con una despedida bastante corta -Bueno, yo no estoy casado con Spinel y Lapis, no estoy rompiendo ninguna ley- El híbrido razona con rapidez. Entonces él camina otra vez hacia el auto lavado de su padre, pero Steven aun no tiene sus palabras del todo claras, a él no le gustaría dejar a alguna de las chicas de lado o mentir a su propio padre. 

-Hey hola Steven- Greg saluda con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente cuando él ve a su hijo llegar, Steven corresponde el saludo con una sonrisa. El híbrido ve que su padre ya empezó a lavar un auto, por lo que quitándose su chaqueta Steven se apresura a trabajar -...Sabes, Pink vino recientemente- Greg intenta explicar, pero sus palabras tensan rápidamente la híbrido. 

-¿Que quería ella?- Steven pregunta con rapidez. 

-Ella esta preocupada por ti y quiere que vuelvas a casa- El adulto intenta explicar pero por su parte el híbrido frunce el ceño. 

-Estoy seguro de que esas no fueron sus palabras- Steven responde con seriedad, por su parte Greg niega rápidamente pero de manera igual de veloz, él empieza a asentir con un rostro simple, era una reacción que el híbrido heredo de su padre -Lamento causarte problemas papá- Steven se lamenta algo apenado pero rápidamente Greg niega. 

-No te preocupes Steven, no me arrepiento. Además, tú madre si se preocupa por ti, solo que ella lo hace a tu modo- El adulto señala con calma dejando una palmada en el hombro del híbrido. Pero aun así Steven se ve algo triste -¿Hay otra cosa de lo que quieras hablar?- Greg pregunta intentando animar al híbrido. 

-¿Cómo puedes ser así con una persona que te trata tan mal?- El híbrido pregunta con confusión, por su parte el humano esta calmado. 

-La vida es así Steven, hubo un momento donde mi amor por Pink fue incluso más grande que ahora pero lo importante en realidad es que...yo perdono a Pink por muchas cosas, principalmente porque ella te dio a luz, nos guste o no Pink es parte de nuestras vidas, pero no me arrepiento porque tú eres la mejor cosa que pudo haberme pasado- Greg menciona con alegría pero entonces Steven esta llorando abrazando a su padre. El adulto deja salir una pequeña risa mientras corresponde el abrazo del híbrido. 

Hay unos agradables momentos de silencio entre Greg y Steven -...Ahora tengo novia- El híbrido declara recobrando la compostura, pero sorprendiendo a su padre. Greg con emoción alza a su hijo. 

-¡¿En serio?! Tenemos que celebrar eso, cuéntame todos los detalles- El adulto exclama con emoción mientras arrastra a Steven, ambos dejan el trabajo a medias mientras que Greg va a hablar con su hijo -Entonces...¿Quien es la chica afortunada?- El adulto pregunta sirviendo un vaso de jugo de naranja a Steven. 

-...Lapis- Steven responde y una sonrisa bastante boba invade su rostro, Greg esta calmado y sonríe mientras el híbrido esta explicando como empezó a salir con Lapis. 

-Suena bien Steven, buena suerte. Debes entender que este tipo de relaciones son cosa seria pero igual debes disfrutar cada momento- Greg menciona con tranquilidad mientras que el híbrido continua tomando jugo, él decide no hablar de su relación con Spinel a su padre, por ahora. 

******

Lapis vuelve a casa para encontrar a Spinel organizando las compras -Hey Lapis- La gema rosa saluda, pero entonces ella nota como la gema azul esta arrastrando a Peridot, que parece inconsciente -¿Que demonios paso?- Spinel exclama con preocupación pero por su parte Lapis alza sus hombros con desconcierto. 

-No estoy segura, le estaba hablando a Peridot de cómo empece a salir con Steven y ella cayó noqueada, ni si quiera llegue a la parte buena donde hice que Steven y tú se besaran- La gema azul responde con indiferencia y ella tira a la gema verde en el sofá -Oh si, y Steven te compro esto- Lapis exclama con emoción sacando uno de los ramos de flores para Spinel. 

-¡Que tierno! Muy lindo detalle de su parte- La gema rosa exclama emocionada estirándose alrededor de las flores y aplastándolas por error, pero ella ignora eso y se mantiene bastante enternecida por el gesto del híbrido.

-...¿Si Steven es nuestro novio significa que tú también eres mi novia?- Lapis pregunta repentinamente con curiosidad.

-Si piensas en alguna de tus cosas pervertidas te voy a dar una paliza- Spinel reclama con seriedad, mientras que una sonrisa colmilluda se forma en el rostro de la gema azul. 

-Solo estoy bromeando contigo- Lapis asegura, pero la gema rosa tiene marcado en el rostro que ella no cree en las palabras de la burlona gema azul. Aunque en realidad en la cocina Lapis se comporta bastante decentemente -Hoy tengo que ir a una reunión con Agata. ¿Quieres venir?- La gema azul ofrece con calma. 

-Si. ¿Steven también va?- Spinel pregunta con indiferencia.

-Me ofende que preguntes- Lapis bromea con confianza, una pequeña risa sale de la boca de la gema rosa -...Oh espera tenemos que despertar a Peridot ella tiene que ir también- La gema azul exclama mirando entonces a la inconsciente gema verde -¿Como lo hacemos?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad pero entonces ella ve a Spinel hacer un movimiento de lucha a Peridot que la despierta al instante -Me gusta como piensas- Lapis exclama saltando en otro movimiento de lucha contra las dos gemas. 

En poco tiempo las dos gemas abandonan la casa con Peridot adolorida yendo en la espalda de la gema azul, el grupo va a recoger a Steven pero entonces de casualidad Lapis choca en una esquina con Bismuth -Lo siento- La gema multicolor exclama con indiferencia sin siquiera observar a Lapis. 

-No hay problema- La gema azul responde con calma, ellas dos cruzaran sus caminos de vuelta, pero otro día. 


	42. ¡Puedo salir de la ciudad! (parte 1)

Lapis, Peridot y Spinel llegan justo a tiempo para cuando Steven esta a punto de salir del trabajo, aunque el tiempo límite para la reunión de la gema azul se vuelve cada vez más escaso -¡Hola Lapis!- Greg saluda mientras que Steven se estira un poco después de haber estado más tiempo sentado con su padre y hablando que trabajando realmente. 

-Hola- La gema azul saluda con emoción, el humano y Lapis están a punto de hablar mientras que el híbrido observa, pero la gema verde irrumpe la conversación de manera sorpresiva. 

-Si todos aquí estamos alegres de que Lapis y Steven estén saliendo o cosas así pero mi miedo por Agata en este momento es mayor que mi amor por un ship así que no tenemos tiempo a quedarnos a tener una charla entre suegro y nuera- Peridot exclama rápidamente. De cualquier forma el alegre Greg y Lapis la ignoran para conversar unos minutos, aunque no es una charla tan profunda o emociona como la que tuvo el humano con su hijo. 

El grupo de las gemas y el híbrido se van rápidamente del auto lavado para la reunión de la gema azul con Agata, con Steven y Spinel permaneciendo afuera de la oficina. La más alta de las dos gemas azules inicia como otras reuniones, anotando algunas cosas en su libreta -¿Y?¿Como te a ido desde la última vez que hablamos, Lapis?- Agata pregunta con curiosidad pero manteniendo la charla lo más profesional posible. 

-Bien- Lapis responde con simpleza. 

-¡Mas que bien, Lapis ahora tiene novio!- Peridot añade mientras ella restriega su nudillo por el cabello de la gema azul, Lapis ignora el gesto amistoso, con una connotación fraternal. Agata levanta la ceja unos momentos por la sorpresa, pero entonces ella vuelve a anotar la información provista por la gema verde. 

-Muy bien, no me esperaba ese resultado pero supongo que esta bien que lo consiguieras- Agata menciona con calma -¿Dime, esto te a servido como experiencia?¿Algo que quieras compartir?- La gema azul pregunta a Lapis con cierta curiosidad. 

-¿Me lo estas preguntando por mi estado psicológico o por que estas soltera y quieres saber como es tener novio?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad molestando a Agata a propósito, Peridot rápidamente intenta hacer que la gema azul se disculpe pero como siempre, sus esfuerzos son inútiles en ese aspecto, aunque afortunadamente Agata deja pasar el incidente rápidamente. 

-Entonces ignoremos tu nueva relación, aunque tengo que decir que es bueno que tengas una red de apoyo más fuerte que antes. Dime ¿Tienes algún plan o una pregunta?- Agata pregunta con curiosidad a punto de finalizar el informe. 

-...¿Puedo irme de viaje? Es decir. ¿Legalmente puedo salir de la ciudad durante un tiempo? Mis amigos y yo estamos planeando realizar un viaje- Lapis explica, Peridot por unos momentos duda, ella no recuerda si la gema azul le había contado a ella sobre el viaje o no, en verdad la gema verde perdió mucho tiempo en sus asuntos personales, e incluso alguna información podía haberse perdido. 

-Bueno, has tenido un buen comportamiento, pero debo decir que de cualquier forma debes estar en contacto conmigo y con un testigo de que estas cumpliendo el viaje. ¿Que amigos van exactamente?- Agata pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Steven y Spinel, y quizás una Nefrita llamda Centi. Peridot esta ocupada con un proyecto y no sabemos si ella tenga tiempo suficiente para venir con nosotros- Lapis explica, las palabras de ella tienen sentido para Peridot. Agata busca en su escritorio y se lo pasa a la gema azul, ella debe rellenarlo y volver a entregar el papel a Agata, poco después de aquel papeleo Lapis y Peridot pueden dejar la oficina de la gema azul. 

Peridot suspira al ver que no hubo muchos problemas en esta reunión, pero entonces ella corre detrás de sus compañeros que están rápidamente abandonando el lugar, con el permiso legal, necesitarán probablemente lagunas maletas y otros objetos.

******

En otro lugar de la ciudad, mientras que Spinel, Steven y Lapis se están acurrucando, en el auto lavado, Greg esta tomándose las cosas con calma, hasta que repentinamente Jasper llega un poco nerviosa y obviamente borracha -Hey Jasper- El humano saluda con calma, aunque rápidamente se preocupa por el estado de la gema naranja. Jasper esta a punto de hablar pero entonces Bismuth aparece de la nada.

-Que tal Greg, tanto tiempo- La gema multicolor exclama con calma -¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- Bismuth pregunta amablemente viendo a Jasper y Greg. 

-No estoy seguro- El humano menciona con cierta confusión. 

-Me siento triste y no se muy bien porque- La gema naranja explica con preocupación. 

-Si, no eres la primera persona que me dice eso- Greg y Bismuth declaran con sinceridad, pero entonces Jasper se inclina (un poco difícil por la condición de ella) hacia el humano, el pelo blanco de la gema naranja cubre la cabeza de Greg. 

-...¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?- Jasper pregunta en una extraña faceta emocional de su persona. 

-...Ok parece que si estoy interrumpiendo algo, me voy a esperar afuera- Bismuth menciona con calma saliendo del lugar. 


	43. ¡Puedo salir de la ciudad! (parte 2)

Bismuth espera afuera mientras que Greg y Jasper están hablando, el humano había ofrecido a la gema naranja una silla, cambiando de forma, la gema multivolor se vuelve diminuta, y vuelve a entrar para espiar la conversación entre Greg y Jasper -¿Que sucedió?- El humano pregunta con calma ofreciendo un vaso de agua para Jasper, el cual ella toma rápidamente, aunque en realidad una gema no puede deshidratarse. 

-Bueno, mira...tú me confiaste todo eso de tus emociones con el chico diamante y demás, y en verdad estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos, que trabajen juntos y todo eso pero. Yo tengo una enorme lealtad hacia Pink Diamond y cuando ella me pregunto donde Steven trabajaba yo se lo revele, y siento que en cierto sentido traicione tu confianza y...eres de los pocos amigos que tengo- La gema naranja explica repentinamente, como una represa rompiéndose y liberando lagrimas después de haber contenido sus emociones.

-Oh...bueno, estoy sorprendido pero no me siento traicionado, es normal, supongo, siempre he visto que las gemas son muy leales a las diamantes. No creo que esto afecte negativamente nuestra amistad- Greg calmado explica y el extiende su mano hacia Jasper como un gesto de amabilidad, sin embargo el humano casi se retuerce cuando la gema naranja la aprieta repentinamente. Jasper es como un oso, ella es muy grande y podría despedazarte en segundos si estabas muy cerca y ella no esta de humor. 

-Lo siento- La gema naranja exclama después de aquel gesto. 

-Esta bien- Greg exclama recuperando el aliento -Ahora, hablando de todo eso de la cita. Jasper escucha, no tengo problema con eso pero quiero estar seguro de que pienses bien en ello, no quiero que sea efecto del alcohol o de tu arrepentimiento, porque esas no son buenas bases para formar una relación. Llámame una vez hayas pensado- El humano explica amablemente, Jasper asiente ante las palabras de él y se levanta de su asiento. 

-Lo haré- La gema naranja asegura despidiéndose de Greg sorprendentemente cariñosa. El humano sonríe mientras la gema naranja se va, peor entonces Bismuth cambia de forma detrás de Greg. 

-Pink me había contado que eras alguien bastante amable, pero tengo que admitir que eso fue más encantador de lo que podía esperar- La gema multicolor menciona con calma, haciendo que el humano se asuste por las repentinas palabras de ella desde sus espaldas -Oh no te asustes, no vengo a matarte o algo similar- Bismuth exclama con indiferencia. 

-Bueno entonces no me asustes tengo un corazón bastante sensible- Greg responde bastante tímidamente -¿Qué quiere Pink ahora?- El humano pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Si, a Pink le agradas por varios motivos, ese es uno- Bismuth menciona ignorando la pregunta en primer lugar, pero sus palabras hacen que Greg desvíe la mirada -Quiero saber un poco más sobre Steven y Lapis. ¿Ellos dos están saliendo? Si tú saliste con Pink, no creo que te importe que tu hijo salga con una gema tan peligrosa pero siempre es mejor ser precavido- Bismuth menciona con calma. 

-Si Pink quiere saber eso, ella solo debería hablar con Steven- Greg responde con sinceridad, pero por su parte la gema multicolor frunce el ceño. 

-Ya la conoces, ella puede ser muy terca. Solo responde, si o no- Bismuth sentencia con seriedad, el humano traga saliva mirando de arriba a bajo a la gema multicolor, naturalmente más alta y musculosa que él -A mi no me importa todo el asunto de la reputación como lo hace Pink Diamond, pero me interesa mucho la seguridad de Steven, y para que él este seguro necesito que respondas- Bismuth presiona dando un paso hacia Greg, imponiendo su figura autoritaria sobre el humano.

-Steven es una de las personas que más me importan en este mundo, pero no creo que él este en peligro- Greg responde. 

-Lo estará si abre su boca demasiado- Bismuth responde sin emoción alguna, ella simplemente es directa y sus palabras golpean los oídos del confundido humano, que mira con curiosidad a la gema multicolor -No se cuanto sabes del pasado de Pink, pero Steven sabe mucho- Bismuth sentencia con seriedad -Solo necesito que digas una palabra, hazlo- La gema multicolor ordena. 

-...Si- Greg acepta sintiendo un escalofrío por su espalda. 

******

Steven esta sentado junto con Spinel y Lapis -Lamento no haber contado nada de ti a papá- El híbrido se lamenta de manera sentimental con la gema rosa, que al igual que la gema azul, ella esta dando palmadas en la cabeza a Steven. 

-No te preocupes Steven, es decir, este tipo de relación no es tan común. Hay que tomárnoslo con calma. ¿Me oíste Lapis?- Spinel exclama amorosamente, pero ella se pone más seria al dirigirse a la sonriente Lapis, con su rostro burlón dirigiéndose a Steven y la gema rosa. La gema azul coloca su cabeza demasiado encima del cuello del híbrido. 

-Te escucho atentamente Spinel, yo creo firmemente que lo importante no es si el resto se entera o no. Tampoco es que la opinión de muchas personas me importe, yo creo que lo importantes es que nosotros nos divirtamos- Lapis exclama con calma mirando a Spinel, pero la respiración de ella esta muy presente sobre la piel de Steven. El híbrido siente un pequeño escalofrío, sus manos están alrededor de las cinturas de las gemas, pero él entonces parece sentir los colmillos de la gema azul muy cerca de su piel. 

Un pequeño sonrojo invade a Spinel y Steven, la gema rosa observa como los labios de Lapis están expectantes dando pequeños besos en el cuello del híbrido. Spinel estira su cuello y ella le da un beso a Steven en los labios, sorprendiendo al híbrido, pero fue una medida para evitar que él gritara cuando Lapis le empezó a hacer un chupeton en el cuello. Pero entonces se escuchan unos sonoros aplausos de afuera que interrumpen al grupo, bastante confundidos acerca de aquel sonido que llama su atención. 

-...Odio muchas cosas, la persona de afuera va a ser una de esas cosas- Lapis exclama con molestia mientras Steven se endereza sonrojado y Spinel se separa del beso. El híbrido y las gemas van hacia la puerta. Encontrando que sin entrar en el terreno de la casa, esta Pink Diamond -...Oh no, la suegra- La gema azul exclama -Tú tienes que lidiar con ella Steven- Lapis sentencia con calma.

-Lapis tiene razón- Spinel acompaña a la gema azul en aquella opinión, ellas dos se colocan detrás del híbrido. 

-Esta bien...Puedo hacerlo- Steven suspira tomando valor, el abre la puerta pero no da un paso hacia adelante, su mano permanece firme en el picaporte -Esto me esta costando más de lo que parece- El híbrido sentencia sudando, su madre no da palabra, ella solo esta mirando fija e inexpresiva al grupo, como si ella esperara algo. 

-¿Crees que si volvemos a entrar y esperamos ella se ira?- Lapis pregunta a Spinel con curiosidad, pero la gema rosa niega rápidamente. Steven finalmente da algunos pasos, acercándose a su madre, ella se mantiene en silencio, mientras que Lapis y Spinel se mantienen casi en el marco de la puerta. 

-...Pink- Steven saluda tragando saliva. 

-¿Cómo se siente vivir independiente por ahora?¿Quieres volver?- La diamante pregunta con aparente indiferencia, sus ojos fijos en los de su hijo, ella no tiene mucha duda. Steven por su lado bajo sus hombros y mira al suelo unos instantes, buscando las palabras correctas. 

-Veo que es complicado, y extraño a mi mamá pero...No voy a volver- Steven finaliza alzando un poco su cabeza para devolver la mirada fija a Pink, ellos dos son como alguna especie de animal, quizás es un desafío o quizás es solo la incomodidad del ambiente lo que los afecta. 

-Tú madre estará muy triste, y yo estoy muy decepcionada. Vi en los informes de la última reunión de Lapis que ustedes planean viajar. ¿Por qué?- Pink Diamond pregunta con curiosidad, en realidad sus palabras no son particularmente furiosas o incriminativas, pero en el fondo son un duro golpe para el híbrido. 

-...Estamos buscando más información sobre la corrupción- Steven señala, pero él no quiere delatar toda la información que posee sobre Centi y sus hermanas -¿Encontraste alguna forma de curar la corrupción?- El híbrido pregunta con preocupación, por su parte la diamante no se mueve, ella de mueve las manos para sacar una lapicera y papel. 

-No, no completamente. Las otras diamantes y yo logramos encontrar un modo de curarla parcialmente, pero la corrupción es como un trastorno psicológico o una especie de enfermedad, es difícil eliminarla, más difícil en algunos casos que en otros. De hecho, también encontramos un tipo...extraño...de gemas, no están corruptas, pero tampoco son...normales...Si quieres saber más, ven a esta dirección- Pink explica mientras ella escribe la dirección, dándole el papel a Steven. 

El híbrido observa el papel y lo guarda -Pink...¿Tú, sabes sobre las noticias?- Steven pregunta tímidamente. 

-...Si, Bismuth me contó hace unos minutos- Pink Diamond responde con indiferencia, ella repentinamente coloca su mano en el hombro del híbrido, él apenas pudo verla pero Steven esta seguro de que ella pudo ver las pequeñas marcas de mordidas en su cuello -...Nunca reveles nada de Rose Quartz, y si lo haces, que la prensa no se enteré, porque yo lo sabré- Pink Diamond ordena, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Steven siente su cara arder, como una especie de recuerdo de aquella vez que la diamante lo golpeo. 

-¿O que?- Steven desafía a la diamante. 

-...Bueno, los accidentes pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento, y yo siempre tengo pequeñas amigas azules con alas que sacan unas fotografías muy interesantes- Pink Diamond menciona con calma, entonces ella saca unas fotografías de Steven peleando con una gema corrupta, y otra más reciente del híbrido con Lapis, prácticamente esta mañana cuando él había comprado fotos para Spinel y ella -Te cuento algo, los espacios públicos son una basura a veces. Mientras no te difamen en las noticias, es bastante fácil sacar fotos. Ahora...fotos sacadas de contexto, y con el dinero adecuado, pueden hacer que toda una vida se arruine. ¿Si?- Pink menciona con calma. 

-...Si- Steven sentencia, la diamante se retira y el híbrido vuelve con Lapis y Spinel. Ellas notan rápidamente que Steven no se encuentra muy bien, quizás es un sentimiento parecido a un mareo. El grupo mira a los alrededores, parece que por ahora no hay nadie, pero debido al híbrido ellos entran rápidamente, cerrando todo con llave y tapando las ventanas después de que Steven explique sobre las fotografías que Pink puede sacar cuando ella quiera. 

-Entonces...¿Piensas ir a esa dirección?- Spinel pregunta con preocupación tomando la mano del híbrido. 

-No creo que sea una trampa- Lapis menciona sorprendiendo a la gema rosa, y Steven. La gema azul coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él en una especie de abrazo -Es decir, es muy sospechoso si, pero la incriminaría demasiado si algo nos pasara después de su visita, además ella parece tener muchos más medios que algo tan obvio si intentará algo- Lapis explica con cierto escepticismo.

-...Si esto nos ayuda a ayudar a las gemas corruptas, voy a ir- El híbrido sentencia con seriedad, dando un beso a las manos de Lapis. La gema azul y Spinel se acurrucan junto con Steven para dormir en el sofá -No quiero que les ocurra nada malo- El híbrido menciona con preocupación. 

-Ni nosotras a ti, así que no hagas nada estúpido- Lapis menciona dando un beso en la frente a Steven. 

-Eso es complicado- Spinel menciona -Y estoy hablando de que nosotros tres hacemos...muchas cosas estúpidas- La gema rosa añade, y ante sus palabras, el híbrido y la gema azul solo pueden asentir, porque era cierto. 


	44. Tiempos oscuros

Steven se levanta temprano, encontrando a Spinel y Lapis durmiendo con él en el sofá, el híbrido se levanta para realizar su higiene personal de cada día. Una vez él termina, Steven revisa la dirección que su madre le había dado. El híbrido intenta utilizar su celular para conseguir un poco de información, pero él no encuentra mucho acerca de aquel hospital al que aparentemente su madre va para estudiar a las gemas corruptas. 

-Buenos días- Lapis saluda despertándose aun un poco somnolienta, para sorpresa de Steven -¿Vas a irte temprano?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Si, pienso visitar la dirección que me dio Pink- El híbrido responde con calma, dando unos pasos hacia Lapis -Vuelve a dormir, creo que necesitas una siesta- Steven menciona dando unos pasos hacia ella y revolviendo el pelo de la gema azul, que por su parte permanece indiferente al gesto del híbrido. 

-Nah, no lo necesito. Pero estar muy apegada a los humanos me hace querer dormir- Lapis responde con calma -Buena suerte Steven- La gema azul sonríe hacia Steven, quien devuelve el gesto amablemente. El híbrido se inclina para dar un beso en la frente a Lapis y Spinel, la segunda de ellas dos permanece dormida en este momento. 

-Dile a Spinel adiós de mi parte- Steven menciona despidiéndose de la gema azul, ella se recuesta una vez más en el sofá. Acariciando un poco el pelo de la gema rosa mientras que el híbrido cierra la puerta detrás de él al irse de allí, el lugar esta algo lejos de la ciudad, Beach City esta en casi constante expansión, el lugar no estaba en la periferia pero era algo más lejos de lo que Steven esta acostumbrado a viajar. 

Cuando el híbrido llega todavía él ve barrios normales, pero finalmente llega al hospital, sin fanfarria, sin vigilantes, parece bastante vació a parte de la recepcionista, a la cual Steven se dirige -Eh, vengo por mi madre- El híbrido explica con cierta incomodidad, en parte debido a que él no a ido mucho al médico en toda su vida, poco después Steven piensa que definitivamente esa no fue la mejor elección de palabras al ir de visita a un hospital, pero la recepcionista no da muchas palabras, ella solo entrega una especie de pase a Steven y le indica un pasillo a la derecha. 

-...Mi mamá empezó con cosas crípticas muy temprano en la mañana- El híbrido gruñe con cierta molestia siguiendo las indicaciones de aquella recepcionista. El pasillo tiene solo una puerta que necesita un pase, que en realidad no esta ni siquiera al final del pasillo, es solo una puerta en mitad de la pared acompañada otras similares, pero con un vidrio que evita que alguien pueda ver desde el exterior. Steven entonces la abre, encontrándose una pequeña habitación con unas escaleras descendentes -...Hey- El híbrido saluda a su madre, sentada en la única silla de la habitación. 

-Si que tienes tiempo para perder ¿No?- Pink inquiere con calma levantándose y apenas mirando a su único hijo, ella empieza a descender, con Steven siguiendo a la diamante rumbo a aquel lugar -Escucha, te pido que tengas la mente abierta y controles tu vejiga- Pink ordena con seriedad, mirando brevemente al híbrido, que por unos momentos no esta seguro de que responder por simplemente mirar a su madre para saber que ella habla en serio -Te explicare las cosas que verás en unos momentos- La diamante asegura.

-Si, no te creo- Steven le responde a Pink con seriedad, la diamante solo suspira con molestia y continua descendiendo. Los pasos de ambos son particularmente sincronizados, llegando a una especie de planta poco después, hay una especie de habitaciones resguardadas en diversos materiales, algunas gemas corruptas están más libres que otras, por ejemplo una lleva una correa como una especie de perro, otra esta en una maceta y otra necesita cadenas en todas sus extremidades -...Okey esto es raro, pero estoy seguro de que no es lo que querías enseñarme- Steven exclama. 

-Eres más listo de lo que recuerdo- Pink bromea con seriedad, haciendo a su hijo fruncir el ceño, pero ella solo le da una sonrisa pequeña -Yellow esta tratando precisamente con las gemas de las que te hable- La diamante explica y camina hacia una sala con puerta de aquel lugar, aquella puerta parece la de un calabozo o algún tipo de prisión, abriéndose después de un minuto gracias a que Pink ingresa un código en la misma. Steven tiene los ojos tapados por su madre antes de entrar, para molestia de él, entonces Pink lo destapa. 

En un principió Steven se fija inmediatamente en su tía Yellow, el problema de que ella fuera amarilla la hacia resaltar en muchos lugares, pero esto solo desvió momentáneamente la atención del híbrido, que paso a fijarse en una especie extraña de gema en una camilla, como si esta estuviera formada por extremidades y diversas partes de la anatomía de un ser humanoide, con múltiples colores y incluso lo que parece tela en lugar de piel -Bien en realidad no estas vomitando o arruinando tus pantalones- Pink exclama con una pequeña nota de orgullo al final. 

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido como que quieres vomitar y no puedes?- Steven exclama retrocediendo un poco, él se da cuenta de que hay más gemas de ese tipo allí, empezando a observarlo, algunas de ellas ni siquiera tienen ojos. Las manos del híbrido buscan algo a lo que aferrarse momentáneamente aunque sea, pero solo encuentran las manos de Pink acercándose hacia él, lo que hace a Steven entrar en razón y rápidamente alejarse de su madre -Ok. ¿Que son ellas? Esa es una mucho mejor pregunta-El híbrido exclama, mientras que la diamante mira su mano unos momentos. 

-En primer lugar, se dice hola. Es muy bueno verte Steven- Yellow exclama girándose a saludar a su sobrino, prácticamente ignorando a las otras gemas en la habitación a excepción de su familia. Naturalmente Steven saluda a su tía educadamente, aunque él esta bastante incómodo aun por las gemas extrañas que están junto a ellos en ese momento -No te preocupes, por ahora ellas parecen...inofensivas. Después de darle una paliza a alguien siempre estará más dispuesto a cooperar- La diamante le asegura a su sobrino. 

-No estoy seguro de que eso de verdad sea un consejo útil, usualmente cuando golpeo a alguien eso acaba mal para la otra persona- Steven responde un poco inseguro, pero su tía y su madre ignoran bastante aquel asunto, al fin y al cabo pelear no era un gran problema para ellas dos -...¿Que hago si ellas intentan tocarme?- El híbrido pregunta viendo a literalmente dos brazos pegados el uno al otro moviéndose por el suelo. 

-Patealos o algo no estamos aquí para hablar sobre como lidiar con cosas ciegas que empiezan a arrastrarse encima de ti- Pink responde indiferente -Escucha, este es el tipo de gemas del que te hable- La diamante exclama con seriedad, atrayendo la atención de Steven, ella pisa la extraña gema como si nada, y enseña más de cerca a Steven aquella gema -Son dos fragmentos de gemas unidos en una- Pink señala con indiferencia, mientras que su hijo siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. 

-¡Espera!...¿Es posible hacer eso?- Steven exclama sorprendido, pero atrapa bastante nervioso la gema que su madre deja entre sus manos. 

-Si- Yellow responde sin tacto, pero eso causa una visible duda en el híbrido. 

-Bueno, verás nosotras sabemos sobre esto porque...esto fue un tipo de...experimento que hicimos, antes de la rebelión de Rose Quartz- Pink explica lentamente, pero entonces ella ve a su hijo perdiendo el aire momentáneamente, por lo que la diamante cierra los ojos unos momentos. 

-¡¿Qué?!- Steven grita tomando un tono rosado, Yellow desvía la mirada un poco apenada mientras que Pink abre sus ojos -¡¿Esto es tu culpa?!¡¿Otra vez?!- El híbrido exclama con molestia.

-No, detente a escucharme solo unos momentos. Si, hubo una época donde nosotras como líderes de todas las gemas hicimos esto, también experimentamos con posibles borrados de memoria o como reiniciar a una gema pero eso es menos importante, se quitaba relativamente fácil. Ahora, nosotras hicimos procesos similares, pero estas gemas siguen estando corruptas y a diferencia de las que nosotras...hicimos, esto no se puede ensamblar de vuelta juntas, o al menos no sirve para librarnos de la corrupción. Alguien esta fabricando estas gemas- La diamante explica lo más serena que ella puede.

-...Dame un momento- Steven exclama y empieza a morder su mano ahogando un grito mientras se rompe el suelo debajo de sus pies. 

-...Extraño cuando era un bebé- Pink Diamond exclama un poco gruñona mientras que Yellow ríe viendo a su hermana y su sobrino. 

******

Steven esta sentado devorando un helado de aquel lugar -¿Esto es como una especie de intento de ti de reparar nuestra relación madre e hijo o algo?- El híbrido le pregunta a su madre que solo esta quieta observándolo. 

-No- Pink responde indiferente, y en realidad es todo lo que ella necesita decir -Descubrimos que podemos curarlas usando parte de la...esencia, de las cuatro diamantes, pero resulta que no es un efecto permanente, hay algo que nos lo impide- La diamante explica de forma directa, sorprendiendo a su hijo, que la mira con bastante curiosidad. 

-¿Que puede bloquear el poder de un diamante?- Steven exclama levantándose bastante confuso, pero para esa pregunta Pink se queda callada -...Gracias por la información Pink, tengo que ir yendo a trabajar- El híbrido habla un poco tímido, quizás pensativo. La diamante por su parte parte decide dar algunos pasos detrás de Steven, lo que lo hacen darse la vuelta. 

-...Ten cuidado Steven, sea lo que sea que pase, esto no es nada bueno- Pink ordena con seriedad mirando a su hijo, quien por unos momentos siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna, él se parece más a su madre en esos momentos de lo que a Steven le gustaría admitir. 

******

**[Unas horas después]**

Steven llega un poco molesto a casa de Spinel -¡No se van a creer lo que- El híbrido exclama con ira, con su cuerpo de color rosa, pero entonces esto desaparece cuando ve chocolate y otros restos de comida tirados por el suelo y partes de la cocina llenas de agua, ardiendo, congeladas o todas las anteriores. En medio de todo eso estando Spinel y Lapis -...- El híbrido guarda silencio. 

-...Lapis intento cocinar- La gema rosa aclara con calma. 

-Fue más divertido de lo que esperaba. ¿Como te fue?- La gema azul exclama emocionada volando hacía el híbrido para evitar tocar el suelo. 

-Oh si tengo muchas cosas que decir pero antes vamos a limpiar esto- Steven sentencia, pero entonces Spinel se estira y Lapis vuela alejándose un poco mientras ríen del híbrido que las persigue para limpiar la casa. La extraña pareja de tres termina más perdiendo el tiempo antes que limpiando, pero finalmente lo consiguen, difícil de decir cómo, pero entonces Steven tiene que explicarles a las gemas un par de cosas, relacionadas con las gemas corruptas y con Greg. 


	45. No quiero más mamás (Parte 1, mini capítulo)

-¿Te cuento algo? No estoy para nada sorprendida de que Pink y sus hermanas hayan torturado gente, de hecho me lo esperaba bastante- Spinel menciona con indiferencia mientras ella toma un poco de té, Lapis por su parte tiene una bebida gaseosa y Steven esta tomando bastante café, todos tienen su pequeña bebida después de haber tenido que limpiar el enorme desastre hecho por la gema azul. 

-¿No tú eras amiga o compañera de juegos de Pink, o algo así?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad soltando un pequeño eructo -Por mi parte, yo tenía completamente seguro de que ella debió de hacer algo así, la historia no es tan precisa sobre eso pero como alguien que estuvo en el ejército te aseguro de que la tortura es más normal de lo que parece. No es tan generalizada como algunos podrían decir, pero existe- La gema azul menciona. 

-Ser amiga de alguien no es motivo para eximir sus errores- La gema rosa responde con calma, a lo cual Steven y Lapis asienten -¿Y cual era la otra noticia, Steven?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, momento en el que el híbrido se da cuenta de que él esta perdiendo el tiempo, la gema rosa y la gema azul notan como Steven se torna rosa y la raza con café se rompe entre sus manos. 

-Jasper y mi papá van a tener una cita- El híbrido exclama mientras que Lapis y Spinel estaban más preocupadas por la mano de Steven, aunque eso hace que la gema rosa se detenga unos momentos y que la gema azul empieza a reír, haciendo que a ella se le caiga un poco de bebida por la boca -No es gracioso- Steven declara con rapidez, lo cual impacta a Lapis, ella se va al baño para escupir un poco de su bebida y volver. 

-Pensé que estabas bromeando- La gema azul exclama sorprendida -¡¿Cómo es que Jasper consiguió una cita?! Es decir, entiendo que a tu padre le gusten las mujeres grandes pero...Jasper es Jasper- Lapis exclama con sorpresa. 

-Creo que ustedes dos están sobrexagerando un poco, es decir, si, Jasper no es la persona más agradable del mundo pero...¿Espera, ella tiene características redimibles? No conozco a Jasper lo suficiente- Spinel exclama de manera razonable estirándose alrededor de la gema azul y el híbrido -¿Cual es el problema Steven?- La gema rosa pregunta. 

-Jasper- Lapis señala, aunque por su parte Spinel hace callar un poco a la gema azul, colocando su mano en la boca de ella. 

-El problema no es si Jasper tiene características redimibles o no, el problema es que ella quiera salir con mi papá...y de paso no quiero tener a Jasper como madrastra. Aunque tener a Amatista como familia extendida no sería una desventaja, ese no es el punto. El punto es que Jasper probablemente va a hacerle algo a mi papá- Steven responde con preocupación, conociendo el lado posiblemente más inestable de la gema naranja. 

-¿Romperle la cadera?- La gema rosa bromea pero su chiste solo hace suspirar al híbrido -Lo siento, no pude contener ese chiste- Spinel ríe un poco más, pero entonces ella siente su mano húmeda -...Lapis voy a golpearte en la cara- La gema rosa exclama viendo como la lengua viperina de Lapis y sus colmillos empiezan a morder su mano. Después de que Steven haya solucionado el pequeño problema de Lapis respecto a morder o lamer la mano que le tapa la boca, la conversación del grupo continua como si nada hubiera pasado. 

-¿Y?¿Que planeas hacer?¿Sabotear la cita de Jasper y tú padre?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad -Podría alejar a Jasper con presión psicológica si eso te gusta- Lapis se ofrece voluntaria con una sonrisa, pero ella se desalienta cunado ve a Steven negar -¿Por que no? Si no quieres que Jasper sea tu madrastra tienes que hacer algo- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad, en una mentalidad bastante preventiva. 

-Es decir, si, no quiero que Jasper tenga una relación con mi padre pero...si mi padre acepto, no quiero arruinarle nada- Steven suspira con un poco de cansancio -Voy a entrar en huelga laboral- El híbrido bromea, aunque Lapis no entiende el chiste ella ve a Spinel reír un poco -Creo que ninguna de ustedes debería preocuparse mucho por eso, debemos centrarnos más en ayudar a Centi y sus hermanas- Steven exclama con seriedad. 

Pero entonces Lapis hace lo mismo y le toma de la mano -Oye, vamos a salir un poco. Necesitas relajarte- La gema azul exclama alegre con el híbrido, aunque un poco extrañado por el cambio de humor de Lapis, entonces ella toma también a la gema rosa y arrastra a sus dos compañeros. 


	46. No quiero más mamás (Parte 2, mini capitulo)

-Muy bien. ¿Que quieres hacer?- Steven pregunta confundido, Lapis había llevado a Spinel y al híbrido al bosque donde ellos habían encontrado los restos de aquel campo de batalla. Ante la pregunta de Steven, la gema azul solo levanta los hombros, haciendo rodar los ojos levemente a la gema rosa -Oh vamos debiste de habernos traído aquí con un motivo- El híbrido reclama con calma. 

-Bueno...No se, quiero que te relajes. ¿Que quieres hacer tú? Se nota que lo de Jasper y tú padre te tiene tenso, así que...- Lapis exclama y ella inocentemente parece poner las manos detrás de su espalda, buscando alguna palabra o respuesta de Steven, en realidad la gema azul a veces planea bien las cosas y otras simplemente son cuestión de azar e impulso. Por su parte Steven se queda callado unos momentos. 

-¿Cita al aire libre?- El híbrido pregunta a las gemas. 

-Suena bien para mi- Spinel acepta con una sonrisa mientras que Lapis salta a los brazos de Steven, casi tirando al híbrido. 

******

-¡Hey chicos, miren lo que encontré!- Lapis exclama moviendo unos gigantescos arbustos para encontrar entonces un lago, la gema azul no tarda en saltar hacia el agua y empezar a nadar allí. Spinel mira a Steven, el híbrido asiente mientras se saca su chaqueta a un lado del lago, la gema rosa se adelanta y ella hace una bola de cañón junto a Lapis, un poco sorprendida por esto. 

-Creo que pise algo de lodo- Spinel exclama después de salir debajo del agua, riendo un poco junto con la gema azul -...Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas- La gema rosa le dice a Lapis al ver a la gema azul mirando a Steven quitarse la camisa antes de entrar al agua. 

-Pfff. Me ofendes ¿Crees que yo pensaría en cosas pervertidas respecto a Steven?- Lapis exclama riéndose de si misma sin poder controlarse. 

-¿Tengo que responderte?- Spinel exclama con una pizca de sarcasmo mientras empieza a flotar como un inflable en el agua. Steven no tarda mucho en unirse a las gemas, aunque la gema rosa empieza a tirar agua encima del híbrido mientras que la gema azul se sumerge, los juegos con agua distraen tanto a Spinel como Steven mientras que Lapis se encarga de otro asunto. 

Repentinamente Steven siente un pequeño tirón mientras que Lapis sale corriendo a la orilla -¡¿Mis pantalones?!- El híbrido exclama aterrado viendo como la gema azul mueve sus pantalones como una bandera, la gema rosa por su parte no puede parar de reír mientras que Lapis sale corriendo -Por favor Spinel, ve a por mis pantalones- Steven suplica avergonzado. 

-¡Jaja! En seguida...¡Jaja!- La gema rosa exclama estirándose fuera del lago mientras que el híbrido permanece en el agua -¡Lapis espero que no estés haciendo nada pervertido!- Spinel bromea, pero entonces ella encuentra a Lapis simplemente utilizando los pantalones como sombrero -...¿Le jugamos una broma a Steven?- La gema rosa ofrece. 

-Por supuesto- Lapis exclama en respuesta mientras sonríe. 

******

-No fue divertido- Steven reclama secando sus dedos un poco arrugados, caminando un poco incómodo debido a sus pantalones húmedos. Sin embargo Lapis que esta riendo al lado de él le da un beso al híbrido en un costado de la cara. 

-Fue muy divertido- La gema azul sentencia, ella sacude un poco el brazo de Steven, quien por su parte sonríe a Lapis. Mientras tanto Spinel esta simplemente recostada en el suelo disfrutando del viento, el híbrido y la gema azul entonces se sientan junto a la gema rosa, Steven empieza a tararear una canción que Lapis y Spinel empiezan a acompañar -¿Te sientes feliz?- La gema azul le pregunta al híbrido durante la canción. 

-Si, gracias- Steven la sonríe a Lapis por la preocupación, Spinel ve con una sonrisa como sus dos amigos se besan. 

-...No empiecen a follar al lado mío sin invitarme- La gema rosa exclama avergonzando al híbrido y haciendo reír a la gema azul. 

-No dudaría en invitarte- Lapis exclama extremadamente seria momentos después, Spinel y Steven se atragantan inmediatamente. 

******

El grupo vuelve a casa de Spinel, con el híbrido yendo a ver su celular -¿Alguna noticia?- Spinel y Lapis preguntan a Steven, aunque ellas ya están observando sin consentimiento el celular del híbrido. Steven acababa de recibir una foto de Greg y Jasper tomada por Amatista -...Bueno, se nota que ellos dos son cariñosos entre ellos- La gema rosa exclama viendo la fotografía y desviando un poco la mirada mientras que el híbrido frunce el ceño unos momentos. 

-Hay otro mensaje- La gema azul señala con indiferencia apoyándose en el hombro de Steven, el grupo entonces nota que es un mensaje de Centi -Oh no- Lapis exclama sorprendida de ver otra foto, pero esta vez de una nueva Nefrita corrupta -...No quiero ser pesimista, pero...quizás para cuando iniciemos el viaje Centi y todas sus hermanas estén corrompidas. No podemos cambiar la fecha, pero eso es preocupante- La gema azul exclama preocupada. 

-Iré inmediatamente a ver a Centi- Steven declara. 

-Vamos contigo- Spinel y Lapis responden, el híbrido no dice palabras y el trió sale corriendo hacia casa de la gema verde. El tiempo seguía pasando, aunque Steven no aceptará del todo la cita entre Jasper y su padre, ahora mismo la corrupción de las gemas era un asunto más importante en la mente del híbrido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me odio mucho a mi mismo cuando no hago capítulos de más de 1000 palabras.


	47. Al fin podemos irnos

Después de haber tratado con otra hermana de Centi, Steven se sentía algo deprimido pero cuando llego la mañana, el híbrido tenía que irse a trabajar -Hey papá ¿Como te fue en tu cita?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad abriendo las puertas de la van de Greg, solo para encontrar a su padre con Jasper, no en la mejor situación para ver a los dos. El híbrido cierra las puertas inmediatamente y se va a casa de Spinel, sorprendiendo a la gema rosa y Lapis. 

-¿Volviste temprano?- La gema azul y Spinel preguntan sorprendidas mientras que ven a Steven irse a la cocina, la gema rosa mira un poco confundida a Lapis, que por su parte va volando a la cocina, encontrando al híbrido acostado en el suelo -¿Que paso?- La gema azul pregunta preocupada mientras se inclina un poco hacía Steven, por su parte Spinel se estira para llegar con sus compañeros. 

-Mi padre y Jasper se acostaron en la van...Si, en el sentido sexual- El híbrido no tarda en responderle a Lapis, a la gema rosa se le cae un poco la mandíbula, mientras que por su parte la gema azul esta en silencio, ella levanta una mano -No vamos a dañar a Jasper- Steven responde terminantemente, por lo que Lapis baja la mano -...No debería haber visto eso pero, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, llamaré a mi padre dentro de unas horas- El híbrido menciona levantándose del piso. 

-Perdimos a Greg...Oye por cierto. ¿Cómo vamos a ir de viaje?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad.

-Bueno, técnicamente aun tengo auto. Solo tengo que ir a recogerlo de casa de Pink- Steven responde con un leve suspiro -Va a ser difícil- El híbrido menciona con una pizca de nervios, pero Spinel esta un poco confundida. 

-¿Por qué? No creo que ella quiera retener tu auto o algo así- La gema rosa exclama con calma. 

-Mi mamá esta en casa de Pink- Steven responde rápidamente, Spinel y la gema azul sienten un escalofrío recorrer sus columnas vertebrales. La misión acaba de complicarse un poco más, pero el grupo tiene que conseguir un medio de transporte para que todos puedan viajar hacia el lugar donde pudo haberse originado la corrupción de las Nefritas, así que después de unas horas, Steven se dirige a su antigua casa acompañado por Lapis. 

Desde la distancia el híbrido y su novia pueden oír como la madre del primero esta llorando -No creo estar preparado para esto- Steven exclama preocupado. 

-¿Te piensas que yo estoy preparada?- Lapis exclama detrás del híbrido.

Pink afortunadamente esta allí para ayudar, aunque ella siga sin ser una buena persona, la diamante logra contener a Perla dentro de la casa mientras que Steven corre a su auto. 

******

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que ustedes dos estén vivos!- Spinel exclama abrazando a Lapis y Steven, quienes corresponden el abrazo aun un poco aterrados. Después de aquel pequeño inconveniente, Steven hablo con su padre para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, parece que Greg estaba dormido cuando Steven había ido al auto lavado, era mejor que el híbrido no le dijera nada a su padre. 

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que el grupo podía pensar, cuando llego la fecha para iniciar el viaje, Spinel, Lapis y Steven se fueron a buscar a Centi. Sin embargo, en El Granero, una sorprendida Peridot va a intentar hablar con el grupo, pero ellos ya se están alejando de Beach City -...¿Alguna de ustedes quiere escuchar algo de música?- El híbrido ofrece a las gemas, Centi esta más callada de lo usual.

-Seguro- Lapis y Spinel aceptan, por lo que Steven busca algún disco dentro de la guantera de su auto. La carretera es larga y en un principió están saliendo muchas personas, el tráfico usual del turismo y muchos otros factores, a pesar de todo Lapis, Steven y Spinel se la pasan hablando calmadamente, Centi por otro lado solo esta viendo por la ventana y escupiendo un poco de ácido a algún pájaro que ella observa. 

Peridot se choca contra una señal después de correr detrás del grupo, que sigue avanzando. Conforme pasan los kilómetros, la carretera se esta volviendo un poco más vacía y se ven menos personas, pero ellos aun estaban muy lejos de su destino, la gema verde por su parte esta soltando insultos en voz baja mientras la idea de sus amigos la fuerza a seguir caminando detrás. 

*******

Después de las primeras horas de viaje, ya se estaba haciendo de noche -Podemos detenernos unos momentos y comprar algo- Lapis sugiere a Steven, el híbrido en un principió duda, pero viendo a las gemas, él decide que quizás es buena idea. Al lado de una gasolinera Steven se pone a reponer algo de combustible mientras que Spinel y Lapis empiezan a comprar algunas golosinas. 

-¿Tú no quieres nada?- El híbrido le pregunta un poco preocupado a Centi. 

-No- La gema verde responde con indiferencia -Desearía estar bebiendo algo, lo disfruto más que comer u otras cosas- Centi exclama con calma riendo un poco, principalmente de si misma, pero Steven no ve nada de gracioso -Hey, no pongas esa cara de preocupación- La Nefrita exclama con calma, pasando a escupir un poco de ácido en una piedra cerca de ella. 

-Oh vamos Centi, todos estamos preocupados por tus hermanas, no es momento de que te cierres así. Después de que rescatemos a tus hermanas...¿Quieres que te de dinero para comprarte una bebida o algo?- Steven exclama un poco apenado rascando su nuca, él no ve la reacción de la gema verde, en un principió, pero ella se da la vuelta y le palmea la espalda al híbrido. 

-Mejor hazlo ahora, pero tú tienes que comprarla- Centi exclama con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Centi, no tengo la edad para comprar alcohol- Steven exclama riendo por lo bajo. 

-Entonces miente, cambia de forma o algo, estoy seguro de que si fueras más alto y quizás con el cabello un poco más largo pasarías por un mayor de edad en cualquier momento. Sería bastante divertido, tienes que probar una cerveza o vodka alguna vez- La gema verde exclama con una pizca de alegría, en realidad el híbrido se sorprende de que Centi sepa tanto de alcohol, pero si ella estaba feliz de hablar sobre eso, él estaba un poco feliz. 


End file.
